Inverted Cross
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. ChangeSum Again. Setelah mengalahkan Rago, ternyata Ginga tak bisa berpikir kalau dunia ini sudah damai. Pertemuannya dengan seorang peramal misteriuslah yang merubah segalanya. Melampaui mitologi Yunani Kuno dan dunia langit. Dan tak semua teman yang Ginga sayangi kini bisa ia pandangi sebagai sahabat. Perlahan mereka terpecah belah seperti cermin yang pecah. Chp. 14 Up. WB.
1. Rebirth Of Babylonia!

**Rauto: Hai minna san~ Apa kabarnya, desu wa? Semoga semuanya sehat-sehat ohok-tidak seperti saya-ohok yang langganan obat karena sakit-sakitan. Oh, maaf, jadi cerita masalah pribadi. Uhm, karya lainnya belum kelar, eh, sudah membuat karya yang baru lagi, pukul saja saya (dipukul beneran). Sebenarnya juga sudah lama ingin mencoba karena terinspirasi karya senpai saya di , dan juga karena Noir baru belajar tema ini di sekolahnya, jadi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kufufufu (tertawa ngak jelas).**

**Noir: Yay, karena ada game dan pelajarannya juga aku jadi tambah bersemangat membuat cerita ini, tapi maaf bagi para pembaca yang kurang 'ngeh' sama cerita tentang fantasi yunani kuno, ya, karena memang materi yunani kuno memang sangat rumit, karena bingung pilih fandom mana, akhirnya kami memilih fandom sepi ini (dihajar para fans MFBeyblade Indonesia). Dari pada berlama, ini dia~**

**Title: INVERTED CROSS**

**Mode: Multichapter**

**Chara(s): Ginga Hagane and others.**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi (this story is ours).**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO BEREDAR & OOC. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INVERTED CROSS**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth Of Babylonia**

**.**

**.**

**By Rauto n Noir (Sakigane)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau tahu Babylonia?"

"Tahu, tahu! Itu kan', negara kuno pada zaman abad ke 23 sebelum _masehi_? Aku ada baca sedikit dari pelajaran di sekolahku. Memangnya ada apa dengan Babylonia?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan peramal aneh, dia bilang Babylonia yang sesungguhnya akan bangkit di zaman sekarang, kau percaya, tidak?"

"Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Sejak Hammurabi tiada, Babylonia itu sudah mati. Lagipula di zaman _modern _seperti ini masih membahas seperti itu, ada-ada saja, ahahahaha!"

"Benar juga, ya. Bodoh sekali aku mempercayai peramal tadi, sekarang sih, zamannya _pop_, ya!"

"Iya, tentu saja. Ahahahaha!"

.

.

.

"_Dasar manusia zaman sekarang memang munafik, sungguh memuakan. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah kebahagiaan di dunia ini saja, hanya melihat dan menikmati saja, hanya bisa berkomentar dan mengkritik saja. Aku…aku tidak bisa memaafkan manusia untuk sekarang, tidak akan kumaafkan, lihat saja! Tinggal beberapa saat lagi sampai Babylonia yang sesungguhnya bangkit, maka kalian semua akan tahu rasa! Kalian akan tahu…"_

"_SIAPA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA BERKUASA DI DUNIA INI!"_

.

.

.

**Metal Bey City**

.

.

.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO SHOOOOTT!"

_TRAK! TRAK!_

"Ayo! Maju Pegasis!" seru salah satu dari _bladers_ yang ada di suatu toko _beyblade_ yang ada di kota itu. Tak terasa, pagi yang cerah ini langsung disambut _go shoot_ dari sana-sini. Wajar saja, namanya juga kota _bey,_ pastinya dipenuhi oleh _bladers _ tangguh yang bersemangat latihan meski di pagi hari sekalipun. "Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah padamu, Ginga! Serang dia ,Sagitario!" teriak lawan main Ginga yang berpostur tubuh kecil juga tidak mau kalah.

"Hehehe, sepertinya kau ada kemajuan, ya, Kenta" bisik anak berambut jabrik merah dengan _headband_ itu. Seperti yang tadi diserukan lawan mainnya, dia akrab dipanggil Ginga. Kalau menyebut nama itu, hampir semua _bladers_ di dunia ini langsung angkat tangan dan menjawab _"Bladers terkuat di dunia ini!"_

"Tentu saja, latihanku dengan Ryuga tidak akan sia-sia! Kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Ginga!" balas Kenta menunjuk lawan mainnya mentah-mentah, disambut senyum simpul dari Ginga sendiri. Sementara seorang wanita tengah duduk santai memperhatikan pertandingan kedua sahabat baiknya itu memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Kalian ini, padahal hari masih pagi. Kenapa semangat sekali?" tanya gadis ber_googles _di rambutnya itu. Ginga dan Kenta tidak memalingkan pandangan mereka dari _beyblade patner_ masing-masing, tetap berkonsentrasi pada gesekan-gesekan keduanya entah yang keberapa kali untuk pagi ini.

"Tentu saja, semakin berlatih akan semakin kuat, kan?" tanya Ginga balik tapi terdengar jauh lebih menantang. "Iya, Madoka ini masih saja bertanya seperti itu" sambung Kenta semakin menyipit matanya memerhatikan baik-baik serangan pegasis berikutnya.

"Heh, iya, sih. Tapi tidak sampai pagi-pagi seperti ini, dong" sahut Madoka tidak mau kalah dari kedua lelaki itu. Ya, sejak dunia kembali damai dari ancaman _beyblade _gelap, Ginga kembali ke kehidupan biasanya. Anak tunggal Hagane ini sudah mengalahkan _L Drago _dan melepas Ryuga dari kegelapan, membantu Masamune untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan Zeo dan Toby, juga sudah berhasil mengalahkan Rago dengan bantuan para _beybladers_ legenda di dunia ini. Ginga kembali pada kehidupan normalnya.

Tidak ada pertarungan dengan musuh yang menyebalkan lagi, tidak bertemu dengan wajah-wajah baru lagi, semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Sejak saat itu, Kyoya dan Benkei pergi mengembara sebagai anak _punk_ yang terkadang menolong rakyat lainnya yang tertangkap berandalan jahat di sekitar kota. Yuu dan Titi ngotot ingin mengikuti Tsubasa karena penasaran dengan tempat tinggal pria _silver_ itu. Ryuga tinggal di sebuah mansion bersama Kenta, walau pertamanya Ryuga menentang, entah karena kekuatan apa Kenta berhasil mengundang simpati dari Ryuga.

Lalu Masamune kembali ke _America_ bersama kedua sahabatnya, Zeo dan Toby. Yuki Mizusawa kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, berusaha meneliti lebih dalam tentang _beyblade_ legendaris. King, Chris, dan _bladers_ legendaris lainnya juga kembali ke tempat asal mereka dan kembali berlatih sekuat tenaga, berjanji suatu saat akan menantang Ginga kembali. Tim _Whang Zhu Chong_ dan _Exalibur _juga sering-sering menghubungi Ginga lewat kantor ayahnya, Ryusei Hagane. Semuanya benar-benar kembali damai.

"Ginga, temani aku belanja, dong. Kan sudah lama kita tidak jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan" mohon Madoka dengan pandangan berbinar begitu_ Pegasis_ berhasil melempar _Sagitario_ keluar arena. Kenta hanya memandang lesuh _Sagitario_nya, bukan karena kecewa pada sang _patner_, tapi kecewa karena kalah lagi dari Ginga.

"Eh? Pusat perbelanjaan? Boleh saja" setuju Ginga mengangguk kecil. Madoka puas mendengarnya, tak lupa Ia juga mengajak teman lelaki satunya lagi "Kenta juga ikut, ya" pintahnya.

"Kalau Ginga ikut, aku juga ikut!" seru Kenta mengacungkan jempolnya semangat. Akhirnya setelah beres-beres sejenak, ketiga_ insan_ itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke pusat perbelanjaan yang populer di kota itu.

.

.

"Lihat itu 'kan, Ginga Hagane! Ayo kita ajak bertanding!" "Hagane-_san_, aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu!" "Ginga-_san_, bagaimana caranya agar menjadi _beyblader_ yang tidak terkalahkan? Beritahu kami!" "Ginga!" "Ginga!"

"Ah, maaf, aku ingin pergi …" anak berambut merah ini memang selalu kewalahan menghadapi anak-anak sekitar perkotahan yang begitu antusias padanya, tentu saja nama Ginga Hagane begitu mendunia, atau bisa dibilang pahlawan baru dalam dunia_ beyblade_. Bagi penduduk setempat pun mengenal Ginga sebagai orang yang baik hati dan ceria, Kenta dan Madoka juga tidak menyesali ke_populer_an temannya, atau bahkan sangat bahagia dengan apa yang menjadi milik sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ginga, ayo cepat!" seru Madoka berusaha menarik Ginga dari kerumunan penggemar Ginga yang rata-rata masih dibawah umur itu. "Sa-sabar Madoka" jawab Ginga juga sedang berusaha, Kenta yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman miris. "Berjuang, ya, Ginga…"

.

.

.

**Mall**

.

.

.

"Ginga, baju ini cocok untukku, tidak?" tanya Madoka yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti di salah satu toko baju. Sebenarnya dari tadi Ginga dan Kenta sudah tidak sabar bermain ke _Game Corner_ yang ada di _Mall_ itu, tapi Madoka berpikir lain. Mau tidak mau, Ginga harus mengikuti keinginan gadis bermata _shappire _itu sampai nantinya Ia dan Kenta bisa pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Cocok, cocok" komentar Ginga meletakan pergelangan tangannya di pinggang sembari melihat-lihat seksama fisik Madoka. Ia memakai terusan merah muda dengan penuh renda-renda juga banyak kancing bewarna-warni yang menghiasi pinggiran terusan itu, disertai _pose_ yang begitu kontras dari pemakainya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ingin membeli baju ini!" seru Madoka kembali berlalu, meninggalkan Ginga dan Kenta yang berdiri di dekat pintu toko. "Madoka cocok sekali dengan baju itu" guman Kenta terkesima dengan Madoka tadi. Ginga mengangguk menyetujui apa maksud Kenta.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong apa Ryuga…Masih jahat padamu?" tanya Ginga dengan suara pelan takut menyakiti perasaan anak berambut kehijauan itu. Kenta memiringkan kepalanya sejenak lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti akan kujinakan!" ujar Kenta mengacungkan jempolnya. Tadinya Ginga sempat khawatir kalau-kalau anak tak berdosa macam Kenta harus tinggal satu atap dengan naga ganas –Ryuga itu. Tapi kelihatannya Kenta itu layaknya benda tahan banting, Ia sudah tahan dengan semua perlakuan kasar Ryuga padanya, atau bahkan Ryuga yang perlahan-lahan melunak padanya.

"D-Dijinakan? Ya, aku harap Ryuga bisa mengerti kamu" sambung Ginga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan jawaban Kenta yang terbilang tidak mengandung rasa takut sama sekali dengan anak berambut keperakan itu. "Hump, pasti!" jawab Kenta kemudian. Dilihat lagi Madoka yang baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya langsung mengantri, rupanya toko ini cukup _populer _sampai banyak pelanggan di jam sekian.

"Hei, daripada memikirkan peramal tadi, lebih baik kita belanja di toko ini saja. Lihat, semuanya cantik dan murah, impor, lho"

"Benar, peramal yang aneh, zaman sekarang masih membahas yang seperti itu. Bodohnya, ahahahaha"

Entah karena apa, kedua telinga Ginga jadi menangkap pembicaraan kedua gadis yang baru saja memasuki toko yang tengah didatangi mereka. Tidak hanya Ginga, bahkan Kenta juga, keduanya pun saling bertukar tatap untuk memastikan. "Kau dengar perkataan dua perempuan tadi, Ginga?" bisik Kenta takut kalau pembicaraannya terdengar.

"Iya, apa maksud mereka, ya? Peramal katanya?" jawab Ginga menundukan tubuhnya agar kata-katanya bisa terdengar Kenta dengan jelas tanpa diketahui lainnya. "Ternyata di _mall_ seperti ini ada peramal juga, ya. Aku juga penasaran, sih, jadi mau dicoba?"

"Coba apanya? Maksudmu mencari peramal yang dikatakan mereka tadi? Aku, sih, mau. Tapi Madoka pasti maunya pergi ke toko pakaian lainnya" keluh Ginga kemudian sedikit cemberut. "Iya juga ya –" "Ada apa kalian bisik-bisik begitu?"

Ginga dan Kenta langsung terperanjat begitu mendapati Madoka yang sudah ada di depan mereka memandang heran keduanya yang sedari tadi begitu serius. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, kok, Madoka!" seru Ginga mengada-ngada kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan Kenta. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke _Game Corner._ Daritadi kalian mau kesana, kan?"

"Eh, iya juga, ya. Ayo Kita kesana sekarang!"

.

.

.

**Game Corner**

.

.

.

"AYO! TERUS PUKUL DISANA! TI-TIDAK BUKAN KE KIRI!"

"GYAA! PENJAHATNYA SEREM BANGET!"

Seperti yang tadi mereka rencanakan, ketiganya pun mampir ke _Game Corner_, Ginga dan Kenta langsung saja melayang-layang menuju loket pembelian_ koin_ tidak sabar untuk menikmati keasyikan sementara di tempat berkelap-kelip itu. Madoka duduk di salah satu kursi yang dipahat berbentuk bebek, melihat Ginga dan Kenta bermain_ game_ tembak-tembakan berdua.

"YA! HAJAR! HAJAR! KENTA SERANG LENGAN SEBELAH KIRI!"

"I-IYA, INI AKU JUGA BERUSAHA!"

"Serunya…" guman Madoka begitu melihat keseriusan Ginga dan Kenta pada _game_ itu sama layaknya keseriusan mereka saat bertanding _bey_. Memang masa-masa seperti ini sempat dirinduhkan mereka karena dulunya mereka selalu kewalahan dengan musuh-musuh di dunia ini yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Madoka, hanya bertiga rasanya jadi sepi sekali.

"Peramal tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, dasar anak indigo…"

"Iya, aku tidak percaya, ah"

"Eh?" Madoka memalingkan mukanya begitu menangkap percakapan dari beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Aneh, padahal suasana begitu bising dan kondisi sangat ramai, tapi hanya percakapan tadi yang mengundang ketertarikan Madoka. "Peramal? Aneh?"

"Aku jadi penasaran …"

.

.

.

"Phuah, aku puas! Tadi berhasil memenangkan beberapa _point,_ yuhu!" sorak Ginga begitu mereka keluar dari _game corner_ setelah bermain cukup lama, sekitar dua jam lebih. Kenta menarik senyuman kecil dan mengangguk. "Iya, sangat menyenangkan!"

"Ehm, Ginga, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" sangkal Madoka tiba-tiba ditengah jalan mereka entah kemana tujuannya sekarang. "Boleh, kau ingin bertanya apa?" balas Ginga menarik senyuman ceria.

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar percakapan orang lain, katanya ada peramal aneh di _Mall _ini. Aku… Jadi penasaran" ujar Madoka mengada sebelah tangannya. Ginga dan Kenta yang menanggapi pertanyaan itu langsung memiringkan kepala bersamaan.

"Eh? Yang benar? Tadi kami juga sempat mendengar percakapan dari pelanggan di toko baju, mereka juga bilang tentang peramal aneh" potong Kenta memasang tampang curiga dan mengetuk kedua telunjuk jarinya. "Hm, bagaimana kalau kita coba mencarinya, habis itu kita makan siang di _BurgerPop_!" saran Ginga mengangkat kedua kepalan tangannya bersemangat.

"Ide bagus, aku jadi penasaran. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hal berbau mistis seperti itu…" timpal Madoka memandang langit-langit pusat perbelanjaan yang tinggi itu "…Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa mereka bilang peramal itu aneh, memang apa yang dikatakannya pada semua orang itu sama?"

"Iya, ya, tadi kami juga mendengar kalau peramal itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh atau sepertinya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti orang zaman sekarang" sambung Ginga berusaha meneliti maksud perkataan orang lain, sedikitnya dia baru kali ini merasakan rasa penasaran yang berlebih-lebih.

"Kita coba tanyakan petugas disini saja" usul Kenta kemudian menghampiri salah satu petugas informasi yang kebetulan berjalan di dekat mereka. "Permisi~"

"Entah kenapa, kok aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan, ya" guman Ginga mengelus pelan permukaan dadanya sembari berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang di dapan Kenta dari informan tadi. "Semoga saja bukan apa-apa…"

.

.

.

"Jadi ini, ya? Tempat peramal yang menjadi gosip hampir semua penghuni _mall_…" guman Madoka begitu mereka bertiga tiba di depan sebuah rumah ramal di salah satu toko pusat perbelanjaan itu. Yang membuat mereka bertiga merinding adalah, karena toko ini terletak di sudut ruangan yang penerangannya tidak seberapa dari bagian lainnya di _Mall_ itu, belum lagi suasana sekitarnya sangat sepi berbeda dengan suasana bagian lainnya yang begitu padat dan ramai. "Kok sepi sekali, ya? Sekitar sini, memangnya tidak ada toko lain?" sambung Ginga melihat kiri kanan yang hanya ada satu dua orang lewat saja.

"Hm, lihat! Ada pengunjung yang keluar dari toko ramal itu!" seru Kenta menunjuk tiga sekawan yang baru keluar dari rumah ramal itu. Sepertinya ketiga orang itu sedikit terbahak-bahak dan membahas apa yang tadi dikatakan peramal itu.

"Dasar peramal yang aneh, dia bilang nanti aku akan mati karena gempa? Jangan konyol, lelucon macam apa ini"

"Belum lagi katanya kiamat ras manusia sudah dekat, apa yang dipikirkannya, sih, di zaman _modern _seperti ini, jangan percaya padanya, deh"

"Peramal palsu, bagaimana kalau nanti kita laporkan saja pada petugas rumah sakit jiwa nanti, hm?"

"Hahahaha, boleh juga"

"Bercanda mereka keterlaluan" komentar Madoka sedikit _illfeel _pada ucapan ketiga orang yang sudah berlalu tadi. Ginga dan Kenta bertukar pandang dulu "Jadi, mau masuk sekarang?" tanya Ginga kemudian. Madoka dan Kenta pun mengangguk dengan pandangan serius.

_KRIETT_

"Permisi" ujar Ginga begitu Madoka menggeserkan pintu masuk, dan mendapati seorang yang tidak jelas tampangnya karena tertutup juba hitam, mungkin sebagai penambah _imej_ seorang peramal yang misterius. Kenta meneguk ludah merasakan aura yang mencekam di sekitar ruangan, semuanya gelap dan hanya bergantung pada cahaya sebuah bola ramal seperti yang biasanya ada di acara televisi.

"Silahkan masuk, ada yang ingin diramal, heh?" tanya sang peramal, Ginga dan Madoka pun duduk bersebelahan di depan peramal itu, sedangkan Kenta merasa curiga dan masih berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. "Suaranya tidak terdengar seperti suara asli…" guman Kenta dalam hatinya, belum lagi Ia penasaran seperti apa wajah peramal yang dikatakan aneh itu.

"Anu, kami ingin di ramalkan tentang masa depan kami, ya, masa depan!" ujar Madoka asal-asalan tidak peduli bagaimana nanti hasilnya, yang jelas Ia ingin membuktikan keanehan peramal ini seperti yang dikatakan orang lain. "Masa depan, ya. Baiklah …" dengan itu sang peramal mulai mengerjakan tugasnya selaku peramal atau orang yang percaya pada hal mistis. Ginga dan Madoka menatap serius peramal itu, walau sebelumnya mereka merasa aneh pada diri mereka sendiri.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke tempat seperti ini, ya" bisik Ginga dalam hatinya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa _bladers _ hebat macam dirinya berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi biarlah, toh untuk menghapus rasa penasaran juga. "Percuma saja kalian membicarakan masa depan …" ucap peramal itu kemudian, Ginga dan Madoka yang tidak tangkap dengan perkataan itu saling bertukar pandang. Kenta yang juga mendengar itu pun membulatkan kedua bola matanya seketika.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Ginga memberanikan diri, peramal itu hanya tertunduk seperti orang pasrah "Percuma kalian membahas masa depan kalau nantinya kalian semua akan dimusnahkan oleh bangsa akhir zaman"

"A-akhir zaman? A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Kenta turun tangan dengan pembicaraan mereka. Peramal itu kembali mengangkat kepala walau kedua bola matanya masih tertutup juba hitam yang dikenakannya. Padahal Ginga dan lainnya sudah tahu, bahwa bencana dunia itu sudah tidak ada, semua fenomena dunia yang disebabkan oleh _beyblade _gelap sudah dimusnahkan, tapi apa nyatanya sekarang …

"Kalian tahu Babylonia? Kota yang sempat berjaya di dunia ini…" belum selesai peramal itu melanjutkannya, Madoka langsung mengangkat kepala dengan pandangan terkejut "Babylonia? Itu kan kota perabadan Yunani kuno yang sudah lama gugur!" seru Madoka mantap dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Tepat" jawab peramal itu mengaku kebenaran Madoka.

"La-lalu apa hubungannya dengan itu?" tanya Ginga penasaran. Memang masalah dunia ini masih berkaitan kuat dengan masa lalu dimana dunia ini masih dalam proses sebelum kemerdekaan, Ginga tahu itu dari Dunamis beserta lainnya, dulunya dunia ini memang zamannya peperangan. Tapi kalau sudah damai, apa masalah yang baru akan datang? Ginga yang mulai paham dengan pokok pembicaraan ini pun memasang kedua telinganya serius mendengarkan, siapa tahu ini menjadi kasus baru baginya.

"Babylonia tidak mati, dan Babylonia yang sesungguhnya akan bangkit sebentar lagi sebagimana bukti akhir zaman umat manusia sekarang, kalian tahu, dewa-dewi dunia ini akan kembali bangkit dari tidurnya…" penjelasan sang peramal yang semakin tidak masuk akal pun membuat Kenta menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, apa buktinya?" sahut Kenta berusaha memastikan. Ginga dan Madoka menengok sekilas Kenta yang masih memasang raut wajah serius, lalu kembali pada peramal itu.

"Pegasis dan Sagitario milik kalian…" perkataan peramal itu membuat Ginga dan Kenta terkejut, bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama _beyblade_ mereka "…memiliki dewa, kan?" lanjutnya. Ginga dan Kenta yang masih tidak percaya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Itu sudah jelas dia kan peramal, dasar baka!" omel Madoka menjitak pelan kepala Ginga. "Oh, iya, ya" balas Ginga kemudian nyengir-nyengir karena sempat lupa dengan profesi orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Dunia ini sulit ditebak, bahkan mainan seperti_ beyblade_ pun menyimpan dewa di dalamnya. Karena banyak dewa yang keluar dan bertarung, itu memicuh bangunnya dewa-dewi lain yang lebih besar, lebih daripada dewa dalam _beyblade_ kalian" jelasnya dengan nada datar.

"_Sou ka_, tapi kami baru tahu ada yang seperti itu, lalu apa benar bumi akan hancur?" tanya Madoka sedikitnya kuatir dengan topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Ya atau bukan, kali ini masalah benar-benar berkaitan dengan _beyblade_ yang merupakan dunia Ginga selama ini. "Pada awalnya, dewa dan dewi adalah pengikut para malaikat yang turun ke dunia ini, dan yang memiliki _beyblade_ seperti itu hanyalah reinkarnasi atau titisan malaikat…" jelasnya sedikit menyimpulkan senyuman manis. Ginga dan kenta kembali bertukar pandang "Ta-tadi kau bilang _beyblade_ kami punya dewa, kan? kalau begitu kami ini –"

"Ya, kalian salah satu titisan malaikat. Aku heran kenapa kalian sampai tidak menyadari ini tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kalian bertarung dengan_ beyblade_ selama ini, hanya memicuh bangkitnya dewa-dewi, hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya semua dewa-dewi muncul kembali ke dunia, maka mereka akan memusnahkan manusia yang selama ini bersikap congkak pada kaum dewa-dewi" jelasnya lalu terdiam sesaat, kembali mengamati bola ramal kesayangannya.

"Gi-ginga, apa yang dikatakannya benar?" tanya Madoka dengan raut khawatir, Ginga menggeleng pelan "Aku tidak tahu" jawab Ginga singkat dan memejamkan matanya. "Tapi kalau memang seperti itu, bagaimana caranya kita tahu dewa-dewi akan bangkit? Bukannya ayah Ginga sudah bilang kalau keseimbangan dunia ini kembali damai dan tidak ada fenomena alam mencurigakan?" sambung Kenta mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk miliknya.

"Ayahmu, Ryusei, tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaan dewa-dewi hanya dengan mesin komputer, tapi butuh nyali yang kuat dan memekahkan kelima indera manusia" pernyataan itu kembali membuat Ginga dan lainnya saling tatap tidak percaya "D-dia sampai tahu nama ayahku" bisik Ginga tidak percaya. "Tapi kalau secara fisik, maka kalian pasti bisa merasakannya, fenome alam setiap satu dewa atau dewi yang bangkit" lanjutnya kemudian, menghentikan sinaran dari bola Kristal miliknya.

"Semoga kalian bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini, karena dewa-dewi akan membangkitkan para ras manusia _homosapien_ menggantikan ras kalian sekarang" sambung sang peramal lalu bersandar di kursi besar yang didudukinya sekarang.

"_Homo sapiens_? I-itu kan ras manusia yang satu-satunya bisa bertahan di _genus_ Homo, manusia yang pertama kali bisa berjalan dengan dua kaki, walau masih belum tegak seperti manusia zaman sekarang" terang Madoka kemudian mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya tepat di depan peramal itu.

"Ya, manusia yang terdengar sangat cerdas dan bijaksana, dewa-dewi ingin dunia ini diisi oleh manusia seperti itu dibandingkan manusia kebanyakan sekarang ini. Mungkin hanya ini, yang bisa kukatakan…" akhirnya peramal itu menunduk dengan sopan pada mereka bertiga yang masih bingung. "Berhati-hatilah"

.

.

.

.

"Walau berat mengatakannya, tapi peramal tadi memang sangat aneh, kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu, ya?" guman Madoka ketika mereka menetap di sebuah rumah makan yang cukup _populer_ untuk makan siang. "Iya, aku menyesal mengakui ini, tapi sedikitnya aku cemas dengan apa yang dikatakannya, apa ini kasus baru?" tanya Kenta melirik Ginga yang melahap _burger_ besar langsung tersedak karena ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Uhuk, uhuk! A-air beri aku air!" "Pertolongan datang!" seru Madoka langsung menyodorkan minuman yang di pesan Ginga tadi. "Ma-maaf…" sahut Kenta _sweatdrop _melihat Ginga meneguk minumannya sampai sakit menyeruak di tenggorokannya redah. "Hiuh, kasus baru, hm? Mungkin saja, kalau seperti ini, nanti coba tanyakan pada ayah saja" usul Ginga kembali tersenyum, seakan sedakan tadi bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Dia bilang kalau tanda-tanda dewa-dewi muncul itu fenomena alam, kan? Apa maksudnya bencana seperti tsunami atau tanah longsor?" tanya Madoka kemudian meletakan kepalanya di meja makan yang ditempati mereka. "Tapi masa iya, Babylonia yang sudah lama musnah itu akan bangkit lagi, dan soal ras _homosapiens_, aku semakin tidak mengerti!" teriak Kenta setengah frustasi.

"Iya, sulit untuk dipahami juga" sahut Ginga lalu meletakan minumannya di meja makan. Tadinya tidak begitu di perhatikan, tapi Ginga membulatkan matanya begitu air dalam gelas minumannya bergetar "Ge-gempa!" seru Ginga beserta lainnya yang ikut panik, padahal baru dibicarakan tadi.

Gempa semakin terasa, lampu-lampu ruangan berguncangan, tembok-tembok bangunan perlahan retak, dan semua manusia yang mengisi _mall _itu langsung panik, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka yang hanya satu itu. "Kenta, Madoka, ayo kita lari!" seru Ginga menarik lengan kedua temannya langsung berlari mencari jalan keluar terdekat. Dilihatnya kiri kanan, desakan orang lainnya semakin menghambat jalan mereka.

Tiba-tiba sepasang bola mata Ginga tertuju pada seorang yang berpakaian serba hitam, tak salah lagi, itu adalah peramal yang tadi, Ia melambai-lambai pada Ginga tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tidak banyak bicara, Ginga langsung berlari ke arah peramal itu "Lewat sini" bisiknya lalu mengeluarkan _launcher_ juga sebuah _beyblade_ "GO SHOOOTT!"

"Kau bladers!" seru Kenta terkejut begitu _beyblade_ milik orang misterius itu berhasil merobohkan pintu yang tadi terkunci rapat. "Pergilah" lanjutnya lagi tersenyum simpul, Ginga yang baru ingin bergerak langsung tertahan "Tunggu! Kau juga harus keluar, disini berbahaya!" ajak Madoka mengulurkan tangannya, tapi peramal itu menangkap kembali _bey _miliknya dan menggeleng "Masih ada yang harus kulakukan disini, pergilah sebelum kalian mati" jawabnya datar seakan gempa ini ringan-ringan saja baginya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mati dan kembali menemui kami!" teriak Ginga berusaha memastikan, peramal itu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan "Aku berjanji" jawabnya, dengan itu Ginga dan lainnya pun berlari dan berhasil keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan yang hampir runtuh itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka berlari mencari tempat yang aman agar terhindar dari reruntuhan bangunan. "Hah…hah…ki-kita selamat…" tukas Kenta berusaha mengatur nafasnya, menatap _Mall _yang hampir roboh itu.

"Tapi kenapa…" belum sempat Ginga selesai bicara, Ia jadi terngiang perkataan sang peramal tadi. Ia mengelus pelan dadanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, membulatkan matanya tidak percaya…

_Kalau secara fisik, maka kalian pasti bisa merasakannya, fenome alam setiap satu dewa atau dewi yang bangkit_

_Babylonia yang sesungguhakan bangkit untuk mengakhiri zaman dunia_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rauto: Moshi-moshi, ore wa Rauto desu~ Nah, ini dia chapter pertama untuk fiction Inverted Cross. Karena saya membuatnya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan(?) alur ini jadinya bagaimana? Apa berkesan buru-buru? Mohon beri pendapat kalian lewat review, ya. Saran dan kritik pastinya diterima, tapi tolong jangan nge-FLAME, ya, saya disini author baik-baik, kok (bohong). Dan tak lupa juga, saya membuat fic ini tidak sendirian, tapi barengan ore wa imouto-san, Noir XD**

**Noir: Nee, jangan panggil begitu. Ya, pokonya begini hasil collab kami, apa kualitas fanfic kami menurun, atau memburuk? Ya, maklumi saja, ya, kalau ada yang jelek atau kurang memuaskan, nantinya akan kami perbaiki. Iseng-iseng saja mencoba fic berkriteria yunani kuno, semoga semuanya suka ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. A Speck Of Light!

**Sakigane: Moshi-moshi minna-san. Ngak nyangka**_** fiction**_** baru kami di fandom MFBeyblade satu ini sudah sampai chapter 2, terharu desu (baru chapter 2 juga, bangga amat *plak*). Dan yang paling membuat kami bahagia adalah karena reaksi pembaca-pembaca sekalian di kotak reviewers yang membuat kami dibanjiri ribuan dan ratusan ide XD Yup, semoga saja fic ala Yunani kuno ini tidak membuat kalian pusing atau sejenisnya. **_**Happy reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INVERTED CROSS**

**Chapter 2: ****A Speck****Of Light**

**By ****Sakigane**** (Rauto 'n Noir)**

**Disclaimer: (we don't own MFBeyblade, but this story is ours!)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**WARNING: OOC (****cerita ini seakan mengisahkan bab baru setelah MFBeyblade 4D****) 'n MISSTYPO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Babylonia yang sesungguhnya akan bangkit untuk mengakhiri zaman dunia_

Kata-kata sang peramal misterius itu terngiang di benak Ginga tiba-tiba. Sekarang di bawah pohon yang rindang, Ginga dan teman-temannya masih memandangi bangunan _mall_ yang perlahan-lahan runtuh itu. Padahal getaran gempa sudah semakin menipis, tapi gedung itu perlahan runtuh, runtuh, dan runtuh. Bangunan berkelap-kelip yang baru saja didatangi Ginga untuk bersenang-senang kini bergantikan puing-puing bangunan rongsokan dalam waktu sekejap.

"Gi-Ginga, apa gempa ini ada hubungannya dengan …perkataan peramal tadi…?" tanya Kenta yang duduk lemas dengan tubuh bergetar karena _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Yaitu baru saja selamat dari maut …

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kita harus tanya pada Ayah! Siapa tahu Ayah bisa memberitahukan perkembangan cuaca di luar juga di dalam bumi ini!" usul Ginga lalu membantu kedua temannya itu berdiri.

"Benar juga, kalau begitu ayo kita ke gedung WBBA!" sambung Madoka disambut anggukan mantap dari Ginga dan Kenta. Akhirnya merasa salah satu bagian tubuh mereka tidak ada yang terluka sedikit pun, mereka langsung melesat menuju gedung WBBA dengan berlari. Tidak peduli dengan suasana sekitar _mall _yang ricuh dan diambang kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Tanpa disadari Ginga, seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dan tengah membawa-bawa bola ramal dari kejauhan pun memandang sosok punggung Ginga dengan penuh arti. Entah bagaimana reaksi sang peramal itu sekarang, wajahnya masih setia tertutup atasan jubahnya sendiri. Tapi merasa suasana mulai ramai, ia sendiri pun berlalu. Entah kemana gerangannya pergi …

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah!" seru Ginga yang baru memasuki ruangan kerja ayahnya di gedung WBBA yang terletak di tengah perkotaan _Metal Bey City_. Bisa ditebak, disana hanya ada sang ayah yang berpostur tubuh gagah dan seorang asisten perempuannya yang merupakan mantan _beybladers_, yaitu Hikaru Hazama.

"Oh, Ginga. Apa kau juga sudah mendengar kabar gempa yang menghancurkan_ mall_ besar di kota ini?" tanya sang Ayah yang sedari tadi memerhatikan layar besar disana untuk memantau perkembangan dunia ini.

"Iya, Ayah. Justru itu yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang!" balas Ginga dengan kepanikan jelas terpancar pada raut wajahnya. Melihat itu, Ryusei, Ayah Ginga pun menepuk-nepuk pundak anak tunggalnya, meminta Ginga untuk tenang sejenak.

"Hikaru, apa gempa tadi ada hubungannya dengan keseimbangan dunia?" tanya gadis ber_googles_ itu pada sang asisten satu-satunya yang setia menemani Ryusei. Gadis manis berambut biru laut itu pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung menggerakan jari-jarinya di permukaan _keyboard _komputer, mengetik satu dua kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Madoka.

"Gempa berkekuatan 6.2 skala _richter_ yang terjadi di barat _Metal Bey City_ memang terkesan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kalau dilihat dari segi perubahan cuaca di permukaan langit, gempa tadi memiliki pengaruh yang besar…" jelas Hikaru dengan nada datar sembari memfokuskan pandangannya pada tiap informasi-informasi yang terpasang pada layar laptop bawaannya.

"Eh? Perubahan cuaca? Apa itu juga akan mengganggu keseimbangan dunia?" tanya Ginga mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Ayah menuju Hikaru yang masih serius mengetik di laptopnya. Madoka dan Kenta pun menghampiri Hikaru guna melihat informasi disana.

"Tentu saja. Atmosfernya berubah. Lihatlah ini" dengan itu Hikaru menyambungkan layar laptop kecilnya pada belakang layar besar di kantor ayahnya. Lalu Ginga memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang dimaksudkan Hikaru.

Layar besar itu menyala, lalu muncul gambar permukaan bumi. Memang permukaan bumi sulit untuk ditafsirkan titik-titik apa saja yang berubah atau lainnya karena kalau dilihat hanya dengan mata telanjang, permukaan bumi tidak ada bedanya dengan lukisan abstrak. Hikaru pun menggerakan _mouse _sampai ke suatu bagian dan menunjukannya pada Ginga.

"Lihat spiral kecil yang terbentuk ini. Titik daripada spiral ini adalah titik pusat gempa tektonik yang baru saja terjadi di _Metal Bey City_" dengan itu semua pandangan pun tertuju pada arahan Hikaru. Memang kalau Ginga melihat lebih teliti lagi daripada '_lukisan abstrak_' itu, terlihat suatu titik dimana ada sebuah _spiral_ yang hanya satu-satunya itu. Walau kecil tapi …

"Kira-kira apa penyebab munculnya spiral itu, Hikaru? Apa gempa itu punya efek tersendiri pada permukaan bumi?" tanya sang _phoenix_ juga ikut terbawa dalam masalah ini, walaupun masing-masing dari mereka semua belum dapat memastikan hubungan masalah ini dengan _beyblade_.

Sedikitnya Ginga masih tidak bisa tenang, satu perkataan demi perkataan sang peramal padanya masih teringat sampai sekarang. Belum lagi tepat beberapa menit setelah pertemuan mereka langsung terjadi fenomena alam yang disebut gempa, persis seperti kata peramal yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu.

_Percuma kalian membahas masa depan kalau nantinya kalian semua akan dimusnahkan oleh bangsa akhir zaman_

"Bangsa akhir zaman? Apa benar manusia zaman purba yang sudah punah bisa bangkit kembali? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa ada seseorang berkekuatan magis bisa melakukan itu? Tapi siapa?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai terlintas di pikiran Ginga. Dia yang tadinya sudah lega dari berbagai masalah _bladers_, sekarang harus kembali berperan sebagai '_tokoh utama_' dalam suatu konflik.

_Kalian tahu Babylonia? Kota yang sempat berjaya di dunia ini…_

_Babylonia tidak mati, dan Babylonia yang sesungguhnya akan bangkit sebentar lagi sebagimana bukti akhir zaman umat manusia sekarang, kalian tahu, dewa-dewi dunia ini akan kembali bangkit dari tidurnya…_

"Babylonia? Kalau Madoka bilang, itu adalah kota berabadan Yunani Kuno yang sudah lama gugur, 'kan? Jadi apakah bangsa akhir zaman yang dimaksudkan peramal misterius tadi adalah bangsa Babylonia?" guman Ginga dalam hatinya sembari melipat kedua tangannya dengan perlahan. Keringat dingin perlahan membasahi sisi wajah anak berambut merah jabrik itu. "Babylonia yang sesungguhnya akan bangkit sebagai bukti akhir zaman? Jadi dunia ini sudah diambang kiamat, begitu?" lanjut Ginga dalam hatinya.

_Pegasis dan Sagitario kalian …_

_Memiliki dewa, 'kan?_

"Kalau soal_ beyblade_ kami, mungkin saja dia tahu karena melihat kami di acara televisi. Apalagi dia juga _bladers_. Tapi apa benar ada hubungannya dengan dewa dan dewi yunani kuno?" tiba-tiba saja Ginga jadi memikirkan Dunamis beserta kawan-kawannya yang memiliki _beyblade_ berkekuatan dewa yunani kuno. Keringat dingin semakin mengucur, perkataan peramal itu bukan '_aneh_' tapi masuk diakal. Dia bisa tahu tentang dewa-dewi_ bladers_ dari Yunani Kuno tanpa melihat, padahal Dunamis dan lainnya tidak pernah muncul pada layar televisi.

_Dunia ini sulit ditebak, bahkan mainan seperti__ beyblade__ pun menyimpan dewa di dalamnya. Karena banyak dewa yang keluar dan bertarung, itu memicuh bangunnya dewa-dewi lain yang lebih besar, lebih daripada dewa dalam __beyblade__ kalian_

"Memang, sih… Aku selalu bertarung dengan pegasisku dan selama ini kupikir itu hal yang wajar. Pegasis merupakan _patner _setiaku, belahan jiwaku, aku tidak mungkin berpisah dengannya hanya karena masalah sepele. Tidak hanya aku, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, maupun lainnya juga seperti itu…" belum sempat Ginga melanjutkan penelitian dalam hatinya, Ia tiba-tiba terngiang sesuatu.

"Oh, iya, dewa dewi yunani kuno itu…."

"…muncul karena para pengikutnya percaya pada kekuatan rasi bintang, 'kan?" Ginga mengetahui itu dari Madoka maupun Dunamis. Akhirnya sekarang Ginga memahami pokok permasalahan dari semua ini. Semua_ beyblade_ yang pernah ditemui Ginga, semuanya memiliki dewa yang terbentuk karena …rasi bintang. Sama halnya dengan para rakyat yunani kuno yang mengenal dewa dan dewi mereka hampir 2000 lebih jumlahnya karena rasi bintang.

Iya atau tidak, masalah ini memang ada hubungannya dengan _beyblade_. "Ja-Jadi seperti ini maksud peramal itu, ya. Bearti kalau dewa-dewa dalam _beyblade_ kami terus muncul, maka dewa-dewi lain yang tersembunyi juga akan terpicuh untuk bangkit?" seru Ginga dalam hatinya yang semakin tidak tenang. Padahal tadinya ingin menjernihkan masalah, tapi petunjuk demi petunjuk mengatakan bahwa masalah ini adalah masalah Ginga juga.

_Pada awalnya, dewa dan dewi adalah pengikut para malaikat yang turun ke dunia ini, dan yang memiliki __beyblade__ seperti itu hanyalah reinkarnasi atau titisan malaikat…_

"Memang, manusia menghormati dewa-dewi itu karena mereka adalah '_manusia_' yang berbeda dari yang lain, manusia yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa lalu pada akhirnya dipuja-puja…" jelas Ginga pada dirinya sendiri. "Walau mereka '_kuat_' tapi derajat mereka masih dibawah dari para malaikat yang wujudnya benar-benar tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang awam" pikir Ginga mengetuk-ngetuk siku lengannya dengan jari-jari tangan satunya lagi.

_Ya, kalian salah satu titisan malaikat. Aku heran kenapa kalian sampai tidak menyadari ini tapi itulah kenyataannya._

"Bearti _pegasis_ mau menurut padaku karena aku adalah titisan malaikat?" pertanyaan itu menjadi tanda tanya besar dalam otak Ginga sekarang. Memang para dewa-dewi hanyalah pesuruh dari malaikat-malaikat diatas sana untuk berperan dalam dunia ini dan membantu manusia-manusia pada zaman itu.

_Kalian bertarung dengan__ beyblade__ selama ini, hanya memicuh bangkitnya dewa-dewi. Hanya perlu menunggu waktu sampai akhirnya semua dewa-dewi muncul kembali ke dunia, maka mereka akan memusnahkan manusia yang selama ini bersikap congkak pada kaum dewa-dewi …_

Mengingat perkataan satu itu, Ginga jadi teringat pada perkataan beberapa orang lain yang sudah '_mencoba_' peramal itu. Memang reaksi mereka rata-rata tidak percaya dan malah mengejek maksud sang peramal. "Apa manusia seperti itu yang nantinya akan dimusnahkan?"

"Oh, iya! Sebelum aku, ada orang lain yang –"

_Dasar peramal yang aneh, dia bilang nanti aku akan mati karena gempa? Jangan konyol, lelucon macam apa ini?_

Ginga membulatkan matanya, perkataan sang anak_ indigo_ misterius itu memang ada benarnya. Dalam waktu tidak sampai satu jam, gempa besar memang datang menyerang _mall_ itu. Entah sosok manusia yang dikatakan akan mati karena gempa itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas benar-benar terjadi gempa disana. Dan kemungkinan besar sosok remaja yang tidak percaya itu masih ada di dalam _mall_ pada saat itu.

_Ayahmu, Ryusei, tidak akan bisa melacak keberadaan dewa-dewi hanya dengan mesin komputer, tapi butuh nyali yang kuat dan memekahkan kelima indera manusia_

"Jadi percuma saja kalau Ayah dan Hikaru berhasil menemukan titik perubahan dalam atmosfer lewat mesin komputer. Tapi mereka tidak bisa mengetahui bagaimana dewa-dewi itu bangkit. Kalau begitu gempa tadi pertanda salah satu dewa dan dewi bangkit, ya…" guman Ginga berusaha menyatuhkan setitik cahaya itu pada petunjuk-petunjuk lainnya.

_Semoga kalian bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini, karena dewa-dewi akan membangkitkan para ras manusia __homosapien__ menggantikan ras kalian sekarang_

"Tapi ras kita sekarang 'kan _homosapiens_ juga? Apa perbedaannya, ya –"

_Ya, manusia yang terdengar sangat cerdas dan bijaksana, dewa-dewi ingin dunia ini diisi oleh manusia seperti itu dibandingkan manusia kebanyakan sekarang ini. Mungkin hanya ini, yang bisa kukatakan…_

"Perbedaan sifat. Ya, perbedaan sifat! Manusia _homosapiens_ pertama kali adalah manusia yang berilmu pengetahuan tinggi dan sangat bijaksana, tapi bagaimana dengan _homosapiens_ yang sekarang …" tidak perlu berpikir jauh, Ginga sudah bisa menemukan contoh-contoh variasi dan ragam sifat manusia zaman sekarang. Dan parahnya lagi, manusia zaman sekarang kebanyakan adalah …

…jahat.

Ya, manusia zaman sekarang hampir 70%-nya adalah manusia yang memiliki sifat buruk. Semua itu karena mata mereka dibutakan oleh harta dunia yang tidak abadi ini, telinga mereka yang hanya menangkap perkataan negatif saja, mulut mereka yang mengucapkan dusta demi dusta, hidung mereka yang menghirup nafas kecongkakan dunia ini.

"Kalau diteliti lebih dalam, spiral kecil ini terbuat dari uapan air yang membendung dan hampir menyerupai awan. Entah kenapa atmosfer bumi menjadi tidak teratur karena adanya spiral ini. Muncul gejalah-gejalah aneh yang sepertinya akan mengganggu struktur cuaca disekitar Jepang" jelas Hikaru setelah berlama hening sampai mengejutkan Ginga dari alam investigasinya.

"Me-mengganggu struktur cuaca? Kalau cuacanya berantakan apa akan terjadi masalah yang besar?" tanya Kenta angkat bicara. Hikaru menghelai nafas pelan lalu mengangguk sesaat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Dengan ketidak-seimbangan cuaca, maka akan mempengaruhi munculnya fenomena-fenomena alam lainnya. Entah itu fenomena alam yang menakjubkan, atau fenomena alam yang sama seperti gempa tadi" penjelasan Hikaru itu bukannya menenangkan, tapi membuat semua penghuni ruangan lemas seketika.

"Hm, ini bisa dibilang kasus baru, Ginga. Ayah akan mencoba menghubungi kantor penelitian satelit bumi untuk memastikan bahwa spiral aneh itu berbahaya atau tidak" jelas Ryusei mengambil ponselnya. Ginga dan lainnya hanya bisa tertunduk, saat ini belum ada kepastian tindakan macam apa yang harus dilakukan mereka.

"Jadi yang dikatakan peramal itu benar? Kita semua akan musnah?" tanya Madoka seperti terdengar pasrah. Hikaru menautkan alisnya mendengar kata Madoka itu.

"Peramal? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Hikaru terheran, mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan Ginga dan lainnya yang secara tiba-tiba ini.

"Tadi kami menemui peramal di _mall_ yang hancur itu. Dia meramalkan kalau _beyblade-beyblade_ kami adalah pemicuh daripada gempa ini. Atau tentang yunani kuno dan lainnya. Arrgh! Aku semakin tidak mengerti!" seru Kenta terdengar frustasi.

"Apa? Jadi kalian baru saja selamat dari _mall_ yang hancur itu? Untunglah kalian terlihat tidak apa-apa…" ujar Hikaru sembari memerhatikan keseluruhan fisik mereka bertiga.

"Tapi tidak dengan batin kami" sahut Madoka masih lesuh. Sepertinya gadis berambut kecoklatan terang ini menanggapi serius perkataan sang peramal yang tidak diketahui siapa itu. Menunggu Ryusei berkomunikasi, Kenta pun menghampiri Ginga sebentar.

"Ginga, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang peramal itu" bisik Kenta dengan mimik serius. Merasa ini pembicaraan penting, Ginga dan Kenta pun ijin untuk permisi sebentar dari sana. Keduanya pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan merasa sudah aman, Kenta kembali angkat bicara.

"Ginga, menurutmu peramal itu perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Kenta kemudian terdengar seperti nada introgasi.

"Hm, soal itu aku tidak terlalu memerhatikannya. Memangnya ada apa dengan jenis kelamin anak_ indigo_ itu?" Ginga malah bertanya balik sebelum memberikan jawaban sepadan dengan pertanyaannya Kenta.

"Masalahnya, setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik. Suara yang dipakainya itu seperti suara buatan yang terbuat dari _loadspeaker_. Apa kau tidak memperhatikannya?" selidik Kenta melipat kedua tangannya sembari menyandar di salah satu tembok yang ada. Ginga menaikan sudut alisnya sebentar.

"_Loadspeaker_? Soal itu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Aku terlalu serius mendengar teka-teki yang diberikannya… Err, maksudku ramalannya itu" jelas Ginga menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kalau memang bertanding dengan _bey _berbahaya, apa kita harus berhenti menjadi _bladers_?" tanya Kenta khawatir kalau-kalau dunianya harus hancur demi keselamatan dunia. Ginga menggeleng keras.

"Tidak, pasti ada jalan keluarnya! Jalan keluar dimana kita bisa mengimbangi dunia _beyblade_ dengan dewa-dewi Yunani Kuno yang dikatakan oleh peramal itu!" bantah Ginga mengkeraskan kepalan tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku sendiri masih belum mengerti topik masalah dari semua ini, Ginga" jelas Kenta mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuk jarinya.

"Sebenarnya daritadi aku berusaha untuk menganalisa masalah ini. Perkataan peramal itu bisa dibilang… masuk akal" sambung Ginga menggerakan telunjuk jari kanannya. Kenta memiringkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Apanya yang masuk akal? Memangnya kau paham masalah semua ini?" tanya Kenta kemudian ingin tahu. Ginga berkacak-pinggang lalu mulai menjernihkan kesimpulan yang sedari tadi sempat diputar-putarkannya dalam batin Ginga.

"Begini, semua _beyblade_ yang pernah kita temui, _beyblade_ yang memiliki kekuatan terpendam, semua itu adalah kekuatan yang di dapat dari rasi bintang, bukan?" mendengar itu Kenta ikut berpikir lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, ya. Lalu?" pinta Kenta malah belum '_masuk_' ke dalam permasalahannya.

"Setahuku, dewa-dewi Yunani Kuno juga tercipta karena kepercayaan orang dulu pada rasi bintang yang memiliki kekuatan kepada mereka. Jadi masuk akal bukan kalau kedua permasalahan yang sama-sama melibatkan rasi bintang ini disatukan?" Kenta membulatkan matanya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Ginga. Tidak sia-sia anak ber-_headband_ _Pegasis _ini dijuluki _Beybladers _nomor satu di dunia ini.

"Eh, benar juga…" delik Kenta sepertinya malah semakin tidak senang dengan informasi itu "… Kalau begitu Babylonia yang sesungguhnya benar-benar ada? Lalu akan benar-benar bangkit dan menghancurkan ras dunia ini?" seru Kenta cemas.

"Kalau soal itu juga masih menjadi teka-teki. Dan kau masih ingat 'kan dengan perkataan peramal tadi?" pertanyaan Ginga satu ini kembali mengantarkan anak berambut kehijauan ini pada kebingungan.

"Eh? Perkataan yang mana? Aku tidak begitu mengingat semua perkataannya karena sibuk memastikan suaranya itu buatan atau tidak" jelas Kenta mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ginga terdiam sebentar, bermaksud berpikir sejenak lalu kembali angkat bicara.

"Dia bilang kalau setiap terjadi suatu fenomena alam maka dewa dan dewi yang terhubung dengan _beyblade_ kita akan bangkit, 'kan?" ujar Ginga dengan nasa kepercayaan yang tinggi. Kenta mengerinyitkan dahinya sesaat.

"Jadi maksudmu gempa tadi itu bukti dari bangkitnya dewa dan dewi itu? Kau tidak bisa memastikannya dengan_ frontal_ seperti itu Ginga, karena kita belum tahu pasti semua fenomena alam ini, fenomena mana yang akan membangkitkan dewa" sangkal Kenta sepertinya tidak setuju. Tapi kemudian Ginga melempar senyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, fenomena alam yang dimaksud pasti akan terjadi di dekat _bladers_ seperti kita, ya, 'kan?" ucap Ginga berusaha untuk memastikan. Pembicaraan kedua _insan_ ini semakin panas diantara perdebatan yang membawa nama dunia ke dalamnya.

"Eh, kalau dikatakan seperti itu, sih, masuk akal juga. Tapi apa benar seperti itu?" ucap Kenta lagi. Ginga pun mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk berpikir, dan sebuah perkataan sang peramal kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"Dia bilang, ayahku tidak akan bisa melacaknya dengan komputer, jadi percuma saja bertanya pada ayah. Kalau begitu kita harus bisa memastikannya dengan cara kita sendiri" sahut Ginga mengalihkan pandangannya, melihat kiri-kanan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Oh, ya, katanya kita harus memekahkan kelima indera kita untuk bisa mengetahui kebangkitan dewa dan dewi itu setelah terjadi fenomena alam, 'kan? Tapi seperti apa maksudnya?" guman Kenta kembali tenggelam dalam frustasi. Ia melirik ke arah kiri sebentar, tapi tiba-tiba sepasang mata Kenta menangkap sesuatu dalam pandangannya, sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi. "Ginga! Itu 'kan…" tunjuk Kenta terkejut.

Ginga ikut melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Kenta, dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Sekitar berjarak 10 m dari tempat Ginga dan Kenta berdiri, terlihat seseorang berpakaian jubah hitam yang menutupi wajah juga keseluruhan badannya, hanya menyisahkan dua pasang kakinya. "Itu peramal tadi! Ja-Jadi dia selamat, syukurlah!" seru Kenta berusaha menghampiri peramal yang memandang kedua _insan_ itu datar.

"Jangan dekati aku" ucapan yang terdengar seperti sebuah teguran itu membuat Kenta dan Ginga langsung berhenti melangkah. Sang peramal yang masih tidak diketahui identitasnya itu menunduk sebentar lalu kembali berbicara.

"Aku akan memberitahukan kalian, bagaimana caranya kalian bisa menemukan dewa dan dewi yang bangkit itu" ucapnya lagi tetap dengan nada datar. Ginga dan Kenta bertukar pandang, tidak disangka pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh sang peramal yang entah masuk dari mana ke gedung WBBA yang penjagaannya ketat itu.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya kami ingin tahu siapa kau! Dan apa hubunganmu dengan semua masalah ini?" seru Kenta masih tetap diam, berjaga jarak untuk memastikan keselamatannya. Ginga ikut mengangguk.

"Benar, setidaknya biarkan kami mengenalmu hanya lewat nama" sambung Ginga kemudian. Ia berusaha melihat wajah sang peramal itu lebih dalam lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Hanya hidung dan mulut yang terlihat dari wajah itu, tapi tidak dengan kedua matanya yang menjadi _kunci_ dalam setiap wajah manusia.

"Aku tidak punya nama" jawabnya singkat. Ginga dan Kenta semakin terheran, apa sebegitunya sang peramal misterius itu menyembunyikan identitasnya? Atau ada maksud lain sampai-sampai namanya saja tidak boleh diketahui? Entahlah …

"Tidak punya nama? Jangan bercanda! Ayo beri tahu kami namamu!" sangkal Kenta, kemudian sang peramal bergerak setelah dari tadi diam di satu titik. Yaitu melipat kedua tangannya tanpa suara sama sekali.

"Kalian harus memekahkan kelima indera kalian. Penglihatan kalian, penciuman kalian, pendengaran kalian, perasa kalian, pengecap kalian. Dengan menggabungkan kelima kekuatan tubuh itu, maka kalian akan menemukannya, setitik cahaya dari dewa-dewi itu" bukannya menjawab, sang peramal misterius itu malah menjelaskan tentang bagaimana caranya Ginga dan Kenta menemukan dewa dan dewi yang nantinya akan bangkit.

"Setitik cahaya? Jadi wujud daripada dewa dan dewi itu hanya setitik cahaya?" tanya Ginga penasaran. Sang peramal mengangguk tanda ucapan Ginga adalah benar. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengacungkan telunjuk jari kanannya tepat pada Ginga dan Kenta.

"Jangan meremehkan. Wujud mereka yang hanya setitik cahaya itu karena kekuatan mereka sudah lama hilang karena sedikit manusia yang mempercayai keberadaan mereka…" jelas sang peramal terdengar mengancam "… tapi kekuatan mereka yang hilang itu bisa digantikan oleh manusia" lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin memuncak. Ginga dan Kenta kembali bertukar pandang, keringat dingin kembali membasahi wajah Ginga.

"Digantikan oleh manusia?" tanya Kenta tidak paham. Sang peramal mendengus pelan lalu menarik kembali telunjuknya dan sedikit menepuk-nepuk pundak sebelah kirinya entah untuk apa.

"Ya, wujud setitik cahaya itu akan merasuki makhluk awam yang bisa melihatnya. Dan kalau manusia awam itu tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan besar yang merasuki tubuhnya, maka ia akan kehilangan jiwa dan raganya sendiri. Dengan kata lain dewa dan dewi yang merasuki sosok manusia itu …" sebelum melanjutkan, sang peramal kembali menunjuk tajam mereka terutama Ginga "…akan dikuasahi oleh dewa dan dewi itu sendiri"

"A-Apa? Itu kejam! Kalau begitu untuk apa kami berusaha untuk melihatnya kalau nanti kami sendiri yang akan hancur?" seru Ginga sepertinya malah tidak ingin untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi perkataan peramal itu belum selesai, ia kembali diam seperti awal pertemuan kedua mereka tadi.

"Tapi, kalau kalian bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu, ada kemungkinan kalian bisa menghentikan akhir zaman dunia ini. Roda waktu terus berputar, kalian sendirilah yang harus memilih selaku berperan sebagai tentara dalam papan catur." jelas sang peramal menyimpulkan senyum penuh arti, senyuman yang kelihatannya meredahkan api panas yang merembet dalam detak jantung masing-masing.

"Te-tentara dalam papan catur?" guman Kenta tidak paham. Sang peramal berbalik badan, sepertinya ingin mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

"Tidak hanya kalian, masih banyak _bladers_ lain. Jangan biarkan sang '_creator_' menggerakan '_kalian_' dalam '_papan catur_'-Nya. Jadi cepatlah '_bergerak_', Hagane Ginga" dengan itu sang peramal menghentakan kakinya dengan cepat. Berlari menjauhi Ginga dan Kenta yang belum paham apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Tu-tunggu! Hei, kau –" belum sempat Ginga menghentikannya, sang peramal mengambil kembali _launcher_nya juga _beyblade_ miliknya yang sempat dipakai untuk menolong Ginga dan teman-temannya di _mall _tadi. Ginga tidak tahu _beyblade _jenis apa itu, yang jelas _beyblade_ itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa.

_PRAANGG!_

_Beyblade_ yang terlontar keras itu berhasil memecahkan salah satu jendela ruangan lalu tanpa ragu sang peramal meloncat dari ketinggian sekitar 100 m lebih itu. "Celaka! Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" seru Kenta berusaha menggapai apa yang menjadi pakaian peramal itu, tapi sayangnya tidak sampai.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan hanya bisa mendoakan kalian" ucap sang peramal ditengah loncatnya dan perkataan itu terdengar jelas oleh Ginga maupun Kenta.

"ADA KERIBUTAN APA INI?" seru Hikaru berserta Ryusei dan Madoka yang menyusul keluar dari pintu ruang rapat mereka.

"Gi-Ginga? A-ada apa ini?" seru Madoka mendapati Ginga dan Kenta yang berdiri kaku di dekat kaca jendela yang pecah. Seakan tidak mendengar, Ginga dan Kenta kembali menatap luar jendela yang kosong melompong. Angin luar pun bertiup menerpa mereka.

"Ginga…" delik Kenta pada saksi mata satunya lagi akan apa yang telah terjadi tadi. Ginga tersenyum kecil. Merasa ucapan terakhir sang peramal sebelum pergi memiliki makna tersendiri untuknya juga untuk Kenta.

"Hei, Kenta, dia bilang dia tidak punya nama, 'kan?" tanya Ginga santai. Kenta mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kenta balik karena tidak paham apa maksud Ginga.

"Kalau begitu, kita panggil saja dia '_Blessed_', karena dia bilang _akan mendoakan kita_ …"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsubasa, tunggu, dong!" rengek seorang anak berambut _oranye_ dan berkulit putih cerah itu mengejar sesosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tidak hanya satu, tapi ada dua anak yang mengejar sosok bernama 'Tsubasa' itu.

"Yuu, memangnya dia mau berkerja apa, sih?" tanya seorang anak berambut _pink _yang dikuncir _ponytail _disamping si_ oranye_.

"Tsubasa itu 'kan anggota WBBA, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang diperkerjakannya disini, Titi" jelas anak yang dipanggil 'Yuu' itu tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Kedua anak mungil itu, tak lain adalah Yuu Tendo dan Titi terus mengejar seorang pria berpostur tubuh tinggi yang melangkah cepat menuju _lift_.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti mengikutiku? Aku sibuk, kalian bermain saja di taman" bujuk Tsubasa menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap lesuh kedua anak lugu tadi. Tapi Yuu menggeleng bersikeras mau ikut.

"Enggak mau!" bantah Yuu "Kalau hanya berdua tidak seruu!"

Setelah pertandingan dunia sudah usai, Tsubasa memutuskan untuk menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk berkerja di organisasi WBBA yang didirikan oleh Ryusei, ayah Ginga ini. Sedangkan Yuu dan Titi, entah apa kegiatan mereka. Hanya saja belakangan ini kedua bocah yang terkenal akrab itu selalu mengejar Tsubasa sebagai target baru mereka. Target untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk anak sepantaran mereka adalah untuk bermain.

"Kalian ini, tidak ada gunanya untuk bermain setelah terjadi gempa hebat seperti tadi" jelas Tsubasa meletakan kedua pergelangannya di pinggang. Yuu dan Titi yang baru ingat akan bencana alam tadi pun langsung bergidik ngeri.

"I-iya juga, ya! Kalau begitu Tsubasa harus menyelamatkan kami, 'kan Tsubasa tinggi!" rengek Yuu langsung memeluk Tsubasa diikuti Titi yang sependapat dengan Yuu. Tsubasa _sweatdrop_ di tempat melihat kedua bocah yang masih menempel padanya itu.

"Duh, kalian ini benar-benar –" belum selesai Tsubasa menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba kedua iris keemasan Tsubasa menangkap setitik cahaya yang melayang-layang di dalam ruangan yang tengah diisi oleh ketiga _bladers_ itu. "Apa itu?" guman Tsubasa memerhatikan baik-baik cahaya itu, sesekali pria berambut perak panjang itu mengucek-ngucek matanya memastikan bahwa yang dilihatnya itu ilusi atau bukan.

Tapi ternyata bukan, cahaya bewarna biru muda itu terus melayang dan Tsubasa memerhatikan cahaya aneh itu baik-baik. Yuu dan Titi pun berhenti memeluk Tsubasa merasa tidak ada _respon_ dari yang di peluk.

"Tsubasa, kau melihat apa?" tanya Yuu terheran. Tsubasa pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuu, tapi cahaya kebiruan itu tetap saja tidak pudar. Akhirnya pemilik dari_ Aquila_ ini menunjuk cahaya yang dilihatnya.

"Kalian tidak lihat, cahaya itu …" tunjuk Tsubasa, tapi seakan tidak melihat, Yuu dan Titi menengok ke atas, ke arah yang ditunjukan Tsubasa. Sayangnya iris _emerald _Yuu tidak menangkap apapun, hanya sudut ruangan biasa.

"Tsubasa jangan bohongi kami, doong!" rengek Titi cemberut karena tidak melihat apapun, begitu juga dengan Yuu.

"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya!" bela Tsubasa berusaha untuk memastikan. Belum lagi cahaya itu semakin lama semakin dekat, semakin menghampiri ketiga_ insan _itu. Dan yang lebih pasti adalah mendekati Tsubasa, satu-satunya orang yang melihat cahaya itu sendiri. Dengan perlahan, pria paling tinggi dari ketiganya itu mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya mencoba menyentuh benda yang hanya bisa dilihatnya pada saat itu.

"Cahaya apa ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakigane: Nah, ini dia chapter 2 sudah selesai. Kalau mau mendengar curhat, sebenarnya saat kami membuat chapter 2 ini sedikit terjadi 'ajang perebutan mengetik' (?) karena kami memiliki kelangsungan chapter yang berbeda sampai akhirnya berdebat XD (jangan tiru author collab beginian, oke XD). Tapi syukurlah masalah itu bisa teratasi dan jadilah seperti ini, apa ceritanya buat pusing atau bagaimana? Dan saat membuat ini kami sampai mengobrok-ngobrok **_**Wikipedia**_** tentang dewa-dewi Yunani Kuno, lho XD**

**Saki: Sumpah, nama dewa-dewi-nya, symbol-simbolnya, masa lalunya. Semuanya bikin otakku pecah. Padahal niat sendiri buat cerita tentang Yunani Kuno, eh gak taunya malah pusing sendiri (dihajar rame2). Tapi yang jelas bukan bearti aku menyerah untuk membuat cerita ini, ya. Hehehe. Kalau ada sedikit masalah tentang alur, diksi, atau lainnya, jangan sungkan untuk membicarakannya lewat review, ya. (smile)**

**Gane: Yup, begitulah. Dan terakhir kami tidak akan menerima request di fanfic ini dalam bentuk apapun. Karena ceritanya saja sudah bikin kita pusing sendiri (plakplak), makanya kami tidak menerima request. Dan 'saran' berbeda dengan 'request' lho. Jadi berilah saran dan kritik dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik, sejelek-jeleknya karya ini. Akhir kata review please~ ^_^**

**Send back REVIEW from YOU:**

**From Margareth Eleanor:  
><strong>Hello, sis. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, ya. Kami senang sekali atas datangnya review darimu, hehehe. Dan soal Nile, itu bukan saran, request kali XD Tapi kami ngak menerima request dan mengikuti alur sesuai apa yang ada di otak kami, jadi gomenasai, ya (nunduk2). Kalau peramal itu…hm, siapa, ya? XD Kami sendiri tidak tahu (dihajar), maksudnya masih rahasia karena kami tidak mau memberikan spoiler kepada pembaca, biar penasaran, ufufufu (grins). Wekekeke, daripada bales reviewnya kepanjangan jadi sampai disini, okie XD (plak). Review again, dayo~

**From Hitsugaya Mokona:**  
>Hello, Hitsu-san. Arigatou sudah mau mampir review ke fiction abal-abal ini, ya. Dan soal fic ini memang 'pure' sejarahnya. Jadi tentang masa lalu yunani kuno dan blablabla pastinya ada (ya, iyalah!). Soal homosapiensnya mungkin Hitsu-san bisa lihat sendiri di chapter dua ini, bagaimana perbedaan homosapiens yang dimaksudkan dan maaf kalau gak mudeng atau bikin bingung (nunduk2). Habisnya kami masih pemula soal fiction yunani kuno begini XD Sekian balasan dari kami, jangan lupa kalau review lagi certain lagi sejarah2 yunani yang Hitsu-san tahu (dijitak). Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Mist.a Railgun Fubuki:**  
>Hello, Mist-san. Thanks for the review, ya. Senang Mist-san mau dating review fiction abal-abal ini. Ka-kami keembat angin yunani kuno mungkin (plak), makanya buat fic dengan genre baru seperti ini, deh. Ehehehe. Soal Ginga, apaboleh buat, dia memang tokoh utama kesukaan kami walau tetap tsubasa dan yuu di hati (what? Kok jadi curcol). Ryuga dikatain naga gila? *shock* Kasihan banget, aduh review Mist-san bikin sakit perut x'D. Mist-san lemah dalam sejarah? Waduh, jangan pusing sama fic ini, ya, please x-( *sujud2* Wah, story ini di fav? Senangnya, arigatou, ya. Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Kazekoori Nagare:**  
>Hello, Nagare-san. Senangnya Nagare-san mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang me-review fiction gila ini, ya, hehehe. Soal chara-chara yang muncul, sih, masih dirahasiakan, soalnya kami tidak mau memberikan spoiler kepada pembaca (jahat), biar nanti yang baca penasaran (digebukin) XD. Aree, kalau baca fiction ini Nagare-san sampai menjelajah bearti Nagare-san terlalu terbawa suasana indah(baca: hancur) fiction ini XD. Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Laila Sakatori 24:**  
>Hello, Laila-san. Senangnya Laila-san berkenan hati mau me-review fiction tidak bermutu ini, hehehe. Eh, masa' sih berasa seperti nonton MFB asli? Mungkin karena ini versi ke-4 MFB ala kami sendiri, hehehe, jadi berkesan nyata (maybe yes maybe no XD). Soal musuhnya siapa saja, sih, masih kami rahasiakan, gomenasai ya. Habisnya kami tidak mau memberikan spoiler ke pembaca, lambat cepat juga tahu, kok (grins). Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Red BloodyRiver:**  
>Hello, Red-san. Terima kasih ya sudah bersedia me-review fiction hancur nan abal-abal ini, fufufu. Eh? Perkataan peramalnya bikin ngeri? Mungkin peramalnya terlalu serius sampai2 Red-san terhipnotis (salah). Soal peramalnya siapa masih dirahasiakan, ya, hehehe. Kami tidak bisa memberikan spoiler untuk pembaca (jahatnya…) biar nanti pembacanya penasaran XD (dikroyok massal), nanti lambat cepat juga tahu, kok (peace). Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Chii EmeraldRose:**  
>Hello, Chii-san. Terima kasih banget berkenan untuk datang me-review fanfiction gila ini (?). Astaga, Chii-san datang dari Paris? Kok gak ngajak2! (premannya keluar) Fantasynya kena, eh? Syukurlah kalau begitu, kami sempat takut kalau cerita ini ngak nyambung sama genre manapun (kasihan amat). Mau tahu kiamat versi MFB? Hehehe, boleh saja (grins). Dengan senang hati akan kami gambarkan nuasa kiamat yang meledak-gledek luar biasa nantinya (plakplak). Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Reshu DiveroYu:**  
>Hello, Reshu-san. Arigatou sudah meluangkan waktumu untuk review, ya (smile). Kok protes Kenta tinggal sama Ryuga? *shock* Bagus, dong jadi Ryuga ada temennya XD (Kenta: adapun aku yang menderita, dasar author kejam, hiks…) Soal peramalnya rahasia dulu, ya, hehehe. Kami enggan untuk memberikan spoiler jadi tunggu saja siapa dan bagaimana peramal itu, fufufu (grins). Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Ayame Yuri no Hana:**  
>Hello, Ayame-san. Terima kasih, ya sudah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fic gila ini (nunduk2). Tertarik sama alurnya? Hehehe, semoga Ayame-san ngak 'asirghryti' (?) sama cerita ini *sujud2* (digampar). Kalau tidak salah Ayame-san 'kan masuk jurusan IPS, masa' ngak tahu XD (kalian juga sama saja!). Yup, tokoh akan muncul semakin banyak sealur dengan perkembangan fiction ini, review again, dayo~<p>

**From Yorishiko ShamaMizuchi:**  
>Hello, Yorishiko-san. Arigatou, ya sudah mau datang review fiction gila ini, hehehe. Seperti yang Yori-san lihat sendiri, maksud kami kata peramal itu, Ginga dll itu titisan malaikat, hehehe. Kalau lengkapnya masih dirahasiakan karena enggan untuk memberikan spoiler kepada para pembaca, hehehe. Ryuga mesum? What? Gawat, aku mesti misahin mereka berdua nih (dihajar Ryuga). Review again~<p>

**From Yuushiro Izzumy:**  
>Hello, Yuu n Shiro-san, terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk datang review ke fiction gila ini, ya, hehehe. Seperti yang dikatakan peramal cakep(?) itu, Ginga adalah titisan dewa (spoiler?), hehehe. Kalau mau baca lanjutannya silahkan saja, kami senang kok mendapat reviewpembaca baru, hehehe. Identitas peramalnya masih dirahasiakan, tapi nantinya juga terbongkar, kok, hehehe. Review again~

**From Asera Madoka Kyunmei:**  
>Hello, Asera-san. Mucho' Gracias for the review, ya XD (plak). Iya, ini cerita baru kami, semoga suka. Cerita lama tidak akan ditelantarkan, kok, dijamin, deh (plak). Gaya pendeskripsian kami bagus? Eh, syukurlah kalau bagi Asera-san begitu, hehehe, padahal kebanyakan bilang gaya pendeskripsian kami itu jelek dan super ngebosenin (memang begitu kenyataannya). Bladers siapa saja yang masuk dirahasiakan ya, kami ngak bisa ngasih spoiler jadi ikuti saja bagaimana ceritanya, hehehe XD Ampun kalau ngak diupdate bakal digrogotin? Serem amat (merinding). Review again~<p>

**From Banana Spice:**  
>Hello, Banana-san. Arigatou ya sudah berkenan untuk datang review fiction jelek ini, hehehe. Eh? Ceritanya bikin penasaran? Honto? Wah, tidak disangka cerita hancur begini bisa bikin penasaran pembaca juga (plakplak). Ini dia lanjutan chapter 2-nya dan semoga suka, yaa~ Review again~<p>

**From Authorjelek:**  
>Hello, Sillo-san. Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review dan masukan, ya. Semua kritik2annya kami masukan ke kantong (?) otak dengan senang hati, hehehe. Kalau soal kebanyakan italic sih karena model penulisan saja, 'kan model penulisan setiap orang berbeda2. Jadi mungkin Sillo-san asing dengan gaya penulisan yang begini (plak). Kalau chapter 2 ini alurnya gimana? Sudah baikan belum? (plak) Ya, berharap masih beredia memberikan masukan, arigatou banget, ya. Review again, dayo~<p>

**From Chubi-chubi, Yakkunyakkun, KankuraHayamine, Upin keren, Gothic-sama, Nishi Taichou, Rivia Putri, Green Crystal, Sylthramoth, and Lady Medusa:** Thanks for your review. Maaf, ya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu untuk user non-login tapi kami sangat senang dengan kehadiran nama-nama kalian di kotak review fanfiction satu ini. Kami berharap kalian tetap setia selalu datang me-review fanfiction ini, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, ya ^_^

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	3. Distances To Live

**SakiGane: Moshi-moshi minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan Saki dan Gane di INVERTED CROSS 3, sebelumnya maaf karena keterlambatan jadwal update, padahal seharusnya fiction ini update kemarin atau lusa, tapi karena kompi yang biasanya kami pakai untuk mengetik fiction mendadak error, jadi sempat tertunda sampai sekarang. Kami turut berbahagia atas saran dan kritikan pembaca sekalian lewat reviewers, dan juga terima kasih bagi silent readers yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal-abal ini ^_^ Akhir kata, happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INVERTED CROSS**

**Chapter 3: Distances To Live**

**© Sakigane (Rauto & Noir)™**

**Disclaimer: MFBeyblade belong to Takafumi Adachi, but this story is ours**

**Rate: T (maybe change?)**

**WARNING(s): OOC, MISSTYPO, PWP, 'TRICK' STORY**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, UNDERSTAND?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ta-tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya!" bela Tsubasa berusaha untuk memastikan. Belum lagi cahaya itu semakin lama semakin dekat, semakin menghampiri ketiga<em> insan <em>itu. Dan yang lebih pasti adalah mendekati Tsubasa, satu-satunya orang yang melihat cahaya itu sendiri. Dengan perlahan, pria paling tinggi dari ketiganya itu mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya mencoba menyentuh benda yang hanya bisa dilihatnya pada saat itu.

"Cahaya apa ini?"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tsubasa mencoba menyentuh setitik cahaya biru yang hanya dapat dilihatnya itu. Walau kedua bocah mungil yang ada di sisi Tsubasa tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi Tsubasa dengan mata keemasannya betul-betul melihat cahaya bersinar kebiruan itu. Pria berambut keperakan itu bisa merasakan bau aneh menyeruak di sekitarnya begitu dia melihat cahaya itu, suara angin kecil terdengar telinganya, indra penyecap di lidahnya pun menjadi tidak beraturan. Dan yang lebih aneh adalah, Tsubasa betul-betul bisa menggenggamnya, merasakannya …

"Tsubasa?" tanya Yuu heran dengan kelakuan aneh mantan _patner_nya di tim Gan Gan Galaxy itu. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu tetap tidak bergeming, _pose_nya seakan-akan sedang menggenggam sesuatu, tapi sayangnya Yuu dan Titi tidak bisa melihat apa itu. Kedua anak itu pun bertukar tatap dengan heran.

"Kenapa dengan Tsubasa, ya?" tanya Titi pada anak berisis_ emerald _itu. Yuu menggeleng pelan, entah rasa khawatir apa berkecamuk dalam perasaan Yuu melihat tingkah Tsubasa yang tidak wajar itu. Sebelumnya memang hati Tsubasa pernah dirasuki _'dark side'_ dan itu membuat tingkah Tsubasa tidak wajar, dan hal yang sama berulang kembali di mata Yuu Tendou.

"Tsubasa, jawab aku!" seru Yuu dengan nada bicara yang semakin meninggi. Dengan tangan kecilnya, Yuu mencoba menggenggam lengan Tsubasa yang menganggur, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Pandangan Tsubasa terkonsentrasikan pada sesuatu …

Dan sesuatu itu tidak bisa dimengerti oleh _'makhluk awam'_ …

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Biarkan saja kaca jendela yang pecah itu, aku sudah menghubungi pihak agen untuk membetulkannya" saran Hikaru supaya Ginga dan Kenta kembali tenang dari masalah tadi. Sekarang kedua lelaki tersebut kembali ke dalam ruangan ayahnya bersama Madoka dan Hikaru. Sang ayah melipat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung gagahnya lalu menghelai nafas.<p>

"Ginga, Ayah sudah menghubungi kantor penelitian satelit bumi. Mereka akan segera meneliti pusat spiral kecil yang belum hilang itu. Sepertinya spiral kecil itu memang ada hubungannya dengan gempa besar yang baru saja terjadi" terang sang ayah berbalik badan memandangi layar besar yang masih memajang gambar spiral itu. Ginga mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mengerti, Ayah. Aku yakin kalau kejadian tadi ada hubungannya dengan _beyblade_" jawab Ginga setengah berpendapat. Mendengar itu, Ryusei dan Hikaru langsung memandangi Ginga yang diam tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?" tanya sang Ayah menghampiri tubuh Ginga yang terasa kaku lalu menepuk pelan pundak sang berambut jabrik kemerahan ini mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah sang ayah yang memandang khawatir dirinya.

"Kejadian tadi, tepatnya saat aku bertemu lagi dengan peramal aneh itu. Setelah membahas lebih lanjut, ternyata benar masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan _beyblade_, Ayah. A-Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya mulai darimana kepada Ayah…" ucap Ginga sedikit tersendat. Kenta yang juga menjadi saksi mata atas pertemuan kedua mereka dengan '_Blessed_' ikut tertunduk maklum.

"Ginga, jangan langsung mengambil keputusan sebelum kau tahu buktinya lebih matang" terang sang ayah tersenyum simpul pada Ginga. Sang anak memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Maksud ayah?" tanya Ginga tidak paham. Tapi kalau membahas soal bukti dan keputusan yang matang, Ginga sudah memutar-mutar masalah itu dalam otaknya. Tentang gempa itu, tentang perkataan peramal itu, tentang ikatan dewa-dewi. Semuanya membuat Ginga pusing sendiri dibuatnya.

"Ayah tidak tahu apa yang peramal misterius itu katakan padamu, dan kalau kau keberatan, kau boleh menyimpan dulu masalah itu sampai saat yang tepat kau menceritakannya pada Ayah" ucap Ryusei dengan bijak "… Tapi lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Ginga"

"Apa yang ingin kulakukan?" pikiran Ginga yang sedari tadi berputar-putar terhenti, terpusat pada kata 'yang ingin kau lakukan' dari sang ayah. Ryusei melepas tangan kekarnya dari pundak Ginga lalu melangkah kembali menuju meja besar di ruangan itu.

"Selama ini, kau selalu mengalami dan menghadapi lawan-lawan yang berat, 'kan, Ginga? Tapi tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan. Buktinya kau bisa menghadapi semua masalah itu, saat melawan Ryuga, saat melawan rencana jahat Ziggurat, saat melawan Rago dan lainnya. Kau bisa melewati semua masalah yang berat, karena itu …" perkataan Ryusei terputus, tangannya menunjuk gambar spiral di layar yang mengalami perubahan.

"Hikaru! Coba kau periksa perubahan yang terjadi itu!" seru Ryusei tercengang melihat atmosfer bumi kembali berubah, spiral kecil itu juga mengalami perubahan bentuk secara tiba-tiba dan mempengaruhi struktur cuaca Jepang sekali lagi. Madoka dan Kenta tercengang menyaksikan kejadian fenomenal itu walau hanya lewat layar komputer saja.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" seru Kenta juga ikut melihat layar dengan kedua mata kecoklatannya yang memandang tidak percaya. Ginga meneguk ludah, walau Ryusei sudah menghibur dan meyakinkannya, tapi tetap saja dalam hati Ginga muncul rasa kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Masalah kali ini tidak hanya sekedar gertakan mengancam bencana pada dunia, tapi ancaman sesungguhnya kepada dunia akhir abad ini.

"Lihat! Spiral itu mendadak membesar dari sebelumnya!" seru Hikaru berusaha menganalisa perubahan-perubahan apa yang terjadi tapi sang gadis mantan_ bladers_ ini tidak bisa menganalisa lebih jauh.

"Apa ini akan membahayakan struktur atmosfer bumi?" tanya Madoka cemas. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Hikaru yang menggeleng dengan panik.

"A-aku tidak bisa melacak lebih lanjut…" ucap Hikaru dengan nada diambang keputus-asaan. Ryusei bingung dengan maksud sekretarisnya itu, padahal sebelumnya Hikaru selalu menyelesaikan analisa dengan tenang. Tapi sekarang …

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Ada apa?" tanya Ryusei heran lalu menghampiri gadis berambut biru muda itu. Ginga dan Kenta bertukar pandang dengan rasa takut, karena pastinya ada masalah yang lebih besar nantinya yang harus mereka hadapi.

"Teknologi jaringan WBBA tidak bisa menganalisis perubahan spiral ini! Aku sudah mencoba dengan berbagai cara juga dengan teknik _cyber cheat_, ta-tapi tidak bisa…" ujar Hikaru menggeleng-geleng pelan. Ryusei pun mencoba membantu gadis satu-satu asistennya itu untuk melacak keaneh-keanehan apa saja yang akan terjadi. Sementara Ginga, Kenta, dan Madoka terlihat menganggur dan hanya bisa memandang mereka dari sudut saja.

"Aneh, kenapa tidak bisa, ya?" guman Madoka dengan suara pelan kelihatannya khawatir pada kecemasan Hikaru maupun Ryusei yang tengah berusaha membantunya. Kenta menggeleng pelan mendengar gumanan gadis ber_googles_ itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi masalah yang rumit" tambah Kenta dengan nada kedewasaan bercampur keseriusan miliknya. Walau diam, tapi Ginga juga berpikir 'kenapa tidak bisa?' dalam hatinya. Bagaimana pun juga Ginga sudah melihat banyak bukti nyata yang terjadi. Dia yang dinobatkan sebagai _bladers _nomor satu di dunia ini sudah tidak bisa menyangkali apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

_Babylonia yang sesungguhnya ialah nyata …_

"Oh, iya… Ginga, peramal itu pernah bilang kalau …" perkataan Kenta terputus menunggu pria ber_scraf _putih panjang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sampai Ginga sukses menengok ke arah Kenta, anak berambut kehijauan itu kembali berbicara "… kalau ayahmu tidak akan bisa melacak dewa-dewi itu dengan mesin komputer" ucap Kenta kemudian membuat Ginga kembali ingat. Sedangkan Madoka hanya diam mendengar mereka berkomunikasi.

"Be-bearti, spiral yang berubah itu…" belum selesai Ginga berbicara, Kenta mengangguk mantap dan mengeratkan kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, petanda bahwa ada dewa atau dewi yang telah bangkit di dunia ini."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku… dimana…?"<p>

"Kau… siapa…?"

Entah apa yang terjadi, semuanya terasa seperti angin lewat yang berhembus dingin di pelupuk mata indahnya. Begitu tersadar, Tsubasa Ootori sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Padahal ia masih ingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi, yaitu berusaha menggapai setitik cahaya misterius yang hanya bisa dilihatnya.

Dan mendadak saja kelima indera miliknya bekerja diluar perintah Tsubasa. Telinganya mendengar suara-suara, pernafasannya menangkap suatu bau yang aneh, pengecap lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing, perasa di kulitnya terus merasakan sesuatu berlalu lalang, dan terakhir matanya melihat sebuah cahaya yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh Yuu maupun Titi.

Kenapa bisa?

Sekarang Tsubasa seorang diri, keberadaan Yuu dan Titi tidak tertangkap lagi oleh kedua iris keemasannya, berada disuatu tempat yang bagaikan lorong labirin piramida yang begitu kuno. Rasanya di WBBA tidak terdapat tempat seperti ini, tapi kenapa sekarang Tsubasa berada di tempat seperti itu. Dan belum lagi di depan pekerja baru WBBA itu terdapat sesosok yang menyerupai manusia dan begitu bersinar, seakan-akan derajat Tsubasa jauh lebih rendah daripada dirinya itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tsubasa sekali lagi walau masih belum paham apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Sosok itu tidak menjawab, tapi hanya melukiskan sebuah seringaian di hadapan Tsubasa. Seringaian yang begitu mengerihkan, seringaian yang seakan-akan menginjak-injak diri Tsubasa saat itu juga.

"Jangan bercanda! K-kau yang membawaku kesini, hah? Cepat keluarkan aku!" perintah Tsubasa dengan nada tegas, masih benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi sosok itu tidak menjawab dan hanya melempar seringaian pada Tsubasa. Sedikitnya memang jengkel diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi tsubasa berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Έχω ήδη ψάχνει για σας, ο διάδοχός μου"

"Hah?" Tsubasa benar-benar pusing dibuatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang diucapkan sosok itu padanya. 'Apa dia orang asing?' pikir Tsubasa dengan singkat, tanpa menganalisa lebih jauh apa yang akan terjadi nantinya …

"να μου δώσει το σώμα σας"

"A-apa?" kali ini sedikit perubahan, sosok itu mulai menggerakan anggota tubuhnya yang hampir menyerupai manusia sama halnya dengan Tsubasa. Walau tadinya ingin bergerak juga, tapi Tsubasa menjadi ragu-ragu, apalagi ia tidak mengenali siapa itu, tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang. Tsubasa semakin tidak mengerti begitu sosok itu menyentuh kulit _tan_ pada wajah Tsubasa dengan kedua tangannya.

"είστε ορυχείο"

"ARRGHH!" ringis Tsubasa begitu sosok itu tetap dengan seringaiannya yang penuh misteri berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuh Tsubasa dengan paksa. Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu kini berganti menjadi sosok yang menyerupai asap dan tetap pada gemerlap sinarnya. Asap itu kini berusaha membobol pertahanan pria pemilik _Earth Aquila_ itu, berusaha merasuki tubuhnya dengan berbagai celah.

"He-hentikan! A-apa yang terjadi…Ukh…hentikan!" mungkin Tsubasa sudah punya pengalaman tentang ini, dimana dulunya sang _'darkside'_ berusaha menguasahi diri Tsubasa sepenuhnya, tapi dengan dukungan dari teman-temannya, Tsubasa bisa mengendalikan aura negatif itu dalam dirinya. Tapi sekarang, rasanya detak jantung Tsubasa berhenti pada saat itu juga, darah berhenti mengalir dalam urat nadinya. Sulit sekali untuk 'menang' dari sosok yang kini …

… sudah merasuki tubuh Tsubasa sepenuhnya.

… memakan tubuh Tsubasa.

… bersatu dengan Tsubasa.

… merasuki pikiran dan hati Tsubasa.

… dan juga mengendalikan _Earth Aquila_ dalam genggamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"….sa! Tsubasa…!"<p>

"Tsubasa! Sadarlah!"

"Hah!" kesadaran Tsubasa dalam duniawinya pun kembali, mungkin juga berkat bantuan seruan dari Yuu maupun Titi yang cemas padanya. Dengan perlahan Tsubasa membuka kembali iris keemasannya dan mengejap-ngejap untuk memulihkan kembali penglihatannya. Dilihatnya kedua bocah malang dengan tatapan khawatir berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Yuu… Titi…" ujar Tsubasa yang kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya pulih. Didapat tubuhnya tergeletak masih di ruangan yang sama. Mungkin tadi Tsubasa pingsan tiba-tiba, pantas saja raut wajah kedua bocah yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dalam menangani orang pingsan itu langsung panik.

"Tsubasa, syukurlah kau sudar sadar!" seru Yuu setengah lega lalu memeluk erat tubuh Tsubasa yang sudah berubah posisi menjadi duduk. Sedikitnya Tsubasa menyesal karena membuat dua anak kecil itu khawatir.

"Aku kira Tsubasa sudah tidak akan hidup lagiii, huweee!" tangis Titi ikut-ikutan memeluk Tsubasa sampai pria berambut panjang ini merasa sesak sendiri. Tapi syukurlah kalau masalah yang tadi menimpahnya hanya sekedar mimpi …

"Tsubasa, kau bertingkah aneh. Tadi kau tidak menghiraukan panggilan kami lalu tiba-tiba pingsan, sebenarnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Yuu dengan tatapan setengah mengintimidasi. Tsubasa tertunduk sebentar, sebenarnya dia juga bingung darimana dan bagaimana dia mulai menjelaskannya pada kedua anak itu.

"Eng, sudahlah. Aku sudah baikan, kok" ucap Tsubasa mengelus rambut kedua anak itu lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Benar, tubuh Tsubasa sudah pulih sepenuhnya seperti sedia kala. Walau tadinya ia sempat sesak nafas dan serasa ingin mati saja dalam dimensi aneh itu, tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Titi ikut menatap Tsubasa dengan pandangan berharap membuat Tsubasa _sweatdrop _sesaat. Tsubasa mengangguk dengan senyuman kecilnya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Titi.

"Ya, sungguh. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, ya" ujar Tsubasa berusaha merenggangkan tubuhnya memastikan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Kembali teringat tentang setitik cahaya itu, Tsubasa kembali melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, semuanya sama saja seperti yang biasanya dilalui Tsubasa …

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesosok yang memakai jubah hitam setia menutupi wajahnya itu berjalan entah memiliki arah yang menentu atau tidak. Yang jelas dirinya terus melangkah seorang diri, sampai di depan keramaian atau lebih tepatnya kerusuhan yang terjadi di depan <em>mall <em>rusak yang baru saja di tempatinya. Padahal tidak sampai 24 jam peramal itu menyewa tempat untuk dirinya bersenang-senang, tapi ramalan berbahayanya telah meruntuhkan bangunan yang selalu disenangi makhluk awam itu.

Peramal yang masih membawa-bawa bola ramal itu menghentikan langkahnya, melihat banyak orang disana yang saling tuduh-menuduh, saling menyalahkan, saling tangis-menangis dengan tragedi na'as yang menimpa mereka semua.

Ada yang bertengkar hebat dengan pihak penyelamat karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan anggota keluarga maupun sahabatnya yang terluka berat maupun yang kehilangan nyawa. Ada juga yang jauh pingsan karena _shock _dengan apa yang menimpanya. Peramal itu memandang datar dengan apa yang terjadi lalu menghelai nafas panjang.

"Dasar makhluk awam, disaat seperti ini saja mereka menyesal. Padahal menyesal tidak ada gunanya, tapi kenapa mereka menciptakan kata menyesal dalam hidup mereka…" guman sang peramal tanpa perasaan penting berlalu dalam hatinya.

"Hiks… Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau sahabat baikku meninggal, hah!"

"Te-tenanglah, yang sudah terjadi ya dimaklumi saja, nak –"

"Brengsek! Temanku mati dengan mengenaskan seperti ini, a-aku tidak terima!"

"Huwaaaa! Anakku! Anakku… Kenapaaa!"

Teriakan-teriakan penuh emosi juga deru tangisan terus terdengar di depan_ mall_ yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu. Tidak perlu ditebak, pasti banyak nyawa melayang dalam peristiwa ini. Dari jarak yang cukup, sang peramal terus melihat dan memandangi mereka-mereka yang '_menderita_' sekarang. Pandangan datar seakan-akan peristiwa ini baru 'permulaan' dari 'akhir zaman' yang sesungguhnya …

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum terjadi gempa… A-aku dan teman-temanku sempat iseng pergi ke sebuah rumah ramal. Kata peramal itu, te-temanku akan mati karena gempa. Ta-tadinya kami meremehkan maksud peramal itu karena dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk diakal, ta-tapi ternyata temanku benar-benar… Ukh…"

"Eh? Maksudmu peramal yang sedang dibicara-bicarakan itu, ya? Tadi aku juga pergi kesana, dia bilang kalau anakku juga akan mati karena gempa!"

"Ja-jadi perkataan peramal itu benar-benar terjadi pada saat itu juga? Apa ini salah kita karena memandang remeh peramal itu?"

"Tapi tunggu dulu, biasanya perkataan peramal pasti ada yang meleset, 'kan? Tapi peramal itu… peramal itu… Apa yang dikatakannya benar-benar terjadi! Ba-bagaimana ini?"

"Ja-jangan-jangan ucapannya tentang akhir zaman itu akan benar-benar terjadi? Kalau begitu kiamat sudah dekat?"

"Hei, lihat! Bukannya itu peramal yang tadi!"

Sang remaja berjubah hitam ini sedikit terkejut begitu kerumuman orang di dekat_ mall_ itu menyadari keberadaannya. Walau sedikitnya tidak tenang karena ketahuan, tapi sang peramal tetap diam dan bertindak seolah-olah tidak menyadari apa-apa. Kerumunan itu memandangi anak indigo itu dengan pandangan menyirat ketakutan.

Bagaimana tidak takut kalau yang diucapkannya benar-benar terbukti keakuratannya dalam waktu tidak sampai 24 jam? Mereka pun saling pandang lalu tanpa banyak bicara langsung berlari menuju peramal yang masih diam di tempat itu, tepatnya di samping sebuah pohon besar yang hampir tumbang.

Merasa risih, sang peramal langsung lari, tidak peduli teriakan-teriakan mereka yang menyesali perbuatan mereka dimana saat itu mereka memandang rendah peramal misterius itu. Mungkin mati rasa, atau memang mati rasa, peramal itu tidak ada rasa dendam maupun sakit hati pada mereka-mereka, maupun rasa kasihan. Dia terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Sejauh-jauhnya dari makhluk awam yang tidak mengerti apa-apa itu …

_BUKK!_

"Hei, kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" tegur salah satu dari dua orang yang tidak sengaja tertabrak peramal berjuba hitam itu. Tidak peduli, sang peramal itu tetap melanjutkan larinya. Belum sempat kedua orang yang ditabraknya tadi kembali mengoceh, tampak sekerumunan orang yang mengejar sosok berjubah hitam misterius itu.

"Tunggu! Jangan lari!" "Cepat hentikan dia!"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"Apa anak itu pencuri? Kyoya-_san_ kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya seorang berpostur tubuh besar yang mungkin tidak asing lagi bagi penduduk _Metal Bey City_. Pria bergaya _punk_ itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, tapi kemudian dia mendengus pelan.

"Ada-ada saja, disaat bencana besar melanda kota ini malah mencuri" guman Kyoya mengibas-ngibas bajunya karena tadi sempat tertabrak sosok yang tidak diketahui rupanya oleh Kyoya itu. Benkei, pria berbadan besar tadi mengangguk pelan setuju atas perkataan '_senpai'_nya.

"Iya, dasar anak yang aneh. Daripada itu ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju gedung _mall _yang digosipkan runtuh itu, Kyoya-_san_" ajak Benkei dengan riang gembira berusaha mengusir_ badmood_ Kyoya. Pria yang kelihatannya _senior _daripada Benkei itu mengangguk tanpa berbicara lalu kembali melangkah, tapi …

_TUKK_

"Hm?" Kyoya menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari kaki jenjangnya menendang pelan sesuatu ketika melangkah tadi. Otomatis kepalanya langsung menengada kebawah, melihat apa yang baru saja ditendangnya. Benkei yang menyadari itu ikut melihat ke bawah aspal itu dan mereka menemukan …

"Apa ini? Bola ramal?" guman Kyoya menunduk lalu mengambil sebuah bola yang memiliki cahaya magis layaknya bola ramal kebanyakan. Dengan satu tangan, Kyoya melihat keseluruhan bola itu diikuti Benkei yang juga merasa aneh kenapa di tengah kota bisa berkeliaran bola ramal seperti itu.

"Hei, apa kau menemukan peramal misterius berjuba hitam tadi?"

"Tidak! Larinya cepat sekali! Pa-padahal kalau dunia ini benar-benar kiamat…."

"Kita harus mencari anak itu sampai dapat lalu tanyakan kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi ini!"

Samar-samar, Kyoya mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang kota yang tadi sempat mengejar-ngejar sosok misterius penabrak Kyoya tadi. "Jadi anak berjubah hitam tadi itu peramal?" guman Benkei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Tidak menjawab, Kyoya kembali melihat sekilas bola ramal itu.

"Jadi benda ini milik anak tadi, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tidak terasa hari kini menginjak malam hari. Kelihatannya kerumuman yang ada di depan <em>mall<em> runtuh itu sudah usai dan hanya menyisahkan pihak kepolisian maupun pihak tim penyelamat yang berusaha membongkar puing-puing _mall_ itu, berusaha mencari korban yang mungkin masih terjebak di dalam sana. Dan dalam kondisi yang seperti itu, Ginga hanya bisa diam di sebuah kamar di toko milik orang tua Madoka itu. Dalam hatinya masih tidak bisa tenang dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

_Tentang dewa dewi …_

_Tentang beyblade yang memiliki kemampuan dewa-dewi …_

_Tentang Babylonia …_

Semuanya benar-benar membuat pikiran Ginga diambang ketidakwarasan. Kenta yang turun tangan dalam masalah ini pun juga risih dibuatnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena takut Ryuga akan lama menunggunya. Sedangkan Madoka juga masih berusaha melacak tanda-tanda perubahan fenomena alam yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Pegasis, apa yang harus kulakukan…" bicara Ginga pada_ patner_ setianya yang sekarang ada dalam genggamannya. Walau tidak ada jawaban, tapi Ginga tetap percaya pada sang _patner _yang selama ini terus menemaninya berjuang menghadapi segala hal dan rintangan yang berat.

_Selama ini, kau selalu mengalami dan menghadapi lawan-lawan yang berat, 'kan, Ginga? Tapi tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan. Buktinya kau bisa menghadapi semua masalah itu, saat melawan Ryuga, saat melawan rencana jahat Ziggurat, saat melawan Rago dan lainnya. Kau bisa melewati semua masalah itu_

Ucapan sang Ayah terngiang dalam benak Ginga, perlahan remaja ber_headband _ini menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk me-_refresh_ dirinya dari semua masalah-masalah aneh yang menimpanya baru-baru ini. Memang ucapan sang ayah ada benarnya, selama ini Ginga selalu menghadapi musuh-musuh yang berat sampai Ginga sendiri diambang keputusasaan. Tapi Ginga tidak pernah menyerah, dan karena itu ia bisa menjadi 'Ginga Hagane' yang sekarang.

"Tapi, aku bisa menghadapi semua itu karena ada pegasis yang menemaniku, karena ada teman-temanku yang sesama _bladers_ mendukungku…" desis Ginga dengan nada kecil, dan mungkin yang mendengarnya hanyalah sang pegasis yang memandang maklum pemiliknya diam-diam.

"Tapi …"

"Kalau aku terus bertarung dengan pegasis sekarang, maka …" perkataan Ginga terputus, tapi tanpa dikatakan pun pegasis sudah tahu maksud sang tuannya. Dunia ini diambang kiamat, dan semua itu karena titik keegoisan manusia itu tersendiri, titik keegoisan dimana mereka selalu berusaha menjadi yang terkuat dalam dunia sementara ini. Dan dengan raga kasar itu mereka selalu 'menjatuhkan' satu sama lain.

"Pegasis, apa yang harus kulakukan…"

Sementara itu, dimana Madoka masih belum tidur dan tengah merawat baik-baik perlengkapan _beyblade_ yang ada di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba saja layar komputer yang masih menyala di samping Madoka memberikan sebuah tanda pada gadis yang tengah memakai _googles_nya itu.

Sembari menyematkan kembali kacamata kesayangannya seperti bando, Madoka pun menerima tanda panggilan dari WBBA itu padanya. "Hikaru memanggil, ada apa, ya?" guman Madoka menunggu layar komunikasinya terbuka.

_TRILING_

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sebuah _tab_ panggilan pun muncul dan terdapat wajah Hikaru disana, tapi sepertinya Hikaru tengah panik. Madoka bingung dibuatnya, kenapa Hikaru memanggilnya malam-malam seperti ini belum lagi tatapannya menyirat kecemasan yang berlebih.

"Ada apa, Hikaru?" tanya Madoka menghentikan aktifitasnya. Alat-alat _bey_ itu pun tergeletak kembali di tempatnya.

"Madoka, gawat!" ucap hikaru dari seberang sana sepertinya ingin menyampaikan berita buruk padanya. Madoka pun membetulkan posisi duduknya jadi benar-benar terletak di depan layar komputer dan membalas.

"Gawat apa, Hikaru? Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sudah bisa melacak apa yang terjadi pada perubahan spiral itu?" tanya Madoka yang detak jantungnya seakan-akan menjadi cepat pada saat itu juga. Hikaru menggeleng kecil lalu sedikit tertunduk.

"Bu-bukan, sebenarnya dari tadi kalian pulang dari WBBA sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa melacak bagaimana spiral itu tapi …" perkataan Hikaru terhenti sesaat, Hikaru kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan suara lantang "… menurut penelitian kantor penelitian satelit bumi, perubahan spiral itu menyebabkan angin tornado hebat di Amerika!"

"A-apa?"

_Roda waktu mulai berputar …_

_Fenomena alam demi fenomena alam pun turun ke dunia ini …_

_Sang creator ingin mengakhiri zaman ini dengan bangkitnya Babylonia …_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Masamune! Dasar tukang tidur, ayo bangun!" seru seorang pria berambut <em>spiky brown<em> tengah menggoyang-goyangkan pundak seorang anak yang masih tertidur pulas di atas kasurnya. Lalu seorang anak berambut keperakan indah pun menyusul masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hihi, sudahlah, Zeo. Hari ini 'kan diliburkan sementara karena ada bencana angin tornado yang terjadi sekitar 500 km dari sini?" guman anak berambut putih yang dikenal bernama Toby itu. Pemuda berambut coklat tadi memang akrab dipanggil Zeo, dengan malas ia pun mendengus pelan lalu duduk disamping anak bernama Masamune yang masih melayang-layang dalam alam mimpinya itu entah memimpikan apa.

"Huh, justru karena itu! Bagaimana kalau bencana itu terjadi lagi dan terjadi di dekat sini? Kita harus waspada, Toby! Tapi anak kacang polong ini masih saja bersantai-santai, huh!" dengus Zeo jengkel dibuatnya. Lagi-lagi Toby tersenyum kecil lalu ikut duduk disamping Masamune.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya anak kacang polong?" tanya Toby heran, Zeo yang baru menyadari itu pun tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

"Entahlah, sebutan itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Ngomong-ngomong haruskah kita memanggil pelatih Steel supaya anak ini benar-benar bangun?" tanya Zeo mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi pada Masamune. Dan yang lebih membuatnya hampir _jawdrop_ ialah wajah tidur Masamune yang tidak ada rasa berdosa sama sekali itu.

"Jangan, Zeo. Kasihan 'kan setiap hari Masamune dimarahi pelatih Steel terus, coba sekali lagi kau bangunkan dia" nasehat Toby tidak tega kalau Masamune harus jadi korban caci maki pelatih Steel untuk yang kesekian kalinya, walaupun sebenarnya Masamune sendiri tidak pernah kapok dimarahi.

"Baiklah, baiklah" menurut nasehat Toby, Zeo pun kembali bergerak dan menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Masamune dengan cukup keras karena kalau digoyangkan dengan pelan akan sia-sia saja. "Masamune! Ayo bangun! Jangan tidur terus kerjaannya!" seru Zeo ditengah-tengah aktifitasnya.

"Eeggh… Lima menit lagi…" mukjizat pun terjadi, Masamune mulai sadar dari tidurnya walau kelihatannya masih belum ingin mengakhiri tidur indahnya. Zeo dan Toby menghelai nafas panjang bersamaan melihat kelakuan teman sepermainan mereka yang malas itu.

"Masamune, jangan malas-masalan seperti itu. Tadi ada angin tornado hebat yang melanda Amerika, lho –"

"APA? BADAI?" secepat kilat Masamune langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya mendengar ucapan Toby, sedangkan kedua temannya langsung cengo tak berkedip melihat reaksi temannya yang di luar dugaan itu.

"Iya, angin tornado yang meluluh-lantakan hampir satu kota. Tapi tenang saja, kota itu tidak dekat dengan tempat ini, kok. Jadi kita masih aman" sambung Zeo berusaha menenangkan pemilik _Unicorno _itu.

"Be-begitu, syukurlah…" di saat Masamune ingin tidur kembali, sesuatu yang tertangkap pandangannya membuat Masamune terhenti sebentar. Di atas ruangan kamar tidur yang sekarang hanya ada Masamune, Zeo, dan Toby terdapat setitik cahaya aneh yang melayang-layang.

"Ada apa, Masamune? Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Toby ikut melirik ke arah yang dipandangi Masamune. Tidak hanya Toby, Zeo yang heran pun refleks menengok ke atas karena penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Masamune. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

"Zeo, Toby, cahaya apa itu?" tanya Masamune dengan lugunya. Zeo dan Toby bertukar pandang lalu menangkat bahu masing-masing tidak paham dengan maksud Masamune.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Masamune. Kau melantur, ya? Mungkin karena kau baru bangun tidur jadi pandanganmu kabur" jelas Toby berusaha meyakinkan. Masamune pun mengucek-ngucek matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Ta-tapi benar ada cahaya disana, kok! Aku melihatnya, sungguh!" ucap Masamune tetap pada pendiriannya. Zeo dan Toby yang percaya pada temannya itu kembali menengok ke atas, tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak melihat apapun.

"Masamune jangan bercanda, ah!" omel Zeo menyentil dahi Masamune supaya anak itu tidak melantur lagi. Tapi Masamune menggeleng keras dan kembali melihat ke atas. Cahaya kehijauan yang dilihatnya itu tetap tidak hilang dari sana, tetap melayang-layang membuat Masamune menjadi penasaran.

"Cahaya apa itu? Dan… Kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SakiGane: Hello all, ini dia chapter ke-3. Maaf ya kalau updateo-nya kelamaan XD Alasannya bisa dilihat sendiri di author note di atas, fufufu. Di chapter ini, seperti biasa kami lagi-lagi berdebat begini-begini dan begitu-begitu soal ceritanya. Dan pada akhirnya jadi seperti ini, good or bad? Ya, daripada berlama-lama dan banyak cincong nanti digebukin pembaca lagi (digebukin duluan). Yukkie kita balas repiu2 pembaca kita tersayang (plaked)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

**From Red Bloody River: **Hehehe, gomen, ya, ngak dikasih spoiler. Biar pembacanya penasaran juga, hehehe. Review again~

**From Chii Emerald Rose: **Gomen ya kalau nunggu updateo-nya lama, habisnya banyak halangan DX (lho curcol?). Suasanyanya sudah lumayan, ya? Baguslah, mohon kritik saran di chapter ini, review again~

**From NaoShiteRu1264: **Gomen, ya kalau bikin bingung. Namanya juga mitologi dewa-dewi yunani, atau jangan2 emang gaya pendeskripsian kami yang sulit dipahami? O.o Ini sudah diupdate, semoga suka, ya. Review again~

**From Laila Sakatori 24: **Hehehe, kalau penasaran ikutin saja ceritanya walau memang gaada menarik2nya cerita ini, hehe. Review again~

**From Lordest Sweetest: **Iya, ini fic tentang sejarah Yunani Kuno. Untuk kebingungan akan ceritanya ya mohon dimaklumilah, habisnya kami juga baru menulis yang seperti ini. Mohon kritikan dan saran di chapter kedepan. Review again~

**From Hitsugana Mokona: **Wah, kalau kami butuh pasti kami PM oke, hehe. Tapi kayaknya di Wikipedia juga ada tuh (plak). Mau update geledek susah banget, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya :D Review again~

**From Huicergo Montediesberg: **Makasih reviewnya, ya. Tapi kayaknya Cergo sendiri yang bingung soal tulisan_ italic_ itu, ya? Itu perkataan peramal di chapter 1, bukan kata2 yg muncul dengan sendirinya, kagak ada yang berubah kok, coba cek aja :) Review again~

**From Ayame Yuri no Hana: **Ouh, kami salah jurusan dong (memang). Soal alurnya mungkin masih berantakan ya, jadi mohon kritik saran kalian berdua di chapter mendatang, review again~

**From Asera Madoka Kyunmei: **Gomen, ya ceritanya bikin pusing. Kami masih baru menulis fic Yunani Kuno, jadi masih butuh banyak belajar. Jangan sungkan memberikan kritik dan saran, pasti kami terima. Review again~

**From Yorishiko ShamaMizuchi: **Penggambaran ceritanya sudah bagus, ya? Arigatou ya pendapatnya, kami masih butuh banyak perkembangan jadi jangan sungkan memberikan kritik saran untuk setiap chapternya pasti kami terima ^^ Review again~

**From Chappy : **Gomen nih kami selalu membuat cerita di fandom yang tidak chappy tahu, tapi syukurlah kalau alurnya Chappy suka. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :) Review again~

**From Chassopeia Lowert: **Wah, suka yunani kuno, ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu, untuk chapter selanjutnya tetap baca dan review, ya. Mohon saran dan kritiknya juga karena kami masih baru ^^ Review again~

**From Reshu Divero Yu: **Hehehe, gapapalah telat review yang penting review. Ngomong2 kalau mau member kritik saran fic ini jangan sungkan, ya. Justru kami mengharapkan kritik dan saran karena kami masih baru, hehehe. Review again~

**From Mist.a Railgun Fubuki:** Makasih sudah mau datang review ya walaupun di ponsel. Ginga dan kentanya apa kelewatan dewasa, ya? Kritik saran jangan sungkan oke, review again~

**FOR ALL ANONYMYOUS REVIEW AND SILENT READERS,  
>THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW THIS STORY, LOVE YOU ALL ^_^<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	4. Slash Destiny!

**Sakigane**:  
>Demoooo, akhirnya Inverted Cross 4 updateo! Maaf, bagi yang menunggu lama jadwal update fic kami, ya. Kami akan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk minna-san, jadi tetap setia ikutin cerita fic Yunani Kuno yang hancur satu ini, ya XD Ehehehe, mungkin fic ini memang tidak ada unsur humornya sama sekali, jadi maaf ya kalau terkesan membosankan atau lainnya. Terus, kami juga mendapatkan banyak saran untuk memberitahukan 'bahasa dewa' yang ada di chapter kemarin, kalau begitu mulai chapter ini kami akan menyediakan <em>library<em> di cerita ini untuk memberitahukan arti-arti dari bahasa itu, ya. Semoga semuanya senang. _Saa_, karena kami tidak mau berlama lagi, jadi langsung saja! Happy reading~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<strong>

Chapter 4: **Slash Destiny!**

© **S**akigane (**R**auto & **N**oir)

**D**isclaimer: We don't own MFBeyblade, but this story is ours!

**R**ate: T (maybe change!)

**WARNING**(s): 'TRICK' STORY, OOC, AR, MISSTYPO, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO REQUEST ALLOWED!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Cahaya apa itu…" pria berambut jabrik satu itu tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari setitik cahaya yang begitu asing baginya. Iris <em>noir<em>nya pun bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan syarat otaknya kenapa dia bisa melihat semua itu, tapi tidak dengan kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Masamune, jangan bercanda, ah! Ayo cepat bangun dan mandi, kalau ketahuan pelatih Steel kau bisa dihabisi, lho!" ujar Zeo berusaha memperingatkan temannya. Masamune langsung terperanjat mendengar nama 'pelatih Steel', ia langsung menggeleng-geleng keras berusaha melepas dunia halusinasinya.

"Baik, baik! Aku akan –"

_BRAKKKK!_

"Masamune! Ternyata kau mau bermalas-malasan disini, hah!" bentak pelatih Steel tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Masamune. Zeo dan Toby menghelai nafas panjang lalu tertunduk bersamaan, sedangkan Masamune langsung panik melihat aura kematian yang menyeruak dari pelatih _killer_-nya itu.

"Terlambat, Masamune …" bisik Zeo dengan nada keputusasaan yang luar biasa disambut senyuman miris dari Toby yang tidak tegaan kalau harus melihat dengan langsung Masamune 'dihabisi' oleh pelatih yang begitu dihormati mereka itu.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan! Aku baru bangun, kok!" seru Masamune berusaha untuk membela diri. Tetapi pelatih Steel tidak mau mendengar omong kosong dari anak didikannya yang paling bandel itu, langsung saja sang pelatih melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat dimana Masamune, Zeo, dan Toby tengah panik.

"Jangan bohong! Kau harus diberi pelajaran!" omel pelatih Steel sembari menarik kerah baju Masamune dan menyeret anak malang itu keluar dari kamar, dibuntuti Zeo yang menepuk jidatnya melihat kesengsaraan Masamune dan Toby yang tertunduk lemas.

"A –tunggu dulu! Aku tidak berbohong, kok –" jeritan Masamune terhenti begitu lagi-lagi pandangannya terhalau sebuah titik cahaya yang ternyata belum hilang keberadaannya, bahkan cahaya itu terlihat ikut keluar dari kamarnya dan membuntutinya. Pelatih Steel berhenti melangkah lalu menarik Masamune di dekat sebuah _arena_ bertanding _bey_, menatap geram anak berpiyama hijau itu.

"Masamune! Dengar! Kemarin baru saja terjadi angin tornado hebat yang terjadi di sekitar sini! Karena itu kamu harus –" omelan pelatih Steel terlihat hanya seperti simpang siur bagi Masamune. Tidak mendengarkan, Masamune memandangi setitik cahaya yang begitu dicurigainya itu. Dan yang membuat Masamune semakin heran adalah cahaya itu semakin dekat padanya sampai-sampai Masamune mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jarak.

"Masamune! Kau dengar ngak sih –" belum selesai pelatih Steel ingin membentaknya, tiba-tiba saja Masamune bertingkah tidak wajar. Seperti memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya begitu erat terlihat sedang kesakitan …

"Masamune! Kau kenapa?" seru Toby diikuti Zeo menghampiri tubuh Masamune yang kini menjadi bersimpuh, tetap memegangi kepalanya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba.

"Sa-sakit! Sakit! Ca-cahaya itu… masuk kedalam… tu… buhku…" selesai mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, Masamune langsung ambruk tidak sadarkan diri tepat pada pelukan teman-temannya …

"MASAMUNE!"

* * *

><p><strong>::InvrtdCrss::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pagi, Ginga! Bagaimana tidurmu?" seru Kenta begitu mendapati Ginga keluar dari toko bersamaan dengan Madoka. Ginga tersenyum tipis sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.<p>

"Iya, bermimpi indah, kok! Hahaha" canda Ginga seadanya, tapi wajah pucatnya tidak bisa disembunyikan dari Kenta. Anak bermata coklat ini memandangi sahabat baiknya itu dengan pandangan cemas.

"Hei, Ginga… Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" celah Kenta kemudian, tapi terdengar jelas oleh Madoka yang berdiri di dekat Ginga. Merasa tersingkirkan, Madoka pun bertanya pada anak berambut _spikygreen_ itu.

"Hei, kok bicara berdua saja, sih? Aku nggak diajak?" tanya Madoka sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kenta menggeleng kecil dengan senyum mirisnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Ini masalah… masalah laki-laki! Iya, 'kan, Ginga?" tanya Kenta sembari menyenggol pinggang Ginga. Tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi, Ginga hanya mengangguk sembari mengada-ngada kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Ya! Masalah laki-laki! Kalau begitu Madoka duluan ke WBBA, ya! Da da!" dengan itu Ginga dan Kenta cepat-cepat berlalu sebelum Madoka menanyakan lebih jauh lagi. Gadis bermanik biru ini memandangi punggung Ginga dan Kenta yang semakin menjauh dengan sebuah _sweatdrop_ di kepalanya lalu menghelai nafas.

"Dasar anak muda…" guman Madoka lalu pergi duluan menuju WBBA, sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh… Ginga, sebenarnya kemarin kau bergadang, ya?" tanya Kenta begitu mereka terhenti di pinggiran sungai yang sepi. Pemandangan langit biru dan luas bisa dilihat Ginga dengan jelas disana, sungguh pemandangan yang membuat diri ber_nostalgia _sendiri.

"Mungkin seperti itu" jawab Ginga seadanya lalu duduk di rerumputan hijau yang terlihat bersahabat diikuti Kenta. Angin dingin berhembus di tubuh keduanya, kedua lelaki yang kini terlibat dalam putaran roda waktu sang '_creator_'.

"Apa kau… sudah menemukan petunjuk apa yang harus kita lakukan…?" tanya Kenta kemudian. Ginga kembali mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi langit biru yang begitu luas sepanjang mata memandang. Pria berambut jabrik merah ini pun memejam matanya sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, aku memikirkan masalah ini sampai seharian, sampai aku tidak punya waktu untuk terlelap dalam mimpi indah, sampai aku merasa canggung dengan Pegasis sendiri…" ucapnya dengan suara parau. Kenta memandangi Ginga dengan rasa prihatin, tidak disangka temannya yang selama ini selalu bersemangat sekarang lesuh seperti ini.

"Apa kita ikuti saja ucapan peramal misterius itu?" tanya Kenta kemudian menimbulkan pencerahan dalam pikiran Ginga. Anak ber_scraf_ putih panjang itu kembali mengulang-ulang perkataan sang '_Blessed_'yang masih terekam dalam otaknya.

"Hm, kalau tidak salah… Katanya kita harus bisa menemukan orang yang… bisa melihat dewa dan dewi itu, 'kan?" Ginga malah bertanya balik mengingat sekilas memori mengenai ucapan demi ucapan peramal itu yang mungkin bisa menjadi petunjuk dalam permasalahan ini.

"Iya, juga, ya… Tapi bagaimana caranya, dong? _Bladers_ di dunia ini 'kan ada banyak. Masa' harus kita tanya satu-satu?" protes Kenta lalu berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau yang bergerak mengikuti tiupan angin. Ginga ikut berpikir lagi, ucapan Kenta ada benarnya juga. Masa Ginga harus menanyai satu per satu _bladers_? Demi apapun, hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan Ginga.

"Atau mungkin yang bisa melihat cahaya itu nantinya akan mengalami perubahan? Misalnya… perubahan fisik, perubahan sifat? Kata peramal itu… dewa akan merasuki tubuh orang awam yang bisa melihatnya, 'kan?" sambung Kenta sembari bermain-main dengan jarinya yang menganggur.

"Hm, mungkin juga iya. Mungkin orang yang bisa 'melihat' itu ada di sekitar sini, atau tepatnya di sekitar kejadian gempa itu! Kalau begitu di sekitar Metal Bey City!" seru Ginga mengambil kesimpulan. Walau tidak 100% berhasil, tapi Kenta juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Kalau begitu… kita cari sekarang?" tanya Kenta memastikan. Ginga mengangguk mantap sembari membantu Kenta bangkit berdiri.

"Ya! Pastinya dia _bladers_ yang hebat! Kalau begitu ayo kita cari sekarang –" ucapan Ginga terhenti begitu ia menemukan dua sosok familiar melintasi jalan mereka. Ginga dan Kenta langsung mengukir senyum pada wajah masing-masing karena yang mereka temui adalah …

"Kyoya! Benkei!" seru Kenta merentangkan kedua tangannya semangat. Benkei berbalik menyebut nama mereka berdua dan langsung memeluk Kenta sampai-sampai anak itu merasa sesak.

"Lama tidak berjumpa! Kyoya!" seru Ginga menghampiri pria bergaya _punk _itu. Kyoya mendengus pelan lalu berkacak pinggang, dikeluarkannya sang _Leone_ di depan Ginga.

"Sudah bertemu seperti ini, ayo bertanding saja, Ginga Hagane!" seru Kyoya menantang disambut senyuman sportif dari Ginga. Tapi rasa kejanggalan tiba-tiba menyeruak, Ginga merasa aneh menyentuh _pegasis_. Ada rasa rindu yang menyelimuti karena detik-detik yang lalu ia sudah tidak menyentuh sang _patner _setia. Langsung saja Ginga ingat kenapa dirinya tidak bisa lagi untuk …

"Maaf, Kyoya, sepertinya aku… tidak bisa bermain_ beyblade_ lagi untuk sekarang…" ucapan Ginga membuat Kyoya terdiam dan _shock_ seketika. Bagaimana bisa musuh bebuyutannya selama ini, orang yang selama ini menjadi saingan nomor satu Kyoya, bisa mengatakan itu… Benkei juga heran kenapa Kenta mendadak lemas di pelukannya.

"Kenapa Kenta? Sakit, ya? Maaf –"

"Bukan, Benkei. Tapi aku juga sama seperti Ginga. Tidak bisa menjadi _bladers_ lagi" sahut Kenta begitu lepas dari pelukan kangen dari pria berbadan besar itu. Melihat kelesuhan keduanya, Kyoya dan Benkei pun bertukar pandang terheran-heran pada kejadian ini …

"Memangnya kau sudah bosan menjadi _bladers_, hm?" tanya Kyoya dengan tegas, tetapi tetap saja dia tahu bukan itu alasannya bagi seorang Ginga Hagane. _Bladers_ nomor satu di dunia, _bladers _yang selalu ceria dan sportif dalam pertarungannya, _bladers_ yang dikagumi siapa saja yang menjadi _rival_nya, kenapa sekarang –

"Bukan begitu, seumur hidup… seumur hidup aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi _bladers_ kalau saja nyawa seluruh umat manusia di bumi ini tidak menjadi taruhannya!" seru Kenta penuh ketulusan dalam ucapannya. Tanpa dibilang pun, Kyoya dan Benkei sudah tahu kalau mereka tidak akan berhenti menjadi _bladers_ hanya karena alasan sepele…

"Nyawa umat manusia? Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Benkei tidak paham maksud perkataan Kenta. Dan pada saat itu juga Ginga harus mengatakan kebenarannya, dimana nantinya Kyoya maupun Benkei terancam untuk berhenti menjadi _bladers _juga …

* * *

><p><strong>::InvrtdCrss::<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Nee<em>, Tsubasa! Kita bertanding, yuk!" seru Titi merajuk manja pada pria yang baru saja pingsan kemarin. Tadi Tsubasa sempat pergi ke klinik untuk memeriksa kesehatannya, dan dokter yang bersangkutan menyatakan bahwa Tsubasa sehat-sehat saja dan tidak menderita penyakit apapun. Hal inilah yang membingungkan Tsubasa, padahal dirinya baru saja pingsan. Tapi ternyata dia tidak menderita penyakit apapun.

"Kau ini… bermain saja dengan Yuu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu" jawab Tsubasa dingin. Memang nasib yang tidak diduga, begitu keluar dari klinik Tsubasa langsung disambar oleh anak berambut _pink _yang akrab dipanggil Titi. Untungnya kawan Titi, Yuu, tidak ikut serta. Tapi tumben-tubenan Titi berani mendatangi Tsubasa seorang diri tanpa ditemani Yuu.

"_Hump_! Jangan begitu! Aku 'kan ingin tahu seberapa besar kekuatan Aquila, pasti lebih jago daripada Flame Libra! Ayo, dong, kita bertanding sekali saja!" rengek Titi tidak mau melepas dari tubuh Tsubasa sama seperti perangko yang menempel pada sebuah surat. Tsubasa _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya, apalagi dilihat banyak orang menjadi tidak enak bagi Tsubasa.

"Ya… Baiklah, sekali saja" jawab Tsubasa dengan sangat terpaksa. Mendengar itu Titi langsung meloncat girang di tempat membuat Tsubasa semakin diperhatikan orang sekitarnya.

"Asyik! Asyik! Asyik! Ayo kita cari _arena _yang pas untuk bertanding!" dengan itu Titi menarik Tsubasa untuk mencari tempat yang pas untuk bertanding dengan sangat cepat. Tsubasa sampai dibuat kewalahan oleh anak itu, tapi ingatannya kembali terulang dimana dia berhadapan dengan sesosok yang bisa dibilang bukan manusia …

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, sih? Pingsan lalu bermimpi aneh… Tidak! Bukan mimpi, aku betul-betul bisa merasakannya, rasa sakit dimana sosok itu merasuki tubuhku… Aneh…_' selama perjalanannya dengan Titi, Tsubasa terus saja berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa tahu kalau sosok itu sedang menjelajahi setiap inci permukaan tubuh '_mangsa_'nya …

* * *

><p><strong>::InvrtdCrss::<strong>

* * *

><p>"…ne! Masamune!"<p>

"Masamune, kumohon buka matamu kalau kau mendengarku!"

"Zeo… Toby…" merasa mengenal suara itu, remaja _Unicorno _ini berusaha memanggil nama temannya. Berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang beberapa jam yang lalu sempat kaku, membuka matanya untuk merespon seru-seruan yang terdengar telinganya. Dan begitu ia benar-benar sadar …

"Masamune! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Kuatkan dirimu!" seru Zeo menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu Masamune. Anak yang baru kembali dari kesadarannya ini terkejut, mendapati Zeo, Toby, pelatih Steel, juga teman-temannya yang lain mengelilinginya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Masamune! Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Apa selama ini aku terlalu kasar padamu sampai-sampai kau menjadi seperti ini?" tambah sang pelatih dengan tampang bersalah. Masamune menggeleng sembari mengada-ngada kedua tangannya.

"Bukan, kok! Bukan! Aku hanya…" ucapan Masamune terputus sesaat, mengingat kejadian aneh selama dirinya meninggalkan _raga_nya untuk sementara dan dikirim ke sebuah dunia yang aneh. Toby duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Masamune dibaringkan selama dia pingsan.

"Masamune, sebenarnya ada apa? Sebelum kau pingsan… Kau mengucapkan sesuatu yang aneh" ujar Toby mengelus pelan punggung Masamune "… kau bilang cahaya masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, maksudmu apa?" lanjut Toby dengan suara halus tidak bermaksud membuat Masamune syok atau lainnya. Anak berambut jabrik hitam ini membelalak mata begitu dirinya kembali ingat akan …

"Aku… Aku bermimpi aneh…" ucap Masamune sebenarnya bingung menjelaskan dari mana, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi khawatir dengannya seperti ini. Zeo dan Toby begitu juga dengan pelatih Steel dan lainnya saling bertukar pandang.

"Mimpi aneh? Mimpi apa itu?" tanya Zeo ingin tahu. Masamune memutar-mutar telunjuknya disamping kepalanya berusaha berpikir lebih lanjut. Lalu …

"Aku melihat… kalau bumi sudah tidak berbentuk lagi…" jawab Masamune dengan raut wajah serius. Lainnya membelalak mata tidak percaya …

"Aku melihat bumi sudah tidak bulat lagi, bumi… terpecah belah menjadi jutaan bagian dan tidak satu pun manusia yang selamat…" dikirai mimpi biasa, tapi ternyata cerita Masamune itu sudah membuat semuanya merinding ketakutan. Bagaimana caranya anak tidak berdosa macam Masamune mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu…

"Hah! Kau pasti melantur karena sakit! Ayo, kubawah kau ke rumah sakit sekarang!" dengan itu pelatih Steel langsung menarik dan membopong tubuh Masamune di pundaknya agar anak itu tidak melawan. Masamune merontah-rontah minta lepas …

"Tunggu! Aku tidak sakit! Sungguh! Yang kuceritakan benar-benar terjadi! Yang kuceritakan benar-benar –"

_**BLAMM!**_

Jeritan Masamune terhenti karena pelatih Steel langsung menutup pintu kamar, menyisahkan Zeo, Toby, dan juga teman-temannya yang lain. Mendengar itu, sebagian dari mereka yang percaya bergidik ketakutan, tapi sebagian merasa Masamune bercanda hanya tertawa saja. Zeo dan Toby kembali bertukar pandang.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita harus percaya pada Masamune?" tanya Zeo kelihatannya tidak yakin. Toby tertunduk serius menanggapi masalah ini kemudian …

"Masamune tidak mungkin berbohong, dia 'kan paling tidak pandai berbohong. Kau lihat sendiri raut wajahnya tadi, 'kan?" sahut Toby begitu percaya pada Masamune. Zeo kembali tertunduk dan mengangguk. Mana mungkin teman masa kecil tidak tahu kebiasaan sahabatnya sendiri 'kan …

"Iya, sih, kalau dia berbohong pun ketahuan jelas dari wajahnya. Tapi kayaknya tadi dia serius sekali" ujar Zeo menepuk pelan jidatnya karena sedikit frustasi. Belum selesai mereka melanjutkan diskusi masalah itu, tiba-tiba saja Toby mendapatkan _signal _panggilan di laptopnya. Langsung saja dia menghampiri laptopnya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidur dan …

["_Hallo, Zeo, Toby! Ini aku, Madoka!_"]

"Madoka? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungi kami?"

* * *

><p><strong>::InvrtdCrss::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa? Jadi ada cerita seperti itu? Ini konyol" dengus Kyoya pelan begitu Ginga dan Kenta selesai menceritakan pokok permasalahan kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi <em>bladers<em>. Walau tidak ingin percaya, tapi sudah banyak bukti nyata yang terjadi …

"Karena itulah… Kita harus menghentikan permainan ini… Walau tidak ingin, tapi ini jalan satu-satunya" sahut Kenta tertunduk meratap nasibnya beserta _bladers_ lain. Meskipun tidak diceritakan 100%, tapi Kyoya dan Benkei paham apa maksud mereka untuk sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian bilang 'peramal', 'kan? Kemarin, aku dan Kyoya_-san_ bertemu dengan seorang peramal berjubah hitam yang aneh" perkataan Benkei membuat Ginga dan Kenta berpaling pada saat itu juga. Siapa tahu kalau peramal yang disebut Ginga dan peramal yang ditemui Kyoya adalah sama …

"Ya, aku juga memungut barang aneh yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan peramal itu" tambah Kyoya mengeluarkan sebuah bola ramal dari tas selempang bawaannya. Mata Ginga langsung memicing ke arah bola ramal yang bentuknya sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya begitu juga dengan Kenta …

"I-itu, 'kan! Mirip dengan bola ramal yang dibawah peramal misterius itu!" seru Kenta menunjuk bola ramal yang sekarang ada di tangan Kyoya. Benkei dan Ginga ikut mendekat ke arah Kyoya dan mengamati baik-baik bola yang bersinar itu.

"Masa', sih? Peramal yang kutemui bersama Kyoya-_san_ dengan peramal yang kalian ceritakan itu… sama orang?" tanya Benkei dengan suara beratnya. Ginga mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini bola ramalnya! Pasti!" tambah Ginga menyentuh bola ramal yang masih dipegang oleh pemilik_ Leone_ itu. Tapi keanehan terjadi, bola ramal itu merespon permukaan kulit Ginga yang menempel padanya lalu bersinar…

"H-huwaa! Dia bersinar!" seru Kenta berusaha mengelak dari silauan cahaya bola ramal itu, diikuti Kyoya yang menyipitkan matanya merespon cahaya terang dadakan dari bola ramal itu. Sesaat kemudian, bola ramal itu kembali redah dari kilauannya. Mereka berempat kembali pada posisinya walau tadi pandangannya sempat terhalau cahaya, tetapi sebuah tulisan mendadak muncul dalam bola ramal itu …

"Hei! Ada tulisan!" seru Benkei terkejut. Diikuti yang lainnya mereka menatap dalam-dalam tulisan apa yang keluar dari bola ramal itu. Walau tadinya tidak begitu jelas, tapi semakin lama semakin jelas, semakin lama semakin …

… walaupun tidak bisa membacanya, tetapi mereka bisa melihat jelas tulisan itu. Tulisan yang seakan-akan mengambang pada air dan berbentuk seperti …

"Νείλος"

"Apa artinya?" tanya Kyoya tidak mengerti. Ginga dan Benkei menggeleng pelan, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kenta menyelah pembicaraan …

"Walau tidak tahu artinya tapi… Ini tulisan bahasa zaman Yunani Kuno" jelas Kenta berusaha meneliti kata itu sebisanya. Mendengar kata 'Yunani Kuno' saja membuat lainnya bergidik ngeri di tempat …

"Ternyata benar… peramal itu punya hubungan yang kuat dengan semua kejadian ini" bisik Ginga kemudian. Dirinya semakin dibakar rasa penasaran yang kuat, rasa penasaran yang hanya ingin tahu …

… siapa peramal misterius yang memberinya petunjuk dan aba-aba mengenai dunia ini.

"Heeiii! Kalian! Kalau ketemu dengan orang ini beri tahu kami, ya!" ucap seseorang yang tidak dikenal mereka berempat tiba-tiba lewat menggunakan sepeda motor. Orang itu langsung mengacak sebuah tas yang kelihatannya banyak lembaran kertas lalu memberikannya satu pada Ginga.

"Memangnya ada buronan?" tanya Benkei pada orang yang masih menggunakan _helm_ itu. Sosok itu kembali merapikan tasnya dan bersiap untuk jalan lagi …

"Iya, orang ini sedang dicari-cari oleh seluruh kota, lho! Pokonya kalau bertemu dengannya hubungi nomor yang tertera disana, aku permisi!"

_BRUUUUMMMM…_ Orang itu berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Ginga _shock_, pasalnya wajah yang terdapat pada lembaran foto itu ternyata …

"Peramal misterius itu kini menjadi buronan satu kota"

* * *

><p><strong>::InvrtdCrss::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Demure, ayo cepat! Kau ini lelet sekali, sih!" omel seorang pria berambut <em>bangs<em> pada teman setianya. Sosok bernama 'Demure' itu hanya bisa mengada kedua tangannya dan mengejar temannya yang kelihatannya melangkah lebih cepat darinya itu.

"Kamu yang kecepatan, Nile. Santai saja, dong. Kita 'kan bukan dikejar-kejar makhluk buas" sunggut Demure menarik lengan Nile agar pria itu mau mengurangi kecepatannya melangkah. Nile mendengus pelan melihat kelesuhan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Bukan begitu, Demure. Pasalnya aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, jadi kita harus cepat" dengan itu Nile berbalik menarik lengan Demure untuk menyesuaikan langkah dengannya dan berjalan kembali. Nile dan Demure adalah 'bekas' tim '_Wild Fang_' bersama Benkei dan Kyoya dulu, dan sekarang mereka kembali menetap di _Africa_ setelah dulu berjuang bersama-sama dengan Kyoya dan Benkei. Hari-hari mereka lalui seperti biasa, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang …

"Fi-firasat buruk apa, Nile? Kurasa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk …" ucap Demure berusaha menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu, walau dirinya sempat cemas melihat cuaca tempatnya berjalan mendung, bahkan suara gemuru petir yang saling beradu perlahan-lahan terdengar.

"Kalau hanya merasa tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sudahlah, ikut aku saja ke suatu tempat sebelum –"

_**GLAAAARRRRRR!**_

_**CTARRR!**_

"H –huwaa! Ba-badai!" seru Demure panik begitu suara petir semakin terdengar jelas dan menggemah dalam indera pendengaran mereka disertai angin yang begitu kencang serasa ingin menghempas dua tubuh yang tengah berdiri di pinggir sebuah jembatan kayu yang berguncang-guncang karena serangan angin. Hujan deras langsung saja mengguyur tempat mereka berdiri, padahal tidak biasanya bertahun-tahun tinggal di Africa ada yang seperti ini …

"Ayo, Demure! Kita tinggal menyebrangi jembatan ini! Kau mau kehujanan lebih dari ini, hah? Ayo cepat!" seru Nile menarik lengan Demure untuk maju melangkah. Tapi sulit bagi Nile karena pandangannya terhalang air hujan yang begitu deras dan menjadi 'pukulan' besar bagi tubuh mereka, belum lagi angin kencang yang semakin mendorong tubuh mereka untuk mundur.

"Tidak mungkin, Nile! Te-terlalu berbahaya! Jembatannya pasti bergoyang-goyang –" belum selesai Demure menyelah, Nile dengan tegas langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Kalau diam terus tidak akan bisa apa-apa! Ayo maju!" dengan itu mau tidak mau Demure mengikuti langkah Nile perlahan-lahan sampai mereka tiba di mulut jembatan kayu itu. Benar apa kata Demure, tidak hanya bergoyang, tapi juga berguncang hebat karena pengaruh angin badai. Demure meneguk ludah, tidak disangka dia dan Nile harus melakukan aksi nekad ini. Tapi kalau tidak bergerak mereka harus terjebak dalam badai mematikan ini.

Dimulai dari Nile, menginjak potongan kayu pertama lalu disusul oleh Demure. Tentu saja walau sedikit, tapi rasa takut menyelimuti Nile juga Demure, tapi sudah diputuskan untuk terus melangkah. Belum lagi Demure baru ingat kalau dibawah jembatan ini adalah jurang yang dasarnya saja tidak terlihat sejauh mata memandang, kalau mereka sampai jatuh, maka mereka sudah tidak bisa menikmati hari esoknya …

"N-Nile! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Iya, tidak akan. Ayo maju, sudah setengah jalan –" perkataan Nile terhenti begitu mendapati sesuatu menghalau pandangannya. Setitik cahaya yang kelihatannya tidak terkena pengaruh angin kencang maupun guyuran hujan deras, cahaya itu terlihat tenang dan melayang-layang sekenannya.

"Hei, Demure, kau lihat cahaya yang ada di depan kita itu?" tanya Nile dengan suara tegas. Demure berusaha mengkonsentrasikan pandangannya ke depan walau cukup sulit, tapi dirinya tidak menemukan apapun.

"Tidak, tidak ada penerangan sejauh mata memandang, kok" jawab Demure dengan jujur. Mendengar itu Nile semakin heran dengan cahaya yang kemungkinan besar adalah halusinasinya, tapi tidak mungkin memandangi hal lain disaat dirinya diambang hidup dan mati seperti sekarang. Angin badai semakin menjadi-jadi dan mengguncangkan jembatan tua itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang ada, mereka pun berpegangan erat pada tali jembatan untuk menghindari yang namanya 'jatuh', tapi suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi …

"Huwaa! Ja-jangan sampai jatuh!" seru Demure berusaha memastikan temannya juga baik-baik saja. Nile juga tahu itu, tidak mungkin dirinya mati karena pilihannya sendiri, konyol. Tetapi cahaya yang tadi sempat dipandanginya belum pudar dari penglihatannya, bahkan kini mulai mendekati Nile dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu …

"AAAKHH!" Nile merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya yang sepertinya tertabrak oleh cahaya yang kini masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Lengah, kedua tangannya melepas tali jembatan yang sedari tadi dipegang erat olehnya, dan hembusan angin badai pun membuat keseimbangannya oleng …

"Nile! Pegangan! Nile! Ni –"

Bukan sengaja tidak ingin selamat, tapi begitu cahaya itu merasuki tubuhnya, mengeksplorasi tubuhnya… Nile, menjadi tidak sadarkan diri lalu oleng kesamping karena dihempas angin badai, Demure membelalakan mata begitu sadar temannya sudah …

…tidak menginjak permukaan jembatan lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>::InvrtdCrss::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Haah, aku bosan" dengus seorang pria yang bisa dibilang salah satu penduduk Metal Bey City. Langkahnya gontai, pakaiannya lusuh, mukanya juga kusam. Orang tidak mau mendekatinya bukan karena penampilannya saja, tapi juga karena sifatnya yang sering bermain curang. Siapa lagi dia kalau bukan …<p>

"Tetsuya Watarigani, sedang diambang masalah karena tidak punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya" ucapnya lagi tanpa sadar menyebut nama lengkapnya sendiri. Dia terus melangkah mengelilingi Metal Bey City tanpa arahan. Sepertinya dia menganggur …

"…hah, uang pun aku tidak punya… Apa aku harus menipu orang lagi, ya?" gumannya pada diri sendiri. Tetsuya memang memiliki kebiasaan bermain curang dalam hal apapun. Cara seperti apapun dibuat halal olehnya asalkan dirinya bisa bertahan hidup. Langkahnya yang gontai mirip kepiting terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan sampai pada akhirnya sebuah kertas yang melayang menempel pada mukanya …

_PLEK!_

"Haaah, bahkan diremehkan kertas~ Apa ini?" dengan itu Tetsuya meraih selembar kertas yang menutupi wajahnya dan mendapati sebuah pekerjaan baru yang kelihatannya tidak bagus untuk dilakukan …

"Wah, ada buronan~ Kelihatannya pekerjaan yang bagus untukku, Tetsuya Watarigani!" serunya menyeringai tipis melihat isi dari kertas itu yang bertulis seperti …

**WANTED!**  
><em>Peramal misterius yang ramalannya menggemparkan kota. Saat ini keberadaannya sangat dibutuhkan untuk mengetahui kebenaran akan gempa yang terjadi di Metal Bey City baru-baru ini. Bagi yang bisa menemukan dan membawanya pada wali kota Metal bey City akan diberikan hadiah uang tunai.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Library:<strong>

Έχω ήδη ψάχνει για σας, ο διάδοχός μου = Aku sudah lama mencarimu, penerusku

να μου δώσει το σώμα σας = Berikan tubuhmu

είστε ορυχείο = Milikku

Νείλος = Nile

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

Chii Emerald Rose: TFR,cahaya apa, ya? XD Biar tahu ikutin terus ceritanya, oke! RB~

Kazeekoori Nagare: TFR, RB~

Red BlooRiver: TFR, jawabannya pasti ada di fic ini. Kami nggak mau kasih spoiler, hehehe. RB~

Margareth Eleanor: TFR, nggak ah, legend bladers dah umum jadi kami mau pakai chara lain saja. RB~

Ayame Yuri no Hana: TFR, makasih dah di cek typo-nya, ya. Dah kami perbaiki, hehe. RB~

Laila Sakatori 24: TFR, ahai, bencananya nggak parah2 banget, kok (plak). RB~

Kankura Hayamine & Chihiro mai: TFR, RB~

Banana Spice: TFR, mungkin liatin Tsubasa dah kayak rape bondage nggak jadi *plak* RB~

Rafa Yoshito Hyouma, Lady Medusa, Josephine: TFR, RB~

Lordest Sweetest: TFR, masih baru kok dalam dunia perfanfiksian YK, buktinya nih cerita masih abal2, hehe. RB~

Reshu DiveroYu: TFR, ya nih sudah dikasih terjemahannya biar paham, hehe. RB~

Me Gusta & Orang keren n hebat: TFR, RB~

BlackButterfly Yori-tan: TFR, wah peramal itu dapet fans juga, nih XD Padahal masih dirahasiakan, wkwk. RB~

NaoShiteRu1264: TFR, nih sudah dikasih terjemahannya biar ngerti, hehe. RB~

Rivia Putri & D'espada: TFR, RB~

Asera Madoka Kyunmei: TFR, makasih atas pujiannya, ya. Fic ini memang gaada humornya sama sekali, jadi cukup membosankan. RB~

Mist.a Railgun Fubuki: TFR, makasih masukannya. Akan kami pertimbangkan lagi, oke. RB~

Ayago Tenshi Implictible: TFR, iya disini Ryuga still alive, enjoy saja, ya :) RB~

Sena Hino, Sosogu Yoru, & Orang hebat: TFR, RB~

**(*TFR: Thanks For Review)**

**(*RB: Review back)**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	5. Find The Truth

"Hei, apa kau tahu apa arti tulisan ini?" tanya pria berambut hijau tua itu, menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata yang tertulis di bola ramal itu. Lainnya menggeleng, tanda memiliki pengertian yang sama dengan Kyoya –tidak mengerti.

"Tidak tahu, yang aku tahu hanya... itu tulisan dari zaman yunani kuno. Terlihat jelas dari model ukiran dan khasnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempelajari bahasa itu, jadi tidak mengerti," jawab Kenta dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Apalagi aku, dasar bolah ramal yang aneh," sambung Benkei melipat kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menghindari rasa frustasi. Ginga menatap bola ramal itu dengan diam, berapa kali pun ditatapnya, tetap saja Ginga tidak mengerti. Anak berambut merah itu hanya dapat berharap semoga ...

"Semoga saja arti dari kata itu tidak mendatangkan mala petaka."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**INVERTED CROSS**

Ch5: **Find The Truth**

Made By © **Illusha Cerbeast**

Disclaimer MFBeyblade © Takafumi Adachi

Rate: T (for language and Yunani Kuno teory)

**WARNING**(s): Misstypo, OOC, Little Canon, still MFBeyblade Fusion(not ZeroG), and all.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hening, hanya kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan suasana Ginga dan lainnya saat ini. Tidak satu pun membuka pembicaraan lagi. Kenta masih berusaha untuk mencari tahu maksud arti itu lewat internet. Tunggu, internet? Hampir saja lupa, setelah mereka kebingungan, Benkei pun mendapatkan ide, yakni mencari arti kata itu di internet. Zaman sekarang sudah canggih, termasuk untuk kasus aneh satu ini.<p>

Mereka berempat, meliputi Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, dan Benkei pun pergi ke tempat penyewaan jasa internet. Tentu saja bola ramal itu disembunyikan mereka agar tidak dicurigai orang sekitarnya. Setelah mendapatkan tempat, Kenta segera mengambil ahli komputer itu dan mencari-cari tempat translator dari bahasa Yunani Kuno ke bahasa Jepang –yakni bahasa mereka.

"Bagaimana, sudah ketemu?" tanya Ginga membuyarkan suasana hening sedari tadi. Mereka mendapat komputer di lantai dua, dan lantau dua sepi sekali hari itu. Kenta mengambil ahli komputer, Ginga dan Benkei disampingnya, sedangkan Kyoya menyandarkan diri di dekat jendela gedung yang terbuka.

"Belum, sebentar lagi. Oh, ya, sekarang 'kan sepi, jadi aman. Keluarkan bola ramal itu, aku ingin melihat kata itu sekali lagi," bisik Kenta dengan suara perlahan. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Ginga mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan bola ramal itu.

"Hei, kalau kita sudah tahu arti dari kata itu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" protes Benkei kelihatannya frustasi. Ginga dan Kenta malah bertukar tatap lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak tahu, kita lihat saja apa arti dari kata itu. Semoga saja bola ramal itu hanya iseng ingin mengerjai kita," jawab Ginga memijat kening yang berbalut _headband_nya.

"Ini dia! Akhirnya aku menemukannya!" seru Kenta dengan bersemangat, otomatis pandangan Benkei dan Ginga langsung beralih ke layar komputer. Bahkan Kyoya pun langsung menghampiri mereka begitu mendengar seruan Kenta tadi.

"Langsung saja, jangan buang waktu." Sahut Kyoya dingin, tapi tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung sama sekali. Kenta mengangguk lalu segera memasukan kata sandi berasal dari Yunani Kuno itu.

_Translate. . ._

"A –apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ginga membulatkan mata dengan pandangan_ shock_. Sama seperti Kyoya, Benkei, maupun Kenta. Walaupun ekspresi _shock_ Kyoya tidak begitu terlihat, tapi...

"Artinya, Nile?"

* * *

><p><strong>::InvrtdCrss::<strong>

* * *

><p>"Aku... benar-benar tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Aku sehat, 'kan?" tanya Tsubasa dalam hatinya depresi. Ia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tidak wajar yang baru-baru ini terjadi padanya. Setelah pingsan lalu ia berkomunikasi dengan sosok yang tidak jelas, tapi dokter berkata bahwa ia tidak sakit sama sekali.<p>

"Tsubasa? Kok bengong saja, sih?" tanya Titi cemberut. Anak berpostur tubuh pendek itu bisa merasakan kekuatan aneh dari dalam tubuh Tsubasa, seperti... bukan kekuatan manusia. Tapi Titi takut salah, jadi ia menyembunyikannya.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tsubasa singkat –berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Pria jangkung itu mengelus pelan dadanya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, membuang pikiran jeleknya tentang mimpi aneh waktu itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Titi dengan nada jahil. Tsubasa memejam kedua bola matanya lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, itu dia! Akhirnya ketemu _arena Beyblade_ yang kosooong! Ayo, Tsubasa! Kita kesana!" seru Titi penuh semangat, tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali, ia menarik lengan Tsubasa lalu berlari tunggang langgang ke arena yang dimaksudnya.

"Dasar, anak ini..." umpat Tsubasa dalam hati sebenarnya merasa jengkel juga kalau disuruh menghadapi anak kecil, contohnya adalah Titi. _Arena_ yang dipilih Titi berada di tengah taman yang penuh dengan rumput hijau. Taman yang luasnya bukan main, mungkin Tsubasa pernah melewatinya, tapi tidak pernah bermain kesana.

"Yuhuuuuu! Akhirnya... akhirnya aku bisa melawan _Aquila_ milik Tsubasa yang sangat keren itu! Iiiiiihhh! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" jerit anak berambut _pink_ itu begitu bersemangat. Jarang-jarang orang lain berenerjik sepertinya. Tsubasa menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari Titi –berhadapan.

"Kau sudah siap, belum?" tanya Tsubasa mengeluarkan_ launcher_nya ogah-ogahan. Ia tahu hasil pertandingan ini kemungkinan besar dimenangkan oleh Titi yang merupakan _bladers_ legenda. Tapi kalau mau anak itu tidak dituruti, pasti ia akan merengek seharian.

"Ehh? Ehhhhh? Tunggu tunggu tunggu!" rengek Titi dengan pandangan memelas. Anak manis itu segera mengeluarkan_ launcher_nya beserta_ beyblade_nya. Dengan segera ia mengambil posisi untuk menembak _beyblade_nya ke arena.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"GO SHOOOT!"

_**TRAKK TRAKK!**_

Kedua _bey_ bersamaan terlontar ke _arena_ yang cukup besar itu. Dengan segera keduanya berputar dengan kecepatan yang mereka bisa. Tapi jika dilihat baik, baik, _Aquila_ jauh lebih cepat putarannya dibandingkan _bey_ lawan.

"Serang dia, Aquila!" seru Tsubasa tidak mau berteleh-teleh dalam permainan ini. Langsung saja sang _bey_ menuruti perintah tuannya, bergesekan sengit dengan _bey_ lawan. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak membuahkan hasil. _Bey_ milik Titi tidak goyah sedikit pun. Tsubasa mendecih melihat hal itu.

"Yuhuuuuu! _Aquila_ memang kereeeeen! _Aquila_ memang luar biasaaaaaa!" jerit Titi loncat kesana-kemari kelihatannya sangat girang dengan serangan lawan. Terus seperti itu, kedua _bey_ saling bergesekan, saling adu kekuatan, saling memperjuangkan harga diri pemilik mereka.

"Ugh," tiba-tiba Tsubasa merasa aneh pada tubuhnya. Tubuh pemuda itu terasa panas dingin tiba-tiba, seperti terserang demam. Tidak goyah, Tsubasa tetap berdiri seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja, panas dingin di tubuhnya semakin tidak beraturan.

"Kh!" Tsubasa memukul pelan keningnya, membuat Titi menjadi heran dengan tingkah lawannya yang mendadak tidak wajar itu. Pandangan Tsubasa sekarang yang kabur, kepalanya sakit tiba-tiba seperti dijerat mesin giling, rasanya seperti mau pecah.

"Tsubasa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Titi cemas. Tidak ada jawaban. Tubuh Tsubasa terlihat bergetar, perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Tsubasa kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Tidak... tidak... tidak..." ucap Tsubasa pelan, tapi kelihatannya tidak terdengar Titi. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak stabil ini. Walau rasa sakit yang amat sangat terus menghujam kepalanya, tapi Tsubasa berusaha untuk tetap berdiri.

"Tsubasa... kau sakit, ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit saja dan hentikan pertarungan ini–"

"Tidak." Putus Tsubasa dengan tegas. Titi membulatkan mata, melihat Tsubasa tiba-tiba menyeringai, seperti orang yang tidak waras. Pandangan mata Tsubasa pun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi kedua poninya.

"Memuakan," ucap Tsubasa lagi. Titi bisa merasakannya, yang berbicara... bukanlah suara Tsubasa. Pemuda itu memang Tsubasa, tapi... terlihat seperti orang lain. Titi sedikit ketakutan melihat seringai Tsubasa yang semakin lebar dibuatnya.

"Biar aku akhiri permainan yang memuakan ini,"

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"NILE! KA –KALAU KAU MASIH HIDUP, JAWAB AKU!" teriak Demure berusaha untuk mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dibawah jurang sana. Badai yang tiba-tiba menerpa mereka memang sudah berlalu, tapi yang membuat Demure sangat ketakutan adalah... saat Nile terjatuh ke jurang sana.<p>

"Nile... JAWAB AKU, NILE!" teriak Demure lagi setengah menangis, berharap kalau teman satu timnya dulu masih bernafas, masih hidup di bawah sana. Demure bertekuk lutut, memandang jembatan yang mereka seberangi sudah tinggal tulang-tulang saja. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, andai saja Demure mempunyai keberanian, pasti saat itu ia bisa menolong sahabatnya itu.

"Nile... Nile bodoh! Padahal, padahal kau yang membuat ide untuk menyebrang jembatan itu sa –saat badai, 'kan? Kau yang memulai ini semua, 'kan? Bodoh! Kembali, Nile!" teriak Demure kali ini benar-benar menangis. Ia lebih memilih nyawanya yang hilang daripada nyawa Nile, teman baiknya, yang akan direngut oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Ukh, hiks... Nile..." Demure tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama pemuda berambut _oranye_ bercampur coklat itu. Ia terus percaya, percaya bahwa Nile, temannya yang begitu hebat dan sangat ia banggakan masih hidup. Ditengoknya lagi ke bawah sana, bahkan dasar jurang itu pun tak terlihat dari atas, tempat Demure bertekuk lutut.

"Nile... Kenapa..." bisik Demure dengan suara parau. Ia hanya sendirian disana, badai di lokasi yang tidak berpenghuni biasanya tidak akan menjadi tempat yang heboh atau semacamnya. Jadi mungkin saja orang-orang tidak berani mendekati tempat itu karena takut terkena badai susulan yang biasanya sering terjadi.

"Hei," panggil seseorang menepuk pundak Demure dengan lembut, "Jangan menangis." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ka –kau!" mendengar suara itu, dengan cepat Demure memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, berusaha memastikan bahwa sosok yang di belakangnya itu adalah...

"Nile, ka –kau masih hidup! Syukurlah!" seru Demure bangkit berdiri dan langsung memeluk figur itu. Pakaian Nile terlihat sangat usang, betul-betul mukzijat ia dapat selamat setelah jatuh dari jurang yang dalamnya berkisar 2 km.

"Nile?" tanya Demure begitu sosok itu tidak terlalu merespon pelukannya. Demure melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap wajah Nile yang sedikit terluka. Demure membulatkan mata menyadari keanehan dari Nile, pandangan mata pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat... kosong.

"Nile? Apa itu... namaku?" tanyanya masih dengan pandangan datar, dengan kedua bola matanya yang gelap layaknya tidak memiliki ingatan sama sekali. Demure menggeleng pelan, ia merasakan firasat buruk pada temannya itu sekarang...

"Ti –tidak mungkin,"

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Artinya 'Nile', itu yang tertulis di kotak hasil translator," ujar Kenta dengan suara pelan, ia merasa familiar dengan arti kata itu.<p>

"Nile? Maksudnya Nile yang itu?" tanya Ginga lalu memandang Kyoya yang merupakan patner Nile semasa tim _Wild Fang_ dulu. Kyoya tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti, karena belum ada kepastian yang kuat.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kyoya tegas. Ginga lalu menatap Benkei yang juga satu kelompok dengan Kyoya, Nile, dan Demure dulu. Benkei hanya menunduk pasrah,

"Entahlah," ucap Benkei. "Tapi, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan berikutnya?" sambung Benkei kesal dengan masalah yang terlihat rumit ini.

"Hufh, apa kita coba meminta ayah untuk berkontak dengan Nile dan Demure disana, untuk memastikannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ginga memberi usulan tugas bagi mereka berempat.

"A –aku setuju, untuk memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Nile, kita coba tanya saja! Kalau memang tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya, baru kita cari maksud 'Nile' yang lain. Bagaimana?" sambung Kenta mengiyakan usulan dari Ginga.

"Baiklah, mau tidak mau aku juga ikut dalam masalah ini," sahut Kyoya singkat lalu berjalan keluar turun dari lantai dua gedung penyewaan jasa internet itu. Benkei yang kelabakan ditinggal Kyoya langsung berlari ikut turun.

"Kyoya-_san_! Tunggu aku!" serunya, lalu terdengar suara hentakan kaki raksasa Benkei untuk menuruni tangga kecil itu. Ginga dan Kenta _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"Jadi, Kyoya dan Benkei terhitung ikutan dalam masalah ini?" bisik Kenta pelan. Ginga tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, semakin banyak teman, maka masalah akan semakin cepat selesai, 'kan?" seru Ginga semangat seperti biasa. Kenta tersenyum miris lalu menjawab,

"Ya, semoga apa yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya, Ginga."

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ck, sial." Umpat seorang yang berjubah hitam, mengumpat dibalik rindangnya sebuah pohon tua. Beberapa orang membentuk keramaian dibawah sana.<p>

"Kemana perginya peramal itu? Kita harus bisa menemukan anak indigo itu, ramalannya 100% tepat, ini tidak bisa aku percaya," ucap salah satu dari mereka berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini, tapi dia peramal pertama yang ramalannya bisa sedemikian akurat. Aku akan menghubungi kantor polisi untuk membantu pencarian," sahut yang lainnya.

"Ide bagus! Kita juga ajak keluarga kita untuk ikut mencari, bagaimana?"

"SETUJUU!"

"Haah, kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini..." guman sang peramal berjubah hitam menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan diri di batang pohon yang besar itu, tanpa diketahui kerumunan di bawah sana.

"Lagipula, bola ramalku hilang. Semoga saja yang menemukan bola itu tidak melanggar tabu bola ramal itu," sambungnya lagi dalam hati. Kemudian ia melihat beberapa ekor burung kecil yang hinggap di dahan pohon. Sebuah ide terpikirkan oleh anak indigo muda ini,

"Wahai burung-burung, dengarkanlah permohonanku, " ucapnya dengan suara lantang. Sedikit cahaya magis terlihat di sekitar burung-burung itu, "...tolong carikan bola ramalku, dan pertemukan aku dengan bola ramal itu, sekarang!"

Burung-burung itu langsung berkicau-kicau lalu terbang tinggi meninggalkan peramal itu. Sang indigo terdiam, ia berharap burung-burung itu bisa kembali padanya dalam waktu dekat. Karena kalau sampai tidak,

"Babylonia akan bangkit tidak lama lagi, aku harus bisa mencari tahu pencegah yang ampuh. Para _bladers_ itu tidak bisa diharapkan, aku tidak bisa bergantung pada mereka..." lanjutnya lagi berbisik dalam hati.

"Heeeei, kamu yang diatas sana! Cepat angkat pantatmu dan turun! Kalau tidak aku akan memanggil kepiting-kepiting ganas untuk menghajarmu!" peramal itu sedikit tercengang begitu seseorang berteriak di bawah sana. Sang peramal lalu sedikit melihat ke arah bawah, dengan pandainya menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam kondisi menunduk.

"Huh?" peramal itu tidak banyak kata begitu melihat sesosok gembel yang compang camping dibawah sana, memandangnya dengan pandangan pecundang –peramal itu tahu persis.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sama seperti orang-orang itu, mencariku lalu memangkapku? Percuma saja tuan muda, tidak ada bagian dari dalam tubuhku yang bisa memberikan kalian semua jawaban atas bencana itu, aku hanya peramal biasa. Mengerti?" ucap peramal itu dengan nada tenang. Sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Watarigani, menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, yang jelas sekarang kau dihargai sangat mahal untuk kota ini! Kau buronan! Dan hebatnya kau hanya peramal biasa, dengan begitu, aku lebih mudah untuk menangkapmu dengan sekali capitan, bukan?" ucap Tetsuya tidak kalah panjang dari sangkalan peramal itu. Si anak indigo hanya menghela nafas, tetap tenang.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau ingin menangkapku sekarang, apapun yang aku katakan sekalipun? Tuan muda, kau hanya akan mendapatkan sebuah masalah kalau kau membawa peramal biasa sepertiku, carilah peramal istimewa di luar sana, yang bisa memberi kalian jawaban." Sahut sang peramal lagi. Tapi sepertinya memang benar, apapun yang dikatakannya, Tetsuya Watarigani tidak akan... mundur.

"Khukhukhukhu, kita lihat saja siapa yang akan mendapat masalah, buronan manis," seru Tetsuya dengan nada licik lalu memetik jarinya dengan cepat. Hitungan detik, sekeliling tetsuya dipenuhi oleh puluhan berandalan yang kelihatannya tidak bersahabat. Peramal itu mendecih kecil,

"Celaka, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa, Nile hilang ingatan?" seru Kyoya tidak percaya. Kini Kyoya, Ginga, Kenta, dan Benkei sudah berada di kantor WBBA. Ditemani Ryusei dan Hikaru, mereka pun langsung menghubungi Demure dan Nile di Afrika sana. Dan mereka langsung saja disambar berita buruk dari Demure –satu-satunya orang yang menjawab panggilan mereka.<p>

"Kau tidak bercanda, 'kan? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, hah?" seru Benkei setengah berteriak, membuat seisi ruangan menutup telinga tidak mau jadi tuli seketika. Dari raut wajah Demure, sudah dipastikan pemuda baik itu tidak berbohong. Ia terlihat menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kami sedang dalam perjalanan, ti –tiba-tiba saja turun hujan deras dan badai angin. Di depan kami tinggal menyeberangi jembatan tali. Tadi aku menyuruh Nile berhenti, tapi ia tidak mau. Lalu saat setengah menyebrang... Nile terjatuh ke jurang," cerita Demure berusaha menceritakan intinya saja. Lainnya terdiam, _shock_ mendengar berita menyakitkan itu. Siapa yang tidak sakit kalau temannya terluka, mereka pun sama...

"A –apa ini yang dimaksud dengan perkataan bola ramal itu?" ucap Kenta terdengar panik.

"Sial, bola ramal itu... bukan main-main, bola ramal itu punya potensi besar atas kasus ini, Ginga. Jangan sampai kehilangan bola ramal itu," sambung Kyoya serius. Ginga –orang yang memegang bola ramal itu– pun mengangguk. Bola ramal itu digenggamnya erat.

"Oh, ya, sebelum terjatuh, Nile mengucapkan kata yang aneh," ujar Demure lagi rupanya belum selesai. Lainnya kembali menatap layar, yang hanya ada wajah Demure disana.

"Kata yang aneh?" tanya Hikaru menautkan alisnya bingung. Sesekali Demure melirik ke sampingnya, tempat Nile terbaring tidak sadarkan diri disana.

"Iya, dia bilang... ia melihat cahaya yang aneh, setelah itu Nile langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Ha –hanya itu yang bisa kuberitakan sekarang, maaf tidak bisa membantu," jawab Demure menghela nafas panjang –lagi. Ginga menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, Demure. Sangat membantu, kok. Terima kasih, jaga Nile dengan baik, ya. Sampai masalah ini selesai, kami pasti akan menjenguknya ke sana," seru Ginga berusaha untuk bersemangat. Walau pada kenyataannya sakit mendengar Nile kehilangan memorinya selama ini.

"Cahaya? Apa itu bisa dikatakan salah satu petunjuk?" ucap Benkei tumben-tumbenan menanyakan hal sedemikian rupa. Lainnya langsung bertukar tatap lalu menunduk hampir bersamaan.

"Ginga, tidak salah lagi. Ini sudah menjadi kasus yang penting untukmu," ujar Ryusei menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan serius. Ginga mengangguk lalu kembali menatap bola ramal itu dengan seksama.

"Iya, ayah. Tanpa dibilang aku juga tahu, tapi banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti dari masalah ini. Semuanya seakan seperti kepingan kaca yang terpencar kemana-mana," keluh Ginga setengah pasrah. Kalau ditanya, Ginga sangat mau untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia ingin peperangan bey berakhir. Tapi sekarang malah...

"Bersabarlah, Ginga. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak ada jalan keluarnya. Ingat itu!" seru Ryusei berusaha menyemangati. Belum sempat Ginga membalas, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan tergeser lalu masuk seorang anak yang kelihatannya panik.

"Ryuseeeeeeiiii-_san_! Hikaaaruuuu! Dimana Titi dan Tsubasa?" rengek sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Yuu. Anak berambut acak itu langsung membulatkan mata sempurna mendapati Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, dan Benkei juga ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Gingi! Kenchii! Kyokyo! Benben! Kalian datang bermain, ya? Asyikkkkk!" seru Yuu loncat-loncat girang. Reaksi mereka? Ginga mengada kedua tangannya, Kenta tersenyum miris, Kyoya membuang muka, dan Benkei malah melihat ke arah Kyoya.

"Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Yuu merasa tidak nyaman dengan suara mencekam di ruangan itu. Hikaru dengan cepat mengetik _keyboard_ di laptopnya lalu angkat bicara.

"Tsubasa ada di taman utara Metal Bey City, mungkin Titi juga ikut dengannya." Sahut Hikaru mengabarkan Yuu. Lantas anak itu langsung mnggembungkan pipinya marah. Alasan dia marah? Kata kuncinya adalah 'taman', 'Tsubasa', dan 'Titi'.

"Huuuh! Curang! Bermain di taman kok nggak ngajak-ngajak aku!" seru Yuu lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Keberadaannya di dalam ruangan tidak sampai 1 menit pula. Ginga langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu menyadarinya.

"Hikaru, bagaimana caranya kau melacak keberadaan Tsubasa?" tanya Kenta sedikit kagum pada gadis yang agak kecowok-cowokan itu. Hikaru tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab,

"Tsubasa 'kan spy. Setiap spy memiliki alat pendeteksi di bagian tubuhnya. Dan alat itu bisa dilacak seperti sekarang ini," jelas Hikaru dengan singkat. Kenta manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Benkei kemudian. Entah memang pada kenyataannya atau apa, tapi kenapa dari tadi hanya itu yang Benkei pertanyakan...

"Jangan sampai orang lain celaka lagi, setiap tulisan yang tertulis di bola ramal ini harus segera kita lacak secepat mungkin agar tidak banyak korban berjatuhan," sahut Kyoya setengah geram. Ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan buruk yang dialami Nile sekarang.

"Ginga, ini mirip persis dengan apa yang dikatakan peramal itu," ucap Kenta kemudian. Sementara Ryusei dan Hikaru hanya mengamati dan mendengarkan mereka saling berdiskusi.

"Iya, orang yang didatangi dewa dan dewi, akan bisa melihat cahaya aneh yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa, dan cahaya itu akan selalu datang disaat bencana alam terjadi," ujar Ginga menyimpulkan. Kyoya langsung melirik Ginga dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Itu artinya Nile bisa melihat cahaya itu? Ada dewa dan dewi yang datang pada Nile?" tanya Benkei penasaran. Ginga dan Kenta mengangguk bersamaan.

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Pertama, kita harus melacak setiap bencana alam yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Kemungkinan besar ada dewa dan dewi yang berkeliaran di tempat itu. Lalu kata-kata yang muncul dalam bola ramal ini, harus kita artikan dengan teliti. Dan terakhir... kita harus bisa memprediksi kapan Babylonia akan bangkit dan merajarela di dunia ini," jelas Ginga panjang lebar.

"Aku setuju, kecuali yang terakhir." Komentar Kyoya dingin. Ginga menautkan alisnya bingung lalu menatap Kyoya yang menyandarkan dirinya di pojok ruangan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginga masih setengah paham.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai hal-hal yang tidak bersifat logika. Kau tahu sendiri, Babylonia lama dan Babylonia baru sudah lama gugur dalam pertempuran. Bangsa mereka sudah lenyap. Bagaimana bisa mereka bangkit lagi?" tambah Kyoya terdengar serius untuk menentang kalimat terakhir Ginga tadi.

"Ta –tapi, kau lihat sendiri, 'kan, apa yang diucapkan peramal itu tepat. Tentang dewa-dewi yang akan mendatangi _bladers_ yang memiliki kekuatan rasi bintang, tentang bencana yang akan terjadi kalau sampai dewa dan dewi itu keluar, bahkan Nile juga salah satunya. Apa kau tidak peduli pada Nile–"

"Cukup, Ginga." Potong Kyoya dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya terlihat jengkel, rasanya ia ingin keluar dari masalah yang dicampuri kebrutalan rasio dan ketidak masukakalan ini.

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ukh, asap apa ini? Apa ada kebakaran?" seru Yuu menutup hidung dan mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan berlari, dalam waktu cepat, Yuu segera sampai ke tempat dimana Tsubasa dan Titi berada, yaitu taman utara Metal Bey City. Tapi begitu sampai, yang didapatinya bukanlah suasana taman yang damai dan menyejukan, tapi kepulan asap tebal dan suasana taman yang mendadak terlihat gersang.<p>

"Kenapa semua rumput disini menjadi kering? Ukh, padahal seminggu yang lalu, saat aku datang ke taman ini untuk membeli es krim, masih baik-baik saja, kok," guman Yuu heran. Ia berjalan perlahan begitu asap hitamnya sudah mereda. Ia berusaha mencari tanda-tanda Titi dan Tsubasa disana.

"Titi! Tsubasa! Apa kalian ada disini?" seru Yuu walau sedikit terbatuk-batuk karena asap hitam masih merajarela disana. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara aneh begitu angin dan asap hitam bergesekan lembut.

"Eh? Siapa itu? Tinggi, seperti Tsubasa. Aku sapa saja, ya?" gumannya semangat begitu menemukan bayangan manusia. Merasa familiar dengan tinggi sosok itu, Yuu dengan girang berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Tapi begitu mendekat, Yuu menjadi takut sendiri. Di depan sosok itu, seorang anak kecil terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dengan mengenaskan. Tubuhnya penuh luka bakar, entah masih hidup atau tidak. Tapi yang membuat Yuu lebih takut adalah sosok yang berdiri itu. Rambutnya tergerai panjang, diselimuti aura kegelapan yang mendalam.

"Ngh... Tsu... Tsubasa..." panggil Yuu dengan bergetar. Takut, sungguh sangat takut. Ia merasa memanggil sosok itu adalah langkah yang sangat salah, lihat saja sendiri, sosok yang didepannya saja sudah mengenaskan seperti itu, lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Yuu kalau sosok itu tahu akan keberadaannya...

"Jadi kau, korbanku berikutnya?"

* * *

><p><strong>InvrdtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IllushaCerbeast (AN): **Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Apa kabarnya, genki desu? Kita berdua kangen banget sama fandom ini juga sama minna-san yang sudah membaca fic ini dengan setia /plak. Btw, menurut minna, bagaimana chapter ini? Sedikit curcol, chapter 5 IC adalah fic pertama yang kita berdua ketik di lappie baru milik Cer-tachi, banzaaaaai! /goyang-gayung/ Tapi kalau ada misstypo, gomenasai, ya. Karena Cer-tachi tidak terbiasa mengetik di keyboard laptop, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Lalu, ada yang sadar nggak kalau di chapter ini kami tidak menyebut nama bey Titi juga bahasa yunani kuno yang baru? XD Hayo looh /dihajar massa. Alasan kenapa kami tidak menyebut nama bey Titi... karena kami berdua sama-sama lupa /ambil panci siap dikeroyok. Lalu karena di lappie nggak dipasang modem, jadi males pergi ke tempat translate bahasa yunani kuno /dilempar obor sama pembaca.

So, bagaimana dengan perkembangan kami di chapter ini? Jujur, kami buat chapter ini secara spontan, lho, dengan ide seala kadar dadarnya, jadi kalau ada bagian yang tidak disuka, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya lewat review atau PM, pasti kami terima dengan senang hati. Btw, chapter ini belum mencakup satu hari, lho, kesannya alurnya lambat atau kecepatan? Ayo, ayo, butuh komentar minna-san XDD Yang sudah baca, jangan lupa untuk mereview, ya. Kami terima saran dan kritik, dan khusus **FLAME**, kami hanya menerima flame untuk tata EYD dan alur, bukan masalah pair/ceritanya/atau masalah lainnya yang memang tidak penting untuk dibahas. Ups, culcol-nya kelamaan, kalau begitu langsung balas review, ya :D

* * *

><p>To <strong>Kazekoori Nagare<strong>: Nagare-san, arigatou sudah datang mereview fic ini, yo :D Senang dan rasanya bersemangat setelah membaca review darimu, beneran, deh XD. Iya, nih, charanya yang keluar di chapter kemarin tambah banyak, tapi chapter ini kagak, ya? /salahloberdua/ Dan, makasih sudah memperhatikan kesehatan kami, semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu juga :D Review back~

To **Red BloodRiver**: Yo, Red-san, makasih dah datang review, yo :D Ceritanya bikin penasaran, ya? Atau alurnya terlalu garing, nih? XD /plaked. Dan makasih sudah membantu kami mengoreksi soal misstypo, selalu kewalahan karena masalah ini. Tapi semoga kami bisa memperbaikinya, lalu bagaimana chapter ini? :) Review back~

To **Ayame Yuri no Hana**: Yooo, Ayame n Yuri –senpai, makasih banget sudah mau datang mereview, senang rasanya cerita abal garing ini ditunggu oleh kedua author senior seperti kalian, dayo~ XDD Kalau chapter kemarin lumayan bagi Ayame-senpai, bagaimana chapter ini? Apa masih membuat penasaran atau sangat garing? XD Review back~

To **Chihiro Mai**: Neee, ini sudah diupdate. Makasih dan maaf banget, lho sudah membuatmu lama menunggu. Kedepannya akan kami usahakan untuk mengupdate fic dalam waktu yang dekat, sabar, ya. Dan tanggapanmu mengenai fic ini, duh senangnya membaca review darimu. Chapter ini bagaimana? Apa sudah lebih baik atau tambah buruk? Review back~

To **D'Espada**: Hehehe, makasih sudah mau mereview, dan semoga chapter ini tambah membuatmu penasaran /dihajar. Review back~

To **Lila Sakatori 24**: Yo, Lila-san, makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview /givebighugs/. Iya, tuh, peramalnya jadi buronan, hehehe, biar perannya jauh lebih tegang dan mengenaskan(?). Nggak review panjang juga nggak masalah buat kami, di-review saja sudah senang banget XD /tebarbunga/. Review back~

To **GummieRobot1698**: Gummie-chan, makasih sudah setia datang mereview, yaaaa! /huggie/ Ceritanya menegangkan? Hehehe, tanggapan yang kami suka, sih, tapi kritik dan saran juga kami terima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan sungkan XDD Soal Nile, bisa dilihat sendiri bagaimana dia di chapter ini /plaked. Review back~

To **Kitokika Ariri-chan**: Whuooo, Ariri-chan penghuni fandom ini juga, ya? Asyik, asyik /dansasamba/. Ayo bersama meramaikan fandom ini, yay! XD Iya, nih, terinspirasi dari mitologi Yunani Kuno, walau pastinya sangat ribet, apalagi dibuat author gembel kayak kita berdua, tapi semoga suka, ya XDD Ini sudah diupdate juga, semoga mengobati rasa rindumu X3 Review back~

To** Daimaru**: Selamat datang pembaca baru, semoga suka dengan cerita ini, ya :D Makasih banyak reviewnya dan jangan lupa untuk review lagi~ Review back~

To **Aihara-04**: Eh, pembaca barukah? :D Selamat datang di fandom ini dan juga fanfic ini, hehehe. Semoga suka dengan cerita yang super duper ribet satu ini. Chara-death? Ini termasuk request, yak? Kami tidak menerima request, sih, tapi akan kami pertimbangkan lagi :D Dan semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu, jangan lupa review lagi. Review back~

To **Birch**: Iya, iya, ini sudah lanjut, kok, hehehe. Makasih pujiannya, ya XDD Review back~

To** Kyoyafans-numpanglewat**: Wogh, fansnya Kyoya ada disini! /norak/ Makasih atas pujiannya, ya, kami senang sekali membaca review darimu. Peran Kyoya disini cukup penting, semoga suka XDD Dan peramal itu memang sudah ditakdirkan menderita, jadi apa boleh buat? /dhuak. Review back~

To** Chii EmeraldRose**: Ya, ampun, anak papa mama nan loli moe datang review! /woi! Hehehe, makin ke chapter pasti makin banyak yang kesurupan /ditendang massa/ oleh cahaya-cahaya itu, jadi jangan heran, ya, wkwkwk XDD Yuu dan Kenta? Hahaha, soal itu nanti juga tahu mereka kena cahaya itu atau tidak. Makasih sudah datang review, ketawa-ketiwi lho baca reviewmu XD Review back~

To **Ayago Tenshi Implictible**: Ayago-san, makasih ya sudah datang review fic ini, hehehe. Kami akan usahakan buat ff ini lebih menggetarkan(?) pembacanya, doakan, ya XDD. Terus, chara antagonist-nya sudah mulai terlihat di chapter ini, fufufu XD Review back~

To** Sena Hino**: Hello, Sena-chan. Kami juga senang begitu melihat reviewmu datang lagi, hihihi. Tegang? Wah, ternyata suasana ff ini horror juga, dong? /barunyadar. Kami senang banget baca setiap tanggapanmu mengenai ff ini, jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan ficnya, hahaha. ^_^ Review back~

To** Sasu Suka Tomat Naru Suka Ramen**: Eh, pembaca dari fandom Naruto, ya? /lirik namanya/ Selamat datang di ff abal-abal semasa MFBeyblade 2012 ini, semoga kamu menyukainya :D Ini lanjutannya sudah kelar, semoga kamu senang dengan chapter ini, oke ^_^. Review back~

To **NaoShiteru1264**: Wah, bosan dengan review anda? Sama sekali tidak, kami dengan senang hati menerima semua review yang datang ke ff buatan kami, termasuk reviewmu juga :D Iya, biar pembaca nggak kelabakan, akhirnya kami terima saran untuk menampilkan translatenya, hehe. Peramalnya? Waduh, gimana nasibnya, tuh? /peramal: deadglare/ Hahaha, lihat saja kedepannya XDD /dor. Review back~

To **Lordest Sweetest**: Yo, Lordy-kun :D Jujur, ini fic tentang mitologi Yunani Kuno pertama kali, masih sangat jelek. Tapi kalau memang tanggapanmu seperti itu, kami bahagia sekali membacanya /lebaynyakumat/. Bahasanya berat, eh? Gomenasaaai, kami akan membiasakan diri menggunakan bahasa baku yang ringan, makasih atas sarannya. Review back~

To **Sosogu Yoru**: Ini sudah update lagi, maaf banget ya sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Doakan ujian Cer-tachi lancar dan kembali ke jadwal update yang stabil XD /itumaulo/. Watariganinya mau macem-macem, tuh XD /digebukin peramalnya/ Review back~

To** Asera Madoka Kyunmei**: Makasih sudah setia datang review, ya, Asera-san. Membaca tanggapanmu mengenai chapter kemarin rasanya mau ketawa-ketiwi berdua /orang gila nyasar ketahuan/. Hehehe, nasib Tsubasa dan Nile di chapter ini sepertinya tidak baik, semoga tidak mengecewakanmu, hahaha XD /plak. Review again~

To** Tsubakiyoma**: Hehehe, iya, nih, MFBeyblade kami rubah jadi horror gembel begini, maaf kalau kamu tidak suka. Tapi kalau kamu menyukainya, kami akan sangat senang sekali, hehehe :D Soal Ryuga, sebenarnya sudah meninggal di versi 4D, kami sedikit kecewa, tuh /dor. Mungkin kalau ada waktu, akan kami ralat cerita ini mengenai Ryuga :) Review again~

To **Elec Angel**: Wah, fansnya Nile, ya? Akan kami usahakan menyetarakan peran Nile dengan peran yang lainnya. Makasih sudah review, kami mengharapkan reviewmu kembali di chapter ini :D Review back~

To **BlackButterfly Yori-tan**: Yey, Yori-tan datang review, senangnyaa~ XDD Masalahnya memusingkan? Maksudnya saat latar tempat dan settingnya diganti-ganti begitu? Kalau soal itu memang sudah kami buat seperti itu dengan alasan, agar peran setiap charanya setara XD Dan di chapter ini Yuu sudah muncul, kok! Semoga senang, ya :D Review back~

To **Ryuzaki Osaka**: Arigatou sudah mereview. Soal ficnya, notabene memang kami author penghuni fandom yang non-mainstream, lihat saja fic kami lainnya XD /woi jangan promosi/. Ups, balik ke review, betewe soal top, kami nggak top banget, kok XD Bahkan nggak diakui di fandom ini /kasihan/. Review back~

To** Cherry Kawaii**: Makasih sudah mereview XD Tsubasa dan Yuu punya peran yang sangat penting, kok, jadi pasti banyak muncul di ff gembel satu ini, hehehe XDD. Semoga kamu dan teman-temanmu senang dengan chapter ini. Review back~

To **MIO**: Iya, ini sudah lanjut, kok. Semoga suka, ya XD Review back~

* * *

><p>-<strong> TRAILER<strong> Chapter 6:

"Kemana perginya peramal itu? Jangan sampai dia lepas!"

"Masamune juga salah satu orang yang melihat cahaya itu, jangan sampai ia bernasib sama seperti Nile."

"Yuu! Titi! Kenapa mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

* * *

><p><em>INVERTED CROSS<em>

_-"Lord never see your majesty..."-_


	6. Shadding Of Nightmare

"Kyoya, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" seru Ginga setengah bertanya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Dengan perlahan Kyoya membalik badan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan Ryusei. Dengan cepat, tangan Ginga menangkap bahunya, membuat langkah Kyoya berhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Kyoya terdengar sinis. Ginga mengkerutkan dahinya sesaat begitu menerima kata kasar itu darinya.

"Kau... mau kabur dari masalah ini, hah? Setelah kau memutuskan untuk bergabung, sekarang kau keluar seenaknya begitu?" tanya Ginga terdengar menantang, berharap kalau Kyoya akan berubah pikiran. Tapi, Kyoya Tategami bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengikuti keinginan orang lain.

"Aku tahu, kalau aku sudah terjerat dalam masalah aneh ini, tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri." Jawab Kyoya terdengar tidak bisa ditimbang-timbang lagi. "Caramu payah," tambahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<strong>

**.**

**Ch6: **Shadding Of Nightmare

.

**Made By **** IllushaCerbeast**

**.**

**Disclaimer MFBeyblade **** Takafumi Adachi**

**.**

**Rate: T (**_for language, Yunani Kuno trick, and plot_**)**

**.**

**WARNING(s): **_Misstypo, OOC, __OC, __Little Canon, and all_**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Dengan terpaksa, Ginga membiarkan Kyoya pergi. Takut membiarkan <em>patner<em>nya sendirian, akhirnya Benkei ikut keluar ruangan menyusul Kyoya dengan tergesah-gesah. Melihat itu, Kenta hanya dapat memandangi Ginga dalam diam. Sunyi, juga suasana yang semakin mencekam.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Ginga. Biarkanlah Kyoya menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caranya sendiri. Kita tidak berhak untuk menghentikannya," sahut Ryusei dengan nada bijak. Ginga memandang ayahnya sesaat lalu tersenyum miris.

"Aku mengerti, ayah. Aku juga... permisi." Dengan itu Ginga berlalu dari ruangan Ryusei. Hikaru menghela nafas dengan keadaan yang semakin rumit ini. Tapi kemudian ia memandang Kenta yang masih tertinggal di dalam ruangan.

"Kenta, kau tidak menyusul Ginga?" tanya Hikaru menghampiri anak itu. Kenta sedikit terkejut, mungkin tadi ia melamun sejenak.

"Egh, tidak. Aku rasa Ginga butuh kesendirian saat ini. Ryusei-_san_, bisakah aku mengajukan usul, untuk masalah ini?" tanya Kenta kemudian dengan raut wajah serius. Ryusei dan Hikaru sempat bertukar pandang, lalu Ryusei tersenyum kecil.

"Silahkan," ijinnya singkat. Kenta langsung berjalan mendekati Ryusei untuk mengajukan usulannya.

"Begini, bagaimana kalau kita hubungi _bladers-bladers_ hebat yang kita ketahui satu-satu. Misalkan tim _Excallibur, _tim _Whang Zhu Chong_, dan tim _bladers _lainnya. Terutama yang tempat tinggalnya didatangi bencana alam baru-baru ini. Ehm, aku yakin ideku ini tidak 100% akurat, tapi aku hanya ingin mengetahui keberadaan mereka sekarang." Jelas Kenta panjang lebar.

"Oh..." Mendengar tanggapan bagus satu itu, Ryusei terdiam sejenak. Ide Kenta ada bagusnya juga. Menghubungi mereka semua dan meminta bantuan adalah ide yang terbaik untuk sekarang. Apalagi Ginga, yang merupakan salah satu pemain di _papan catur_ ini masih belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Boleh saja, akan kubantu!" seru Ryusei dengan semangat_ Phoenix_nya seperti biasa. Kenta dan Hikaru_ speechless_ bersamaan melihat itu.

"Uhm, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>Kyoya dan Benkei berjalan tanpa arah, juga tanpa komunikasi. Keduanya hanyut dalam diam. Kyoya yang mungkin sedang memikirkan baik-baik langkahnya dalam masalah ini, sedangkan Benkei tidak ingin membuat Kyoya lebih marah dari ini, jadi dia diam saja. Sesekali ditatapnya pemuda dingin itu ke langit sana. Yang birunya menghanyutkan daripada apapun, yang tenangnya melebihi surga duniawi sekalipun. Langkahnya terhenti, hanyut dalam ketenangan langit luas.<p>

"Huh..." Kyoya menghela nafas. Ia dan Benkei kini berdiri di tengah jalan yang kiri-kanannya dipenuhi hamparan hijau rumput. Sesekali rumput itu menari-nari mengikuti angin yang berhembus tiap detik didekatnya. Pemandangan yang tidak butuh lampu kelap-kelip, tidak butuh alunan musik meriah. Tapi justru pemandangan ini jauh lebih indah daripada panggung musik sekalipun.

"Benarkah... _Babylonia_ akan bangkit? Kh, pikiran bodoh macam apa itu," guman Kyoya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin percaya, tapi apa yang dikatakan Ginga ada benarnya. Karena keceplosan emosi, ia jadi canggung untuk menemui _peran utama_ dalam adegan kiamat dunia ini. Dalam pikiran Kyoya tidak ingin pemandangan ini musnah digantikan tanah tandus yang suram. Ia tidak mau keindahan ini berakhir.

"Nile..." gumannya lagi. Kyoya memang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Nile disaat seleksi pemain dari negara Afrika. Dan ia tahu bahwa Nile memiliki bakat yang hampir setara dengannya. Jarang sekali ia melihat Nile kalah dalam pertandingan _bey_, mungkin waktu itu ia sial sampai kalah dari Masamune. Tapi selain itu, Nile selalu membantu Kyoya. Sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang merepotkan. Rasanya kesal begitu mendengar Nile adalah_ 'korban'_ dari semua masalah ini. Karena itu, Kyoya tidak akan memasukan kata mundur dalam kamus kehidupannya.

"Benkei, ayo pergi. Aku sudah memikirkan jalan keluar untuk... mengatasi masalah ini,"

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>Suara langkah lari manusia sedikit terdengar, padahal hari sudah malam. Di jam sekian, tidak ada lagi manusia yang beraktifitas. Suasana <em>Metal Bey City<em> sangat sepi, mungkin hanya satu dua mobil yang berlalu lalang. Tapi masih ada saja sekerumunan orang yang tengah kejar-mengejar. Di depan, terlihat seorang remaja berjubah hitam yang terengah-engah, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk berlari. Dibelakangnya tampak kerumunan berandal yang dipimpin Watarigani mengejarnya.

"Kemana perginya peramal itu? Jangan sampai dia lepas!"

"Brengsek, dia ada 50 m di depanmu sekarang!"

Entah apa yang membuat mereka semua kuat lari kesana-kemari sampai malam hari. Peramal itu dalam kondisi yang terjepit sekarang, sedari tadi ia berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi, tapi selalu saja ketahuan. Berandal-berandal itu tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Sial... aku harus berlari sampai kapan? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, tapi kalau berhenti sedikit saja... aku pasti akan tertangkap, merepotkan!" gerutu peramal remaja itu dalam hati. Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, denyut nadinya memompa tidak menentu. Sedangkan kerumunan dibelakangnya terlihat semakin sedikit saja, mungkin berpencar.

"Ahaa! Kau terkepung!" suara itu membuat sang peramal berhenti melari di sebuah perempatan jalan. Benar, di sisi depan, belakang, kiri, dan kanannya disergap puluhan berandal yang dari tampangnya sangat senang. Tetsuya yang ada di depan peramal itu menyeringai lebar,

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi, serahkan dirimu baik-baik atau kami akan menangkapmu dengan kasar! Pilihlah!" seru Tetsuya lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Tch!" peramal itu mendecih, sebenarnya bisa saja ia melawan mereka semua dengan kekuatan magis yang dimilikinya. Tapi sekarang, ia hanya ingin terlihat sebagai manusia biasa. Ia sudah berjanji pada seseorang, untuk tidak memperlihatkan wujud aslinya pada manusia. Preman-preman itu tampak semakin mendekat pada sang peramal muda, hendak menangkapnya ramai-ramai.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menuruti apa maumu. Jadi tolong hentikan semua ini..." ucapnya dengan nada lelah. Setelah berlari seharian, ternyata hasilnya nihil. Tetsuya tertawa lebar begitu peramal itu mau menyerah juga. Sedangkan berandal lainnya langsung mengunci kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan tali tambang.

"Hahahahahaha, bagus! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau menyerah, huh? Merepotkan saja, ayo bawa dia!" teriak Watarigani lalu menari-nari model kepiting saking bahagianya. Teman-teman lainnya langsung_ sweatdrop._

"Mobilnya sudah siap!" seru salah satu dari mereka yang mengambil ahli mobil sewaan yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk membawa anak indigo itu. Tetsuya mengangguk lalu memberi aba-aba pada lainnya untuk menjaga ketat anak misterius itu agar tidak lolos.

"Lalala, aku akan menjadi kaya! Aku akan menjadi_ milionner_! Aku akan menjadi pebisnis ternama, dan semua orang akan tunduk padaku, ohohohoho~" seru Tetsuya dengan rasa bangga yang sangat berlebih. Ia memastikan terlebih dahulu bahwa buronannya itu sudah masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu, barulah ia naik di jok depan.

"Hei, jangan seenaknya. Semua ini juga berkat bantuan kami, setan kepiting!" omel salah satu dari berandal itu tidak terima. Tetsuya memandangnya dengan mengerucutkan bibir lalu kembali mengeluh,

"Huh, teserahlah! Yang penting sekarang aku menjadi serba kaya!" lalu Tetsuya menaiki jok depan. Mobil hitam tua itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan tengah kota yang tidak lagi dilalu-lalangi manusia.

Sang peramal itu mendecih kecil, dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat erat di belakang punggungnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan. Mau tidak mau harus mengikuti mereka, belum lagi ia masih belum menemukan keberadaan bola ramal miliknya itu. Ia hanya bisa diam sekarang, yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah sekelompok berandal yang duduk di sekitarnya. Nggak depan samping belakang, semuanya dipenuhi oleh preman-preman kelas kakap yang tentu saja mengerihkan.

"Hei, aku jadi penasaran dengannya." Bisik salah satu dari mereka pada kawan di sampingnya. Lalu mereka sama-sama menyeringai dan mendekati diri dengan duduk peramal itu. Sang indigo merasakan firasat buruk akan ini.

"Hallo, buronan. Kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa, kok. Siapa namamu, hm?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang berambut jabrik tinggi dan dicat bewarna pirang. Peramal itu sedikit terperanjat lalu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak punya nama." Jawabnya berusaha tenang, malah disambut gelak tawa hampir seluruh preman-preman yang duduk di sekitarnya. Salah satu dari mereka mengkalungkan leher peramal itu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau jangan melawak disini buronan, dasar sok jual mahal!" seru salah satu preman yang duduknya agak jauh darinya. Peramal itu tetap diam, ia berharap semua ini akan berakhir segera.

"Dia perempuan atau laki-laki, sih? Atau jangan-jangan banci yang ingin mencari sensasi? Ahahahaha!" sahut lainnya tidak kalah menusuk ucapannya. Tapi peramal itu tetap diam, hatinya yang sudah keras seperti batu tidak akan berpengaruh pada ucapan-ucapan murahan itu.

"Hahahahaha! Mungkin dia setan yang menjelma menjadi manusia! Hei, ayo kita buka tudungnya. Aku menjadi penasaran dengan wajahnya..." guman yang berambut ungu mencolok sembari mengelus dagu peramal itu. Sedangkan lainnya berusaha meraih tudung hitam yang setia menutup setengah dari wajahnya.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak peramal itu tiba-tiba, mengambil gerakan untuk menjaga wajahnya agar tidak terlihat. Berandal-berandal tadi terdiam sejenak lalu semakin menyeringai lebar. Preman di kiri-kanan anak indigo itu langsung mencengkram bahunya kuat agar tidak bergerak. Peramal itu berusaha untuk melakukan perlawanan, tapi nihil. Kondisinya tidak menguntungkan saat ini.

"Apa wajahmu mirip seperti artis-artis yang biasanya muncul di televisi? Ah, tidak mungkin! Atau jangan-jangan mirip anjing gelandangan, ya? Hahahaha!"

"Brengsek, jangan buang waktu lagi! Cepat buka tudungnya!"

"TI –TIDAK...!" _**SREEEEEETT!**_

Terlambat, peramal itu tidak bisa menghentikan tingkah kurang ajar dari berandal-berandal itu yang seenaknya membuka tudung itu dan memperlihatkan keseluruhan kepalanya. Mulai dari rambut, juga... wajahnya. Berandal-berandal yang ada di tempat itu langsung memasang wajah _horror_ begitu menatap sesuatu yang berada dibalik tudung itu...

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." lenguh seseorang begitu membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi terlelap. Tampak sebuah wajah yang memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas begitu ia sadar sepenuhnya.<p>

"Nile, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Demure dengan suara lembut. Yang terbaring tadi –Nile, langsung mengejap-ngejap matanya. Ia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di ranjang. Nile menatap sekelilingnya, hanya sebuah kamar yang sederhana. Yang jelas ia...

"Kamar siapa ini?" tanyanya dengan polos. Demure yang mendengar itu hanya tertunduk sedih. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng keras dan membuat senyum paksaan, agar Nile tidak khawatir.

"Kau tidak ingat? Ini kamarmu, Nile." Ujar Demure berusaha untuk mengingatkan. Nile menatap Demure dengan mengkerutkan dahi. Berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat semua tentang dirinya.

"Ugh," jeritnya begitu merasakan pening yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Demure langsung bangkit berdiri dari samping tempat tidur Nile dan membantu pemuda itu kembali membaringkan diri.

"Nile, jangan paksakan dirimu. Pasti, perlahan-lahan memorimu akan kembali, jangan dipaksa untuk mengingatnya!" seru Demure lalu menarik selimut tebal milik Nile. Pemuda yang terbaring itu mengangguk kecil dengan polosnya –betul-betul tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Lukamu masih parah, istirahatlah. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, jadi jangan khawatir," bisik Demure lagi, dengan tulus hati ia merawat sahabatnya itu. Bahkan rela menginap di rumah Nile sampai kepulihan ingatan Nile membaik. Nile mengangguk lagi, lalu suasana kembali hening.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu mengambil sebaskom air dengan handuk kecil yang terendam di dalamnya. Demure lalu mengambil sebotol obat dan menuangkannya ke air yang ada di dalam baskom tadi. Setelah diaduk rata, ia langsung mengoleskannya pada luka-luka Nile yang masih terbuka.

"Namamu... siapa?" tanya Nile kemudian, walau sedikit meringis kesakitan saat lukanya bergesekan dengan handuk lembab itu. Demure lalu memandang Nile yang kelihatannya berusaha untuk tahu.

"Namaku Demure, Nile." Jawabnya, tetap memanggil nama Nile agar pemuda itu ingat bahwa namanya adalah 'Nile'. Pemuda yang terbaring itu kembali mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau saudaraku? Muka kita memang tidak mirip, tapi kenapa hanya kau yang merawatku disini?" tanya Nile lagi. Demure dengan sabar menjawab semua pertanyaan dari pemuda_ amnesia _itu.

"Bukan, aku bukan saudaramu, Nile. Kita hanya sebatas teman, bisa dibilang teman dekat. Dulu, kau dan aku, juga Kyoya dan Benkei adalah satu tim dalam pertandingan bey, kita salah satu perwakilan negara Afrika. Dan, kau memang tinggal sendiri disini, karena keluargamu mewajibkan anak laki-lakinya untuk hidup mandiri. Begitu," jelas Demure panjang lebar. Nile kembali mengangguk. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Nile setelah Demure menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Begitu, ya... Apa aku merepotkanmu?" tanyanya lagi. Demure langsung mengada kedua tangannya dan menggeleng kecil.

"Ti –tidak! Kita 'kan teman, aku sangat senang bisa membantumu dan berada disisimu. Walau mungkin keberadaanku disini tidak berguna untukmu, tapi aku akan... melakukan apa yang aku bisa. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kau jangan khawatirkan soal itu..." seru Demure terdengar tulus. Nile yang masih_ amnesia_ itu sedikitnya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ginga, kau ada?" tanya Kenta begitu sampai di ruangan pribadi Madoka. Saat<em> Metal Bey City<em> kembali menginjak pagi hari, Kenta langsung mendatangi toko Madoka, karena ia tahu kalau Ginga pasti ada disana. Begitu ia sampai, Madoka langsung mengatakan apa yang terjadi tentang Ginga, sahabatnya itu.

Kenta sedikit sedih, begitu mendengar Ginga hampir putus asa. Ia menjadi tidak mengerti akan masalah-masalah yang sedang terjadi. Belum lagi tiba-tiba Kyoya mengatakan hal pedas itu padanya, mungkin sebagai sahabat Kyoya, Ginga menjadi sedikit terpukul, dan menjadi kehilangan ide. Karena itu Kenta ingin datang padanya untuk memberitahukan informasi yang sudah ia dapat.

"Ya, Kenta?" tanya Ginga balik. Sekarang, Ginga dan Madoka sedang meneliti tentang perkembangan _bey_ milik Ginga yang sudah lama tidak bertanding.

"Anu, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu," bisik Kenta lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ginga, "...Kemarin aku dan ayahmu menghubungi berbagai_ bladers_ yang kita kenal, untuk tahu mereka bisa melihat cahaya itu atau tidak," lanjutnya.

"Hm, begitu, ya. Ide bagus, lalu informasi apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya Ginga terlihat serius. Sedangkan Madoka, walau pandangannya tertuju pada layar komputer, tapi ia sedikit menguping. Kemarin ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ginga, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut membantunya.

"Dari tim_ Whang Zhu Chong_, mereka sehat-sehat saja. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang melihat cahaya aneh atau sejenisnya. Tim _Excallibur _juga tidak ada yang memiliki keanehan seperti itu, juga tim-tim lainnya. Hampir semua tim perwakilan negara kami hubungi, tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda dari mereka. Kita belum terlambat untuk menghentikan semua ini, Ginga!" seru Kenta menyemangati. Ginga mengangguk kecil lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tidak boleh diam saja! Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan spiral aneh yang muncul di atmosfer bumi?" tanya Ginga lagi untuk memastikan. Kenta memutar-mutar telunjuknya di dahinya lalu tanda lampu menyala langsung muncul di kepalanya.

"Atmosfer itu sedang diteliti oleh Hikaru, menurutnya spiral itu masih dalam siklus normal dan tidak ada tanda aneh untuk membuat angin tornado atau hujan badai, untuk sekarang." Jelasnya lagi. Ginga lalu mengkerutkan dahinya sesaat lalu bersandar di sofa empuk yang didudukinya.

"Oh, iya! Tim perwakilan dari Amerika tidak bisa kuhubungi, saat menyambungkan koneksi, katanya 'jaringan yang anda hubungi sudah di luar operasional', begitu. Dan saat aku menanyakan Toby dan Zeo..." ucapan Kenta terhenti membuat Ginga menjadi heran.

"Kenapa Toby dan Zeo?" tanya Ginga tanpa basa-basi. Madoka langsung memutar kursinya lalu melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kata mereka, Masamune mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia bilang melihat cahaya, padahal Toby maupun Zeo tidak melihat apa-apa." Lanjutnya dengan berat hati. Ginga langsung membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

"A –apa? Bagaimana mungkin, dia..."

"Masamune juga salah satu orang yang melihat cahaya itu, jangan sampai ia bernasib sama seperti Nile."

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryusei-<em>san<em>... Uhm, maksudku Phoenix-_san_, kenapa Tsubasa belum pulang sejak kemarin? Apa dia ada janji atau absen?" tanya Hikaru sembari membuka data-data spy yang berkerja di _**WBBA**_. Karena saling mengenal satu sama lain, Tsubasa Ootori merupakan spy kebanggaan Ryusei maupun Hikaru. Baru saja ingin memberi tugas baru pada Tsubasa, tapi ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada kabar dari Tsubasa belakangan ini.

"Eh? Tidak, ia tidak pernah minta ijin denganku seperti itu. Sejak kemarin, setahuku ia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya, sejak itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi," jelas Ryusei sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Hikaru menautkan alisnya bingung...

"Rumah sakit? Apa Tsubasa tidak enak badan atau ada sakit?" tanya Hikaru lagi. Ryusei menatap langit-langit ruangannya berusaha untuk berpikir sejenak, lalu ia kembali menatap Hikaru dan menggeleng.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu soal itu. Bagaimana kalau kita coba minta Ginga dan Kenta untuk menjenguknya?" usul Ryusei kemudian. Gadis bermahkota biru laut itu menghela nafas lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Terserah," balasnya lalu segera menghubungi Ginga lewat monitor besar di ruangan milik Ryusei, Hikaru sudah bisa menebak kalau Ginga dan Kenta berada di toko Madoka sekarang, pastinya untuk berdiksusi. Karena itu tanpa banyak tanya, Hikaru segera menghubungkan komunikasi ke komputer Madoka.

_**PIIIPPP**_

_-"Hallo, Amano disini. Lho, Hikaru, tumben sekali menghubungiku kesini. Ingin mencari Ginga?"-_

"Iya, aku ingin menyampaikan pesan Ryusei untuk Ginga dan Kenta. Apa mereka ada disana?" tanya Hikaru balik. Madoka di depan layar langsung memanggil kedua remaja yang ditunggu-tunggu Hikaru sejak pertemuan kemarin.

_-"Ya, Hikaru. Ada apa? Apa ada perkembangan atau data lainnya mengenai kasus baru ini, begitu?"-_

"Bukan, Ryusei... Maksudku Phoenix-_san_ memintamu untuk menjenguk Tsubasa di rumah sakit yang berada di pusat kota. Sejak kemarin Tsubasa bilang ingin ke rumah sakit, ia tidak tampak sampai sekarang. Aku sedikit cemas, jadi bisa minta tolong, tidak?"

_-"Tsubasa? Iya, juga, ya. Rumah sakit pusat kota itu... maksudnya Rumah Sakit Amadokaishi?"-_

"Iya, bisa kau dan Kenta kesana, memastikan bahwa Tsubasa tidak sakit atau apapun. Karena dari kemarin Tsubasa sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, hanya signal spy yang kami dapat, tapi tidak berkomunikasi."

_-"Ya, tentu saja! Aku akan segera kesana. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau menyiapkan tiket pesawat ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat ini? Aku ingin menjenguk Masamune yang juga mengalami 'itu'."-_

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

_-"Oke, terima kasih, Hikaru. Selamat berkerja kembali!"-_

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>Mendengar tugas dari ayahnya, Ginga, Kenta, dan Madoka langsung pamit dari toko dan berangkat bertiga. Sedikitnya mereka heran, jarang sekali orang seperti Tsubasa bisa sakit-sakitan, seperti kakek-kakek saja... Ups, lupakan. Matahari pun semakin terik di pagi hari ini, dan kota Metal Bey City kembali dipenuhi oleh aktifitas-aktifitas penghuninya seperti biasa. Gempa bumi yang baru-baru saja terjadi pun seakan-akan menjadi angin sepoi-sepoi yang sudah lewat, tidak menjadi bahan pembicaraan lagi.<p>

Berhubung rumah sakit yang mereka tujui tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin berjalan kaki sampai 15 menitan, mereka langsung tiba di tempat tujuan mereka. Ginga tetap berharap kalau Tsubasa yang juga temannya baik-baik saja.

"Ginga, yakin, nih, setelah ini langsung pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Madoka memiringkan kepalanya. Ginga langsung berkacak pinggang lalu menoleh ke arah Madoka.

"Iya, tidak boleh buang waktu. Aku tidak mau sampai teman-temanku yang menjadi korban. Masamune juga, aku tidak menyangka anak bodoh dan aneh sepertinya juga bisa melihat 'itu', benar-benar, deh..." keluh Ginga tidak bermaksud menjelekan Masamune, tapi pada dasarnya pemuda Kadoya itu memang seperti itu. Kenta menahan tawanya mendengar itu.

"Uph, tidak bisa ditebak, sih... siapa-siapa saja kandidat orang yang akan dirasuki dewa dan dewi yang keluar nanti. Tapi aku juga berharap kalau Masamune baik-baik saja," tambah Kenta lalu melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Ginga, kok disana ribut sekali, ada apa, sih?" tanya Madoka menunjuk sebuah kerumunan besar yang menutupi jalan mereka. Bertukar pandang sejenak, mereka setuju untuk menghampiri kerumunan itu, siapa tahu hal ini juga melibatkan kasus mereka.

"Ugh, ramai sekali, ada apa, sih?" keluh Kenta sembari mencari jalan untuk semakin menyusup masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu, dibuntuti Ginga dan Madoka dibelakangnya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya melihat sesosok yang familiar bagi mereka, memasang wajah_ horror_ dan mengambil perhatian sekitarnya.

"A –APA YANG AKU LIHAT BENAR! PERAMAL YANG DIBURON SATU KOTA ITU... DIA SETAN! WAJAHNYA SUNGGUH MENGERIHKAN!" seru Watarigani, yang ternyata adalah pusat dari semua kerumunan itu, walau sering berbohong dan menipu, tapi kali ini Ginga bisa melihat raut wajah keseriusan dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Madoka pada salah satu warga yang kebetulan ada disana. Orang itu langsung berbisik pelan pada Madoka.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya, belakangan ini ada seorang peramal yang sedang menjadi buronan kota. Dan kata preman itu, saat ia menangkap peramal itu dan melihat wajahnya, wajahnya sangat mengerihkan." Jelasnya dengan tatapan ketakutan. Madoka mengangguk pelan karena kurang paham.

"Ginga, katanya ada peramal yang menjadi buronan? Apa kau kenal siapa itu?" tanya Madoka kemudian pada pria beriris keemasan itu. Ginga langsung membulatkan mata dan mengangguk.

"Ja –jangan-jangan... dia_** Blessed**_?" sangkal Ginga pada Kenta yang langsung mengangguk dengan wajah pucat.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti_** Blessed**_. Tapi apa benar? Aku rasa ia manusia, sama seperti kita. Ya, 'kan?" tanya Kenta dengan pandangan berharap. Ginga tertunduk sesaat.

"Wajahnya, sih... aku memang tidak pernah tahu, suaranya juga buatan, jadi... mungkin masih misterius..." jawab Ginga setengah hati. Lalu mereka segera menghampiri Watarigani untuk menanyai rinciannya. Bagaimanapun peramal itu salah satu orang yang terlibat dalam masalah ini. Sedangkan itu, tanpa mereka sadari, dari ketinggian gedung ada yang mengamati mereka dengan pandangan lelah.

"Manusia selalu heboh hanya karena hal seperti ini. Sial, kalau sudah ketahuan, aku tidak bisa lagi berkeliaran secara leluasa," guman sesosok yang memakai jubah hitam sampai lutut, rambutnya yang bersurai hitam panjang berkibar seiring angin dingin menerpa. Ia terus berdiri disana, menatap ke bawah, dimana kerumunan itu membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Kemunculanmu mencolok sekali, lho. Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya, hihihi..." tawa sesosok yang menyerupai manusia di belakang peramal itu. Sang indigo menengok, menatap seseorang yang dibelakangnya, memandang si peramal dengan pandangan geli.

"Biar saja, itu bukan urusanmu, Damian..."

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginga kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Kenta dan Madoka. Tahu kenapa Ginga tidak mau berlama di tempat Watarigani? Padahal Ginga datang menghampirinya hanya untuk menanyai fakta, tapi... si kepiting gila satu itu malah semakin mendramatisir di tempat Ginga, bersujud dan memanggil bahwa Ginga adalah ibunya dan memohon ampun kalau Watarigani ada dosa. Ginga langsung<em> sweatdrop<em>, sedangkan Kenta dan Madoka_ speechless_ di tempat. Ia langsung menceritakan segala dosa-dosanya selama hidup yang mungkin tidak bisa terhitung oleh Ginga, dan berakhir digebuk massal oleh warga yang merasa pernah ditipu Watarigani, benar-benar... gila.

"Watarigani itu, benar-benar tidak waras..." keluh Madoka mengrucutkan bibirnya. Kenta hanya tertawa kecil lalu berusaha menenangkan amarah Madoka pada si kepiting gila itu.

"Tapi, kemana gerangan perginya peramal itu sekarang?" tanya Ginga penasaran. Kalau saja peramal itu berdiri di pihaknya dan membantu Ginga, pasti masalah ini terasa seperti membaca strategi lawan, cepat selesai dan berakhir bahagia.

"Entahlah..." jawab Kenta dengan sejujurnya, karena ia betul-betul tidak tahu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sembari berjalan sampai akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit yang mereka tuju. Di depan rumah sakit itu terlihat keramaian –beda soal dengan Watarigani tadi tentunya–, kelihatannya orang sekitar rumah sakit kelihatan panik, mungkin ada pasien yang lukanya sangat parah.

"Ginga, kasihan sekali pasien itu, hampir keseluruhan tubuhnya gosong dan penuh luka baretan. Anak kecil pula," ujar Madoka merasa iba melihat dua pasien yang dibaringi di ranjang dorong, baru saja dikeluarkan dari mobil ambulans. Tapi begitu dilihat, Ginga merasa familiar dengan kedua pasien itu.

"Sepertinya aku kenal mereka–" belum sempat Kenta mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Ginga langsung berlari mendekati kedua pasien itu. Matanya membulat sempurna begitu mengenali keduanya, jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak melihat kondisi mereka yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Yuu! Titi! Kenapa mereka bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

* * *

><p><strong>InvrtdCrss<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorNote (IllushaCerbeast):<br>**Halooooo, minna-san! Akhirnya chapter ini dipublish juga, hehehe. Mungkin karena semangat, chapter ini hanya selesai beberapa jam, semoga saja minna-san menyukai chapter ini, oke. Dan bagi yang bingung soal peramal itu, tebak saja dia di chapter mendatang, hehehe :D Ngomong-ngomong apa cerita fic ini ada yang tidak bagus menurut minna-san? Ditunggu tanggapan kalian semua lewat review, ya. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati, ehehehe :D

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

For **Chii EmeraldRose**: TFR, Chii-chan! Tercengang itu hampir mirip sengan syok, kok XDD Hehehe, gomen ne Chii, ga bisa request, tapi semoga ceritanya selalu membuat Chii tercengang (disumpahin tercengang duluan). Makasih lho dah setia sama fic ini, review back :D

For **Red BloodRiver**: TFR, ya, Red-san! Semoga chapter ini juga bikin kamu terpesona /salah XD. Kalau yang ini Tsubasa-nya lebih serem dibandingkan yang dirasuki Ryuga, bayangin saja /Tsubasa:sialan kalian berdua/. Review back!

For **Laila Sakatori 24**: TFR, ya, Laila-san! Kyoya nggak menyingkir, kok, hanya mencari jalannya sendiri x-) Lalu Tsubasa bukan dirasuki darkside, tapi –Ya, kamu pasti tahu apa itu XD /dihajar. Review back!

For **Cherry Kawaii**: TFR, ya! Iya, review non-log juga kami balas, hehehe. Tsubasa jadi antagonist disini, tapi semoga kamu nggak jadi patah hati sama dia /tsubasa:what?/ Review back!

For **Elec Angel**: TFR, ya. Soal Nile, lihat saja di chapter ini, fufufu. Menegangkan, ya? Hahaha, yang penting bacanya jangan terlalu terbawa suasana saja. Review back!

For **NaoShiteru 1264**: TFR, ya. Eh? Cliffhanger? Masa' sih? Kami sendiri nggak nyadar, serius /telmi/ XDD Ya, kami akan berusaha supaya kamu dan pembaca lain tidak bosan dengan fic ini, Arigatou X33 Review back!

For **Authorjelek**: TFR, ya, Sillo-chan! Ini kami tambahkan sedikit narasi, bagaimana? :o Kritiknya membantu, kok, thanksie XD Review back!

For **Kazekoori Nagare**: TFR, ya, Nagare-chan! Hehe, soal warnet, di zaman modern seperti ini mana mungkin nggak ada warnet, kecuali di kota/pemukiman terpencil XDD Versi kami, mereka berkontak lewat monitor, kok. Arigatou! Review back!

For **Margareth Eleanor**: TFR, ya Eleanor-san! Hehehe, soal Nile bisa selamat dari jurang masih dirahasiakan, tapi nanti kalau pas timing-nya bakal kami ungkapkan(?). Arigatou, ya. Review back!

For **Rafa' Yoshito Hyouma**: TFR, ya! Waduh jangan bingung, dong, padahal kami mengharapkan tanggapan Rafa-chan mengenai perkembangan fic ini. Tapi arigatou review dan dukungannya. Review back!

For **Banana Spice**: TFR, ya! Maaf atas keterlambatan update, habisnya kami ujian, hehehe. Tapi kami akan berusaha menstabilkan update untuk seterusnya. Review back!

For **Asera Madoka Kyunmei**: TFR, ya, Asera-chan! Ya ampun, review Asera heboh banget, dah XD. Iya, karena ingin mengobati rasa penasaran readers, kami kasih sedikit trailer, deh XD Semoga suka. Review back!

For **Chihiro Mai**: TFR ya, Mai-san! Waduh, mai-san sampai baca pas kuliahan. Thanks banget Mai-san dukung fic kami berdua, ya :D Semoga chapter ini memuaskan Mai-san. Review back!

For **MIO**: TFR, Mio-chan. Ini sudah kami update lagi, semoga kamu suka :D Review back!

For **Ryuzaki Oosaka**: TFR, ya, ryuzaki-san. Huwooo, jangan bunuh kami pakai DN, dong X"D Tunggu ceritanya tamat dulu, oke /bego. XD Ceritanya bikin penasaran? Hahaha, sengaja kami setting begitu, sih XD Tapi semoga trailer mbantumu. Review back!

For **Sosogu Yoru**: TFR, Yoru-san! Fuuu, maaf atas keterlambatan update, ya! Ini kami usahakan update kilat, semoga membuatmu senang dengan fic ini, hehehe. Review back!

For **Ayago Tenshi Implictible**: TFR, ya Ayago-san! Eh, akunnya nggak kebuka? Wah, saying, dong, nee :( Semoga akunmu cepat sembuh dan balik, oke :D Dan makasih banyak atas tanggapannya, membantu sekali bwt kami, arigatou! Review back!

For **Birch**: TFR, ya! He-em, semua review akan kami balas, kok, hehehe. Terima kasih atas review dan dukungannya, ya! Arigatou gozaimasu! Review back!

For **Mista Railgun Fubuki**: TFR, ya, Mist-chan! Kami usahakan cepat update, deh, emoga pembaca nunggunya nggak kelamaan, dukung, ya XD /maunya/ Iya, disini Tsubasa jadi antagonist, lihat saja kedepannya, oke X-) Review back!

For **Tai Naka**: TFR, ya! Selamat datang di fandom dan fic ini juga, ehehehe. Semoga kamu suka dengan cerita ini dan datang review selalu :D Arigatou dukungannya, ya. Review back!

For **Scarlet**: TFR, yo! Welcome to fic ini, hehehe. Ini lanjutannya sudah ada, kok. Terima kasih atas tanggapannya, ya, lucu baca reviewmu XD Review back!

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER Chapter 7:<strong>

"Blessed... Kau Blessed, 'kan? Tolong jangan lari dariku! Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

"Aku memang bukan manusia, dan yang sekarang kau lihat bukanlah diriku yang sesungguhnya,"

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang aneh, seperti bisa membaca strategi dan jalan pikiran lawan saat bertanding bey. Kenapa, ya? Apa ini keberuntungan untukku? Atau..."

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<strong>

_-"Lord Never See your Majesty"-_


	7. Meet The Fate

"Yuu! Titi! Ke –kenapa... Kenapa mereka menjadi seperti ini," seru Kenta hampir menangis melihat kedua temannya terkapar mengenaskan di ranjang rawat. Madoka sendiri sampai menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, dan Ginga yang merasa...

"Ck –Sepertinya ini bukan perbuatan manusia," gerutu Ginga terus mengikuti kedua temannya yang di dorong ke ruangan gawat darurat –serta Kenta dan Madoka juga ikut.

"Siapa, sih, yang tega berbuat sekejam ini..." tambah Madoka yang sudah panik setengah mati. Langkah mereka terhenti begitu perawat menyuruh mereka untuk tidak ikut masuk ke dalam ruang rawat dan tetap tinggal di luar.

"Terakhir kita melihat Yuu itu kemarin, 'kan? Saat dia ingin menemui Tsubasa dan Titi yang katanya bermain di taman –" perkataan anak terpendek dari ketiganya itu terhenti, bertukar pandang dengan Ginga. Mereka melihat ke sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa...

"Sepertinya Tsubasa ada hubungannya dengan semua ini,"

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<strong>

.

Ch 7: Meet The Fate

.

Made By ©** IllushaCerbeast**

.

Disclaimer **MFBeyblade** © **Takafumi Adachi**

.

Rate: **T** (_for Yunani Kuno trick and the case_)

_**.**_

_**WARNING**_(s): NO PAIRING, OOC, OC, CANON, MISSTYPO, and ALL.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tuh, 'kan! Apa kubilang, aku tidak sakit! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya, sih?" gerutu Masamune begitu ia dibawa –dengan paksa– oleh pemilik Dungeon ke rumah sakit. Demi temannya, Zeo dan Toby pun menyusul mereka ke rumah sakit. Tapi begitu diperiksa, Masamune tidak terdeteksi penyakit apapun. Aneh...<p>

"Jangan bilang begitu, Masamune. Kan kami hanya khawatir padamu. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja," sahut Toby tersenyum senang. Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit yang baru saja didatangi satu jam yang lalu.

"Hah, baguslah kalau kau tidak sakit, bocah! Sekarang kalian banyak-banyak latihan saja! Aku ingin pergi membeli minuman dulu!" dengan itu, pria tanpa rambut itu segera pergi mendahului mereka.

"Hei, Masamune, aku... ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi bukan tentang kau sakit atau apa," sahut Zeo kemudian membuat langka ketiganya berhenti. Masamune langsung menengok ke arah Zeo dengan polosnya, sedangkan Toby yang ada di sisi kiri Masamune mengangguk ke arah Zeo.

"Tanya soal apa?" ujar anak berambut jabrik hitam itu kedengarannya lugu. Tanpa buang banyak waktu, Zeo langsung menepuk pundak Masamune dan bertanya,

"Kemarin Ginga menghubungiku dan Toby, tepatnya saat kau ke rumah sakit. Mereka bertanya_ 'apa ada salah satu dari kalian yang bisa melihat cahaya aneh?'_, begitu. Sebelum kau betul-betul diseret waktu itu, kau bilang kau melihat _cahaya_, 'kan?" tanya si brunet secara perlahan tapi detail. Masamune menautkan alisnya.

"Ya, aku benar-benar melihatnya. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak melihat cahaya apa-apa lagi. Kenapa Ginga bisa sampai tahu dan menanyakan itu?" tanya Masamune balik sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya. Zeo dan Toby langsung bertukar pandang setelah itu.

"Ehm, masalahnya cukup rumit untuk diceritakan, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal." Jawab Zeo setengah hati. Kemarin Ginga memang tidak menceritakan secara detailnya, apalagi mereka berkomunikasi dengan cara jarak jauh seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, nanti Ginga akan coba berkunjung ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Pada saat itu kau bisa menanyakannya, 'kan?" usul si rambut perak memiringkan kepalanya, tapi mendengar itu Masamune langsung cengo berdiameter 10 cm.

"APA? KESINI? OMAY... AKU BUKAN ANAK KAMBING SESAR YANG HARUS DIJENGUK, BAYANGKAN GINGA JAUH-JAUH DATANG KE AMERIKA CUMA INGIN MELIHAT TUBUHKU YANG LANGSING BAK SEHAT INI?" teriak Masamune tepat di depan muka Zeo...

"_Baka_! Suaramu kurang keras, bodoh! Jangan teriak-teriak di depanku, lagipula darimananya tubuhmu yang langsing?" bentak Zeo kesal, tapi langsung saja Toby yang ditengah-tengah mereka melerainya.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan bertengkar disini! Masamune, apa yang dikatakan Zeo ada benarnya juga. Zeo, kau tidak perlu membentaknya," bujuk Toby berusaha untuk menenangkan keduanya. Alhasil, keduanya langsung diam. Suasana tenang kembali.

"Gomen, gomen. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita bertanding! Pelatih Steel juga mengijinkan kita, 'kan?" seringai Masamune menunjukan_ bey_ kebanggaannya. Melihat itu, Toby dan Zeo tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ketiganya pun pergi ke arena bertanding bey yang tepat berada di seberang rumah sakit itu.

**:InvrtdCrss:**

"Haah..." seseorang menghembuskan nafas. Tempatnya berada sekarang adalah di atap salah satu gedung yang berakar di kota _Metal Bey City_ ini, tentu saja tanpa diketahui siapapun. Sosok itu berbaring di alas atap dengan santai, seakan-akan atap itu berbahan bantal yang empuk. Di sampingnya, sesosok yang kelihatannya menganggur hanya duduk dengan memeluk kedua lutut.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa menjadi pengangguran memuakan seperti ini," tawa yang tengah berbaring, Damian Hart, yang entah sejak kapan bisa datang ke daratan Jepang dan keluyuran seenaknya disana.

"Berhenti mengataiku seperti itu, Damian." Sahut si peramal yang masih duduk diam bingung mau melakukan apa. Bola ramalnya masih belum ditemukan, juga identitas dirinya yang sudah ketahuan. Sosok yang tengah berbaring tadi terdiam, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri peramal itu yang masih terduduk, memeluknya dari belakang, dan membisikan sesuatu...

"Hei, kapan bola ramalmu ditemukan? Bukannya kita tidak punya banyak waktu, hm?" bisik Damian memeluk erat sosok itu entah dalam artian apa. Peramal itu hanya terdiam,

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, aku sudah meminta bantuan untuk mencarinya dan membawakannya padaku," jawab peramal itu sekenannya, karena yang ia tahu hanya itu saja. Damian memasang tampang misterius yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menghadapi orang lain, kemudian seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya.

"Begitu, ya..." dengan itu Damian melepas pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan satu dua langkah ke arah lain, lalu membentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Kau tahu..." mendengar itu, sang peramal menoleh ke arah Damian yang ada di belakangnya, "...sebelum ini, keadaanku sangat terpuruk. Apalagi saat aku kalah dari Tategami dan mimpiku hancur seketika..." guman Damian dengan suara parau yang penuh misteri dan tidak bisa ditebak oleh sang peramal.

"Tapi, begitu kau datang padaku dan mengabarkan _wahyu_ itu, rasanya aku mulai menyayangi nyawa ini," sambil mengucapkan itu, Damian menurunkan kedua tangannya dan mendekapnya didepannya. Angin yang menghembus di sekitar mereka serasa terabaikan.

"Keberadaanku sangat berguna untuk Babylonia ini, karena itu..." Damian membalikan badan dan menatap peramal itu dengan lekat, "...tetaplah disisiku, sampai dunia ini kiamat."

"A –" peramal itu kehilangan kata-kata mendengar permohonan dari Damian, lalu tertunduk sesaat.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak mungkin berkhianat padaku. Yah, walaupun kau itu menyedihkan, sih..." kalimat terakhir membuat peramal itu _speechless_ melihat Damian yang tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku sangat senang begitu kau datang padaku waktu itu, dan menarikku dari keterpurukan," sekali lagi Damian memandang tulus ke langit sana, diikuti sang peramal yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari sang peramal. Kemudian Damian kembali menatap sang peramal dengan singkat.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Kau sudah diberikan 'tubuh' olehNya, bukankah dengan itu kau masih bisa jalan-jalan di dunia sempit ini? Sebelum Dia menggantikannya dengan Babylonia generasi baru?" lanjut Damian berkacak pinggang. Peramal itu tetap diam, sekarang menunduk pelan. Damian menghela nafas lalu menunduk tepat di depan peramal itu, menyentuh wajahnya dan menarik pelan ke atas,

"Apa?" tanya peramal itu dengan tampang datar pada Damian. Anak yang lebih pendek di depannya lagi-lagi mengulas sebuah tersenyum misterius.

"Kau tidak perlu bersedih, karena semuanya pasti akan berjalan seperti keinginanNya. Ya, 'kan, Eva?"

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ba –bagaimana? Mereka baik-baik saja, 'kan? Me –mereka akan selamat, 'kan?" seru Kenta begitu seorang perawat keluar dari kamar pasien Yuu dan Titi. Sang perawat terdiam, Ginga dan Madoka yang berada di belakang Kenta hanya bisa berharap-harap kesehatan kedua orang temannya.<p>

"Ehm, siapa kalian? Apa kalian keluarga pasien ini?" tanya sang perawat balik. Kenta menunduk dan menggeleng.

"Aku bukan saudaranya, tapi aku teman dekat mereka. Tolong beritahukan kabar mereka sekarang!" ujar Kenta tetap bersikeras untuk kesehatan teman-temannya. Sang perawat tersenyum miris lalu berjongkok di depan Kenta, tinggi mereka pun kini setara.

"Anak manis, kedua temanmu sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Tapi kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk keselamatan mereka," jelas sang perawat dengan detail, "mereka sudah boleh kalian temui, tapi tolong jaga ketenangan."

"Terima kasih, ya." Sahut Ginga lalu ketiganya membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan bercat putih itu.

Begitu ketiganya masuk, sekali lagi mereka membulatkan mata tidak percaya melihat kedua teman mereka terbaring dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Hampir diseluruh tubuh mereka berdua penuh luka bakar, juga luka baretan yang masih baru. Anak kecil dengan kondisi seperti itu tidak bisa sadarkan diri. Madoka mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang yang dibaringi Yuu,

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini..." guman gadis berambut pendek itu cemas, separah-parahnya dulu terluka, tidak pernah sampai separah ini. Ginga dan Kenta menunduk, tidak bisa memberikan jawaban. Suasana ruangan serasa mencekam dan mencekik tiap hembusan udara yang lewat.

"Apa mereka bermain api, sampai terbakar seperti ini–"

"Tidak," jawab Ginga dengan tegas sebelum Kenta mengira-ngira. Kenta dan Madoka bersamaan menengok ke arah Ginga yang bersandar di dekat jendela ruangan yang terbuka, "...kalau mereka bermain api, tidak mungkin ada luka goresan sampai seperti itu." Lanjutnya. Kenta dan Madoka kembali merenungkan analisis dari Ginga.

"Benar juga, apa mungkin mereka ditodong sekawanan perampok yang membawa senjata tajam?" tebak Madoka kemudian. Ginga diam, kembali melirik keseluruhan tubuh temannya yang terluka itu.

"Senjata seperti pisau tidak mungkin membuat goresan tipis seperti ini. Luka ini mirip seperti sebuah cakaran atau serangan dari benda tajam yang kasar," sahut Ginga kemudian. Lalu Kenta memiringkan kepala.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bisa menganalisis seperti ini, Ginga? Tapi ucapanmu ada benarnya juga, sih..." ujar Kenta sedikit kagum pada analisis temannya. Ginga kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Eh? Iya, ya... Sejak kapan aku jadi bisa... Ah, lupakan saja, deh. Sekarang Yuu dan Titi lebih penting." Seru Ginga mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil Pegasis yang selalu berada disisinya kemanapun ia pergi. Menatapnya leket-lekat.

"Pegasis..." gumannya dalam hati. Ia sangat yakin kalau masalah yang menyangkut teman-temannya ini, pasti ada hubungannya dengan Babylonia baru yang dikatakan peramal itu. Tadinya ia ingin berjuang bersama Pegasis dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini, tapi kalau ia terus bertanding, mungkin kiamat akan semakin dekat. Dan _beyblade_ yang memiliki kekuatan dewa tidak hanya Ginga seorang. Masih banyak di luar sana, dan mungkin saja mereka masih asyik bertanding dengan _beyblade_nya, tanpa mengetahui nasib dunia ada di tangan mereka.

"Ginga! A –apa itu?" seru Madoka menunjuk keluar jendela. Ginga yang terkejut spontan meletakan _Pegasis_-nya dan menengok ke luar jendela, tampak sekawanan burung yang kelihatannya ingin...

_**PRANGGG!**_

"Uwaaa! Hati-hati, Ginga!" seru Kenta dengan kedua tangannya berusaha berlindung dari pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela yang berhamburan di ruangan. Burung-burung itu dengan paksa ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian mereka berterbangan menuju ke arah...

"Madoka, bola ramalnya!" teriak Ginga begitu burung-burung itu menghampiri sebuah tas bawaan Madoka yang memang isinya adalah bola ramal itu. Madoka ingin mengambil tas itu, tapi serangan burung-burung ganas itu membuat gadis berambut pendek ini mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, sih! Kenapa burung-burung itu mengincar bola ramal itu?" tanya Kenta berusaha mengambil tas yang dibawa terbang burung itu, begitu juga dengan Ginga. Tapi sebagian burung yang tidak mengangkat tas malah menyerang mereka dengan cakaran kasar, sulit untuk dilawan karena jumlah mereka juga banyak.

"A –aku tidak tahu!" jawab Ginga diselah-selah kegiatannya untuk berlindung dari serangan burung-burung kecil yang tidak bersahabat itu. Dengan sukses, sekawanan burung-burung membawa tas itu keluar dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Ginga yang berada di lantai dua mustahil untuk meloncat turun, ia pun melihat ke arah bawah jendela sana dan...

"Eh..." Ginga membelalak mata begitu menemukan sesosok familiar yang menangkap tas tadi dan... mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya. Sosok yang memakai jubah hitam sampai selutut juga tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, Ginga betul-betul mengenal siapa itu...

"_Blessed_? Ke –kenapa kau bisa tahu bola ramalmu ada disini?" tanya Ginga setengah berteriak agar peramal yang ada di bawah sana bisa mendengarnya. Tidak ada reaksi, peramal itu bertindak seakan-akan tidak mendengar Ginga, berbalik badan lalu pergi.

"_Blessed_... Kau _Blessed_, 'kan? Tolong jangan lari dariku! Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu!" seru Ginga sekali lagi. Dengan bantuan peramal yang misterius itu, pasti masalah ini bisa terbaca apa adanya, begitulah pikir Ginga. Tapi tetap saja sosok itu tidak mendengarnya, berjalan semakin jauh dari gedung rumah sakit.

"Kh..." Ginga meremas kayu yang menjadi bingkai jendela tadi, kesal karena ia gagal menghentikan anak yang tidak jelas identitasnya itu. Tapi kemudian Ginga melihat Kenta yang sudah ada dibawah, mengejar peramal itu.

"Ke –Kenta! Sejak kapan kau–"

"Aku akan mengejarnya, Ginga! Tenang saja!" dengan itu Kenta berlari menyusul peramal itu. Kalau jalan dikejar lari, pasti Kenta bisa menyusul sosok misterius itu dalam waktu singkat. Ginga menghela nafas, berharap pada keberhasilan Kenta nantinya.

Ternyata anak beriris coklat ini pintar juga, begitu mengetahui bola ramal itu dijatuhkan, anak itu langsung berlari keluar ruangan dan turun melalui tangga darurat yang pas sekali berada di samping ruang inap tadi. Begitu turun, dengan muda ia menemukan sosok berjubah hitam itu, tanpa pikir panjang Kenta langsung mengejarnya.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP!**_

Tepat sekali kamar inap Yuu dan Titi berada di posisi belakang rumah sakit, dan di belakang rumah sakit adalah hutan kecil yang berada di tengah kota seperti ini. Sesosok anak berambut hijau terus saja berlari ditengah rindangnya hutan. Sosok yang dikejarnya sudah ada di depan mata, mungkin tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia bisa menghentikannya. Nafasnya bergemuruh, tapi sepertinya Kenta sendiri tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari berharap bisa menghentikan sosok itu.

_**GREPP!**_

Kenta menarik jubah peramal itu dengan keras, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Kemudian Kenta mengarahkan dirinya tepat di depan peramal misterius tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Apa?" tanya sang peramal dingin. Kenta mengkerutkan dahinya kemudian–

"Kau! Kenapa kau lari? Kau datang kesini tidak hanya untuk mengambil benda itu, bukan?" seru Kenta setengah emosi. Kenta bisa merasakan peramal itu seperti menyembunyikan banyak sekali fakta, dan hanya beberapa keping fakta yang ia beritahukan. Itu membuat Kenta menjadi jengkel seketika.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku." Jawab peramal itu kemudian bermaksud mengambil langkah lagi, tapi Kenta langsung melentangkan tangannya.

"Jangan pikir aku bodoh, aku tahu kalau suaramu itu adalah suara buatan, dan aku tahu kalau kau begitu menyembunyikan banyak fakta dari masalah ini. Jadi jangan berpura-pura lagi!" bantah Kenta menahan peramal itu untuk kabur. Hening, hembusan angin kencang pun membuat hutan yang rindang itu menjadi sangat sejuk untuk dipandangi.

"Apa maumu sekarang?" tanya sang peramal itu lagi. Kenta meneguk ludah, ia muak akan masalah-masalah yang datang beruntun seperti ini, tapi orang yang bisa 'membaca' ini tidak mau memberitahukannya sama sekali.

"Tunjukan aku wajahmu!" seru Kenta dengan mantap. Mendengar itu, sang peramal menghela nafas. Sosok bertudung hitam itu lalu meletakan bola ramalnya di tas selempang miliknya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Kenta yang berada di depannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya peramal itu. Kenta menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa–"

"Apa kau yakin ingin melihat wajahku?" ulang peramal itu –lagi. Kenta terdiam mendengar itu, ia jadi teringat akan ucapan Watarigani, yang berkata bahwa wajah sang peramal sangat menyeramkan. Tapi bagi Kenta masa' bodoh, karena ia sudah siap, seseram apapun wajah yang dilihatnya.

"Te –tentu saja aku yakin, ayo buka tudungmu dan perlihatkan wajahmu," ucap Kenta kali ini semakin diperhalus. Hembusan angin kembali menerpa mereka, sang peramal itu tertunduk.

"Yang dilihat orang waktu itu adalah wajahku yang asli, tapi untuk sekarang kau tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang sesungguhnya, Yumiya Kenta." Ucap peramal itu dengan nada datar. Kenta yang bingung kemudian...

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya anak yang lebih pendek itu dengan raut wajah serius. Bahkan hempasan angin lembut pun tidak dipedulikan keduanya. Serasa dunia ini hanya ada Kenta dan si peramal itu.

"Seseorang memberikanku tubuh manusia, yang bisa kupakai untuk berkeliaran di dunia ini sebelum Babylonia baru akan datang," Kenta mengkerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar kata kiamat itu lagi. Tapi begitu mencerna baik-baik ucapan orang itu, mata Kenta sukses membulat.

"Kau... bukan manusia, ya?" tanya Kenta dengan takut-takut. Bahkan tanpa ragu, sang peramal itu mengangguk dan menjawab kembali...

"Ya, aku bukan manusia seperti kalian. Pertama kali kita bertemu, aku memakai alat pengubah suara untuk mengelabui kalian, para manusia. Sekarang kugunakan lagi karena mungkin kalian tidak tahu. Tapi ternyata tidak berguna..." dengan itu sang peramal membetulkan posisi tudung hitamnya sesaat, sedangkan Kenta hanya mengamatinya.

"E–" Kenta tidak sempat bicara begitu melihat sebuah alat pengubah suara dikeluarkannya dari dalam tudung. Dugaan Kenta benar, tapi dugaan itu juga yang membuatnya takut. Bagaimana dengan suaranya yang sekarang...

"Aku memang bukan manusia, dan yang sekarang kau lihat bukanlah diriku yang sesungguhnya," dengan itu sang peramal tanpa ragu melepas tudung beserta jubahnya, sedangkan Kenta yang sedari tadi sudah tidak sabar pun kini bisa melihat keseluruhan sosok itu. Jubah beserta tudung hitam itu sempurna terkulai di hamparan rumput, membiarkan sosok itu kini terhembus angin seluruhnya.

"Kau... terlihat seperti manusia..." ucap Kenta bingung. Padahal tadi peramal itu bilang ia bukan manusia, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar sosok yang menyerupai manusia. Sosok itu memiliki mata bagaikan merah darah yang kelam, warna kulit yang putih, berambut sepanjang punggung bewarna hitam, tangan dan kaki pun semuanya persis seperti manusia. Pakaiannya terlihat seperti seragam biasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda janggal bahwa ia adalah...

"Ya, ini adalah tubuh yang diberikan seseorang untukku sementara. Setidaknya aku bisa leluasa berjalan di dunia dengan tubuh ini. Tidak akan ada yang mencurigaiku maupun memburon diriku," jelas sosok itu dengan tatapan datar. Kenta membulatkan mata tidak percaya, hal yang dilihatnya sekarang ini bagaiman kisah legenda yang tidak ada faktanya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal," gerutu Kenta mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, tapi sosok 'perempuan' di depannya tetap memasang tampang biasa, yang mungkin sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

"...sekarang tolong minggir, biarkan aku lewat." Ucapnya tanpa ragu untuk melangka. Tapi kemudian Kenta kembali mencegahnya.

"Tu –tunggu! Kau jangan seenaknya pergi seperti itu!" seru Kenta menahannya. Ia bermaksud untuk mengajak peramal itu bekerja sama dan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sosok itu menggeleng.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu. Karena aku punya tugas lain yang jauh lebih penting. Jadi tolong minggir," sahut peramal itu berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Kenta dari hadapannya. Tapi Kenta tetap menahannya dengan keras. Sang peramal itu menghela nafas, kemudian...

"Suatu kekuatan yang meluap bagaikan ombak, berderu kencang bagaikan guncangan rasio, juga menghantam semua yang dilihatnya," ucapan peramal itu membuat si rambut hijau menghentikan pertahanannya dan mendongkakan kepalanya ke atas, menatap peramal yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa maksudnya–"

"Teman dekat kalian telah melihat _'cahaya'_ dan dikuasahi dewa yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu," ucapnya lagi membuat Kenta terkejut. Peramal itu memberinya petunjuk, bahkan tanpa melihat bola ramalnya sendiri yang berdiam di dalam tas.

"A –apa yang kau–"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku beritahukan sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kau membiarkan aku pergi?" entah kenapa Kenta langsung menghentikan perlawanannya dan bergeser, membiarkan sosok wanita itu pergi entah kemana tujuannya, giliran Kenta yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah senang karena mendapatkan petunjuk.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-<em>san<em>, kau yakin ingin melakukan itu?" tanya sesosok tubuh yang lebih gemuk dari sosok yang dipanggil Kyoya tadi. Keduanya berjalan sembari berbincang-bincang singkat, melewati jalanan kota yang amat ramai itu. Sosok dingin itu mengangguk perlahan,

"Ya, kalau tidak yakin aku tidak akan pergi sekarang," dengan itu Kyoya melangkah semakin cepat disusul Benkei di belakangnya. Mereka melangkah semakin cepat menuju ke suatu gedung –atau lebih tepatnya stadium. Stadium tempat tanding bey di _Metal Bey City._

Mereka terhenti sejenak begitu tiba di depan pintu stadium besar itu, di sekitar mereka begitu ramai dikelilingi banyak bladers yang setia mengunjungi stadium ini untuk bertanding. Memang sejak Rago kalah, dunia kembali normal, dan semua pun bertanding _bey_ dengan leluasa. Tapi dengan adanya kabar buruk dari Ginga, Kyoya sedikit cemas kalau-kalau mereka terus bertanding _bey_ maka akan memperburuk kondisi siklus dunia.

"Ayo, Benkei. Kita masuk dan beritahukan mereka untuk menghentikan pertandingan ini," sahut Kyoya disambut anggukan dari _patner_ setianya itu. Mereka pun masuk, kiri kanan mereka tampak beberapa bladers yang berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya nama 'Kyoya Tategami' tetap terkenal di kalangan _bladers._ Maklum saja, Kyoya 'kan mantan pemain 'The Wild Fang' yang terkenal waktu itu.

Mereka berdua melangka melalui lorong yang gelap, di depan mereka tampak sinar dari pintu menuju arena stadium. Tak butuh waktu lama, Kyoya dan Benkei kini tiba di dalam stadium, dimana banyak sekali ribuan anak-anak yang bersorak-sorai menonton pertandingan, maupun para peserta yang dengan antusias mengadu kekuatan _beyblade_ mereka. Pemandangan yang sudah biasa...

"Kyoya-_san_, ayo kita beritahukan mereka melalui MC! Pasti akan lebih cepat!" usul Benkei dengan semangat. Tidak menjawab, Kyoya pun melangka mendekati MC yang sedang seru-serunya memandu pertandingan di stadium pertama. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memerhatikan bahwa MC kali ini adalah MC yang berbeda, bukan MC yang mereka kenali sebelumnya. Dan yang menyadari itu pertama kali adalah...

"Kyoya-_san_, sepertinya MC-nya diganti, ya? Aku merasa tidak mengenali suara ini," bisik Benkei merasa terheran-heran, ia pun menatap ke podium atas, tempat biasanya MC memandu pertandingan. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena terlalu tinggi dan pengaruh teriknya matahari.

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Kyoya mengkerutkan dahinya begitu melihat ke atas –bermaksud untuk memanggil MC itu dan menyampaikan maksud mereka. Tapi begitu ia mendongkakan kepalanya, tepatnya di podium MC, sepasang mata birunya malah menangkap sesuatu yang aneh yang ada di langit. Seperti sebuah garis-garis hitam yang membentuk spiral.

"_Nee_, lama tidak berjumpa, Tategami," ucap MC itu kemudian menatap ke bawah, tepat dimana Kyoya dan Benkei berdiri. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyoya menjadi heran lalu menajamkan penglihatannya. Begitu ia lihat samar-samar, ia seperti...

"Aku seperti mengenalinya..." ujar Kyoya masih belum jelas melihat sosok itu karena gangguan sinar matahari. Melihat itu, sang MC baru tersenyum licik lalu bersandar di podium. Kalau dilihat dari posisi Kyoya, MC itu tepat bersandar di samping spiral yang ada di langit itu. Kini tangan sosok itu bergerak seakan-akan menyentuh spiral itu.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk menghentikan pertandingan _bey_ demi dunia, sayangnya kau tidak bisa. Karena kau harus melangkahi mayatku dulu, hehehe." Sosok itu menyeringai lebar, pandangan Kyoya kini sudah menjelas. Dan dapat dilihat siapa MC baru itu, yang dengan enaknya tahu apa maksud kedatangan Kyoya padanya.

"Da –Damian Hart? Kenapa–"

"Aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu, tidak akan kubiarkan kau menghentikan proses bangkitnya Babylonia baru," sahut sosok itu –Damian, yang entah sejak kapan kini berprofesi sebagai MC _bladers_ di Jepang. Kyoya menggertakan rahangnya kesal, ia tidak menyangka sosok itu masih hidup dan sehat-sehat saja sampai sekarang. Belum lagi, apa yang diucapkannya seperti Damian ada sangkut pautnya dengan _masalah_ ini.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau bisa datang kesini? Dan apa maksudmu tentang Babylonia?" tanya Kyoya dengan suara lantang, terlihat menantang Damian yang santai-santai disana. Damian memutar bola matanya lalu menghela nafas pendek.

"Ah, tidak ada yang harus kujelaskan sekarang..." dengan itu Damian menggerakan tangannya ke atas, dan dengan itu dapat dilihat Kyoya bahwa terjadi perubahan pada spiral hitam yang dilihatnya itu. Spiral hitam itu kini semakin besar dan meluas, sampai akhirnya mengitari stadium itu. Kyoya maupun Benkei melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"...orang yang melawan generasi baru adalah musuh, dan musuh harus dibasmi..." ucap Damian dengan keras, dan hal itu diikuti perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada anak-anak yang menonton maupun yang bertanding. Pandangan mata mereka kosong seketika dan perlahan turun dari kursi penonton dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Pintu ruangan pun semuanya tertutup keras tiba-tiba, Kyoya mendecih melihat keanehan ini.

"...Selamat bersenang-senang, Tategami." Ucap Damian lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, tawaan yang terdengar sangat memuakan. Dan tanpa sadar, sekeliling mereka pun tampang ribuan anak-anak yang kelihatannya sudah kehilangan akal sehat, hendak menyerang kedua sosok insan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Asyik, beli permen sebelum pulang!" seru Masamune sembari memeluk sebotol permen yang kelihatannya enak. Sudah langganan bagi Masamune untuk membeli camilan sebelum pulang ke Dungeon. Kali ini pun sama. Zeo dan Toby yang berjalan di belakang Masamune hanya bisa <em>sweatdrop<em> dengan tingkah temannya.

"Hei, Zeo..." bisik Toby dengan perlahan –sepertinya tidak ingin yang berjalan di depan mereka mendengar. Zeo memiringkan kepalanya lalu menjawab...

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung, kelihatannya Toby sedikit cemas.

"Tadi kau tidak lihat, saat kita bertiga bertanding tadi. Bukannya kita sering menang dari Masamune. Tapi kok tadi, Masamune menang mudah, ya?" tanya Toby dengan nada penasaran. Zeo mendengar itu terkekeh sedikit.

"Mungkin anak itu sedang beruntung, aku juga tidak menyangka. Dari 10 kali bertanding, kita tidak satu pun menang," keluh Zeo sebenarnya juga heran. Padahal mereka paling tahu kalau cara bertanding Masamune itu asal-asalan dan gerakannya gampang dibaca. Tapi tadi, Masamune kelihatannya menguasahi arena. Gerakan ataupun strategi Zeo dan Toby dapat dibacanya dengan baik.

"Heh, tapi tetap saja, 'kan aneh. Padahal terakhir bertanding sebelum tadi, kita lagi-lagi mengalahkannya," sahut Toby memutar bola matanya. Keduanya terus berbisik-bisik heran, sedangkan Masamune yang di depan mereka ...

"Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang aneh, seperti bisa membaca strategi dan jalan pikiran lawan saat bertanding _bey_. Kenapa, ya? Apa ini keberuntungan untukku? Atau..." guman Masamune seorang diri. Tanpa sadar kalau dirinya tengah diambang dalam bahaya yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa...

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorNote<strong> (_IllushaCerbeast_): Yooo, minna-san! XD Lagi update gentar untuk fic IC, nih, hehehe. Dan pada akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membuat peramal itu menjadi OC. Bagi yang ingin tahu bagaimana tampangnya, kami sudah menggambarnya, kok XD Yang mau lihat, bisa PM untuk minta alamat fb kami karena gambarnya ada di fb *plak* :D Untuk sekarang, masih belum ingin memasukan translate bahasa Yunani lagi, hehehe. Mungkin belakangan nanti baru ada kata Yunani baru, jadi tunggu saja, oke! Dan menurut minna, enaknya fic ini kapan tamat? XD Kami sendiri bingung kapan tamatnya. Soal target, kami pengen membuat fic ini sampai lebih dari 40 chapter /gila. Kebanyakan nggak, tuh? Atau masih kurang? XD Ya, sekian, deh. Review, ya! Review kalian membuat kami semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini lagi, ehehehe.

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

For **Lordest Sweetest**: TFR, ya. Yup, karena namanya juga fic misteri, jadi kami mulai sedikit demi sedikit memberikan trailer, hehehe. Baguslah kalau kamu suka dengan bagian trailernya. Dan 'Lord Never See Your Majesty' mmng jadi quote fic ini, kok, hehe. RB!

For **Chii EmeraldRose**: TFR, yo. Soal Blessed, dia jadi OC disini, hehe. Chik-chan sendiri sudah lihat 'kan gambarnya di fb :D Watarigani memang asli dari sananya lebay, sih *geplak* RB!

For **AN Kozato Gravity Spheres**: TFR, ya. Soal adegan 'perang'nya pasti ada, kok. Ditunggu, ya, ini saja sudah masuk ke bagian 'war'nya, hehehe. Identitas peramal sudah terbongkar di chapter ini. RB!

For **GummieRobot1698**: TFR, yo. Wah, direview sampai dua kali, arigatou, ya! Yup, mulai dari kemarin-kemarin kami akan terus memberikan trailer untuk perkembangan fic ini, hehe. Semoga suka, ya. RB!

For **Daimaru**: TFR, ya. Soal review, nggak apa-apa, kok, dibaca dan direview untuk chapter kemarin saja kami sudah senang. Terima kasih atas pujian dan tanggapannya juga, bikin kami bersemangat, hehe. RB!

For **Sosogu Yoru**: TFR, yo. Yup, selama liburan kami akan update kilat, jadi ditunggu, oke :D Pasti dilanjutkan sampai tamat, kok, hehehe. RB!

For **Tai Naka**: TFR, ya. Iya, reviewmu pasti akan selalu dibalas disini, hehehe. Ini sudah dilanjutkan, semoga memuaskanmu oke! RB!

For **Tsubakiyoma**: TFR, ya. Selamat nih sudah bisa review lewat kompinya, hehe. Ginga akan menemukan misinya sekitar dua chapter kedepan, ditunggu saja, oke :D RB!

For **D'Espada**: TFR, ya. Dan terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya :D RB!

For **Tamae**: TFR, yo. Oke, kami akan usahakan update kilat selama liburan, ya! RB!

For **Domba**: TFR, ya. Hmmm, siapa, ya, hehehe. Reviewnya ganti nama terus, nih, bingung :D Iya, ini sudah dilanjutkan, semoga senang :D RB!

For **Rafa YoshitoHyouma**: TFR, yo. Hehehe, gomen, nih, bikin jantungan terus, kebawa mimpinya jangan sampai bagian perang saja, hehe :D Salam hangat untuk adikmu juga, RB!

For **Anon**: TFR, ya. Oke, kami usahakan mendeskripsikan masalah sesimpel mungkin agar pembaca tidak bingung, terima kasih masukannya. RB!

For **Liana Adivorgoreth Chukichu**: TFR, ya. Turut berduka cita atas hilangnya akun lamamu, tapi berjuang dengan akun barunya, ya! :D Peramal itu OC, kalau mau tahu mukanya bisa PM kami :D RB!

_*TFR: Thanks For Review._

_*RB: Review Back._

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER Chapter 8:<strong>

"Aku hanya alat bagi 'kreator', dan aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkanNYA padaku,"

"Tsubasa sudah pulang ke WBBA, kok. Sepertinya ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yuu dan Titi."

"Tanpa kalian sadari, Babylonia generasi baru sudah perlahan terbentuk, hanya saja kalian tidak tahu dimana letaknya. Ahahahaha!"

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<strong>

_-"Lord Never See Your Majesty."-_


	8. Angel Meet Devil It's Opening War!

Ryusei Hagane tersadar dari lamunannya begitu menyadari seseorang memasuki ruangan begitu saja –tanpa ketukan pintu. Begitu ia dan Hikaru menengok bersamaan, di depan pintu otomatis itu berdiri orang yang dicari-cari mereka dari kemarin, langsung saja...

"Tsubasa! Kemana saja kau? Kami mencemaskanmu tahu!" seru Ryusei lega melihat spy kebanggaannya datang dengan kondisi tubuh baik-baik saja. Sosok berambut panjang perak itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pada atasannya.

"Iya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku sehat." Ujar Tsubasa seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun pada dirinya, menutupi kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan anak itu.

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<strong>

.

Ch 8: Angel Meet Devil. It's Opening War!

.

Made By © IllushaCerbeast

.

Disclaimer **MFBeyblade** ©belong to Takafumi Adachi

.

Rate:** T** (_for bits violence, yunani kuno trick, and all_)

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, OC, Misstypo, Canon, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>"Ginga, Ginga!" seru Kenta menghampiri Ginga yang berdiri di ruangan resepsionis. Ginga beserta Madoka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana Kenta datang dengan raut wajah senang.<p>

"Kenta, kau lama sekali. Kami cemas tahu," rengek Madoka menghembuskan nafas lega. Kenta hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut halusnya menanggapi reaksi Madoka.

"Kejadian tadi cukup menghebohkan, jadi aku dan Madoka disuruh menunggu disini. Sedangkan Yuu dan Titi pindah ruangan, ruangan tadi terlalu berbahaya karena banyak pecahan kaca." Jelas Ginga berkacak pinggang, "...apa kau sendiri berhasil menemui anak indigo itu?"

Kenta mengangguk senang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ginga. "Ya! Tentu saja! Er, walau aku tidak berhasil membawanya kesini, sih... Tapi ia memberitahukanku petunjuk tentang teman kita yang bisa melihat cahaya itu," terang anak terpendek dari ketiganya itu antusias.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Kupikir anak itu tidak bersahabat," komentar Madoka kelihatannya ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian seulas senyum terlihat di wajah gadis itu.

"Engh, itu, tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Ginga, ayo kita bicara berdua saja, Madoka tunggu disini, ya." Dengan itu Kenta menarik lengan Ginga dan membawa anak bersyal putih itu pergi ke tempat yang lebih privasi, meninggalkan Madoka yang terduduk di kursi tunggu tanpa berkata apapun.

Kenta dan Ginga pun berjalan berusaha mencari tempat yang sepi, dimana keduanya bisa berbicara masalah aneh ini dengan leluasa. Kemudian Kenta dan Ginga sampai tepat di teras belakang rumah sakit yang sepi, mereka juga setuju untuk berbicara disana saja. Kebetulan lokasi itu juga sedang sepi.

"Kenapa, sih, Kenta. Kenapa tidak ajak Madoka?" tanya Ginga memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kenta memejam matanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, kita bahas berdua saja. Ehm, tadi aku sempat memaksa peramal itu untuk... memperlihatkan wajahnya," ujar Kenta setengah berbisik, sukses membuat Ginga terbelalak syok. Dengan segera Ginga langsung mengguncangkan kedua bahu Kenta penasaran.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana wajahnya? Apa menyeramkan seperti yang dikatakan Watarigani?" seru Ginga dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, yang membuat Kenta langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Setelah berhasil menenangkan anak berambut jabrik merah itu, Kenta berehem lalu...

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi peramal itu bukan manusia, Ginga. Apa yang dilihat Watarigani waktu itu adalah wajah aslinya. Tapi... tapi yang kulihat tadi adalah wajah dan tubuh manusia. D –dia bilang yang kulihat itu adalah tubuh manusia yang dipakainya agar bisa leluasa berkeliaran di dunia ini," jelas Kenta dengan takut-takut. Jujur saja, anak ini masih ragu dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ginga memiringkan kepalanya bingung –lagi.

"Dia bukan manusia? Ya –yang benar saja, lalu dia itu apa? Makhluk halus? Lalu... memakai tubuh?" Ginga langsung saja meluncurkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi pada anak berbaju kuning di depannya. Kenta memutar bola matanya sesaat, berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tidak akan membuat Ginga kebingungan.

"Iya, kurasa seperti itu. Dia bahkan melepas alat pengubah suaranya tadi di depanku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya benar atau tidak, tapi kurasa... dia bukan orang yang berani untuk berbohong," jelas Kenta lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang menganggur, menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya sedikit bersantai.

"Jadi suaranya itu benar-benar buatan. Hebat, Kenta, tebakanmu tepat!" seru Ginga dengan pandangan berbinar. Kenta tersenyum kecil melihat pujian temannya. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, senyuman itu langsung pudar, Kenta menunduk kecil.

"Tapi Ginga, dia bilang bahwa salah satu teman kita ada yang melihat cahaya itu. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kenta kemudian, tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya sama sekali. Mendengar itu, Ginga ikut terdiam. Ucapan peramal itu tidak satu pun bohong, dan dengan kedua mata mereka sendiri, mereka melihat semua ucapan-ucapan itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Maksudnya Masamune? Atau Nile? Mereka teman kita, 'kan?" tanya Ginga mendekati Kenta lalu mengambil tempat disampingnya. Kenta menghela nafas putus asa mendengar itu, kemudian ia menggeleng, kembali mencerna ucapan peramal misterius itu.

"Kurasa bukan mereka Ginga. Nile begitu melihat cahaya itu langsung hilang ingatan, dan Masamune katanya pingsan mendadak saat ia bilang melihat cahaya aneh," ucap Kenta lalu menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil dan hampah, "...tapi katanya teman kita satu ini memiliki kebrutalan yang bisa menghancurkan siapa saja, ini lebih daripada yang dialami Nile maupun Masamune. Aku merasa sosok itu ada di dekat kita..."

"A–"

Ucapan Ginga terhenti, mendadak saja matahari yang sedari menerpa mereka tertutupi awan tebal, setidaknya Ginga maupun Kenta terlindung dari terik matahari sesaat. Begitu juga hembusan angin yang membawa helaian daun mati berterbangan seakan dihiraukan keduanya. Ginga diam sejenak untuk berpikir, siapa teman dekatnya yang bisa memiliki kebrutalan seperti itu.

"Kyoya dan Benkei... tidak mungkin. Kenta juga bukan, apalagi Madoka yang bukan _bladers_. Hmm... atau Hikaru, ya? Tapi sepertinya gadis itu baik-baik saja, Yuu dan Titi juga baru saja–" pemikiran di dalam otak Ginga terhenti, terpusat di suatu titik kesimpulan.

"Hei, Kenta, sebelum Yuu pergi, dia bilang ingin menemui Tsubasa dan Titi yang berada di taman, 'kan? Kemudian kita hanya melihat Yuu dan Titi mengalami musibah ini..." jelas Ginga sembari mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di dagu.

"...lalu kemana Tsubasa pada saat kejadian itu?"

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita berjalan sendirian, ditengah kerumunan orang banyak, tepatnya masih dalam wilayah <em>Metal Bey City<em>. Sendirian saja ia berlalu lalang, padahal baru-baru ini ia menjadi buronan satu kota, dikejar-kejar preman-preman yang tidak bersahabat, tapi sekarang... Sepertinya dengan penampilannya yang sekarang, tidak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa ia adalah peramal yang waktu itu meramalkan gempa di kota ini.

Tampang gadis itu biasa saja, atau lebih tepatnya datar. Pakaiannya juga _casual _layaknya pakaian manusia kebanyakan, yaitu sebuah kemeja putih yang mungkin sedikit kebesaran untuknya, tapi jika dilihat-lihat kemeja itu mirip dengan seragam kantoran. Juga rok bewarna merah yang menjadi bawahannya. Untuk alas kakinya hanya memakai sebuah sepatu sepanjang hampir lututnya juga bewarna merah –tapi merah tua. Bola ramal miliknya disembunyikan di tas selempang bermotif malaikat kecil.

Dia sedikitnya merasa aneh dengan penampilan barunya, karena pasalnya dia bukanlah... manusia. Bagaimana asalnya masih dipertanyakan oleh Kenta dan Ginga, gerangannya juga muncul begitu saja. Yang jelas, ia diberikan tubuh manusia oleh seseorang, seseorang yang sangat kuat perannya dalam proses bangkitnya babylonia ini. Figur itulah yang memberikan _Blessed _tubuh manusia untuk dipakai, tepatnya penampilannya yang sekarang adalah tubuh itu.

Kini gadis itu berjalan menuju sebuah lorong yang sepi, yang jauh dari kerumunan banyak orang tadi. Tetap dengan tampangnya yang datar, ia terus berjalan, melewati liku-liku gang yang sempit dan gelap dari penerangan alami dunia. Ia terus berjalan tanpa diikuti siapapun maupun mengikuti siapapun. Sampai akhirnya... Ia menemukan seseorang disana.

"Hoh, akhirnya kau datang juga, Eva..." ucap figur itu tersenyum manis. Sedangkan peramal tadi yang bernama Eva tetap diam menanggapinya, entah setan macam apa yang membuatnya begitu dingin seperti ini. Sosok dihadapannya sedang duduk disebuah kotak kayu yang tidak terpakai pun memasang tampang sebal.

"Heeh, kenapa kau dingin begitu, Eva? Apa kau tidak suka dengan penampilan barumu? Aku sudah membuat tubuh itu dengan susah payah untukmu, lho..." sunggut sosok dihadapannya mulai cemberut. Kemudian Eva –tanpa ekspresi memandang figur di depannya itu.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin memberi laporan padamu, Ginga dan Kenta masih saja dalam posisi biasa, sepertinya mereka belum menemukan 'itu' untuk bisa mengagalkan rencana bangkitnya Babylonia, sedangkan Damian sedang memperalat Kyoya Tategami. Hanya itu yang bisa kuberitahukan pada anda," jelas Eva dengan tatapan datar, tapi semua laporan yang diberikannya bukanlah dusta. Ingat, dia adalah peramal –yang mungkin paling kuat penglihatannya untuk masalah ini. Sosok itu manggut-manggut mengerti lalu menatap ke atas dengan tatapan ceria.

"Hm, begitu, ya. Kalau seperti ini, aku bisa menjadi penguasa dunia abad baru, yaitu Babylonia yang akan berdiri di atas dunia ini. Dan semua orang... tidak! Bahkan malaikat dan iblis sekalipun akan tunduk padaku!" serunya girang. Rambutnya yang kepirangan pun sedikit bergerak begitu angin yang entah darimana menerpa. Kemudian sosok itu bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Eva yang masih pada posisinya. Sosok itu tersenyum licik.

"Aku senang kau bersamaku, Eva. Setidaknya, sampai kau bisa melihat dunia ini kiamat," ucapnya dengan nada tajam sembari memeluk erat perempuan berambut hitam yang ada di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, walaupun tetap pada tampang datar, Eva merasa sakit mendengar perkataan sosok dihadapannya itu. Tidak balas memeluk, Eva tetap diam saja.

Kini pemuda berparas manis itu melepas pelukannya pada Eva, yang pada dasarnya hanyalah 'budak' baginya. Lagi-lagi pria beriris hijau itu tersenyum licik, dan Eva yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam saja. Pemuda itu kini menyentuh kedua pipi Eva dan menarik wajahnya, mendekati wajah keduanya dengan paksa. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Eva, wajah sang pemuda yang penuh dengan aura iblis yang mutlak.

"Kau tidak akan berkhianat dan membantu Hagane, bukan? Kau tahu, Hagane adalah penganggu dalam misiku, dan pengangguku juga penganggumu!" seru pemuda itu dengan nada mengancam. Entah dia tahu atau tidak kalau peramal satu ini diam-diam membantu Ginga dan Kenta untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi tidak menjawab, gadis itu berusaha mengangguk.

"Aku hanya alat bagi '_kreator'_, dan aku hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkanNYA padaku," jawab Eva dengan nada datar, atau mungkin terdengar seperti terpaksa. Pemuda yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan sentuhannya pada kedua pipi gadis itu.

"Bagus, itu baru budakku yang paling setia." Ujar sang pemuda tersenyum puas.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hoaaammmm," lenguh Zeo mengucek-ngucek matanya. Hari baru pun tiba di Amerika, begitu juga di kediaman Dungeon, tempat dimana Masamune, Zeo, dan Toby tinggal sekarang. Ya, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menginap disana walau harus rela disuruh-suruh oleh pelatih Steel juga. Zeo mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk lalu melihat sekelilingnya.<p>

"Toby masih tidur..." gumannya dalam hati begitu melihat ke ranjang sebelah kanannya, tapi begitu ia melihat ke ranjang sebelah kiri, ia menjadi syok pada saat itu juga. Padahal biasanya ia selalu menemukan Masamune disana sedang mendengkur indah. Tapi sekarang, ia mendapati ranjang itu sudah tertata rapi, dan pemiliknya saja sudah lenyap.

"Tumben sekali Masamune bisa bangun pagi?" seru Zeo lalu kembali mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, berusaha meyakinkan keajaiban dunia ini bukanlah mimpi. Tapi begitu ia memfokuskan penglihatannya lagi, hasilnya tetap saja sama. Langsung saja ia bangkit berdiri –tanpa membereskan ranjangnya dan tidak membangunkan Toby pula. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan berusaha mencari Masamune.

"Masamune!" panggil Zeo mengira anak itu sedang di toilet, tapi ternyata tidak ada disana. Zeo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kemudian ia berjaan menuju ruang latihan yang menjadi pintu utama Dungeon.

"Hah? Baru bangun kau, Zeo?" ucapan itu membuat Zeo _jawdrop_ seketika. Bi –biasanya ia yang selalu mengucapkan itu pada Masamune kalau menemukan anak itu masih berpakaian piyama. Tapi sekarang, ia menemukan Masamune dengan pakaian lengkap, sedang bertanding bey dengan lainnya, memandang remeh Zeo yang masih... memakai piyama tidur.

"Engh, ya, aku sedikit mengantuk kemarin," jawab Zeo mencari alasan, sedikit gengsi. Ia tidak mau mengalah dan mengatakan bahwa 'Hebat, Masamune! Bisa bangun pagi!' seperti itu. Ia melihat Masamune nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas.

"Hahaha! Karena kemarin kalah dariku, ya? Kalau begitu kau boleh beristirahat lagi!" seru Masamune terdengar meledek membuat Zeo mengkerutkan dahinya kesal. Tanpa merasa dosa, Masamune berbalik badan dan kembali menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

"Unicorno! Ayo majuuuu!" seru Masamune lalu menyerang _bey_ musuh dengan satu kali hentakan, _bey _itu langsung terlempar keluar arena dengan mudahnya. Padahal Masamune belum mengeluarkan teknik khusus sekalipun, sampai Zeo maupun lawan tanding Masamune, serta penonton lainnya cengo bersamaan.

"Hebat! Keren sekali, Masamune! Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan lawan tanpa menggunakan _hissatsu_?" seru salah satu anak perempuan yang menonton tadi. Masamune mendengus bangga begitu lainnya ikut memuji kehebatan dirinya.

"Hahaha, ini 'kan anugerah Tuhan karena aku selalu berusaha keras!" seru Masamune dengan rasa bangga. Tapi jawaban itu membuat Zeo kembali _jawdrop_ –bahkan lebih parah. Lawan Masamune tadi pun turun dari arena dan mengambil _bey_nya kembali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa tahu kelemahan _bey_ ini. Ck, aku kalah taruhan, deh!" gerutu King –yang tadi menjadi lawan tanding Masamune. Sudah sejak lama anak berambut biru dongker itu tidak mengunjungi Dungeon karena ada sedikit urusan. Tapi begitu ia datang, ia sudah bertengkar mulut dengan Masamune –ya, kalian tahu sendiri mereka berdua kalau bertemu itu bagaimana. Akhirnya mereka pun taruhan bertanding _bey_, yang kalah nanti harus membelikan sebotol permen karet untuk yang menang.

"Hehe, jangan lupa botol permen karetnya, oke! Nanti kita makan bersama-sama dengan Zeo dan Toby juga!" seru Masamune –sedikitnya masih tetap baik hati. Walau dia yang menang, tetap saja ia tidak menikmati hasilnya sendirian, melainkan berbagi dengan teman-temannya, bahkan kepada orang yang tadi kalah padanya.

"Iya, iya. Setelah kau selesai meladeni mereka..." jawab King menunjuk anak-anak lainnya yang penasaran lalu ingin mencoba bertanding dengan Masamune, "...baru kita pergi bersama untuk membelinya."

"Sip!" seru Masamune menunjukan jempol terbaiknya, kemudian, "Yap! Siapa lawanku berikutnya?" teriaknya dengan percaya diri. King pun terduduk di salah satu kursi yang menganggur, apa boleh buat, semua penonton lebih memilih berdiri di sisi arena untuk melihat jelas betapa hebatnya Masamune hari ini. Zeo yang baru saja berganti baju secepat kilat langsung kembali dan berjalan mendekati King.

"Tumben kau kalah dari Masamune. Bukannya _bey_mu itu _bey _legendaris?" tanya Zeo sedikit penasaran. Kemarin ia dan Toby juga kalah dengan mudahnya dari Masamune, dan sekarang sampai _legendary bladers_ seperti King pun juga kalah. Janggal, bukan? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Masamune setelah ia pingsan waktu itu.

"Hah, jangan bertanya padaku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu," jawab King sembari memandang _bey _miliknya denga pandangan tidak percaya, "...apa mungkin Tuhan benar-benar menganugerahinya kemampuan baru?" lanjutnya. Zeo cengo seketika, entah sejak kapan King jadi sebegini bodohnya dan percaya akan ucapan –bohong– dari Masamune.

"Hei, lupakan kalimat 'Anugerah dari Tuhan' itu, hal yang seperti itu mustahil. Sepertinya ada perubahan dari Masamune, kemarin aku dan Toby juga kalah dengan mudah darinya dalam bertanding _bey_. Apa dia berlatih keras, ya?" sahut Zeo kemudian melipat kedua tangannya sembari memandang si rambut jabrik tengah berapi-api dalam pertandingan.

"Haah, pikiran Masamune itu lugu, gampang ditebak, termasuk saat bertanding _bey _tahu!" sunggut King seperti tahu betul bagaimana Masamune itu, "…tapi tadi, dia terlihat lebih tenang dan bisa membaca strategiku, semuanya! Bahkan kini terlihat pikiranku yang dibacanya. Tidak masuk akal," ujar King sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginga dan Kenta yang sedari tadi berdiksusi akhirnya menyimpulkan bahwa Tsubasa Ootori, yang menurut mereka ada bersama dengan Yuu dan Titi waktu itu di taman, tempat dimana –menurut keterangan dari pihak polisi– Yuu dan Titi ditemukan terbakar disana. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit untuk menemui Madoka.<p>

"Dimana Madoka? Apa dia sudah pindah ke ruangan baru Yuu dan Titi?" tanya Kenta begitu tidak menemukan Madoka di ruang resepsionis tadi. Ginga yang tidak mau membuang waktu pun segera menanyai sang petugas resepsionis yang tengah menganggur.

"Anu, kami ingin bertanya. Tadi ada gadis berambut pendek yang memakai kacamata _googles _disini. Apa dia sudah pergi menuju kamar pasien Yuu Tendou dan Titi?" tanya Ginga terdengar buru-buru. Resepsionis itu berpikir sesaat kemudian menepuk telapak tangannya tanda ia tahu.

"Ah, anak bernama Madoka Amano, ya? Iya, dia sudah pergi ke ruangan pasien Yuu Tendou dan Titi tadi, ruangannya ada di lantai 3, kamar nomor 316." Jawab sang resepsionis tersenyum manis. Setelah Ginga mengucapkan terima kasih, keduanya pun menaiki tangga –untuk mempercepat waktu karena lift sedang penuh, menuju lantai 3.

"Madoka?" tanya Kenta begitu menemukan kamar pasien yang dimaksud dengan cepat. Kamar bernomor 316 tepat berada disamping tangga tadi, jadi mereka dengan cepat menemukannya. Madoka yang memang berada di dalam pun membuka pintu dari dalam dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Bagaimana? Bicara kalian berdua sudah selesai?" tanya Madoka penasaran. Ginga mengangguk mantap. Kembali ditatapnya kedua pasien yang tak lain adalah teman mereka masih tertidur dengan tenang di ranjang masing-masing. Ginga mengepalkan tangannya kemudian berkata,

"Madoka, tolong hubungi ayah. Aku ingin tahu apa Tsubasa sudah pulang atau belum," seru Ginga dengan mantap. Madoka sebenarnya masih belum paham, tapi ia pun menurut, membuka laptop kecilnya dan mengetik disana. Kenta mengambil tempat duduk disamping Madoka untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kalau saja Tsubasa benar-benar ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Ginga?" tanya Kenta kemudian memandang Ginga dengan tatapan serius. Ginga sendiri diam, tapi mendengar percakapan mereka tidak membuat Madoka paham sama sekali.

"Ehm, ada apa, sih? Kenapa kalian menduga kalau Tsubasa juga ikutan dalam masalah ini?" tanya Madoka dengan heran. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Ginga pun menceritakan mengenai kesimpulannya.

"Begini, terakhir aku melihat Yuu adalah... dimana saat anak itu ingin mencari Tsubasa dan Titi yang katanya bermain di taman. Tapi esok harinya, di taman yang sama ditemukan Yuu dan Titi sudah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jadi wajar saja, 'kan, kalau Tsubasa ada sangkut pautnya tentang masalah ini?" jelas Ginga yang langsung pada intinya. Madoka mengangguk lalu akhirnya jaringan laptopnya tersambung ke jaringan WBBA.

_-"Halo, Ginga, Madoka, Kenta! Ada apa menghubungi kemari?"-_ seru sang ayah dari seberang sana.

"Ayah, apa Tsubasa sudah pulang ke WBBA?" tanya Ginga tidak ingin berlama. Secepatnya ia ingin tahu bagaimana seluk beluk kejadian yang menyakitkan ini, dimana temannya terkena musibah separah ini sampai koma. Sekalipun Tsubasa juga temannya, tapi ia harus bertanggung jawab atas nyawa temannya sendiri, begitulah pikir Ginga.

_-"Oh, ya! Aku lupa mengabarkan ini, kau jadi repot-repot ke rumah sakit Amadokaishi, ya? Maaf, Ginga__.__"-_

"Ma –maksud ayah? Ayah bagaimana, sih, apa ayah tidak tahu Yuu dan Titi sedang koma di rumah sakit ini?"

_-"Apa? Koma? Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka, Ginga?"-_

"Kemarin mereka ditemukan terbakar di taman, ayah. Seharusnya pada kejadian itu Tsubasa juga disana. Jadi aku ingin tahu sesuatu dari Tsubasa."

_-"Tsubasa sudah pulang ke WBBA, kok. Sepertinya ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Yuu dan Titi."-_

"Eh? Kenapa ayah bisa yakin begitu? Kan tidak tahu kalau tidak ditanya, ayah!"-

_-"Ginga, ayah mengerti kalau kamu sedang curiga dengan Tsubasa. Tapi Tsubasa pulang dengan kondisi baik-baik saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia habis bermain api atau habis membakar orang lain. Dia sehat-sehat saja, Ginga. Bahkan ia sudah bisa menjalankan misi baru"-_

"Kok–"

_-"Jangan berprasangka buruk, Ginga. Begitu-begitu, Tsubasa juga temanmu dan juga teman Yuu dan Titi. Jadi mana mungkin Tsubasa yang menjahati mereka, 'kan?"-_

"Ta –tapi ini terlalu aneh, ayah. Masa' Tsubasa ada di lokasi yang sama dengan mereka berdua, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Tsubasa pernah menemui mereka atau tahu mereka kecelakaan. Pasti ada sesuatu, ayah!"

_-"Eh itu... zzzz"-_

**=DISCONNECT=**

Belum selesai Ginga berdebat dengan ayahnya, tiba-tiba saja jaringan terputus tanpa sebab. Madoka dan Kenta yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan sengit diantara keduanya pun ikut terkejut dengan hal yang tidak menguntungkan ini.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba terputus? Aku akan melakukan sesuatu!" seru Madoka lalu mengutak-ngatik laptopnya untuk mencari penyebab putusnya jaringan penghubung antar mereka dengan WBBA. Ginga dan Kenta hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu jaringan itu kembali terhubung dan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Tapi...

"Tidak bisa, entah siapa yang merusak sistem jaringan koneksi di laptop ini!" seru Madoka menyandarkan punggung tanda menyerah. Ginga dan Kenta terkejut, padahal biasanya Madoka yang jago meng_hack_ sistem komputer atau laptop, tapi kenapa sekarang laptopnya sendiri bisa...

"Kenapa tidak bisa, Madoka? Padahal pembicaraan Ginga masih belum selesai!" rengek Kenta sedikit kesal, Madoka hanya menunduk kecewa mendengar itu.

"Maaf, tapi ini aneh. Padahal dari tadi laptop ini baik-baik saja dan hanya aku yang menyentuhnya. Mana mungkin bias ter_hack_ total seperti ini!" sunggut Madoka berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kerusakan barang elektronik itu bukan salahnya. Sembari mereka meributkan soal masalah laptop itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan diketuk dari luar. Ketiganya saling pandang, apa ada penjenguk lainnya?

"Ya?" Tanya Ginga yang membuka kecil pintu ruangan. Ia mendapati seorang perawat berambut hitam panjang membawa sebuah catatan. Tatapan perawat itu terlihat datar, seakan-akan Ginga pernah mengenali prilaku orang ini.

"Dengan Ginga Hagane, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda. Apa anda punya waktu?" Tanya perawat itu –bahkan dengan suara yang datar pula. Ginga bingung sendiri, padahal ia bukan pasien atau apa, tapi ada saja orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya dan pergi menemuinya –di rumah sakit pula.

"Ehm, ya, boleh saja." Jawab Ginga karena merasa tidak ada kerjaan lain. Ia tidak bias menghubungi ayahnya karena laptop Madoka ter_hack _mendadak saja tanpa alas an yang jelas, dan lagi kalau menjaga Yuu dan Titi bias dilakukan oleh Kenta dan Madoka. Perawat itu mundur dua langkah dan menunjuk ke arah balkon rumah sakit lantai tiga, yang letaknya jauh di ujung lorong kamar rawat.

"Dia menunggu disana, silahkan pergi menemuinya." Ucap perawat itu –walau terdengar datar tapi kelihatan sopan. Samar-samar, Ginga mengenali cara bicara perawat itu, tapi sayangnya ia lupa siapa… Tanpa bicara dengan temannya, Ginga keluar kamar dan menutup pintu ruangan, membuat seisi kamar bingung.

"Lho, mau kemana Ginga?" Tanya Madoka bingung. Karena tadi pintu hanya dibuka sedikit, Madoka maupun Kenta tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang tadi mendatangi kamar mereka. Kenta yang juga penasaran pun bangkit berdiri.

"Biar kulihat," ujar Kenta lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda manusia di depan, Kenta berjalan lebih ke depan, menutup pintu kamar lalu melihat ke kiri kanan. Begitu melihat ke kanan, hanya ada tangga yang tadi mereka naiki sepi tanpa orang, tapi begitu menengok ke kiri, ia melihat seorang perawat berdiri membelakanginya, dan diujung sana sudah ada Ginga yang melangkah menuju balkon rumah sakit.

"Gi–" belum sempat Kenta memanggilnya, sang perawat berambut hitam itu menengok ke arah Kenta, membuat anak berparas dewasa itu terkejut.

"Ka –kau, _Blessed_?" seru Kenta tidak percaya. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kenta tanyakan, kenapa gadis itu berpakaian perawat, apa untuk menyamar? Belum lagi Ginga yang tidak tahu bahwa sosok ini B_lessed _percaya saja dan melangkah ke depan sana.

"Tu, tunggu!" seru Kenta berusaha mengejar Ginga, ia tidak tahu apa rencana _Blessed_ menyuruh Ginga ke ujung sana. Yang jelas, Kenta merasakan firasat yang tidak enak, tapi sebelum Kenta melangkah, _Blessed_ yang ada di hadapannya langsung mengeluarkan _launcher _juga _beyblade_nya, siap menyerang Kenta. Anak itu tercengang lalu berhenti melangkah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat, bagaimana pun caranya." Ucap sosok itu tetap dengan nada datar. Tapi dilihat dari perilakunya, sepertinya gadis itu betul-betul ingin menyerang Kenta kalau anak itu berani melewatinya.

"Tunggu! Kau bilang kalau terus bertarung _beyblade_, maka potensi bangkitnya dewa dan dewi akan semakin tinggi, 'kan? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" seru Kenta menunjuk _beyblade_ milik gadis itu, tidak ada perubahan, gadis itu tetap pada posisinya.

"Bagiku yang berpihak pada Babylonia baru, hal itu sangat menguntungkan." Ucapan itu membuat Kenta terkejut, ia tidak begitu mengerti, tapi ini artinya, perempuan di hadapannya ada di pihak musuh, "…tapi bagaimana denganmu yang berpihak pada Ginga Hagane?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Ginga melangkah semakin dekat dengan balkon rumah sakit, karena lorong rumah sakit itu sedikit gelap –tidak ada penerangan lampu di siang hari, balkon di depannya itu sedikit menyilaukan. Ginga sedikit penasaran, siapa gerangan orang yang ingin menemuinya, sampai-sampai menjadikan rumah sakit sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka. Bahkan Ginga tidak sadar bahwa di belakangnya, Kenta sedang dihadang oleh sekutu musuh.<p>

Pria berambut merah terang ini terus melangkah, sampai ia menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya matahari dari luar balkon sangat menyilaukan. Langkah terakhir, Ginga sampai di depan balkon, merasakan udara yang begitu segar dari luar sana.

Balkon rumah sakit itu cukup luas, matahari sore pun menjadi latar belakang yang indah. Sekelompok burung putih pun terbang kesana kemari seakan-akan membingkai indahnya matahari senja. Belum lagi angin dingin yang menerpa kelopak bunga sakura yang mengelilingi rumah sakit itu. Ginga mendapati hanya seorang yang berada di balkon itu selain dirinya, ini bearti orang itulah yang ingin menemui Ginga. Sosok itu membelakangi Ginga, memandang matahari sore dengan cermat.

"Anu," ucap Ginga menyadarkan sosok itu bahwa Ginga Hagane sudah tiba. Figur berambut pirang itu pun membalikan badan, lalu akhirnya kedua insan bertemu pandang. _Emerald_ bertemu dengan _ShineGold_. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis pada Ginga sembari memegang helaian rambut halusnya yang diterpa angin.

"Permainan apa yang akan kau mainkan sebagai titisan malaikat terkuat, Hagane Ginga?" seru sosok itu. Ginga yang tidak mengerti maksudnya hanya menautkan alis, tapi mendengar kata 'titisan malaikat' membuat Ginga terkejut. Jangan-jangan sosok itu…

"Hihihi, kau masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Biarlah, toh ini yang akan membuat perang semakin menarik." Ucapnya tersenyum ceria. Ginga semakin tidak mengerti, bisa-bisanya sosok itu mengucapkan kiamat dengan riang gembira.

"Si –siapa kau sebenarnya, hah?" seru Ginga tidak mau sosok itu terus bermain-main. Sosok itu meletakan telunjuknya tepat di bibir sembari tersenyum kembali.

"Aku adalah lawanmu di bidang catur, Ginga," ujar sosok itu dengan nada main-main, "…bidang catur yang akan menjadi medan perang kita!" dengan itu ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menggerakannya, seakan-akan ia memegang dunia ini.

"Kalau kau titisan malaikat terkuat, maka aku adalah titisan iblis terkuat," ucapan itu membuat Ginga terkejut.

"Namaku Aloise Richel. Sampai dunia kiamat nanti, mohon bantuannya, ya."

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IllushaCerbeast<strong>: Minna-san! Kembali lagi kepada dua author sarap ini dalam fic IC, hehehe. XDD Soal OC, akhirnya kami memasukan dua OC. Ingat! Hanya dua, kok, jadi jangan bunuh kami berdua, oke XD /dirajam/ Bagi yang ingin tahu bagaimana wujud OC-nya, kami sudah menggambarnya, kok XD Bagi yang mau lihat OC 'Eva' dan 'Aloise Richel' bisa gabung ke grup kami di facebook XD Yang minat silahkan PM, oke. Terus yang bingung sama timeline fic ini, kami mendesign timeline Amerika, Jepang, dan Afrika sekaligus. Jadi kalau Jepang sore, bisa saja di Amerika pagi atau malam, jangan bingung, ya. So, semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian semua XDD Karena fic ini punya banyak trik, jadi membuatnya agak sulit, hehehe. _Review please~_


	9. Long Way

_Lord Never See Your Majesty_

_Now You On Inverted Cross_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<strong>

.

**C**hapter 9: Long Way

.

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**MFB**eyblade © **T**akafumi **A**dachi

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, OC, Cerita seakan-akan season baru dari 4D, Misstypo, trick yang sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aloise..."<p>

"...Richel?" pertanyaan pelan Ginga membuat sosok lelaki di hadapannya tersenyum manis.

"Iya, itu namaku. Manis, 'kan?" serunya sembari tersenyum ceria membuat sosok berambut merah jabrik di hadapannya terheran. Padahal baru saja pemuda asing itu mendeklarasikan pertempuran awal mereka, tapi sepertinya tidak ada gertakan penuh kebencian, atau persiapan tertentu demi menghadapi musuh. Tidak ada. Ia biasa saja, tenang dan santai.

"Err... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Richel–"

"Heee, jahat! Padahal aku sudah memilih tempat bagus untuk pertemuan pertama kita selaku musuh, lho," sungutnya lalu menggembungkan pipinya sebal, membuat Ginga merasa sosok itu familiar dengan Yuu, "...bagaimana kalau aku buat kau mengerti?" setelah itu Richel membalikan badan dan kembali menatap pemandangan dari balkon rumah sakit.

Ginga terdiam.

Ia bingung harus membalas apa pada pemuda yang pertama kali ditemuinya ini. Tapi tadi sosok itu menyebut Ginga reinkarnasi malaikat, sedangkan ia reinkarnasi iblis. Benarkah anak asing ini tahu tentang masalah dan teka-teki yang sekarang sedang membelit Ginga?

"Kau... sebenarnya siapa? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," ujar Ginga berusaha membuat anak itu tidak membuang-buang waktu. Richel memegang helaian rambutnya yang panjang lalu kembali melirik Ginga.

"Hihihi, jangan berbohong. Kau... sedang menganggur sekarang, 'kan? Kau sedang ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang ribet tapi... tidak tahu bagaimana jalan keluarnya, 'kan?" pertanyaan dengan seringai itu membuat Ginga sukses membulatkan mata. Ia menatap Richel dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu!? Jangan-jangan kau ada hubungannya dengan semua masalah ini!?" seru pemuda beriris emas itu segera menghampiri Richel dan mencengkram bahu pemuda itu. Richel tertunduk, helaian rambut panjangnya menutup pandangan matanya yang memandang Ginga penuh rasa benci.

"Aku, 'kan, sudah bilang... Aku adalah reinkarnasi iblis, lawanmu, anak yang dilahirkan dari darah dewa, diwariskan dari harapan dewi, terlahir sebagai _bladers_, sama sepertimu..." bisiknya tersenyum kecil. Dahi Ginga mengerinyit, ia bingung mau percaya atau tidak pada orang ini. Tapi dilihat dari nada penekanan pada setiap kata yang dilontarkannya, sepertinya Richel tidak berbohong.

"Tapi... kita hidup berseberangan, kau malaikat dan aku iblis, kau suci dan aku ternoda. Kita hidup di jalur dan moto yang berbeda... Jadi kita adalah musuh, dan suatu saat nanti akan bertempur sampai titik darah terakhir!" dengan itu Richel menepis tangan Ginga yang mencengkram bahunya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa... kenapa kita harus bertempur, Richel? A-aku tidak mengerti, dunia ini sudah damai dengan kalahnya Rago, lalu untuk apa lagi pertempuran ini, hah!?" bentak Ginga dengan nada jengkel, ia muak melihat orang yang sangat berharga baginya menjadi korban, "...Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti..."

Richel menyeringai lalu berjalan santai ke daerah balkon lain yang masih kosong. "Kau terlalu lembek, Ginga. Kupikir reinkarnasi malaikat pasti akan sangat menarik, tapi ternyata tidak lain orang rapuh sepertimu... Sadarlah, Ginga, bangsamu... bangsamu dulu yang mengganti ras-nya dewa dan dewi yang suci. Manusia-manusia seperti kalian sangat kotor dan hanya merusak bumi!" dengan menekan kata tersebut, Richel mengambil sebuah helaian sakura yang kebetulan berlalu di hadapannya.

"Tapi tidak harus bertempur seperti ini, Richel! Perang hanya membuat orang-orang tidak berdosa menjadi korban!" balas Ginga tidak setuju. Ia menatap Richel dalam-dalam, namun pemuda itu hanya menyeringai iblis lalu menatap Ginga dengan matanya yang mendadak berubah menjadi merah crimson.

"Bodoh, memangnya ada manusia yang seperti itu? Kurasa tidak ada, Ginga! Manusia itu sungguh makhluk yang sangat menjijikan, aku heran kenapa ras bodoh manusia bisa memusnahkan ras dewa-dewi yang suci dan agung. Dan yang lebih memuakan lagi... malaikat yang katanya pengikut Tuhan malah memihak pada manusia, sungguh bodoh!" ledek pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan santai. Emosi Ginga semakin memuncak mendengar tiap kata yang dikatakannya, tapi ia berusaha menahannya. Sadar tidak sadar, Richel menceritakan semuanya, karena itu...

"Tapi, Richel, pasti ada... Pasti ada jalan keluar selain berperang–!"

"Tidak ada, Ginga. Sebaiknya, kau persiapkan dirimu sebelum saatnya perang tiba, karena aku akan memusnahkan kalian seperti..." perkataan Richel berhenti sembari ia menunjukan sehelai bunga sakura yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, "...ini,"

Dalam sekejap, helaian bunga sakura yang masih menempel lekat pada pohon langsung terbang ke langit tinggi meninggalkan pohonnya. Ya, pohon-pohon sakura itu dalam sekejap mati.

"A –apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Ginga sedikit syok melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Richel tidak menggunakan trik atau apapun, ia betul-betul iblis yang bersosok manusia. Dalam sekejap pemuda beriris hijau itu mematikan puluhan pohon sakura, apalagi kalau...

"Kau tahu, dewa dan dewi yang selama ini terkubur dalam tanah kecewa pada malaikat maupun manusia, karena itu aku, Richel, reinkarnasi iblis datang pada mereka, menjanjikan kekuatan,..." Richel tertawa lebar sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit luas, "...dengan itu kekuatanku akan semakin kuat dan besar, bahkan untuk memusnahkan kalian semua, manusia, bukanlah hal yang mustahil!" cam Richel tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Emosi sang reinkarnasi malaikat pupus sudah, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan _launcher_ beserta _beyblade_ kesayangannya, bersiap menghajar Richel pada saat itu juga.

"Kau... Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, Richel! Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, tapi... aku akan menghentikan–!" sebelum perkataan Ginga selesai, Richel langsung menghilang dari hadapannya, lalu tanpa sadar ia muncul di belakang Ginga, tersenyum kecil.

"Mana yang mau kau hentikan, Ginga? Kebangkitan Babylonia, atau musnahnya ras manusia?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ginga terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Aku..."

_**BLAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**_

_**PRAAAANGGGG!**_

Ledakan dahsyat yang berasal dari dalam rumah sakit di lantai yang sama membuat kaca pintu balkon pecah dan menyerbu Ginga dan Richel yang kebetulan berada di luar balkon. Berusaha melindungi diri, Ginga menyilangkan kedua lengannya takut pecahan kaca beserta angin kencang dari dalam sana melukainya._ Apa yang terjadi?_ batin Ginga bertanya. Tanpa sadar _pegasis_ terjatuh dari _launcher_ Ginga entah kemana.

"A-apa yang terjadi di dalam sana!?" seru Ginga berusaha untuk melihat jelas ke dalam sana, tapi angin kencang dari dalam belum juga menghilang, membuat mata Ginga kesulitan untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya. Walau cukup lama, tapi angsur-angsur angin itu meredah. Beberapa pihak rumah sakit dibawah yang panik langsung saja menaiki lantai yang terjadi ledakan tadi. Ginga berlari ke dalam, takut teman-temannya kenapa-napa.

_Tap tap tap tap tap–_

"Ini... apa...?" ujarnya dengan suara kecil saking syoknya. Di tengah-tengah lorong terdapat sebuah lubang bekas ledakan yang cukup dalam, bahkan lantai dibawahnya pun hampir terlihat. Perlahan-lahan Ginga berusaha melalui lubang besar itu untuk menghampiri kamar inap Yuu dan Titi yang juga ada Madoka dan Kenta tadi.

"Madoka, Kenta!" seru Ginga sembari membuka kamar inap Yuu dan Titi tadi. Namun hasil tidak sesuai harapan Ginga, karena begitu ia membuka pintu kamar inap itu, tidak seorang pun disana. Madoka, Kenta, Yuu, dan Titi, semuanya lenyap. Hanya ada selimut yang berantakan di kasur yang kosong dan laptop Madoka yang rusak.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvertedCross:<strong>

* * *

><p>Pemilik <em>Leone<em> mendengus kesal. Ia menggenggam _beyblade_ kesayangannya dengan erat, _beyblade_ itu sudah tidak berdaya untuk bertempur lagi. Arena bertanding _beyblade_ di hadapannya sudah hancur lebur, penonton-penonton yang rata-rata anak dibawah umur tadi sudah tergeletak entah masih hidup atau tidak. Sedangkan Benkei, yang notabene tadi menemani Kyoya sudah meringis kesakitan di pinggir stadium.

"Kh, sialan!" dengus Kyoya kesal. Ia menggertakan rahang giginya penuh amarah. Di hadapannya sudah terdapat sebuah monster paling nyata, dimana tidak hanya sekedar avatar dari sebuah _beyblade_ saja. _Hell Cerbest, beyblade_ Damian yang dulu pernah dibungkam _Leone_ kini telah berubah menjadi monster yang paling nyata dan menakutkan, sosok anjing penjaga neraka, _Cerberus_, sudah mengaung ganas di hadapan Kyoya.

"Bagaimana, Tategami? Apa _Leone_-mu hanya begitu sajakah? Kemana Kyoya yang selalu sok keren dan mengalahkanku dulu, hm?" seru sesosok figur yang melayang ringan di samping monster Cerberus itu, tak lain adalah pemiliknya, Damian. Kesal, tapi Kyoya maupun Leone tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyerang lagi. Bahkan kalau tidak dihentikan, tadi bisa saja _Leone _hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau... kenapa kau bisa menjadi seperti ini, hah!? Apa tujuanmu!? Cepat katakan!" geram Kyoya bagaikan raungan singa, tapi di pendengaran Damian, suara Kyoya tak lain mirip suara anak itik yang kehilangan arah. Pemuda berambut biru itu menyeringai lebar.

"Tujuanku? Tentu saja untuk mengalahkanmu, orang yang dulu mengirimku dalam neraka keterpurukan, orang yang menghancurkan hidup dan mimpiku. Ya, hanya itu, demi itu pun aku tidak sungkan untuk membuang nyawa anak-anak ini, ataupun menghancurkan dunia ini, ahahahahaha!" tawa Damian menggelegar seiring putaran _beyblade Hell Cerbest_-nya yang semakin kencang dan menciptakan gelombang hitam yang dahsyat.

"Cih!" Kyoya menekan pijakannya pada lantai tanah agar tidak terlempar gelombang hitam tersebut, bahkan tidak jarang tubuh anak-anak disana terhempas gelombang dahsyat itu. Damian memang mengalami perubahan, tapi perubahan yang tidak normal. Anak itu seakan dikuasahi sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya terbuyar bagaikan ombak.

"Hentikan melukai anak-anak itu, Damian! Kau bajingan, kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku, ayo saja!" dengan itu Kyoya kembali menyiapkan_ launcher_ dan _beyblade Leone_-nya yang sedikit mengalami pemulihan. Kyoya tidak peduli resiko hancurnya _beyblade_ itu bahkan dirinya sendiri. Baginya tantangan seperti apapun harus dihadapi.

"GO! LEONNEEEEEE!" _**–TRAAANGG!**_

"Ahahahahaha! Itu baru Tategami, ayo kita bertempur... sampai dunia ini hancur, ahahahaha!" seru Damian sampai suaranya menggemah ke berbagai pelosok Metal Bey City, membuat yang mendengarnya seakan tenggelam dalam mimpi buruk...

**:InvertedCross:**

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

"_Hei... kau sedang apa...?" tanya seorang bocah berambut pirang pada sesosok makhluk yang entah kenapa bisa berada di istananya. Makhluk itu menengok pelan dengan tatapan datar._

"_Sedang mengumpulkan batu," jawab makhluk itu tanpa nada yang bearti. Bocah beriris hijau itu menengok dengan seksama, memperhatikan apa yang makhluk itu lakukan._

"_Oh, batu, ya. Untuk apa kau mengumpulkannya?" tanya bocah itu lagi antusias dengan apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar bocah itu membantunya mengumpulkan batu-batu kecil._

"_Supaya harapanku terkabul," jawab sosok itu dengan tatapan penuh arti pada batu-batu kecil yang dikumpulkannya._

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

"_Ha –rapan?"_

"_Iya, harapan untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada semua yang ada di dunia ini, aku pernah dengar dongeng dari ibuku kalau... batu-batu kecil ini akan menjadi besar bila kita kumpulkan, lalu akan mengabulkan harapan kita..." lanjutnya lagi tersenyum piluh._

"_Heeh, dongeng yang menarik! Lalu kemana ibumu? Kau, kok... sendirian saja?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan polos. Makhluk itu tertunduk._

"_Sudah meninggal,"_

"_Lalu kau hidup bersama siapa?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu lagi menghentikan aktifitasnya._

"_Aku hidup seorang diri, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa, kau... tidak perlu berkasihan padaku," jawabnya dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya yang bersisik masih sibuk mengumpulkan batu-batu kecil itu._

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

"_Hei," bocah beriris hijau itu mengulurkan tangannya pada makhluk itu, "...Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Aku setuju denganmu untuk membahagiakan seluruh dunia ini, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan bersama-sama!?" seru bocah itu riang gembira, membuat makhluk dihadapannya memandang bocah itu terheran-heran._

"_Eh–?"_

"_Siapa tahu, dongeng itu ada benarnya! Ayo kita buktikan! Dan buat ibumu bangga!" seru bocah itu lagi. Figur dihadapannya membulatkan mata, dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya._

_**Grep–**_

"Eh..." erang sesosok anak berambut hijau, berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi kaku untuk beberapa saat. Kenta membuka kedua matanya sempurna, lalu menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, "...Mimpi apa tadi?"

_Tap tap tap_

"Kau sudah sadar, ya, Yumiya Kenta," suara familiar itu membuat mata kecoklatan Kenta sukses membulat, sontak ia menengok ke asal suara dan menemukan sesosok gadis bertatapan datar.

"Blessed?" Perempuan itu menatap Kenta dengan tatapan dingin, tapi tidak ada hawa menusuk atau membunuh sama sekali. Kemudian ia mendekati Kenta yang masih dalam posisi setengah tidurnya di suatu tempat.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Kenta kebingungan sembari melihat kiri dan kanan, berusaha mengenali tempat yang sekarang ini ditempatinya.

Sosok perempuan itu memejamkan matanya lalu terduduk di samping Kenta, "Seperti permintaanmu, ini di suatu tempat yang bisa dibilang... otak Babylonia..." ujar wanita itu setengah berbisik. Kenta setengah terkejut mendengar kata _'otak Babylonia'_ lalu kembali melirik ke sekitarnya.

Hening, hanya ada kabut bewarna merah muda sejauh mata memandang. Langit-langit ruangan putih seakan-akan tidak ada batasnya, bahkan baru tersadar kalau suara mereka menggemah di ruangan itu. Kenta kembali melirik gadis yang duduk tenang di sampingnya. Gadis yang misterius.

_**Flashback**_

_**TRAAANGGG!**_

_**TRAAANGGG!**_

_**BLAAAARRRRRRR!**_

"_Akh, Sagitario!" seru Kenta begitu beyblade kepercayaannya terpental dari pertarungan. Ia kalah begitu saja dari gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Eva menatap Kenta dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan._

"_Hei, Yumiya Kenta, kau mau menyelesaikan _masalah_ ini, 'kan?" pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan anak berambut panjang itu membuat Kenta terkejut. Ia kembali menatap gadis itu, iris keduanya bertabrakan di satu detik yang bearti._

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kenta tidak paham. Eva menghela nafas panjang lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Kenta._

"_Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarkanmu pada otak Babylonia, tempat Babylonia baru sedang menjalani proses kebangkitannya," Kenta membulatkan mata mendengar itu, syok. Kenapa gadis itu menawarkan garam pada musuhnya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi Kenta tidak bisa percaya begitu saja, siapa tahu ini jebakan._

"_Jangan menipuku!" bentak Kenta dengan tatapan geram. _

"_Aku tidak menipumu," balas balik Eva dengan cepat, "...Aku hanya ingin memberikan petunjuk, apa itu salah?" lanjutnya. Kenta terdiam lagi, tatapan datarnya membuat pikiran Blessed sulit untuk ditebak._

"_Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau adalah lawan, kan?! Lalu untuk apa kau memberikanku petunjuk?! Hah! Aku tidak akan percaya!" dengan itu Kenta berlari menuju tempat Sagitario-nya tergeletak tadi. Pertarungan mereka menimbulkan lubang ledakan yang hebat dan juga kepulan angin kencang._

"_Kalau kau bersedia ikut, aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan Yuu dan Titi, kedua temanmu. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya tidak menyerah untuk menawarkan pertolongan pada Kenta, "...Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," dengan itu Eva membalikan badannya berniat pergi._

_Kenta menggertakan kepalan tangannya. Sekarang pilihan ada di tangannya. Kalau ia menerima, kemungkinan Yuu dan Titi akan terselamatkan, tapi mungkin saja tidak kalau jebakan. Terima atau tidak? Kenta merasa pusing dalam rohaninya. Tapi kemudian..._

"_Tunggu!" suara itu membuat Eva menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Ia tahu Kenta pasti tidak akan membiarkan temannya terus tenggelam dalam koma. Eva juga sudah berniat untuk menolong pihak Ginga diam-diam seperti ini, walau ia tahu resikonya..._

"_Biarkan aku ikut!"_

_**Flashback End**_

"Dimana... dimana Yuu dan Titi?" tanya Kenta kemudian memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Eva menengok ke arah pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tenang saja, mereka sudah sehat-sehat dan tadi sudah kupulangkan ke gedung WBBA, tempat mereka tinggal," jawabnya dengan nada yang entah kenapa terdengar lembut. Kenta mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku percaya hanya dengan kata-kata saja?" tanya Kenta kemudian terdengar menuntut. Eva terkekeh kecil lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menciptakan ilusi magis. Kenta sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

_Pyaaashhh_

"A–apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Kenta terkejut. Eva memejamkan matanya tenang, terus mengerjakan aktifitasnya sampai magis itu membentuk sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan suatu tempat.

"Membuatmu percaya," jawab gadis itu lalu mengisyaratkan Kenta untuk menengok ke arah cermin itu. Begitu Kenta tatap dengan seksama, ia mengenal tempat itu, ruangan kamar Yuu dan Titi di WBBA. Dan disana kedua anak itu tengah bermain riang.

"Yuu... Titi... Mereka sudah sehat, syukurlah!" seru Kenta legah sekaligus bahagia. Tanpa sadar lagi-lagi gadis di hadapannya itu tersenyum –lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah percaya, sesuai harapanku," sahut Eva lalu menghilangkan sihir magisnya, "...Ingatan mereka tentang musibah yang mereka alami waktu itu sudah kuhapus, agar mereka tidak syok, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi. Kenta membatu, ia kembali menatap Eva yang memandangnya dengan tatapan mengharapkan jawaban.

"_Be –benarkah ini Blessed? Kenapa ia terkesan ramah dan baik sekali?" _batin Kenta terus berdebat melihat sosok Eva yang sekarang.

"Yumiya Kenta?"

"E–eh, ya, tidak apa-apa! Malah bagus kalau begitu!" seru Kenta dengan jawaban asal-asalan. Suasana kembali hening, Kenta melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan –lagi. Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?

"Anu, Blessed... Kenapa... Kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali? Jadi otak Babylonia seperti ini?" tanya Kenta lagi sembari menggaruk-garuk rambut hijaunya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, ini adalah otak dari Babylonia baru, tempat dimana semua rencana-Nya untuk menyusun kiamatnya dunia dan pengaturan tentara dewa dan dewi, semuanya diatur disini..." jawabnya dengan tatapan yang kembali datar. Kenta mengangguk kecil.

...Beberapa saat kemudian, Eva menyentuh bahu kiri Kenta dengan tangannya,

"Yumiya Kenta, aku tidak punya waktu lama bersamamu. Sebentar lagi atasanku pasti akan datang dan menghukumku, jadi... ingat baik-baik apa yang kau sampaikan padamu," Kenta menatap tajam Eva. Atasan? Menghukum? Jadi Eva melakukan semua ini diluar kendali atasannya? Tapi kenapa–

"Apa maksudmu, Blessed?! Jadi kau melakukan semua ini tanpa aba-aba dari atasanmu?! Sebenarnya, siapa dia?" tanya Kenta bertubi-tubi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu figur dihadapannya.

"Dia titisan iblis, lawan Ginga... Dan sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan datang, jadi cepatlah..." dengan itu tangan dingin Eva menyentuh tangan Kenta yang mencengkram bahunya dengan cepat.

"A–apa!?"

"Ambil ini," dengan itu Eva mengulurkan sebuah gulungan kertas tua pada anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "...Ini kata sandi kalau kau menemukan gerbang Poseidon utara, barat, selatan, dan timur, kau gunakan kata sandi ini untuk membukanya. Kau bisa membuka sandi otak Babylonia dengan langkah permainan anak manusia, kau pasti tahu nanti..."

Kenta menggenggam kertas tua itu dengan tangan gemetar, dahinya mengerinyit. Kenapa... Kenapa sosok dihadapannya ini berubah pikiran untuk menjadi lawannya dan sekarang malah membantunya? Atau jangan-jangan ini salah satu jebakan juga?

"Blessed!" seru Kenta tanpa sadar gadis dihadapannya sudah menjauh perlahan.

"Tunggu, Blessed! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Kenta lalu berlari mengejar gadis yang hampir menghilang di tengah kabut itu. Tapi langkah Kenta terasa sia-sia.

"Aku berdoa demi keberhasilanmu dan Ginga, kalian pasti bisa... menyelamatkan dunia ini," dengan itu Eva menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan berbalik menatap Kenta. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya, senyuman Blessed yang paling nyata yang pernah Kenta lihat dari anak aneh itu.

"Walau aku ingin Richel bahagia, tapi sepertinya aku gagal karena... ingin menepati janjiku dengannya," itu kalimat terakhir Blessed, menggemah dalam ruangan luas itu, sebelum sosoknya menghilang, sedangkan Kenta menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvertedCross:<strong>

* * *

><p>Di Metal Bey City, Ginga berjalan tanpa arah. Ia sudah berkeliling mencari keberadaan teman-temannya yang hilang, tapi tidak satu pun membuahkan hasil. Ia tertunduk lesuh, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit syok. Tadi pemuda berambut merah itu sempat bertanya kepada resepsi dan dokter-dokter yang kebetulan berlalu lalang di ruang inap itu. Ia berharap mereka semua tahu keberadaan Yuu, Titi, Kenta, dan Madoka.<p>

Masih mending kalau dijawab _'Kami tidak melihatnya,' _tapi apa daya? Ginga begitu syok begitu mendapat balasan _'Yuu? Titi? Memangnya ada pasien bernama seperti itu?'_, sampai Ginga mengecek sendiri komputer resepsi, tidak ada nama Yuu dan Titi sebagai nama pasien.

Yuu, Titi, Madoka, dan Kenta seakan-akan lenyap ditelan bumi. Seakan-akan nama itu tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini.

"Kemana... kemana mereka pergi?" guman Ginga merasa lelah sendiri lalu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Pemandangan yang biasa, orang-orang sibuk yang berlalu lalang, mobil-mobil yang beraktifitas, tidak ada yang aneh.

"Khh... Lelahnya..." Ginga memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia terduduk di bangku taman yang menganggur. Ia sudah berjalan berjam-jam mengelilingi kota tanpa hasil. Ia bingung sekarang harus bagaimana. Belum lagi pertemuannya dengan pemuda aneh bernama Richel membuatnya pusing seketika.

"Richel... anak itu! Tapi –Kh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dimana anak bernama Richel itu?" pikirannya mumet dan tidak mendapat pencerahan. Ia terus menenangkan diri disana, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tujuan...

"Sebaiknya aku ke WBBA untuk menemui ayah," dengan itu Ginga kembali berjalan. Teriknya sinar matahari tidak dipedulikannya. Masalahnya sekarang jauh lebih panas daripada panasnya matahari.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvertedCross:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Permisi, ayah..." dengan itu Ginga memasuki ruangan ayahnya. Namun betapa lesuhnya Ginga begitu mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Ryusei dan Hikaru yang biasanya berdebat disana tidak ada, suasana begitu hening. Hanya ada suara komputer dari layar lebar yang ternyata sedang meneliti putaran spiral itu.<p>

"..." perlahan Ginga mendepati layar, memperhatikan putaran spiral itu dengan seksama. Namun mata Ginga langsung membulat begitu spiral itu berbeda dari sebelumnya. Putaran spiral itu lebih besar, kuat, dan bewarna hitam pekat. "Apa-apaan ini?!"

_Ngiiiinggg_

"Lho, ada orang, ya?" suara itu mengejutkan Ginga yang sedang syok memperhatikan spiral itu. Ginga menengok dan mendapati Ryusei, Hikaru, dan Tsubasa yang memasuki ruangan di saat yang bersamaan. Anak beriris keemasan itu syok melihat Tsubasa, yang beberapa waktu lalu ada di tempat yang sama dimana Yuu dan Titi kecelakaan.

"Ayah!" seru Ginga mendekati Ryusei, "...Kenapa ayah tidak memberitahukanku perkembangan ini? Spiral ini... kenapa jadi besar seperti ini?!" lanjutnya setengah panik. Tapi kemudian Ryusei menatap heran dan menengok ke arah Hikaru dan Tsubasa.

"Ayah? Apa maksudmu, nak?" tanya Ryusei kebingungan. Ginga menatap ayahnya heran lalu...

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginga balik tidak paham.

"Apa kau salah orang? Atau amnesia? Kami tidak mengenalmu sama sekali," sahut Hikaru menatap Ginga dengan tatapan dingin. Ryusei pun mengangguk kemudian berkacak pinggang di hadapan Ginga.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa menyusup ke dalam ruangan pribadiku, hah?! Jangan-jangan kau penyusup!" tuduh Ryusei dengan tatapan curiga. Mata Ginga membulat, dengan cepat ia mencengkram lengan ayahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, ayah? Aku anakmu, Ginga! Jangan bercanda!" seru Ginga sedikit kaget. Tapi tiba-tiba Ryusei menepis tangannya dan mendorong keras anak bersyal putih itu.

"Hah? Kau yang bercanda, nak! Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, jadi jangan bersandiwara dan pergi dari sini atau kupanggil penjaga untuk mengusirmu!" bentak Ryusei dengan tatapan garang. Ginga memandang ayahnya tidak percaya, apa-apaan ini?

"Tuan Ryusei hanya punya satu anak, jadi jangan menipunya," sambung Hikaru sembari menatap helaian rambut birunya.

"Anakmu itu ak–"

"Putra Ryusei hanya Tsubasa, jadi jangan berpura-pura menjadi anaknya hanya untuk menyusup ke ruangan pribadinya, mengerti?" lanjutan dari keterangan Hikaru membuat Ginga terkejut, lalu Ginga menatap ke arah Tsubasa yang juga menatap dingin Ginga.

"Apa maksudmu mengaku-ngaku menjadi aku?" sahut Tsubasa dengan dingin lalu membunyikan alarm darurat, "...Aku harus mengusir penganggu," lanjut Tsubasa lagi.

"Tu –tunggu!" belum sempat Ginga memberontak, beberapa penjaga langsung datang dan menghentikan gerakan pemilik Pegasis itu.

"Usir dia, anak yang tidak masuk akal!" perintah Ryusei tidak main-main membuat hati Ginga hancur seketika. Kalau memang ini sekenario, pasti tidak akan separah ini.

"AYAH! DENGARKAN AKU! AKU ANAKMU, AYAH! AYAH!" seru Ginga berusaha untuk lemas dari seretan beberapa penjaga. Tidak mendengarkan, Ryusei berjalan santai ke dalam ruangan bersama Hikaru dan Tsubasa. Tapi sesaat sebelum pintu otomatis itu terkunci, Tsubasa menengok ke arah Ginga.

"..." Tidak bicara, tapi Tsubasa menyeringai iblis, seakan-akan bukan Tsubasa yang Ginga kenal. Ginga terbelalak syok begitu tubuhnya dilempar keluar gedung WBBA. Sepertinya kejadian yang baru menimpanya ini terasa janggal, ada apa-apa dibalik semua ini. Tapi Ginga sendiri bingung bagaimana menyingkapnya.

"Ck!" Ginga bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh dari gedung yang sekarang serasa seperti mengasingkan Ginga. Pemuda itu berjalan tanpa arah –lagi. Ia bingung harus bagaimana sekarang? Teman tidak ditemukan, juga penghuni WBBA yang mendadak tidak mengenal Ginga.

"Apa-apaan ini, sebenarnya ada apa ini?!" serunya sembari menonjok sebuah pohon. Orang-orang sekitar yang berlalu lalang hanya menatap Ginga heran, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Merasa apa yang dilakukannya sia-sia, Ginga kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Jalan-jalan yang dilaluinya serasa seperti jalan biasa. Tidak ada yang bearti. Tujuan pun tidak pasti. Apa gerangan yang harus dilakukannya juga...

"Pegasis, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menatap _beyblade_ kesayangannya dalam diam. Sampai Ginga berjalan di penyebrangan jalan. Lampu tanda 'orang berjalan' hampir saja redup. Dengan cepat Ginga berlari sebelum ketinggalan, tapi tiba-tiba saja...

_**DHAAAARRRR!**_

Sontak Ginga beserta pejalan kakinya terkejut dengan suara ledakan yang sepertinya dekat dari tempatnya berjalan.

"KYAAAAA!" beberapa orang yang ada di sana kemudian histeris dan membuat sekitarnya menjadi panik, begitu juga Ginga. Entah mengapa Ginga merasakan aura dari asal suara ledakan itu, walau samar-samar...

"Ada apa, sih?" pikir Ginga setengah panik. Semakin lama aura yang dirasakannya semakin dekat, membuat jantung Ginga berdetak kencang. Sampai akhirnya Ginga melihat seorang wanita berlari dengan kondisi yang berantakan, sepertinya sedang dikejar seseorang...

_**BRUKK**_

"Ukh!" seru Ginga begitu wanita itu menubruk tubuhnya tiba-tiba. Pemuda beriris emas itu sedikit mengerang kesakitan karena menjatuhi aspal, tapi kemudian ia memandang siapa gadis itu...

"_Anak ini,"_ mata Ginga membulat merasa familiar dengan sosok itu, _"...sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..."_

"Kumohon, TOLONG AKUU!" serunya setengah berteriak sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ginga, sedetik sebelum Ginga ingin bertanya, tiba-tiba cahaya matahari yang tadi menerpanya tertutup bayangan seseorang yang terbang dengan suatu alat...

"Ri –chel?!" seru Ginga terkejut begitu ia bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang katanya titisan iblis itu. Tapi ternyata, apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar. Richel mengangkat sabit besarnya dan memandang wanita yang tengah bersama Ginga dengan tatapan garang.

"Mau pergi kemana, kau, Eva?"

* * *

><p><strong>INVERTED CROSS<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**(Cerbeast): Yoo, minna-san! XD Maaf, ya, karena terlambat update, sebenarnya fic-fic saya(Cerbeast) libur selama puasa, gomen lupa kasih tahu. Ini sebagai gantinya, saya sudah update chapter 9 :D Sedikit culcol(?), fic ini seutuhnya saya buat di Puncak saat saya liburan bersama keluarga X33 Kebetulan juga dapat banyak feel di Puncak, jadi satu chapter langsung kelar dua hari berlibur disana. Bagaimana dengan hasilnya? Membosankan, yak? Semoga tidak mengecewakan minna :) Saya harap juga keberadaan dua OC saya masih bisa readers-_tachi_ sekalian terima dan tidak mengangguk jalannya fic ini. By the way, chapter kemarin lupa kasih spoiler, yak? Gomen, gomen! *menunduk* Habis saya buatnya spontan, sih, jadi maaf banget! Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini ada banyak spoilernya, deh! X3

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

From Red BloodyRiver: TFR, yo! Heh? Merinding? XD Hahaha, bearti alurnya bikin kejang-kejang, dong(?). Semoga chapter ini tidak membuatmu bosan, ya :D Misstypo? Gomenasai, aku akan usahakan untuk lebih berhati-hati ^_^ Review again!

From Liana Adivorgoreth Chukichu: TFR, yah! Gomen, updatenya kelamaan. Saya usahakan update lancar, deh, soalnya tugas sekolah juga tidak mendukung untuk update cepat :D Weh? CharaxOC? Jangan! Saya takut readers yang ngefans sama chara-nya entar envy/cemburu *dihajar* Review Again!

From Crystalia BlueStar: TFR, yaahh! Soal review, nggak apa-apa, kok, dibaca saja sudah senang X3 Soal OC, satunya perempuan (Eva), satunya laki-laki(Richel), semoga tidak membuatmu risih dengan keberadaan mereka, hehehe. Yuu dan Titi sudah nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok :D Tapi Tsubasa-nya itu yang bejat (diterbangin elang). Review again!

From Tamae: TFR! Update chapter 7 dan 8, sih, update kilat XD Tapi chapter 9-nya baru sekarang, nih *digebuk* Yuu dan titi sudah sehat, kok, jangan kuatir XD /plak/. Iya, peramal itu OC, semoga nggak terganggu dengan keberadaannya, yak! Ikutin IC terus x-) /dor. Review Again!

From Daimaru: TFR, yah! Yosh, update lagi :D Ceritanya bikin gemetaran? Saya kira bikin bosen kamu, hehehe, ikutin IC terus, oke! Karena nggak lama lagi tamat, kok /lho,spoilerinside/. Aloise? Hmm, di grup fb saya ada gambarnya, sih :D Review again!

From GummieRobot 1698: TFR! Fuu, iya, musuh-nya OC, jangan anggap risih, ya :D Tapi nanti juga ada chara lainnya yang juga jadi musuh, kok :D Tsubasa disini tambah bejat ._. (digigit elang), tapi semoga ke-OOC-annya nggak membuatmu terganggu bacanya. Review again!

From Ryuzaki Oosaka: TFR, yah! Nggak usah mohon-mohon juga sudah update, nih, hehehe :D Yup, Aloise itu cowok dan dia OC, semoga tidak membuatmu risih baca-nya, ya :D Pairing? Hm, entahlah, kalau itu keinginan pembaca, saya sih usahakan, hehe :) Review again!

From Yun Mei Ho: TFR! Yush, ini sudah di-update :D Yun-chan nggak perlu jadi dewi penolong, kok, mereka sudah sembuh, tuh XD *plak*. Tsubasa disini rada OOC, semoga tidak menjadi risih bacanya :D Review again!

From Sosogu Yoru: TFR, ye! Fic-nya maknyus? Kayak makanan saja, hahaha *dor* XD. Hehe, iya, ginga sudah mulai ketemu sama rivalnya, tapi Aloise itu OC, lho, semoga kamu tetap nyaman membaca keberadaannya :D Saya usahakan update kilat! Review again!

From Runa-chan Ryuuokami: TFR, yah! Arigatou, lho, sudah mau mampir ke fic ini :D Iya, nih, ngikutin jejak Runa-chan jadi masukin OC ke fic juga. Semoga keberadaan OC-nya nggak membuat pembaca risih, hehe :D Di fandom YGO saya hanya silent readers, fufu *digebuk* Review again!

From Lubis Tadani: TFR, yah! Oh, ada tugas sekolah? Ya, tidak apa-apa, kok, jangan memaksakan diri :) tapi kamu usahakan review sudah membuatku senang, hehehe :D Semoga chapter ini sesuai harapanmu dan tidak membuat bosan, review again!

From MysteryUnlocker45: TFR, ya! Makasih, lho, sudah mau mampir ke fic ini, met datang ke Inverted Cross :D Semoga kau betah di fic ini, hehe. Ini chapter 9 sudah update, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama ^_^ Review again!

From Tabeta Karin: TFR, Karin-san! Iya, nih sudah update, gomene lama. Saya usahakan update cepat :D Review again!

From Lizzy: TFR, yah! Pembaca baru, nih? Selamat datang di fic Inverted Cross, semoga kau suka dan betah di fic ini :D Wah, wah, banyak kasih info, nih X33 Soal negara maju, saya nggak pilih negara termaju, lho, tapi salah satu negara yang maju dan mengukir sejarah :D Yaitu Babylonia, tapi negara Babylonia hanya bertahan selama zaman Hammurabi, sih ;; /plakk/. Saya juga dapat ide negara Babylonia dari buku pelajaran sejarah saya XDD Soal dewa dan dewi-nya, di chapter ke depan baru akan disebutkan, tunggu saja! X33 Makasih banyak, lho infonya! :D Review again!

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER Chapter 10:<strong>

"_Kenapa, Eva? Kenapa kau berkhianat?! Persetan kau, brengsek!"_

"_Aku akan menyeretmu ke neraka yang paling dalam, mencabik-cabikmu, meminum darahmu, mematahkan tulangmu sampai tidak bersisa!"_

"_Nile? Masamune? Kenapa kalian berada disini?"_

"_Aku... tidak bermaksud mengkhianatinya... Kami punya janji yang berharga sejak kecil dan aku ingin mengabulkannya, hanya itu..."_

"_Sepertinya ada bangunan raksasa diatas sana, tapi apa, ya?"_

"_Menurut penelitian kantor pusat di Amerika, gravitasi bumi berkurang! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The New Babylonia Will Make The Gravity Change to Zero<strong>_

**INVERTED CROSS**

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Never See your Majesty<strong>


	10. Zero Gravity

_Lord Never See Your Majesty_

_Now You On Inverted Cross_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**INVERTED CROSS**

.

**C**hapter 10: Zero Gravity

.

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**MFB**eyblade © **T**akafumi **A**dachi

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, OC, Cerita seakan-akan season baru dari 4D, Misstypo, trick yang sulit dimengerti, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Mau pergi kemana kau, Eva?"<p>

Sosok bernama Richel itu melempar pertanyaan dengan nada dingin juga tatapan berangnya. Ia menatap gadis yang tengah berlindung dibelakang Ginga―Eva―dengan tatapan menyorot penuh kebencian yang dalam. Dapat si jabrik merah rasakan genggaman erat Eva pada pundaknya, wanita itu pasti sangat syok dan ketakutan. Belum lagi sabit raksasa yang mulai diayunkan si pirang siap menebas keduanya sekaligus.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari, sialan!" _**GRAAAAKKK!**_

Sabit itu langsung menghantam tanah aspal jalanan sedalam-dalamnya, juga menimbulkan gelombang dahsyat. Ginga―yang notabene baru saja menghindar bersama Eva― menatap kerusakan yang diakibatkan sabit itu dengan tatapan horror, sama seperti masyarakat lainnya yang ketakutan dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Richel.

"Se-setan! Setan! S-semuanya lariii!"

"Kyaaaaa!" ―_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"A-apa-apaan kau, Richel!?" teriak si iris _golden_ dengan tatapan kesal. Walau sebenarnya ia juga takut dan tidak tahu cara manusia biasa sepertinya melawan makhluk sejenis setan macam Richel. Tidak menjawab, si pirang berupaya menarik sabitnya yang tersangkut dibelahan parah aspal itu. Panik, Ginga merasa akan berbahaya kalau ia diam, tak banyak bicara Ginga langsung menarik lengan gadis tadi dan lari sekencang-kencangnya.

"Ayo lari! Sebelum ia selesai mencabut sabitnya dan menyerang kita!" seru Ginga sembari berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Untungnya walau seorang wanita, Eva bisa menyamahi langkah larinya. Ginga terus berlari, tak peduli seberapa lelahnya ia, tak peduli apapun lagi. Ia harus menyelamatkan diri, dari anak berinisial Richel yang sungguh bagaikan setan yang membabi buta di daratan bumi. Bahkan si jabrik merah ini tak kuasa untuk menengok ke belakang, terlalu takut. Juga berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kenapa, Eva? Kenapa kau berkhianat?! Persetan kau, brengsek!" raung sosok itu dengan iris crimsonnya yang menyala-nyala bagaikan predator buas yang siap memangsa buruannya. _**―**__**KRASSH!**_ Sabit itu berhasil dicabutnya.

"_Be__―__berkhianat!?_" pikir Ginga dalam hati, mendengar jelas teriakan orang itu. Dan sepertinya gadis yang tengah berlari bersamanya ini adalah 'Eva' yang dimaksudnya. Namun bagaimana pun juga Ginga tak bisa membiarkan wanita sendirian menghadapi makhluk buas macam Richel. Ia tak melepas genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu, tetap menariknya untuk berlari, berusaha melarikan diri.

"―Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk―" kelihatannya gadis berambut hitam panjang itu ingin membalas, tapi tidak bisa karena ia sedang berlari―juga nafasnya yang memburu. Eva menengok ke belakang, dan hal itu membuat iris ungu pucatnya bertubrukan dengan iris merah Richel yang menatap garang. Tak perlu dipungkiri Richel langsung menancap gas pada alat menyerupai _sketboard_ yang dikendarainya saat ini ―_syung_― berupaya mengejar Ginga dan Eva yang sudah cukup jauh jaraknya karena berlari. Sabit bawaannya diangkat setinggi mungkin siap ditebas kalau sudah mendekat ke arah dua figur dihadapannya.

"_Sial, aku harus bagaimana? Pasti kecepatan lari tidak bisa diimbangi dengan alat aneh yang dinaikinya itu! Aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi―_" umpat Ginga diselah-selah nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Sesekali ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, suasana sunggu sepi karena semua orang sudah melarikan diri secara massal tadi. Menyadari ada sebuah gang kecil, akhirnya Ginga menarik lengan gadis berambut hitam itu masuk ke sana, tepatnya di sebelah kanan jalan besar yang mereka lalui tadi.

"―Kh! Jangan berpikir bisa kabur dariku!" teriak Richel marah, dahinya mengerinyit tanda ia tidak suka main sembunyi-sembunyi di gang sempit seperti itu. Ia pun berhenti di depan gang. Dan disana terlihat Ginga dan Eva sudah berbelok dari kejauhan. Kesal, ia pasti sulit masuk ke dalam sana dengan _sketboard_-nya yang melayang-layang dan juga sabit besarnya.

_**BRAAKKKK―!**_

Richel menebas sabitnya yang kemudian menimbulkan gelombang besar dan membabi buta ke dalam gang tersebut. Berbagai tong sampah atau kotak-kotak yang ada di dalam gang itu seketika hancur berkeping-keping, juga tembok gang yang langsung retak parah, setidaknya hal itu membuka jalan luas baginya. Tak perlu menunggu Richel langsung masuk dengan kecepatan tinggi_―Syuuung!_

"Brengsek!" makinya kesal. Kelihatannya ia sedikit meremehkan kekuatan lari manusia. Richel tak menemukan sepotong jejak pun begitu ia menelusuri gang tadi dan berbelok sesuai dengan jalan Ginga dan Eva tadi, namun begitu berbelok ia tidak menemukan jejak mereka lagi. Terdapat sebuah gang yang lebih panjang daripada tadi, belum ada sekitar 6-7 cabang gang lainnya. "Sial, bersembunyi dimana mereka!?" Richel kembali mengangkat sabit hitamnya dan ditebas sampai gang belokan ini bernasib sama seperti gang pertama_**―**__**ZRAAASHH!**_

Richel memeriksa setiap gang kecil dengan teliti, tapi sepertinya bukan nasib beruntung baginya kali ini. Semua gang itu terlihat sama saja, bahkan semakin masuk, gang itu semakin terpecah luas ke berbagai daerah lainnya. Atau lebih tepatnya menyerupai labirin. Disaat seperti ini Richel tak bisa menghandalkan sabitnya untuk asal tebas dan menghancurkan. Hal itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktu dan kekuatan, serta membahayakan nyawanya sendiri nantinya. "..."

"...Kali ini kuberi kau kabur, Eva..."

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Srrrrhh... Srrrrh...<em>

Suara kepulan asap dan puing-puing bangunan berjatuhan terus terdengar. Gedung pertandingan _beyblade_, dimana anak-anak bersorak-sorak mendukung jagoan mereka, dimana sang MC terus memberi komentar dengan serunya, dimana sebuah pertandingan penuh sportifitas terjadi, kini semuanya lenyap... Bergantikan menjadi bangunan tak berbentuk yang sudah retak parah dan dasarnya yang hancur berkeping-keping. Banyak nyawa tak berdosa yang melayang, meninggalkan raga-raga anak yang tergeletak menghiasi bangunan mengerihkan itu, bagaikan boneka kutukan yang siap memakan tumbal nantinya.

―_Bruk. _

Seorang pemuda berambut kehijauan, jatuh tersungkur di tempat itu. Harap-harap ia tidak menyusul kematian anak-anak disekelilingnya.

―_Glutuk-glutuk,_

Ditatapnya _face Leone_ yang terlempar entah darimana. Tunggu, mengapa hanya_ face_-nya saja? Itu sudah jelas... bagian_ Leone_ lainnya sudah hancur dan lenyap entah kemana. Tersisakan hanya _face Leone_ yang sangat memperihatinkan kondisinya. Kyoya, pemilik daripada _Leone_, sungguh tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Kemampuannya sebagai _bladers_ yang kuat, _bladers_ yang penuh komitmen, _bladers legendary_... Semuanya seakan eksistensi yang tak bernilai adanya. Ia kalah telak, dan parahnya kini ia tidak mempunyai _beyblade_-nya lagi. Benda yang begitu disayanginya itu sudah hancur, juga dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang penuh baretan dan goresan merah... Tubuhnya bergetar, berusaha bergerak meraih _face Leone_-nya yang tersungkur disampingnya―sedikit jauh.

"Khihihihi―AHAHAHAHAHA!" tangan Kyoya terhenti begitu didengarnya gelak tawa yang membahana di gedung hancur penuh mayat ini. "Kau memuakan, Tategami Kyoya! Wajahmu itu, bagaikan anjing yang ingin mendapatkan daging untuk makan! Hah, apa itu! Memuakan!" deretan hinaan untuk si jabrik hijau itu hanya ditanggapinya dalam diam―sama seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini ia diam bukan untuk sok jual mahal atau meninggikan kekalemannya. Kyoya diam karena ia sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan sang iblis yang melayang bagaikan raja, raja menakutkan yang penuh egoisme dan kekejaman.

―_JREK!_

"...Kh!" Si jabrik hijau mengerang sakit begitu Damian―orang yang mengalahkan juga menghancurkan _Leone_-nya― menghampirinya dan menginjak tangannya yang ingin meraih _face Leone_. Injakan itu semakin keras dan menekan kebawah, menimbulkan rasa sakit bertubi-tubi di lengan Kyoya yang sudah berhias banyak luka lebar. Perih rasanya, namun ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Sungguh siksaan ini bagaikan hujaman api neraka.

"Bagaimana, Tategami? Rasanya dihancurkan oleh anjing penjaga neraka, Cerberus? Atau―" Damian mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak lengan itu lagi, membuat pemuda di bawahnya meringis kesakitan, "...Kau mau merasakannya lagi, hah!? Ahahahahaha!" Kyoya mengerang dalam diam. Bisa apa ia sekarang? Kehancurannya terlihat jelas sudah, mungkin sekali ini saja ia tunduk.

"Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan padamu," dengan itu si rambut biru _tosca_ melirik ke arah _face Leone_ yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Seringai iblisnya kembali terlukis jelas, tangan kanannya diarahkannya pada benda berbentuk menyerupai paku itu. Tidak menggenggam, melainkan dari tangannya itu mulai mengeluarkan sebuah aura, aura hitam pekat.

―"_**GRAAAOHH!"**_

Kyoya berusaha membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara, suara raungan ketiga anjing berbadan satu―Cerberus, yang besarnya menyerupai raksasa. Ia tatap makhluk keji itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Apa yang akan Damian lakukan berikutnya? Menghancurkannyakah? Dengan makhluk mistis menyeramkan dari _beyblade_-nya itu? Kalau memang iya, mungkin si jabrik hijau sudah siap dengan resiko itu―Tapi ternyata bukan, melainkan...

"Hancurkan _face Leone_, Cerberus. Hilangkan_ Leone_ dari muka bumi ini," perintahnya dengan nada yang membahana sontak membuat Kyoya membulatkan matanya._ Leone_-nya... Setidaknya kalau masih tersisa _face_ itu, ia masih bisa mencari badan barunya. Tapi andai kata _face_ itu lenyap, _face _dimana roh sang _Leone _berada,_ face_ dimana spirit _beyblade_ berada. Itu sudah dipastikan bahwa...

..._Leone_ akan lenyap untuk selamanya.

"Ti-tidak! Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu―"

"Aku akan menyeretmu ke neraka yang paling dalam, mencabik-cabikmu, meminum darahmu, mematahkan tulangmu sampai tidak bersisa!" seru Damian dengan tatapan garang, membuat Kyoya yang masih diinjak lengannya pucat pasi. Ia ingin melawan, tapi apa daya. Secuil kekuatan pun sudah tidak bersarang di tubuh atletisnya. Ia terlalu lemah untuk bertarung lagi. Otot-otot dan syarafnya terasa lumpuh dan membisu. Ditatapnya _face Leone_ miliknya yang mulai mengambang lalu...

"Ti-tidak..."

―_**BRAAASHH!**_

"Tidak! Le-Leone―"

_**KRASSSH**__**―**__**!**_

"TIDAAKK! LEONE!" seberapa kuat pun Kyoya berteriak, menguatkan syaraf tubuhnya. Tetap saja semua itu sia-sia saja. Dilihatnya jelas _Leone_ untuk terakhir kalinya, dicabik kuat-kuat cakaran Cerberus yang tergolong ganas, dan ditiap cabikan itu membuat ukuran _Leone_ semakin tidak jelas, tidak berbentuk. Lalu pada akhirnya... _Leone_ pun lenyap. Benda mungil bernilai besar itu... kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Lenyapm tanpa sisa sedikit pun. Iris biru Kyoya membulat tak percaya. Ia harap ini hanyalah ilusi belaka. Ia harap ini semua hanya mimpi yang ada rasa sakit di dalamnya. Ia harap... tangan rapuhnya masih bisa menggapai benda itu...

"LEONEEEEE!"

..._Leone_.

Ditatapnya jelas sebuah roh rasi bintang Leone yang keluar dari face hancur tadi, meraung-raung. Bukan raungan bagaikan raja atas segala binatang, bukan raungan yang akan menaklukan siapa saja. Itu... Raungan kesakitan. Ya, Leone kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang selalu tersimpan dalam benda itu kini dicabik-cabik habis oleh Cerberus, dilahap tanpa sisa sedikit pun. Kyoya... meraungkan nama Leone, berulang kali. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sang Leone yang kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Lemah... Ia merasa sangat lemah... Kyoya merasa hancur. Tatapannya memburam begitu gelak tawa iblis Damian kembali terdengar. Iris birunya yang indah perlahan menutup, seiring syarat-syarat tubuhnya yang sudah tidak berfungsi lagi rasanya.

"Le... Leone..."

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut kehijauan berjalan tanpa arah. Walaupun sebenarnya iris kecoklatannya berusaha menemukan sesuatu di hamparan kosong ini. Sesekali alisnya bertautan bingung begitu mendengar sedikit suara-suara, tapi begitu sesaat kembali hening, ia memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki mungilnya. Tatapan kalemnya berusaha menjelajahi hamparan yang kosong, luas, dan hanya berisi asap rendah bewarna merah muda.<p>

_Otak Babylonia_.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Eva―gadis berinisial_ Blessed_― itu benar-benar membawanya kemari. Pikiran busuknya mengenai Eva ditepis sudah begitu ia melihat jelas senyum tulus Eva, sebelum sang gadis bersurai hitam menghilang dari hadapannya, entah kemana gerangan ia akan pergi.

Kenta terus berjalan, dengan menggenggam sebuah petunjuk sandi dari kertas yang sepertinya sudah berumur. Terlihat jelas kertas itu mengeluarkan suara rapuh begitu disentuh sedikit, dan warnanya yang sudah kecoklatan.

...Seiring langkahnya, terkadang Kenta menjadi takut.

Kenta takut apa yang nanti akan dihadapinya. Ia sudah berada di tempat yang asing, tempat yang berhubungan dengan kemistisan. Yang bahkan si rambut hijau tidak tahu harus bagaimana dulu disana. Ia jauh dari bumi sekarang―mungkin. Ia jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, tempat dimana orang tua-nya berada, tempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Juga... Ginga. Ia jauh dari Ginga, sumber inspirasinya. Anak yang penuh semangat dan spirit seorang _bladers_ itu sedang jauh darinya, entah sedang menghadapi cobaan apa dia sekarang.

"E-Eh?" Kenta berguman bingung begitu di hadapannya terlihat sebuah pintu besar. Kenta sedikit terkejut begitu tahu-tahu menemukan pintu itu, karena sedari tadi ia terus berjalan tanpa arah―juga sedikit melamun karena memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya disini juga nasib Ginga di bumi. Iris kecoklatannya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan keamanan dan keselamatan dirinya kalau ia kesana. Tapi sepertinya...

"Tidak ada seorang pun, huh?" gumannya lagi sedikit _sweatdrop_. Tapi kemudian ia menggeleng keras dan mulai menghampiri pintu itu. Pintu raksasa yang sangat besar, tinggi menjulang bahkan bisa lebih dari lima meter tingginya. Pintu itu bewarna biru tua dan bercorak ukiran yang sangat detail. Dapat Kenta tebak kalau ukiran itu berasal dari zaman-zaman kuno―yang memang perlu diakui kebagusan ukirannya. Kemudian tangan kecil Kenta mulai menyentuh pintu itu, merabanya pelan.

Namun...

...Tidak terjadi apapun. Setidaknya bereaksi atau apa. Tapi tidak ada apapun, sepertinya pintu besar itu tidak diamani, pikir Kenta. Kini anak itu berupaya untuk mendorong masuk pintu itu. "Egh―! Be-besar sekali pintu ini...!" erangnya begitu kedua tangannya berusaha kuat untuk mendorong pintu itu. Sekuat apapun Kenta, pintu tersebut tetap saja tidak bereaksi. Suasana disana masih hening, dengan pintu itu yang tidak terbuka atau apapun. Si rambut hijau menghela nafas, apa mungkin pintu ini dikunci? Ia pun menghentikan dorongannya dan kembali berpikir.

"Oh, iya! Ba-bagaimana kalau coba kutarik!" ujarnya sembari menepuk telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. Kemudian ia mulai mencakar salah satu ukiran itu yang mungkin bisa dijadikannya tarikan. Lalu ia mulai menarik pintu raksasa itu. Ia menariknya sekuat tenaga, bahkan tanpa sadar sedikit berkeringat karena itu.

"Ck," namun tetap saja, tidak terjadi apapun. Pintu besar itu tidak bergeming sama sekali. Tetap diam. Didorong dan ditarik, pintu itu tetap tidak mau terbuka. Padahal si keras kepala Kenta yang menariknya, anak satu ini pasti pantang menyerah demi mendapat apapun yang diinginkannya―buktinya adalah dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengejar Ryuga 'waktu itu'―.

"Ba-bagaimana ini... Pintu ini terkunci rapat," keluhnya sembari terduduk di depan pintu besar itu. Daripada ia menganggur, kini ditatapnya ukiran-ukiran pintu itu yang begitu detail dan terlihat menarik di matanya. Sungguh maha karya yang luar biasa, pikirnya. Siapa gerangan yang tinggal di dalam pintu itu? Dan siapa pula yang membuat pintu itu? Tanpa sadar, Kenta malah memikirkan pertanyaan―tidak penting― seperti itu.

"_Ambil ini,"_

"...Eh?" samar-samar, Kenta menjadi teringat sesuatu, terutama saat suara rapuh gulungan kertas yang dibawanya terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

"_...Ini kata sandi kalau kau menemukan gerbang Poseidon utara, barat, selatan, dan timur, kau gunakan kata sandi ini untuk membukanya. Kau bisa membuka sandi otak Babylonia dengan langkah permainan anak manusia, kau pasti tahu nanti..."_

_Sret!_

Tiba-tiba saja Kenta langsung beranjak berdiri dari duduknya begitu ia teringat pesan dari Eva. Ditatapnya gulungan kertas pemberian gadis misterius itu dan gerbang biru tua di hadapannya bergantian. "A-apa jangan-jangan ini... salah satu gerbang Poseidon?" pikirnya dalam hati. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia membuka gulungan kertas itu, tentunya dengan sangat perlahan takut kertas itu sobek nantinya.

"Tapi... I-ini gerbang yang mana!?" teriak Kenta dalam hatinya mendadak frustasi. Ia sedikit mengacak-acak rambut hijaunya dengan tangan satunya yang menganggur, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam kertas yang sudah terbuka gulungannya itu. Disana tergambar sebuah kompas, yang menunjukan empat arah mata angin; Utara, Barat, Selatan, dan Timur. Dan di masing-masing arah itu terdapat satu kata asing―yang Kenta tahu adalah kata sandi yang dimaksudkan Eva.

Tadinya Kenta ingin mengucapkannya satu-satu, siapa tahu salah satunya adalah benar. Lebih mudah dan simpel, bukan? Tapi si rambut hijau mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat sebuah gambar isyarat disana, yang Kenta artikan adalah: Salah = Mati. Ya, gambar tanda silang, sama dengan, dan tengkorak di bawah gambar kompas itu membuatnya sedikit ngeri.

Percaya tidak percaya, tapi mungkin itu maksudnya. Peringatan untuk tidak salah menyebutkan sandi di pintu raksasa agung ini. Mungkin saja Kenta tidak bisa melihat teman-temannya lagi untuk yang berikutnya kalau ia ceroboh disini. Meneguk ludah, Kenta tatap baik-baik keempat kata sandi yang tertulis disana. Lalu menatap lagi pintu besar itu. Bergantian.

Utara; Sincer. Barat; Intelept. Selatan; Echitabil. Timur; Bine. Kenta bingung mau memilih yang mana diantara keempat kata sandi itu. Tentu saja ia sesungguhnya tidak mau memilih _cap-cip-cup_ seperti ini, atau singkat katanya adalah asal tebak. Namun bagaimana mungkin ia mengerti bahasa aneh ini. Ia hanya mengetahui bahasa Jepang dan Inggris dari sekolahnya, tidak lebih. Teruntuk bahasa ini pun, Kenta angkat tangan.

"Aarghhh! Aku pusiiing!" makinya pada diri sendiri. Kesal karena merasa 'buntu' disini. Kemudian ia kembali menjauh beberapa meter dari pintu besar itu lalu duduk―lagi. Berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya agar lebih leluasa berpikir. Sesaat Kenta menghela nafas, ditatapnya kembali pintu kebiruan itu dengan lesuh...

"Huh..."

Mata _deep-brown_ Kenta membulat begitu tatapan melamunnya menangkap suatu pandang pada pintu itu. Ada yang aneh pada pintu itu, pikir Kenta. Ia mengelus dagunya, memasang pose berpikir. Namun kemudian otaknya merangsang keanehan yang berhasil ditangkapnya. Ukiran biru ternyata membentu sesuatu. Bentuk seperti tanda panah ke arah kanan. Kenta sama sekali tidak menyadarinya tadi karena terlalu terkagum pada ukiran-ukiran lainnya yang memang menutup bentuk panah itu. Tapi...

...Bentuk panah itu terlihat jelas begitu ditatapnya dengan tatapan tenang dan kosong. "Ja-jangan-jangan ini pintu timur? Tanda panah ke kanan, 'kan?" gumannya lalu kembali berdiri dan mendekati pintu itu. Dielusnya perlahan. Tidak salah lagi, tanda itu sama persis dengan tanda arah mata angin di gulungan kertas tua bawaannya. Meneguk ludah―lagi, Kenta pun mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucap kata sandi pintu selatan. Harap-harap ia benar dan tidak celaka nantinya―"Bi..."

"Bine!" serunya lantang―dan suaranya bergema disana―, sudah siap kalau-kalau nantinya Kenta salah dan akan mati nantinya. Hening sesaat begitu Kenta meneriaki kata tersebut, namun tiba-tiba tanah dengan kabut renda itu bergetar, sedikit gempa singkatnya. Sontak Kenta menjadi panik, ia berusaha menekankan pijakan kakinya agar tidak terhempas nantinya. "U-uwaa! A-apa yang terjadi!?"

_**GRAAAAAKKKKK!**_

Sedikit angin kencang menghantam tubuh mungil Kenta, tapi anak pemberani itu tidak terganggu untuk menatap sesuatu yang menakjubkan di matanya. Pintu itu terbuka kedalam perlahan-lahan, menimbulkan suara gesekan tua antara tanah dan pintu biru tersebut. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajah Kenta. Ternyata ia berhasil. Pintu itu terbuka lebar dan memberi jalan lebar untuknya masuk. "A-Asyik! Asyik! Aku berhasil!" serunya senang. Dengan cepat ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam sana karena dilihatnya pintu itu ingin tertutup kembali.

_**GREEEEEEKK!**_

―_**Blam.**_

Nafas Kenta sedikit tersenggal, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia berhasil memilih sandi yang benar dan masuk sudah sangat hebat baginya. Ia gulung kembali kertas itu lalu melangkah masuk lebih ke dalam. Yang dilihatnya begitu pertama kali masuk adalah... sebuah lorong dengan dominan warna biru tua. Dan di sisi kiri kanan lorong terdapat tiang tinggi menjulang yang ujungnya terdapat bola api bewarna biru juga.

"Eh? Si-siapa itu?" seru Kenta dalam hatinya begitu melihat ujung dari ruangan ini, dimana terdapat sebuah meja bulat besar di tengahnya, entah apa yang terdapat di meja itu, Kenta tidak bisa melihat jelas. Karena jaraknya ke sana masih cukup jauh. Buru-buru Kenta bersembunyi takut-takut itu adalah musuh dan menemukan keberadaannya. Anak berbaju kuning ini bersembunyi di salah satu tiang raksasa yang menghiasi kiri kanan lorong besar ini, setidaknya ia tidak terlihat bersembunyi disana.

Digerakan kepala hijaunya sedikit mencondong keluar, untuk mengintip siapa yang berada disana―Lebih tepatnya Kenta penasaran, daripada ia diam terus disana seperti orang bodoh. Ia lihat baik-baik, disana terlihat dua sosok figur, yang tampaknya sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu. Dan... Yang membuat Kenta syok adalah, sepertinya ia mengenali betul siapa dua figur itu. Sosok yang dikenalnya semasa hidupnya, bahkan keberadaan dua orang itu masih jelas tersimpan di memorinya, "Nile? Masamune? Kenapa kalian berada disini?" ujarnya tanpa sadar, menyadarkan kedua orang itu akan keberadaannya disana...

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa kau sudah lebih tenang?"<p>

"Te-terima kasih," balas seorang wanita dengan lembut, sembari menyeruput teh hangat yang diberikan seorang pemuda padanya. Ginga menghela nafas begitu melihat raut wajah legah tergambar di wajah gadis itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Ginga juga ikut menyeruput teh hangat yang baru dibelinya dari penjual di pinggir jalan, duduk berdua dengan Eva di salah satu kursi taman.

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa menolongmu," balas Ginga dengan ciri khas kebaikan hatinya. Walau sebenarnya Ginga merasa aneh dengan tatapan datar wanita berambut hitam kelam itu, juga tatapan pucatnya. Tapi apa boleh dikata, mungkin itu karakteristik gen manusia, pikir Ginga demikian. Ia bermaksud untuk menyampingkan masalah itu daripada ia menyindir orang nantinya.

"Namamu... Eva?" tanya Ginga kemudian sembari menggoyang pelan segelas teh miliknya dan menatap Eva yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya, hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi kemudian tatapan datarnya berubah. Tatapan _stoic_ itu berubah menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam. "Oh, salam kenal, ya, Eva! Namaku―"

"Hagane Ginga, aku tahu." Potongnya cepat membuat Ginga terpaku diam.

"Da-darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya si jabrik merah cepat merasa penasaran. "Apa kau pernah melihatku di televisi atau semacamnya?" pertanyaan itu disambut gelengan pelan dari si gadis.

"Tidak," jawab lagi Eva dengan cepat. "Karena tuanku yang memberitahukan namamu padaku, jadi aku tahu. Semua tentangmu aku tahu, semuanya..." sambungnya sembari menyeruput teh-nya lagi. Sedangkan si Ginga menautkan alis _zig-zag_-nya kebingungan. Menyadari ketidak-sadaran Ginga, Eva pun menurunkan kembali genggamannya pada segelas teh lalu menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Ginga, kau lihat tadi, 'kan? Maksudku... Soal Richel," ujarnya masih tetap menatap iris keemasan Ginga. Dan nama 'Richel' yang dilantunkan si gadis sukses membuat Ginga tersedak teh-nya. Richel, nama itu, nama itu membuat Ginga bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana pun juga, meski Ginga tidak tahu siapa jati diri Richel yang sesungguhnya, tetap saja jelas-jelas anak itu musuh besarnya kali ini. Ia harus berhati-hati untuk pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

"E-ehm, ya, aku lihat."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Se-sebenarnya... Aku adalah bawahan Richel, tuan yang kumaksudkan tadi adalah Richel," lanjutnya lagi, dengan nada pelan dan serak. Ginga yang mendengar itu membulatkan mata. Sebenarnya ia masih merasa tidak asing dengan Eva, apa mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat? Disisi lain ia menjadi penasaran soal Richel.

"Kau bawahannya? La-lalu kenapa tadi dia... Apa kau melakukan kesalahan padanya?" tanya Ginga sembari membuang gelas plastik tadi yang sudah kosong. Tentu saja membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada di samping kursi taman tempat mereka duduk. Eva memejamkan matanya lalu mendongkakan wajahnya, tanpa sadar desir angin menyapu helaian poni hitamnya yang lembut itu.

"Ya, aku mengkhianatinya. Karena aku mengantarkan temanmu, Yumiya Kenta, ke otak Babylonia. Aku telah membantu pihakmu, yang seharusnya pihak musuh bagi Richel, sehingga..." sepertinya bibir Eva tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena sepertinya Ginga sudah jelas mengerti. Setelah itu Richel menjadi murka dan berusaha untuk menghabisinya. Tapi...

"A-apa katamu!? Kenta!? Otak Babylonia!?" tanya Ginga bertubi-tubi sembari mengoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu Eva dengan frekuensi cepat. Gadis itu sempat kewalahan dengan tindakan berlebihan Ginga. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali pada tatapan datarnya. Eva menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dengan ia berada disana, ia bisa mengacaukan perkembangan Babylonia baru sembari kau yang berperang disini dengan Richel nantinya, Hagane Ginga."

Ginga membulatkan matanya. Akhirnya ia sadar siapa anak ini. Nada bicaranya yang tidak asing, caranya berbicara, juga kebanyak tahuannya mengenai Babylonia. "Kau... _Blessed_?"

"Kau _Blessed_, 'kan?!" tanya Ginga dengan mantap. Tadinya gadis itu diam sejenak, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk ringan.

"Ya, sepertinya aku tidak perlu bermain topeng-topengan lagi denganmu. Aku mengaku, aku _Blessed_ waktu itu," jawabnya dengan nada santai membuat Ginga sedikit syok. "Temanmu, Kenta, sudah tahu rupaku sebelum kau, Ginga. Aku memang... terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Padahal seharusnya aku berada di pihak Richel, tapi aku malah membantumu dan Kenta," lanjutnya sembari menghelanafas lagi dan menikmati hembusan angin ringan yang sedikit menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

"Tidak," potong Ginga cepat. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti kau dan pikiranmu, tapi..."

"Kau sudah banyak membantu, bahkan taruhan nyawa seperti tadi. Terima kasih," sahut Ginga dengan nada bijak. Merasa impas kondisinya dengan Richel karena keberadaan Eva yang diam-diam memihaknya, memberitahukan petunjuk dan lainnya. Eva terdiam. Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Ginga membuatnya tertegun. Desiran angin yang kembali menerpa mereka mengantarkan Eva pada rasa rindu, rindu akan kata terima kasih dan juga... Richel.

"Sama-sama," balasnya singkat. Ginga menghela nafas, ia masih bingung harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. Tapi sesaat kemudian otaknya terbesit sesuatu. Langsung saja,

"Tapi, kenapa kau mengkhianatinya dan berpihak pada kami?" tanya Ginga penasaran dengan yang satu itu. Ya, aneh bukan kalau ia berkhianat tanpa sebab. Ginga tidak membayarnya dengan uang atau apapun untuk semua ini, tapi seakan-akan ia melakukannya demi sesuatu yang berharga. Bahkan sampai rela bertaruh nyawa dan dibenci tuannya itu.

"Aku... tidak bermaksud mengkhianatinya... Kami punya janji yang berharga sejak kecil dan aku ingin mengabulkannya, hanya itu..."

Ginga menautkan alisnya tidak paham, "Ja-janji masa kecil?"

_Blessed _mengangguk lesuh, kembali ke tatapan sedihnya. Tatapannya seakan menyayat hati, menimbulkan rasa perih yang dalam. "Sebenarnya kami―"

**_GREK GREK GREK GREK!_**

"U-uwaaaa! A-ada apa ini!?" Ginga menjadi panik begitu tiba-tiba kursi tempatnya duduk melayang-layang. Sial! Apa ada yang mau menjahilinya disaat usil begini? Umpatnya. Tapi kemudian iris golden-nya terpaku syok. Tidak hanya kursinya, tapi orang-orang sekitar dan barang-barang lainnya ikut melayang. Seakan kehilangan gravitasi bumi yang seharusnya seimbang dengan barang-barang bumi.

"A-ada apa ini!?"

"Kyaaaa!"

Tak hanya Ginga, yang lainnya juga panik. Eva yang menyadari perubahan aneh ini langsung berkeringat dingin. Dengan bergetar, Eva mendongkakan kepalanya keatas dan... menemukan suatu bayangan dari kejauhan di langit jauh sana. Tidak hanya Eva, bahkan masyarakat lainnya yang mengambang tanpa sadar lalu melihat ke atas juga melihat benda yang masih belum jelas bentuknya itu.

"Sepertinya ada bangunan raksasa diatas sana, tapi apa, ya?"

"Ti-tidak tahu! Huwaaaa, ini tanda-tanda kiamat! Ini tanda-tanda kiamat!"

"Te-tenang, bodoh! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"

"Sial, apa lagi yang akan terjadi!?" umpat Ginga sembari menatap bangunan yang dimaksudkan masyarakat lainnya. Masih tetap dalam kondisi mengambang kehilangan gravitasi. Tapi sesaat kemudian dari televisi layar lebar di suatu gedung terhubung ke suatu stasiun televisi. Otomatis semua pandang mata―walau masih dalam keadaan panik―tertuju kesana.

"_Menurut penelitian kantor pusat di Amerika, gravitasi bumi berkurang! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"_

Seru salah satu pembawa acara di layar itu terlihat sangat panik. Sontak Ginga kehabisan akal. Apa pertarungannya akan semakin dekat? Sedangkan ia dalam kondisi 'belum berkembang', begitu juga _Pegasis_-nya masih sama dalam kondisi waktu ia mengalahkan Rago. Apa dengan itu ia bisa melawan semua ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Invrtd Crss<strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** (IllushaCerbeast): Yooo, minna-_san_! Kembali lagi kepada kami di Inverted Cross chapter ke-10. Maaf, ya, kalau update-nya lama. Karena jadwal kami sulit untuk dicocokan juga hampir saja fic ini dilanda masa writter block. Well, terima kasih kepada Pina-chan dan Crystal BlueStar (Chik-chan) yang dengan setia mengancam update fic ini, dengan begitu semangat kami jadi bangkit lagi dan memaksakan kedapetan feel hingga chapter ini selesai! Hahahaha! *tawa nista* Ancam lagi untuk chapter berikutnya, ok? *plak* Terima kasih juga kepada pembaca-pembaca lainnya yang masih setia membaca fanfic ini, dari pembaca diem-diem maupun pembaca yang nongol di kotak review, honto ni arigatou! Kemungkinan kurang lebih fic ini akan tamat di chapter 15. Ya, itu kurang lebih, lho, alias belum pasti. Sekitar chapter 15, deh, hehehe. Soalnya masalah sudah masuk ke konflik pre-climax, dan tinggal beberapa tahap lagi akan selesai. Well, review please, onegai! Semakin banyak review, semakin semangat kami untuk melanjutkan fic nista ini XDD Jaa nee!

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER CHAPTER 11<strong>:

_"Yang namanya Tategami Kyoya sudah tiada, Ginga."_

_"Masamune, Nile, Tsubasa, tidak tahukah kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih? Dipilih untuk mewakili warisan keahlian dewa dewi yang agung?"_

_"Semoga saja Yumiya Kenta bisa menemukan 'Crafethaur Ring' dan memberikannya padamu, Ginga. Dengan itu, kau akan secara resmi mewarisi darah malaikat dan bisa mengimbangi Richel,"_

_"Janji? Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Kita berjanji untuk membahagiakan seluruh dunia ini! Dan cara itu adalah dengan bangkitnya Babylonia baru dan musnahkan ras manusia, Eva!"_

_"Tidak, kau salah! Tidak bisakah kau mengimbangi antara manusia dan dewa-dewi, hah!?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The New Babylonia Will Make The Gravity Change to Zero<strong>_

**INVERTED CROSS**

**Lord Never See your Majesty**


	11. Zero Gravity Part 2

_Lord Never See Your Majesty_

_Now You On Inverted Cross_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**INVERTED CROSS**

.

**C**hapter 11: Zero Gravity Part 2

.

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**MFB**eyblade © **T**akafumi **A**dachi

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, OC, Cerita seakan-akan season baru dari 4D, Misstypo, trick yang sulit dimengerti, a bits bloody, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Menurut penelitian kantor pusat di Amerika, gravitasi bumi berkurang! Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"<em>

Mendengar itu membuat Ginga dan penghuni kota Metal Bey City lainnya tercengang. Sungguhkah ini tanda-tanda akan kiamat? Benarkah ini tanda bahwa Richel―musuh Ginga―sudah semakin dekat pada titik masalahnya atau...

"Celaka, apa yang harus aku lakukan―" seruan Ginga terputus begitu tiba-tiba Eva menarik lengannya. Sekarang mereka memang masih dalam keadaan melayang, begitu juga dengan beberapa barang-barang bumi lainnya. Tapi yang membuat si jabrik merah heran adalah begitu Eva tampak bisa berjalan di tengah gravitasi nol itu. Gadis bersurai hitam itu tampak menariknya menuju ke suatu tempat, "_Etto_, Eva, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"..." Ginga tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Eva. Gadis itu tetap diam sembari menarik lengannya dan melayang menuju ke suatu tempat. Si iris emas terkesima sedikit begitu gadis misterius itu ternyata mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini―mengendalikan gravitasi―. Akhirnya Ginga memutuskan untuk diam juga, menunggu sampai kemana gadis itu membawanya.

"Eh..." Bosan berdiam diri, tanpa sadar Ginga menengok ke langit masih dengan tubuh melayangnya yang diseret Eva. Dan saat itu juga matanya membulat sempurna, syok lebih tepatnya. Diatas sana terlihat sebuah batu raksasa―mungkin―yang dikitari oleh spiral-spiral hitam pekat. Karena jauh, Ginga tak bisa memastikan jelas apa itu. Tapi detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tanpa sadar, pemandangan itu membuatnya berkeringat dingin dan juga...

...takut.

Lawannya kali bukan Ryuga, ataupun Faust dan Rago. Lawannya kali ini sungguh-sungguh diluar pemikiran dan logika. Tubuh beratnya yang melayang ini menjadi bukti nyata bahwa ia tidak boleh lengah dalam masalah kali ini. Diawali dari gempa yang mendadak terjadi disaat ia ingin diramal oleh _Blessed _―Ehm, maksudnya Eva? Lalu disusul dengan munculnya spiral aneh yang mengganggu atmosfer bumi dan menyebabkan alam tidak stabil, sehingga timbulah yang namanya bencana alam disana-sini, tanda munculnya dewa-dewi yang mulai bangkit dan kembali berpijak pada dunia.

Semuanya... Semuanya Ginga saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semuanya bagaikan tetesan air hujan yang terus menghantam tubuhnya tanpa henti. Semuanya sudah jelas... Bahwa ialah yang nantinya akan berperan menjadi patung raja putih di papan catur, dan Richel si patung raja hitam yang akan menjadi lawannya. Kini kedua patung berkedudukan tinggi itu masih dalam posisi awal mereka, berdiam diri dengan sekian banyak tentara mengelilinginya.

Namun suatu saat... Patung-patung yang mengitari si raja pastinya akan hilang. Hilang karena bertembur, bersimbah darah, cucuran air mata... Di saat itulah, Ginga dan Richel harus berhadapan satu lawan satu.

"A-apa itu!?" seru Ginga sedikit terkejut begitu sadar dari lamunannya, tahu-tahu Eva berhenti menyeret tubuh melayangnya itu. Di hadapannya terlihat sebuah tempat yang familiar bagi seorang _bladers_ sepertinya, stadium tanding _beyblade_. Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah, gedung itu tidak dihiasi sorak-sorak penonton yang bersemangat, tidak ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak diatasnya, ataupun suara gesekan gasing yang saling mengadu satu sama lain...

Ginga terhenyak. Gedung itu tampak mengerihkan sekarang. Aura hitam pekat yang mengelilingi gedung itu membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Perasaannya terasa tercekik aura mematikan yang menyeruak disekitarnya. Bangunan kesayangan Metal Bey City itu tidak lagi utuh, bagian atasnya hancur berkeping-keping seakan terhantam ledakan dahsyat, lampu kelap-kelip yang biasanya menghiasi pinggir gedung tinggal rongsokan yang menambah kesan seram bangunan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi―" baru saja Ginga ingin mendekat, ia hampir terjungkir balik lupa kalau sekarang ia dalam keadaan melayang dan tidak bisa berpijak pada tanah dengan baik. "―U-uwaa!" sebisa mungkin Ginga kembali pada posisinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar gadis disampingnya membantu Ginga untuk kembali ke posisi awalnya. Ginga mengangguk singkat, berpegangan pada Eva takut-takut ia kelepasan dan terjungkir-balik lagi.

"Eva, kau bisa berjalan ditengah gravitasi nol ini, 'kan? To-tolong antar aku kesana, perasaanku merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam," mohon Ginga sembari melihat kembali pada stadium. Perasaan takut semakin menjadi-jadi di hatinya begitu dari dalam sana terdengar suara raungan yang cukup keras, seiring aura hitam yang hampir sama dengan warna spiral tadi meletus keluar dari stadium.

―_**GRRRAAAOHH!**_

"Baiklah," gadis itu mengerti. Eva pun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ginga dan menarik pria itu untuk mendekat dan masuk ke dalam sana. Ginga melirik sekilas gadis itu. Tatapannya masih datar memang, tapi sepertinya Eva berkeringat dingin tanda ia juga cemas dan takut. Sama sepertinya. Kondisi yang tidak terduga ini membuat siapa saja panik akan kiamat. Langit yang mulai gelap tanpa ada matahari bersinar pun membuat perasaannya tambah risau.

Kini keduanya mulai memasuki lorong menuju dalam stadium. Masih Eva yang mengambil ahli stir ditengah gravitasi yang semakin berkurang ini. Ginga menenguk ludahnya sendiri susah payah, ia semakin takut. Detak jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan. Ia berharap kalau apa yang dilihatnya ini lebih baik daripada yang diluar, namun ternyata dugaannya salah.

...Ginga mengendus bau anyir darah,

...Beberapa raga berkulit pucat tampak mengisi lorong itu, membuatnya ngeri sendiri. Beberapa dari tubuh anak kecil itu memiliki tatapan kosong seakan mereka mati dengan terpaksa... Ginga semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada bangunan ini.

Gedung yang seharusnya dipenuhi suara ricuh para _supporter_, suara gesekan _beyblade_ yang saling beradu, gelak tawa anak-anak, kini bagaikan rumah angker bersimbah darah..."Ginga, kita hampir sampai. Kau siap?"

Ginga mengangguk mantap. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak akan memaafkan ini. Dunia _beyblade_ yang dicintainya ini menjadi sarana bunuh-membunuh, Ginga tidak terima itu. Apapun akan ia hadapi untuk sekarang, terlebih ia tetap percaya pada Pegasis kesayangannya yang setia menemaninya sampai sekarang.

Eva terdiam sebentar begitu mendengar suara hati Ginga.

"_Percaya...?"_

"Ah..." Ginga sedikit menyipit matanya begitu sedikit cahaya dari luar menerpa wajahnya. Namun hal itu tidak lama karena memang penerangan sedang minim sekarang. Dan suara raungan yang tadi sempat menakutinya kembali terdengar. Ginga membulatkan mata, syok untuk kesekian kalinya. Keringat dingin tanpa sadar turun membasahi pipi kecoklatannya.

_Tidak..._

"K-kau..."

_...Ia tidak ingin mempercayai ini._

"Kyoya!" Ginga berteriak panik begitu ditemukannya raga sesosok yang begitu familiar baginya. Sosok yang selalu dipandangnya rival begitu juga sebaliknya, sosok yang selama ini berjuang dalam garis hidup seorang _bladers _tangguh. Iris keemasannya menyirat rasa tidak percaya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan kuat Ginga berusaha menghampiri tubuh Kyoya yang melayang dan tidak sadarkan diri disana. Cukup jauh, namun Ginga tidak peduli...

...Ia ingin menggapainya. Teman yang seharusnya juga ikut berjuang bersamanya di masalah ini juga.

"KYOYA―!"

"Ahahahahahahaha!" gelak tawa mengerihkan menginterupsi Ginga sesaat. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu tidak bisa mendekat, karena ia tidak bisa berlari bahkan berjalan sekalipun. Kedua kakinya melayang di gravitasi nol ini. Ginga menengada kepalanya, merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Walau tidak bisa menebak sampai 100%―"Apa yang kulihat sekarang, hah? Kau membawa mangsa baru untukku, Eva?"

Ginga terbelalak syok begitu melihat sesosok figur melayang diatas sana, cukup tinggi sampai-sampai tadi si jabrik merah tidak memperhatikannya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin terkejut adalah, "D-Damian... Damian Hart!?"

Figur itu menyeringai lebar bagaikan monster ganas yang berada di sampingnya, sosok anjing penjaga gerbang neraka, Cerberus yang terasa begitu nyata di mata keemasan Ginga. "Eh? Suatu kehormatan kau masih mengingatku dan bahkan namaku juga... Hagane Ginga, kalau tidak salah?" tanya Damian sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya dengan telunjuk kirinya sendiri.

Ginga mendecih seketika, ia semakin pusing sekarang. Kenapa dan bagaimana bisa anak yang diketahuinya sudah dikalahkan Kyoya itu ternyata masih bernafas dan sekarang melayang di hadapannya. "Damian, j-jangan bilang kalau kau yang―"

"Aku yang apa, huh? Yang menghabisi anak ingusan tidak berguna itu, huh?" tanya Damian sembari memandang remeh pada raga Kyoya yang melayang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh itu penuh luka goresan serius dan juga hantaman kuat, Ginga tahu itu. Kondisi Kyoya sungguh mengenaskan sekarang dan yang―Damian membuang ludah ke arah tubuh Kyoya yang tidak bergeming. "Bukannya bagus kalau aku menghabisi sampah sepertinya? Ahahahahahaha!"

"Damian!" bentak Ginga serasa dipermainkan emosinya. Kesal, tidak terima temannya diperlakukan remeh seperti itu. Sayangnya, gertakannya sama sekali tidak bearti karena_**―GRAAAAAAHHH!**_

"Ugh!" raungan hewan buas yang sedari tadi meraung-raung di samping Damian menciptakan hempasan angin yang cukup kuat. Tentu saja dengan tubuh yang tidak memiliki gravitasi itu, si jabrik merah langsung tehempas ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke dinding pembatas stadium_―BRUKK!_

"Yang namanya Tategami Kyoya sudah tiada, Ginga."

'_Ti-tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan mempercayai kenyataan pahit itu__―__!__'_

Bantingan yang cukup kuat, namun si jabrik merah ini tidak mau kalah begitu saja. Ia berpegangan pada salah satu sisi pinggir stadium dan membuka kembali matanya yang sempat terpejam karena nyeri di punggungnya. Sepasang mata emasnya terkesima begitu melihat di depannya sudah ada yang melentangkan kedua tangannya, melindungi Ginga dari Damian.

Damian menyipitkan matanya begitu menerima kenyataan tidak menyenangkan ini. Sosok yang dianggapnya teman sekarang... "Eva, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau sendiri, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" si gadis satu-satunya dalam ruangan itu pun bertanya balik. Dengan tubuh ringannya yang melayang seimbang, Eva masih melentangkan kedua tangannya tidak membiarkan ada serangan yang lolos dari Damian kepada Ginga. Damian memiringkan kepalanya, memasang pos berpikir.

"Menghabisinya, tentu saja. Aku bosan menunggu _Dia_ untuk menghabisi reinkarnasi malaikat yang bodoh itu! Kalau Leone bisa kuhancurkan, maka Pegasis juga harus kuhancurkan sebelum dia berubah menjadi kuda bersayam enam atau sejenisnya! Hah, jangan membuatku tertawa! Minggir, Eva!" Ginga terdiam sesaat mendengar teriakan anak berambut _aquamarine_ itu.

Damian mengenalnya... Damian tahu namanya Eva...

Bagaimana pun juga bagaimana dia masih hidup adalah tanda tanya besar bagi Ginga. Ia yakin kalau waktu itu Kyoya sudah mengalahkannya, tapi... "Ja-jangan-jangan..."

"Kau hanya membuat-_Nya_ marah kalau kau mengambil mangsanya, jadi sebaiknya kau hentikan ini," balas Eva yang bersikeras tidak mau menyingkir membuat kesabaran Damian habis. Pria dengan Cerberus sebagai patnernya itu tidak suka menunggu seperti ini. Mau tidak mau ia mulai―

"Cerberus, singkirkan dia!" perintah Damian lantang sembari menunjuk Eva mentah-mentah. Dan hal itu yang membuat Ginga menjadi panik, bodoh sekali ada gadis yang melindungi pria seperti ini, pikirnya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu, atau tidak kali ini Eva benar-benar jadi korban. Tapi ia harus bagaimana!? Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sesuka hatinya, semua benda yang tidak merekat ke bumi melayang bebas termasuk dirinya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Eva kemudian. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, tetap tenang meskipun kini Cerberus mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerangnya. " ...Aku tahu kau istimewa karena kau salah satu dari manusia terpilih yang mewarisi kemampuan dewa,"

Ginga yang serasa hanya menjadi penonton tak berdaya membulatkan matanya―lagi. Kemampuan dewa... Kata itu seakan asing di gendang telinganya. Kata-kata yang sulit dipercayai kaum manusia jikalau tak ada bukti spesifik dan logika. Tapi semua yang terjadi belakangan ini...

Gempa yang terjadi di kotanya, angin badai yang terjadi di Afrika, dan angin tornado yang melanda Amerika baru-baru ini...

"_Iya, orang yang didatangi dewa dan dewi, akan bisa melihat cahaya aneh yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa, dan cahaya itu akan selalu datang disaat bencana alam terjadi,"_

"Da-Damian, di-dia juga―"

"―Tapi sebenarnya, sejak dulu aku tidak setuju dengan bangkitnya Babylonia baru, sekalipun waktu itu_ Dia_ dan kau menemukan_ku_, memasukan_ku_ ke dalam tubuh ini, menjadikan_ku_ sekutu kalian. Tapi dari dulu..."

Damian membulatkan matanya, ia melentangkan tangan kanannya memberi aba-aba pada Cerberus untuk tidak menyerang terlebih dahulu sebelum Eva menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Perkataan yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Damian sebelumnya...

Tubuh Damian sedikit bergetar, ia sama sekali tidak terima. Tidak terima dengan kenyataan ini, "E-Eva... J-jangan... Jangan bilang... Jangan bilang kalau kau―!"

"Ya, aku mengkhianati _Dia_, Damian. Juga mengkhianatimu yang memihak pada-_Nya_,"

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

"Ke-Kenta!?"

"Kau?"

Masamune maupun Nile berseru bersamaan begitu melihat sosok yang familiar di mata mereka terlihat dari kejauhan ruangan gelap itu―yang hanya ada tiang-tiang berlampu biru diujungnya sebagai penerangan―. Kenta membulatkan matanya, entah terkejut, haru, atau bagaimana. Spontan Kenta langsung berlari tidak ragu untuk mendekati mereka.

"Ma-Masamune, Nile! Ke-Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Kenta yang tanpa sadar suaranya bergemah di ruangan itu.

"Ah, itu..." ucapan Masamune tersendat. Pria dengan_ beyblade_ Unicorno itu tampak menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sendiri, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghindar kontak mata dengan Kenta.

"...Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku disini. Begitu terbangun aku sudah disini, dan..." jawab Nile begitu ia berusaha mem_flashback_ memori-memori di otaknya yang tampak seperti _puzzle _kasat mata. Pria asal Afrika yang sangat pandai bermain _bey _itu sendiri msih tidak paham betul. "...Sepertinya aku baru saja terkena badai saat menyebrang jembatan bersama Demure, lalu... bangun-bangun sudah ada disini," lanjutnya.

"E―Eh?" Kenta tampak bingung. Iris kecoklatannya memasang raut wajah cemas begitu mendengar jawaban Nile. Kenta ingat betul dimana kabar buruk yang bagaikan petir membahana bagi Ginga, Kyoya, dan lainnya waktu itu. Dimana waktu itu dikabarkan Nile terjatuh dari jembatan karena badai, lalu hilang ingatan dan...

"_Oh, ya, sebelum terjatuh, Nile mengucapkan kata yang aneh,"_

Mata kenta membulat begitu ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Sangat penting karena peristiwa itu ada hubungannya dengan Babylonia baru...

"_Kata yang aneh?"_

"_Iya, dia bilang... ia melihat cahaya yang aneh, setelah itu Nile langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Ha –hanya itu yang bisa kuberitakan sekarang, maaf tidak bisa membantu,"_

Kenta meremat dadanya sendiri, seakan meremas jantungnya yang kini berdetak kencang. Ia mulai panik dan cemas sendiri. Ternyata Nile ada disini... Bisa dibilang karena ada alasan yang kuat. Lalu Masamune juga...

"_Kata mereka, Masamune mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia bilang melihat cahaya, padahal Toby maupun Zeo tidak melihat apa-apa."_

"_Masamune juga salah satu orang yang melihat cahaya itu, jangan sampai ia bernasib sama seperti Nile." _

_**Deg!**_ Jantung Kenta kini terasa mau copot saja. Masih lebih baik kalau mereka disini sama halnya dengan Kenta, yaitu membantunya untuk menggagalkan bangkitnya Babylonia baru, yang ingin menghancurkan ras manusia dan menggantinya dengan dewa dan dewi yang ingin kembali berpijak ke dunia. Tapi...

"Kenta? Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat gemetaran," ujar Masamune sedikitnya cemas dengan anak berambut hijau itu. Si jabrik hitam pun mendekatinya berinisiatif untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Tapi begitu tangannya berupaya menyentuh Kenta, entah sadar atau tidak anak itu menepis tangan Masamune.

Masamune sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Kenta lakukan padanya, menepis tangannya. Menolak untuk dikhawatirkan. "Hei, hei, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kok! Aku khawatir tahu!" omelnya sembari berkacak pinggang. Kenta meneguk ludahnya susah payah, berkeringat dingin juga. Perlahan-lahan langkahnya mundur menjauhi keduanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ujar Kenta pelan dengan suara bergetar, masih menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ya, Kenta tahu. Kenta tahu yang berdiri di depannya ini Masamune dan Nile. Salah satu dari temannya sendiri. Tapi...

Tapi sekarang mereka―_**GRRREEEEEKKK!**_

Ketiganya terkejut seketika begitu merasakan getaran di ruangan itu. Menyerupai gempa memang, tapi tidak cukup besar dan masih bisa mereka imbangi. _"Se-sekarang apa lagi!?"_ batin Kenta takut. Namun dengan susah payah, Nile berjalan di tengah getaran itu dan menghampiri Kenta.

"Kenta, cepat bersembunyi," bisiknya sembari mendorong Kenta menjauh dari mereka. Mendengar itu membuat si iris _brown_ terkejut. Maksud Nile mengusirnya atau―"Sepertinya orang yang mengirim kami kesini akan datang, percayalah. Kembali ke tempat persembunyianmu tadi, sekarang!"

Kenta tidak banyak bicara lagi, cepat-cepat ia mengangguk dan berusaha berjalan―ditengah gempa kecil itu―mencari tempat bersembunyi. Untungnya masih sempat, ia kembali bersembunyi di salah satu tiang yang ujungnya ada api biru yang menyala-nyala. Raksasanya tiang itu sangat cukup untuk menyembunyikan keseluruhan badannya dan tidak akan terlihat dari arah Masamune dan Nile berdiri.

―_Whoooushh..._

Kini dari meja bulat besar yang ada di depan Masamune dan Nile melakukan sebuah perubahan. Pinggirannya yang bewarna biru tua menurun membuat isi meja itu―lingkaran yang memiliki corak ukiran kuno― mencondong keluar. Dan dari celah itulah keluar asap biru yang sangat pekat. Asap itu sampai menyebar ke seluruh ruangan dengan cepat. Sampai-sampai menggapai tempat dimana Kenta bersembunyi sekarang, yang padahal jaraknya cukup jauh.

Kenta meneguk ludah melihat asap yang menyerupai kabut itu. Tidak mengganggu pernafasannya atau apa, tapi ia mulai takut dengan apa yang terjadi disana―tempat dimana Masamune dan Nile berada. Getaran yang tadi sempat membabi buta di tempat itu mulai mereda, membuat Kenta sedikit lega. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mendengar suara...

"Selamat datang, wahai manusia-manusia yang terpilih untuk mewarisi kekuatan dewa dan dewi!"

Mata coklat Kenta membulat mendengar itu, ia tahu itu bukan suara Nile, ataupun suara Masamune. Suara yang lebih berat dan menggemah ke seluruh ruangan itu sangat asing di pendengarannya. Ia ingin menengok untuk melihat―karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi juga―tapi tidak berani.

"Tsu-Tsubasa!? Kenapa kau disini, kawan!?"

_**Deg!**_ Rasa penasaran Kenta semakin mengubun-ngubun begitu mendengar seruan Masamune itu.

"_Tsubasa?"_

Mendengar nama itu, yang terbayang di pikirannya adalah sesosok pria jangkung yang memiliki rambut abu-abu panjang terawat, bekerja menjadi PSY di perusahaan Hagane Ryusei, teman baik Yuu dan Titi...

"_Terakhir kita melihat Yuu itu kemarin, 'kan? Saat dia ingin menemui Tsubasa dan Titi yang katanya bermain di taman__―__"_

"_Sepertinya Tsubasa ada hubungannya dengan semua ini,"_

"_Suatu kekuatan yang meluap bagaikan ombak, berderu kencang bagaikan guncangan rasio, juga menghantam semua yang dilihatnya,"_

Memori-memori yang sempat melekat di otaknya kini mulai terbayang-bayang kembali. Mengingat itu membuat Kenta menyandarkan punggungnya di tiang besar itu, dengan tubuh bergetar. Kedua tangannya kini memeluk badannya sendiri, ingatan-ingatan yang dulu sama sekali tidak ditangkapnya dengan serius kini membuatnya menggila. "Ja-jangan-jangan..."

Kenta menggeleng pelan lalu menundukan kepalanya. "...Ja-jangan-jangan Ts-Tsubasa... D-dia juga―"

"Masamune, Nile, Tsubasa, tidak tahukah kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih? Dipilih untuk mewakili warisan keahlian dewa dewi yang agung?"

Dan begitu mendengar itu, rasanya Kenta ingin menitikan air matanya...

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

Ginga yang notabene menyaksikan adu mulut diantara Damian dan Eva hanya mampu membisu di pinggir stadium. Karena apa daya, ia masih dalam kondisi yang sama sekali tidak mengenakan. Melayang. Gravitasi bumi sepertinya benar-benar berubah menjadi nol sekarang. Tidak ada toleransi bagi mereka-mereka yang tidak memiliki bobotan untuk terus berpijak di bumi. Tapi masalahnya...

...Masalahnya bukan itu, melainkan kenyataan―atau lebih tepatnya terbongkarnya rahasia―yang disaksikannya sekarang mungkin membantunya sedikit, untuk bisa menghadapi masalah berikutnya.

"Kau..." perkataan Damian serasa tersendat, atau jangan-jangan ia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Sedangkan gadis bersurai hitam kelam yang ada di hadapannya tetap memasang raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Tampang datar handalannya.

Ginga meneguk ludah, sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis misterius satu itu ada hubungannya dengan Damian yang mendadak mendarat dan berulah di Jepang. Setelah hampir setahun tidak ada kabar sejak dikalahkan Kyoya dengan telak. Dan sekarang, begitu ia menyaksikan keduanya beradu mulut sesaat, ia menemukan kenyataannya.

Bencana alam di Amerika, angin tornado waktu itu. Tidak hanya Masamune yang bisa melihat _cahaya_ itu, tapi juga Damian.

"Eva, katakan kalau ini bohong! A-aku... aku tidak percaya hal konyol seperti ini... Eva!"

Dan waktu itu Eva mendatangi Damian dan memberikannya wahyu―semacam surat wasiat suci―terlebih dahulu padanya, sebelum pewaris kekuatan dewa dan dewi lainnya tahu. Dan dari sanalah...

"_Go Shoot_!"

"A-apa!?" Ginga terkejut begitu tiba-tiba Eva mengeluarkan sebuah _launcher_ dan... _bey_. Ginga sama sekali tidak tahu kalau gadis itu seorang _bladers_― _'__Ah, aku ingat... Saat pertama bertemu, dia menolongku, Madoka, dan Kenta ditengah gempa juga dengan bey,__'_

"Ck―" _bey_ dari gadis itu kini mengeluarkan aura merah pekat yang mulai menyeruak dan bergesekan ganas dengan aura hitam keunguan dari Cerberus. Gesekan itu pun menimbulkan badai angin yang lebih dahsyat dari pada yang tadi.

―_BYASSHHH!_

"Kh!" Ginga hampir saja terlempar kalau ia tidak berpegangan pada pinggir stadium. Sialnya, pinggir stadium itu kini mulai menampakan kerusakan, seperti retak atau sejenisnya. Dan si jabrik merah sudah tahu kalau penyebab keretakan itu adalah...

"A-apa? Kenapa bisa _bey _mereka―" seru Ginga tak bisa menahan rasa keterkejutannya begitu tahu ada dua _bey_ yang kini berputar dengan rotasi yang sama dan melayang. Yang membuat Ginga terkejut adalah begitu kedua bey itu tetap berputar meskipun tidak menyentuh pijakan.

'_Ini gila!'_ batin Ginga berteriak frustasi. Lama ia tidak melihat pertandingan _bey_ lalu sekarang ia disuguhkan dengan pertandingan yang berlangsung tanpa pijakan dan gravitasi sekalipun. Dilihatnya jelas, si rambut_ aquamarine_ masih memakai _bey_ yang sama seperti dulu. _Hell Kerbecs_. Mungkin saja karena wahyu dan pengaruh kemampuan dewa yang kini bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, _bey_ itu berubah menjadi kuat. Tapi sepertinya Eva―

"Ginga, tangkap ini!" seru Eva sembari melemparkan sesuatu ke arah Ginga. Otomatis pemuda yang dari tadi berpegangan pada pinggir stadium mau tidak mau melepas tangan kanannya berupaya mengambil. Badai yang disebabkan gesekan aura dari kedua bey itu mereda, kesempatan bagus bagi Ginga untuk mengambil benda itu dan―_Hap!_

Benda yang berhasil jatuh ke dalam genggaman Ginga kini bersinar, membuat pemuda beriris emas itu terkesima. Damian yang tahu persis apa itu langsung membulatkan mata, mengernyitkan dahinya penuh amarah. Bagaimana bisa kalau Eva memberikan benda itu pada pihak musuh bagi Damian. "EVA! KAU GILA! KENAPA KAU BERIKAN ITU PADANYA?!"

Eva kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Damian, dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku memberikan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan,"

"U-Uwaaa!" Ginga memejamkan matanya begitu benda itu kini mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan. Sinar itu sampai keluar dan menembus kabut hitam yang mulai menyelimuti permukaan bumi. Damian yang ekor matanya juga melirik ke arah Ginga pun ikut menyipitkan kedua irisnya. Sedangkan Eva yang posisinya membelakangi Ginga hanya diam, menunggu reaksi cahaya itu berikutnya...

'_Richel...'_

'_...Maafkan hambamu, yang berdosa ini,'_

"A-apa ini!?" Ginga terbelalak begitu ia membuka matanya karena sinar iu mereda, tahu-tahu ia sudah menaiki sesuatu. "Eva! Apa ini? Mo-motor?" tanya Ginga bingung. Si iris merah gelap kembali melirik ke arah Ginga, dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

"I-itu..." Damian juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ginga, melihat sebuah kendaraan yang menyerupai motor ski yang sekarang dinaiki Ginga.

"Ginga, sebut saja itu _Gravitation Air Gear_, benda masa depan yang khusus dikendarai di udara. Dengan itu, kau bisa menetralisir gravitasi bumi dan berjalan sesuai arah yang kau mau," Eva mulai memberi penjelasan. Dan Ginga pun mendengarnya baik-baik, karena ia tahu gadis itu sangat irit kata―mungkin―.

Tapi benar saja, Ginga sedikit salut begitu ia menduduki kendaraan itu, ia seperti menduduki kursi di bumi dengan gravitasi. Tidak melayang. Sesekali jarinya menyentuh kendaraan masa depan yang dominan bewarna putih itu. "Alat itu kuberikan padamu, dan dengan itu pergilah ke sana," kemudian Eva menunjuk diikuti arah mata Ginga dan Damian bersamaan.

Irisnya membulat seketika begitu melihat benda itu lagi. Bongkahan batu yang tadi dilingkari spiral-spiral hitam. Dan sekarang dilihatnya bongkahan batu itu mengalami perubahan. "Ta-Tapi kau sendiri bagaimana, Eva?"

Tidak menjawab, kini Eva kembali menatap Damian sehingga kedua iris mereka bertubrukan. Saling melempar pandang dengan artian tak menentu. "Aku akan menghadapinya disini,"

"Berani kau bicara begitu, Eva?! Aku tidak percaya ini tapi kau benar-benar―"

"Ya, aku memihak Hagane Ginga," potong Eva cepat. Membuat Damian langsung mengernyitkan dahinya penuh amarah. Disisi lain ia tidak terima, baginya kebangkitan Babylonia ini adalah surga baginya. Karena ia orang yang dipilih. Ia istimewa. Ia menantikannya dimana nanti diperlakukan adil disana tapi... Eva berkhianat, memihak Ginga.

Itu kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan, sehingga tanpa sadar hati Damian serasa berdenyut dan nyeri. Karena bagaimana pun juga yang menariknya dari keterpurukan ini adalah...

"Semoga saja Yumiya Kenta bisa menemukan _'Crafethaur Ring'_ dan memberikannya padamu, Ginga. Dengan itu, kau akan secara resmi mewarisi darah malaikat dan bisa mengimbangi Richel," bisik Eva lalu merapatkan kedua tangannya mengambil posisi berdoa sesaat. Namun Ginga bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Cra-Crafe―Uwaaaaa!" sontak Ginga terkejut dan langsung berpegangan pada _Gravitation Air Gear_-nya begitu alat itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan melayang ke udara, keluar stadium. Dan yang membuat Damian sedikit panik adalah begitu alat itu membawa Ginga melayang menuju bongkahan batu yang sedang melayang jauh diatas sana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" seru Damian lalu memerintah Cerberus-nya untuk mengejar dan menghentikan Ginga. Kalau perlu mencabik-cabik anak yang dulu sempat menjadi musuh besarnya itu. Tapi tidak bisa begitu aura merah pekat yang tadi sempat beradu dengannya mulai menghalau dari segara sudut. Cerberus yang terkunci dengan aura merah itu pun berhenti bergerak membuat Damian mendecih.

"Sial! Menyingkirlah, Eva! Kalau tidak aku akan―"

"...Akan apa?" balas si gadis tidak mau kalah. Tatapannya senantiasa datar dan tenang, dengan gerakan-gerakan yang terbentuk di tangannya, kini aura merah itu mulai mencekik Cerberus sehingga makhluk siluman itu meraung-raung.

Damian, yang sepertinya sudah sedarah daging dengan monster raksasa berwarna ungu gelap pekat itu mulai meremat dadanya. Merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Cerberus rasakan. Dengan pandangan buram, ia berusaha menatap gadis itu lagi. Ia tahu, anak yang ada di hadapannya yang merupakan dewi asli tidak akan terkalahkan semuda itu dengannya yang juga mewarisi kemampuan dewa.

Tapi, ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi...

"Eva, persetan kau! Kenapa kau melakukan ini, hah!? Kenapa... Kenapa kau membela Hagane Ginga!?"

"_Hei, Damian Hart."_

"_A-Siapa kau!?"_

"_...Jangan takut, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan wahyu ini untukmu. Kau, baru saja melihat sebuah cahaya, bukan?"_

"Kenapa kau berkhianat padaku!? Padahal kau yang datang padaku! Kau, kau juga yang memberitahukanku wahyu itu! Tapi, tapi kenapa!?"

"_...Oh, jadi sampah sepertiku ini mewarisi kemampuan dewa__―__Atau apalah itu, teserahlah,"_

"_Ya, itu benar. Di dalam dirimu, ada seorang dewa yang memilihmu."_

"Waktu itu kau yang mengulurkan tanganmu padaku, kau yang mengajakku, Eva! Kau dengar, tidak, hah!? Kau menjanjikanku dunia baru!"

"_...Dengan kemampuan itu, _Dia_ ingin kau membantunya untuk membangkitkan Babylonia baru, tempat dimana era dewa dan dewi akan kembali berjaya. Wahyu itu akan memberimu kekuatan,"_

"_...Aku, aku..."_

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu, Damian Hart," suara itu sontak membuat Damian dan Eva yang sedari tadi saling berkontak mata langsung terkejut. Keduanya bersamaan menengok ke asal suara, dimana di salah satu pintu stadium melayanglah sesosok figur yang melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

Damian dan Eva membulatkan mata melihatnya. "Y-Yang Mulia!?" seru Damian agak takut-takut. Sosok pirang yang kini memain-mainkan rambutnya sebentar mulai menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh. Menyadari kondisi, Eva mulai mengatur _bey_-nya agar melepas ikatannya dari Cerberus. Gadis itu pun menangkap _bey_-nya lagi beserta Damian yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Richel," panggil Eva dengan suara pelan, juga sedikit bergetar. Ia masih sedikit trauma begitu Richel murka atas tindakannya yang berkhianat ketahuan. Syukurnya waktu itu ditolong Ginga. Tapi, untuk sekarang... Ia tidak tahu akan selamat atau tidak. Richel, sosok itu, melirik sebentar ke arah Eva dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam yang tidak bersahabat.

"...Masih berani kau memanggil namaku dengan nyamannya, huh?" tanya Richel dengan nada yang menusuk. Eva tahu itu, ia tahu kalau pemuda yang merupakan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu tidak akan mempercayainya lagi.

"Dan kau," kini Richel melirik ke arah Damian. "Berani sekali kau ingin mengambil mangsaku, kau betul-betul tidak berguna..." tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang itu kini terangkat, mengarahkannya pada Damian yang hanya sanggup membatu di tempatnya melayang. Pemuda berambut_ aquamarine_ itu tampak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tubuhnya seakan membeku.

"Awaas!" buru-buru Eva melayang ke arah Damian, memeluk tubuh itu dan mendorongnya ke arah lain sebelum sebuah aura hitam melayang ke arahnya_―__BLAAAARR!_

_Gratak gratak gratak!_

Stadium yang bagaikan ruang mayat itu mulai roboh sebagian begitu aura yang tadi Richel lemparkan tidak mengenai Damian melainkan salah satu sisi stadium itu. Dan tentu saja aura mematikan itu langsung menghancurkannya. Damian dan Eva tidak mendarat ke tanah meskipun Eva sudah mendorongnya keras tadi, karena bumi sudah tidak bergravitasi. Namun, Damian memandang Eva dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" dan suara itu membuat Damian membatu. Dilihatnya Eva memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

'_Ba-bagaimana bisa... Eva betul-betul mengkhianati Dia dan... menolongku?'_

"E-Eva..." dan kini tangan Damian tak bisa menghentikan gadis itu begitu Eva kini maju ke depannya, memberanikan diri untuk menghadapi Richel. Atau dengan kata lain membiarkan Damian di belakangnya agak pemuda itu tidak terluka. Dan sekarang, gadis itu mengeluarkan _launcher_-nya lagi, dengan _bey_-nya yang sudah siap untuk bertempur.

Richel menautkan alisnya sesaat melihat apa yang dilakukan teman masa kecilnya yang berkhianat itu. "Jadi sekarang kau berani melawanku? Kalau begitu aku akan menghabisimu langsung disini," seru Richel dengan tatapan garang dan juga mengeluarkan _launcher _dan _bey_-nya yang sudah siap di saku jubahnya tadi.

Damian membulatkan mata melihat itu. "E-Eva, jangan bodoh! Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya!" seru pemuda yang masih melayang di belakang Eva. Namun sepertinya gadis itu tidak peduli, atau bahkan berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya.

"Tiga, dua, satu―_**GO SHOOT**_!"

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Damian begitu ia tidak bisa menghentikan gadis itu. Pertandingan mereka berdua kini berlangsung, dengan bumi tanpa gravitasi sebagai arena-nya. Benar saja, _bey _keduanya memang berputar tapi tidak menyentuh permukaan tanah sama sekali. Sama halnya tadi Eva bertarung dengan Richel.

"Seraang, _Darkness Aprhodi_!" seru Eva kini tidak ragu lagi untuk menyerang. _Bey_-nya yang tadi hanya diam berputar di tempat kini mulai maju berusaha menggapai lawannya. Seiring aura merah pekat yang kembali menyeruak dari dalam _bey_-nya. Ia tahu, yang diserangnya ini adalah Dia... Aloise Richel. Teman pertamanya selama ia hidup di dunia ini.

_**TRANG! TRANG!**_

"Hooh, boleh juga," puji Richel terkekeh sedikit. Raut wajahnya yang tadi menyeramkan berubah menjadi santai. Dan wajah itu juga yang membuat Eva terdiam sesaat, tercekat. Ia ingat sekali raut wajah ceria itu... Dulu sekali...

"Richel..." panggil Eva―lagi. Sekalipun ia tahu pemuda itu tidak suka nama kecilnya dipanggil begitu saja oleh seorang pengkhianat sepertinya. Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat Richel yang sedari tadi memandangi _bey_-nya menengok ke arah Eva.

Dan sekarang mereka saling bertukar pandang...

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah lama sekali aku dan Tuan tidak bertarung bey lagi,'_

"Kau, ingat janji kita, 'kan?" sambungnya kemudian, walau Eva sendiri tidak yakin atas pertanyaannya ini. Namun ia ingin memastikannya, juga membatalkan hancurnya dunia ini. Richel yang mendengar itu mulai menautkan alisnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Eva, untuk sesaat lega bisa melihat senyum terukir di wajah pemuda itu lagi, mungkinkan ia ingat―Dan sekarang senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai yang menyeramkan membuat Eva maupun Damian sedikit ngeri.

"Janji? Ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Kita berjanji untuk membahagiakan seluruh dunia ini! Dan cara itu adalah dengan bangkitnya Babylonia baru dan musnahkan ras manusia, Eva!" serunya dengan wajah sadistik yang entah sejak kapan terlukis di wajahnya. Eva membulatkan matanya, ia... sama sekali tidak ingin Richel terlihat jahat seperti ini, tidak mau. Ia tahu anak itu sebenarnya baik, tapi tidak untuk sekarang...

"Tidak, kau salah! Tidak bisakah kau mengimbangi antara manusia dan dewa-dewi, hah!?" balas Eva kemudian memerintah _bey_-nya kembali meluncurkan serangan kepada lawannya. Serangan dan ikatan-ikatan beracun yang dihasilkan dari _bey Darkness Aprhodi_-nya sanggup membuat putaran _bey _lawannya goyah. Dan hal itu...

...Membuat setitik harapan muncul di hatinya. Kalau saja ia bisa menghentikan Richel, kalau saja dunia ini tidak jadi perseteruan antara dewa-dewi dan manusia― "...Imbang? Mengimbangi katamu?" tanya Richel balik dengan suara berat yang membuat si gadis bungkam sesaat.

"Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu... Manusia sudah banyak berulah di bumi dan mengecewakan dewa dan dewi, mereka tidak perlu dikasihani!" gertak Richel dengan senyumannya yang semakin melebar, memasang tampang gila seakan-akan ia mulai kehilangan rasio dan kenormalan pada pikirannya. Dan kini dari _bey_ miliknya yang hanya diam mulai membalas serangan. Mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat yang jauh lebih buas dibandingkan aura merah _Darkness Aprhodi_ yang sedari tadi mendominasi.

"Kau juga, yang berkhianat... Akan kuberi pelajaran!" teriak Richel membahana hampir ke seluruh stadium hancur itu. Damian menggeleng-geleng pelan begitu dirasakannya bumi menimbulkan getaran hebat atas perubahan yang terjadi pada bey Richel. Eva memasang posisi was-was, dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk melawan aura hitam yang kini mulai beradu dengan aura merah miliknya.

Tapi semua itu_**―**__**CTAAAANGG!**_

"Kyaaaa!" _**BRAAAAKKK!**_

"EVA!" Damian menyerukan nama itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Richel akan main habis langsung seperti ini. Dengan gerakan cepat _bey_-nya mementalkan _bey_ Eva tepat di dahi gadis itu dan melempar Eva sampai menabrak salah satu sisi stadium yang retak dengan ganas.

Damian menatap _horror_ ke arah sisi stadium tempat dimana Eva mendarat hancur berkeping-keping, dan kepingan disertai darah manusia-manusia yang tadi kena serangan pun melayang-layang tanpa gravitasi. Hantaman kuat dan dahsyat itu...

Ia tidak yakin kalau Eva masih bernafas karena semua itu.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: Halo, halo minna-san! XD Genki desu ka? Fanfic terjelek dan teraneh sefandom MFBeyblade Indonesia ini sudah update~ XD /plak. Apa ada yang sudah mulai bosan dengan ceritanya? Atau tambah risih sama OC-nya (baca: Aloise Richel & Carbincle Eva)? XDD

Ehehe, chapter ini dibuat dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi untungnya kelar juga. Hehehe, sebenarnya lama karena kami kembali mengubrak-abrik chapter-chapter IC sebelumnya. Sayangnya chapter 1-4 nggak tahu kemana, hilang dari USB mendadak(?). Jadi tinggal chapter 5-10 yang kami punya sebagai bahan flashback sesaat. Semoga tidak membuat minna-san bosan, yah. :)

Soal Original Character-nya… Honto ni Gomenasai! Kami tidak bermaksud membuat mereka jadi Gary-sue atau Mary-sue karakter (original karakter yang kelewatan sempurna). Kami menggambarkan karakter mereka seperti apa yang terbayang di ide kami sendiri, namanya juga big-boss, mana yang dari awal muncul sudah lemah, ya nggak? Ya nggak? XD /alasanajaluberdua/ Kalau memang ada yang nggak suka dengan mereka, nanti di ujung cerita kami buat mereka berdua tewas, bagaimana? XD /digebuk.

Chapter depan bakal full-flashback atau dominan flashback masalah Richel dan Eva yang pastinya akan membuat kalian bosan nggak karuan, wahahahaha *langsungdipentongpanci* Tapi kami harap kalian tetap menyukainya. Jangan lupa review, ya! Semakin banyak semakin baik karena kami akan semakin semangat untuk melanjutkannya! XDD

Jaa!

**SPOILER Chapter 12:**

"Richel, kau itu anak suci! Kenapa kau berteman dengan monster sepertinya, hah!? Jangan membuat orang tua malu!"

"Dengan ini, aku akan berkuasa penuh… Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dan mengaturku. Sekalipun itu orang tuaku, mereka semua akan tunduk padaku, hahahahaha!"

"Brengsek, teserah kalian mau mengataiku anak durhaka atau apa, tapi aku tidak akan berpisah dengan Eva!"

"Jadi Hagane Ginga yang itu…" "…Musuhku?"


	12. Promise

"Kyaaaa!" _**BRAAAAKKK!**_

"EVA!" Damian menyerukan nama itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Richel akan main habis langsung seperti ini. Dengan gerakan cepat _bey_-nya mementalkan _bey_ Eva tepat di dahi gadis itu dan melempar Eva sampai menabrak salah satu sisi stadium yang retak dengan ganas.

Damian menatap _horror_ ke arah sisi stadium tempat dimana Eva mendarat hancur berkeping-keping, dan kepingan disertai darah manusia-manusia yang tadi kena serangan pun melayang-layang tanpa gravitasi. Hantaman kuat dan dahsyat itu...

Ia tidak yakin kalau Eva masih bernafas karena semua itu.

_Lord Never See Your Majesty_

_Now You On Inverted Cross_

.

.

.

**INVERTED CROSS**

.

**C**hapter 12: Promise

.

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast**

.

**MFB**eyblade © **T**akafumi **A**dachi

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC, OC, Cerita seakan-akan season baru dari 4D, Misstypo, trick yang sulit dimengerti, a bits bloody, dll.

**Ingat!** Chapter ini dominan men_flash-back _masalah Richel dan Eva ketimbang perjalanan Ginga dan Kenta! Kalau alergi dengan bagian OC yang berkepanjangan sebaiknya skip saja chapter ini! **Ingat!**

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

_Enjoy~_

.

.

Richel menatap datar sisi stadium yang telah hancur tadi, tempat dimana ia lihat sosok Eva untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum gadis itu tertutup bongkahan-bongkahan besi yang melayang-layang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam sejenak, lalu memandang ke atas langit. Petir yang menggelegar, angin kencang yang tidak bersahabat, juga spiral hitam yang mulai mengganas diatas sana, membentuk Babylonia baru.

"Kau!" Richel terhenyak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar seseorang berseru padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eva, hah!?" suara itu keluar dari dari Damian yang menatap Richel penuh dengan kebencian. Kenapa bisa ia berbuat seperti ini pada teman masa kecilnya sendiri―yang Damian tahu―.

Namun, Richel tidak menjawab. Ia hanya melempar pandangan membunuh pada Damian, yang pemuda _aquamarine_ itu tahu kalau Tuan-nya ini tidak akan main-main. "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar sebagai 'orang yang terpilih', pergilah!" seru Richel sembari mengangkat tangannya ke arah Damian.

"Ck―Apa yang kau―" Damian terlihat panik begitu aura-aura hitam langsung menyelimutinya seiring jari-jari Richel yang bergerak seirama. Tamat sudah riwayatnya, itulah yang ada di pikiran pemuda mantan tim _Star Breaker_ ini. Namun sepertinya ia salah mengira, Richel masih membiarkannya hidup untuk saat ini.

Hanya saja, "U-uwaaa!" kabut hitam itu kini semakin mencengkram Damian sampai pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat lagi, tertutupi seluruhnya oleh bayangan hitam. Bahkan suara teriakan Damian sudah tak terdengar dari sana. Selesai melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, Richel pun mengepalkan tangannya tadi disusul kabut hitam itu yang menghilang beserta Damian Hart...

_Hyuuuush..._

Angin semakin kencang berhembus di stadium _beyblade_ yang sudah sepi itu. Hagane Ginga, yang merupakan musuh terbesar Richel saat ini sudah berada di sana, Babylonia Baru yang akan segera selesai terbentuk. Juga Damian Hart yang sudah dikirimnya ke sana beserta _bladers_ terpilih lainnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali mengedarkan iris _emerald_-nya sejenak, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada...

"Eva..." bisik Richel dengan lirih. Pandangannya yang menyirat kekejaman dan tidak tahu kehangatan kini berubah menjadi tatapan kepedihan. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang berbalut kaus putih erat-erat, karena di bagian itu kini terasa sakit dan nyerih.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan pada Eva, hah!?" _

Teriakan Damian penuh kekesalan itu kini membayang di gendang telinganya. Ia pun melayang, menghampiri tempat dimana Eva terbanting tadi. Namun bongkahan-bongkahan bangunan yang melayang di sekitar sungguh menganggunya. Richel dengan tangannya menyingkirkan bongkahan-bongkahan itu dengan susah payah―sengaja tidak mengeluarkan banyak kekuatannya karena mengirit tenaganya―, dan Richel menemukannya.

"Eva..." ucapnya sekali lagi lalu menghampiri tubuh rapuh seorang gadis yang melayang tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa basa-basi tangan Richel terulur untuk menggapai tangan gadis itu, membawa wanita bersurai hitam itu mendekat padanya. Pemuda itu menangkup wajah Eva dengan perlahan, dan hatinya begitu sakit begitu melihat luka besar di kening gadis itu.

"...Ini salahku, maaf," bisiknya lalu memeluk Eva seakan-akan gadis itu masih sadar dan akan membalas pelukannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tubuh itu kaku, melayang, tidak membalas pelukannya sama sekali. Richel kini membelai rambut hitam gadis itu dengan lembut, lambat laun, pandangannya berubah menjadi lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

Hening... Tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Menyadari itu, si pemuda merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Eva. Wajah gadis itu memucat, dilumuri darah yang berasal dari keningnya, juga kedua iris _blood-red_-nya yang terpejam rapat. Sepasang _emerald_ Richel membulat,

_Ia pernah melihatnya..._

_Ia pernah melihat wajah ini, dan ia tahu wajah ini adalah wajah orang yang sudah..._

"Eva, jawab aku! Atau aku akan menghukummu lebih daripada yang tadi!" gertak Richel penuh amarah sembari mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Eva, berharap ada respon dari gadis itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja, Eva tetap tidak bergeming.

_...mati._

"Huh..." Richel memiringkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu seringai iblis tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Ahahahahahahaha!" tawanya layak orang kesurupan iblis yang membahana di dunia yang sudah di ujung kiamat ini. Iris _emerald_-nya berganti menjadi iris merah yang menyala-nyala, cengkramannya pada tubuh gadis itu semakin kuat.

"Eva, Eva... Gadisku yang malang, kau tidak bisa pergi dariku semudah ini, Eva..." bisiknya tajam seakan mengajak tubuh gadis itu berbicara. Tangan kirinya kini memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dan tangan kanannya membelai wajah pucat Eva yang berhias darah. Ia membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan hati-hati seakan gadis itu adalah boneka yang mahal harganya dan cuma satu di dunia.

"Kau milikku selamanya, dan kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!" bentaknya lalu memeluk raga Eva erat-erat. Ia memeluknya kuat seakan tidak rela memberikannya pada orang lain. Lalu iris merah menyalanya yang mengerihkan mulai bertubrukan dengan langit luas. "BAHKAN TUHAN TIDAK BERHAK MENGAMBIL EVA DARIKU! KAU DENGAR ITU, YANG MAHA KUASA!? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Richel terus tertawa kesetanan dan mengajak Eva berbicara, walau tidak ada balasannya sama sekali. Seiring petir yang mulai membahana dan menghiasi langit mendung, tawanya menjadi hambar. Tangan kanan Richel kini terangkat, pemuda itu tampak membaca beberapa kata mantra yang disusul dengan munculnya sebuah alat di hadapannya.

_Gravitation Air Gear._

Benda yang sama seperti yang Eva berikan untuk Ginga. Dan mengingat itu, dahi pemuda pirang itu berkerut. Sampai sekarang, ia tidak terima kenyataan Eva berpihak pada musuhnya, Hagane Ginga. Dan mungkin salah satu alasannya untuk membangkitkan Babylonia baru adalah untuk melenyapkan Ginga.

Aloise Richel telah termakan buah dosa manusia, cemburu dan dendam. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa ia menjadi reinkarnasi iblis yang memang dicap ternoda.

Ia dendam dan cemburu pada Hagane Ginga, dalam hal apapun. Termasuk pada Eva, yang merupakan bagian terpenting dalam hidup Richel...

Pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi menaiki kendaraan yang menyerupai motor ski itu dengan memangku Eva. Tangannya dengan lihai mengatur tombol mesin itu sehingga menyala, tidak seperti Ginga yang tadi langsung asal terbang―walaupun tepat pada tujuannya―. Richel kembali menengada kepalanya ke atas, ke arah bongkahan batu yang sedang membentuk generasi Babylonia baru.

Ia tahu Ginga disana sekarang. Dan itu petanda yang tidak baik. Sejak lama ia tahu Hagane Ginga adalah _bladers_ bertalenta dan memiliki bakat yang hampir menyaingi malaikat dan iblis sekalipun. Jiwa _bladers_nya mutlak dan membuat semua dewa dan dewi _bladers_ lainnya tunduk pada Pegasis dan Hagane Ginga sendiri.

Dengan bantuan Eva, salah satu teman Ginga yang lain pun juga bergerak untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kekuatan Ginga berlipat ganda. Dan sekarang temannya itu juga bergerak leluasa di otak Babylonia.

Masalah besar memang, dan kalau berangkat sekarang, mungkin Richel masih keburu untuk membunuh pemuda berambut jabrik merah itu sebelum ia menerima _'Crafethaur Ring'._

Namun... Richel kembali melirik ke arah Eva yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Richel tersenyum simpul, atau bisa bilang tersenyum kosong. Ia membelai sekali lagi wajah gadis itu lalu segera mengambil ahli stir _Gravitation Air Gear_-nya dengan satu tangan―satu tangannya lagi memegang Eva agar raga tak berdaya itu tidak terjatuh di tengah perjalanannya.

"Eva, kita obati lukamu dulu, ya? Sayang, 'kan kalau aku membangkitkan generasi Babylonia baru tanpa kau? Sebentar lagi, impian kita berdua akan terwujud,"

**:InvrtdCrss:**

Sesosok pemuda berambut hijau berlari kencang di tengah jalanan kosong berkabut. Jalanan itu cukup luas, atau bahkan sangat luas untuk ukuran anak tersebut. Tapi, hal itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan seorang Yumiya Kenta untuk terus berlari meninggalkan gerbang Poseidon Utara yang berhasil ditemukannya tadi. Iris coklatnya kembali menerawang ke depan seiring memori-memori tak mengenakan kembali menghantui pikirannya.

"_Masamune, Nile, Tsubasa, tidak tahukah kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih? Dipilih untuk mewakili warisan keahlian dewa dewi yang agung?"_

"Tidaaak! I-ini, ini tidak... ini tidak mungkiin!" teriak Kenta dalam hatinya kencang-kencang. Lari kedua kakinya semakin cepat seiring emosi mulai menguasahi hatinya. Kedua tangannya menutup kedua daun telinganya berupaya mengurangi suara-suara menyedihkan yang terus terbayang. Suara-suara yang mengatakan kenyataan pahit baginya.

"Ja-Jadi yang melukai Yuu dan Titi a-adalah... Tsubasa? Karena dia orang _terpilih_!? I-ini tidak mungkin! Ka-Kami semua... kami semua 'kan..." tiba-tiba langkah Kenta terhenti. Tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang terus memberontak ingin tumpah, dengan kepedihan dan rasa dikhianati sebagai wadahnya.

"Hiks..."

Air mata yang bagaikan kristal murni itu mengalir dari kelopak mata Kenta yang begitu indah dan lembut seperti warna kayu. Dan kini air mata itu terjatuh.

_Tes._

"Ka-Kami semua 'kan... Kami semua 'kan teman... Te-Teman tidak mungkin melakukan itu..." Isakan Kenta semakin keras, entah ada yang mendengarkannya atau tidak. Hatinya sungguh perih dan sakit rasanya. Rupanya orang-orang terpilih yang nanti akan menjadi pihak musuh adalah... temannya sendiri.

_Teman? Ah, kata yang sangat indah, bukan?_

"U-uwaa!" Kenta tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan cahaya yang bersinar dari tanah tempatnya berdiri. Apa lagi sekarang? Kenta benar-benar kosong pikiran hanya sekedar untuk tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Hatinya yang sudah sakit dilukai pun memutuskan untuk menumpahkan segalanya dengan air mata, lalu sekarang―

Cahaya itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kenta, sampai-sampai pemuda yang tengah terisak itu kini serasa terbang ke alam mimpi...

**:InvrtdCrss:**

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pun berlari riang ke luar istana begitu didengarnya suara dentuman _bell_. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, tampak senang karena kali ini ia berhasil kabur dari istana yang selalu mengurungnya dengan sangkar emas dan kemewahan. Aloise Richel, adik dari saudara kembar, sungguh anak yang dikenal sangat nakal oleh semua keluarganya. Keluarga agung yang tinggal di atas awan...

Tidak seperti kakak kembarnya, Aloise Rachel, yang tekun belajar dan berlatih pedang karena tuntutan orang tua, Richel yang jauh lebih mencintai dunia luar pun tak jarang melakukan hal ini, yaitu kabur dari istana untuk bermain keluar. Memanfaatkan waktu sibuk para pelayan yang ditandai suara _bell _tadi, Richel pun segera melaksanakan rencana kaburnya.

"Hihihi, nanti aku mau main ke taman saja! Kalau Paman Gerald mencariku, aku tinggal menjebaknya ke taman labirin, biar tahu rasa!" umpat si kecil Richel lalu mengendap-ngendap dari pintu istana dan berhasil kabur dengan mulusnya. Dengan cepat, si lincah ini pun segera tiba di taman yang ia maksud.

_Immortal Garden._

Richel pun menghirup udara sejuk yang menyeruak di sekitar taman yang luas itu. Cukup memandanginya saja, semua orang seakan tenggelam dalam negeri mimpi yang penuh dengan keajaiban dan keindahan. Pepohonan yang rindang dan terawat, bunga-bunga indah yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang, kupu-kupu dan lebah yang terbang mencari sari madu pun melengkapi keindahan taman abadi ini... Ditambah dengan pemandangan langit yang membingkai suasana, sungguh tempat yang sangat Richel sukai sejak dulu.

"_Richel, kenapa kau tidak tiru kakakmu itu!? Kau harus rajin belajar dan jangan buat malu orang tua dengan anak-anak kerajaan lain! Kerajaan kita adalah kerajaan yang paling agung dan berkuasa!"_

"Hah... Andai saja aku dilahirkan menjadi anak biasa... Pasti aku bisa bebas main kesini setiap hari," keluh Richel dengan suara kecil dan tersenyum miris. Ia tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya ini hanya membuat dirinya dihukum dan dibenci orang tua, ia tahu. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Richel sendiri tahu ia bukanlah robot yang diciptakan untuk menyenangkan kedua hati orang tuanya.

Ia juga makhluk hidup, yang punya impian tersendiri dan ingin kebebasan...

"Eh? Makhluk apa itu?" Richel sedikit mendelik begitu tahu di taman yang agung dan suci itu tak hanya dia seorang. Sesosok makhluk tampak berkelit di tempat berbatu di pinggir pohon _Sakura _satu-satunya disana. Dan Richel rasa tidak pernah melihatnya. Ia tahu, kalau di negerinya tinggal ini banyak sekali makhluk gaib dan siluman. Namun, berbeda dengan orang tuanya yang memusuhi dan memandang rendah siluman, Richel justru...

"Hei... kau sedang apa...?" tanya Richel pada sosok itu dengan berani. Ia heran, di taman pribadi Istananya ini kenapa ada makhluk ini? Padahal orang tuanya yang sangat anti itu pasti akan menyuruh penjaga untuk mengusirnya atau membunuhnya juga. Memikirkan itu, Richel menjadi tidak tega sendiri. Makhluk itu menengok pelan dengan tatapan datar.

"Sedang mengumpulkan batu," jawab makhluk itu tanpa nada yang bearti. Bocah beriris hijau itu menengok dengan seksama, memperhatikan apa yang makhluk itu lakukan. Makhluk yang ditatapnya ini pasti siluman, Richel yakin akan hal itu. Karena kedua matanya yang tidak berpupil dan kulit tubuhnya yang bersisik. Namun, Richel sama sekali tidak takut atau ngeri, ia justru...

"Oh, batu, ya. Untuk apa kau mengumpulkannya?" tanya si pirang itu lagi antusias dengan apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu. Bahkan tanpa sadar si _emerald_ membantunya mengumpulkan batu-batu kecil. Sosok siluman berambut merah muda itu pun terdiam sesaat dan melihat ke arah Richel, lalu kembali menatap batu yang dikumpulkannya.

"Supaya harapanku terkabul," jawab sosok itu dengan tatapan penuh arti pada batu-batu kecil yang dikumpulkannya. Mata Richel membulat mendengar itu. Harapan? Richel yang masih kecil dan polos pun tampak tertarik. Ia terus mengumpulkan batu-batu di taman itu dan meletakannya di keranjang yang digunakan si siluman untuk meletakan batu kumpulannya.

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

"Ha―rapan?"

"Iya, harapan untuk memberikan kebahagiaan pada semua yang ada di dunia ini, aku pernah dengar dongeng dari ibuku kalau... batu-batu kecil ini akan menjadi besar bila kita kumpulkan, lalu akan mengabulkan harapan kita..." lanjutnya lagi tersenyum piluh. Richel yang melihat senyum itu merasakan sedikit sakit di hatinya, sampai-sampai pemuda itu berhenti mengumpulkan batu hanya demi meremas dadanya yang sakit. _Kenapa ini?_ Pikirnya.

"Heeh, dongeng yang menarik! Lalu kemana ibumu? Kau, kok... sendirian saja?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan polos. Makhluk itu tertunduk, sampai-sampai kedua mata tajamnya tak terlihat lagi.

"Sudah meninggal," dan jawaban itu sukses membuat si pirang terdiam.

"...Lalu kau hidup bersama siapa?" tanya bocah laki-laki itu lagi menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia tatap siluman itu dalam-dalam seakan tertarik. Aneh, ia lebih senang berbicara dengan siluman yang tampak jinak ini dibandingkan orang-orang istana yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Aku hidup seorang diri, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa, kau... tidak perlu berkasihan padaku," jawabnya dengan tatapan datar. Tangannya yang bersisik masih sibuk mengumpulkan batu-batu kecil itu. Ah, sendirian... Richel tidak pernah merasakan itu. Sejak lahir, ia dihidupkan penuh dengan batu permata dan perhatian. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana jadinya hidup sendiri...

Dan dalam hatinya, ia bertekad tidak akan membiarkan sosok rapuh ini sendirian. Tidak akan.

_Ting... Ting... Ting..._

"Hei," bocah beriris hijau itu mengulurkan tangannya pada makhluk itu, "...Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku setuju denganmu untuk membahagiakan seluruh dunia ini, bagaimana kalau kita lakukan bersama-sama!?" seru bocah itu riang gembira, membuat makhluk dihadapannya memandang bocah itu terheran-heran. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan untuk mempercayai dongeng? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, apalagi bagi Richel yang memiliki rasa optimis yang tinggi.

"Eh–?"

"Siapa tahu, dongeng itu ada benarnya! Ayo kita buktikan! Dan buat ibumu bangga!" seru si _emerald _itu lagi. Figur dihadapannya membulatkan mata, dengan perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Mulai dari pertemuan itu,

_Aku rasa, dialah satu-satunya patner yang ditakdirkan untukku, Aloise Richel..._

_._

_._

_._

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"..."

"Heeh, jangan diam saja! Ayo jawab akuu!"

"Eva. Carbyncle Eva."

"Hooh... Eva, ya... Nama yang indah, sama sepertimu!"

"...Aku sudah sering berkaca di sungai dan aku tahu kalau pohon jauh lebih baik daripada wajahku, kau tahu?"

"Aduh, jangan bilang seperti itu, dong! Aku 'kan memujimu!"

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, aku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini terbenak di pikiranku.

_Untuk apa aku hidup?_

Aku merasa tidak rela andai kata jawabannya adalah demi menjadi penerus Ayah, ataupun menjadi robot untuk membahagiakan Orang Tua dan nama istana. Omong kosong, persetan dengan semua itu...

Aku punya hidupku sendiri, aku punya hakku sendiri untuk berjalan dan menentukan...

Aku bukan binatang yang dikurung dalam sangkar emas dan diperintah sesuka hati mereka!

Bahkan, aku rasa mereka bukan ada di dunia ini sebagai orang tuaku... Mereka bukan orang tuaku... Dan aku tidak tahu siapa mereka...

.

.

.

Seiring waktu, Richel terus menjalin pertemanannya dengan Eva. Yang bahkan hanya Eva yang Richel akui sebagai sahabatnya. Ia hanya perlu memasang topeng senyum palsu sebanyak mungkin kalau ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu mengenalkannya dengan anak dari istana tetangga untuk berteman. Ia tidak peduli akan mereka semua. Ia tidak peduli soal hubungan erat istana atau persahabatan palsu itu. Persahabatan yang hanya didasari oleh jabatan dan kekuasaannya saja.

Richel dengan pintar menyembunyikan Eva di istananya, yang bahkan ada ruangan rahasia dan hanya Richel dan Eva yang tahu. Si pirang sungguh sangat menyayangi siluman perempuan yang dikenalnya itu, ia sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Melebihi kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Melebihi kakak kembarnya juga.

_**Greekkk!**_

"Eva, aku datang,"

Sampai pada Richel berumur empat belas tahun. Persahabatan mereka terus terjalin seperti ini. Rahasia, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Karena kalau sampai ketahuan, kedua orang tua Richel yang sangat membenci kaum siluman pasti akan membinasakan sahabat terpenting dalam hidupnya ini, dan... Richel tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Ah, hai..." sapa Eva dengan raut wajah datar khasnya. Richel tersenyum garing tidak bermaksud mengejek Eva yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap tidak berubah, namun itulah yang membuat si pirang betah dengan si siluman.

"Lihat aku bawa apa?" goda Richel sembari menunjukan dua buah gasing yang terukir bagus dan menyala-nyala. Wajah Eva yang tadi menyirat kebosanan pun kini melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia tatap dua buah gasing yang mewarna merah dan biru bawaan Richel. Warnanya yang lembut dan menyala-nyala sungguh indah.

"Indahnya, kau dapat darimana?" tanya Eva penuh minat, dan hal itulah yang membuat Richel semakin bersemangat untuk bercerita.

Sampai remaja pun, tidak ada yang berubah. Richel dengan giat terus mengunjungi Eva yang ia sembunyikan di ruang bawah tanah yang cukup jauh letaknya dari istana. Namun ruang bawah tanah itu terawat, bahkan tanpa sadar perabotan-perabotan yang dibawah Richel diam-diam dari istana sudah memebuhi ruang itu layaknya rumah.

Dan disisi lain, Eva pun terus menemani hari-hari Richel dengan setia. Eva menyayangi si pirang seakan-akan pemuda itu adalah saudaranya.

Yang bahkan mereka tidak sadar akan perbedaan status sosial mereka lagi...

.

.

.

Sampai saat mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan...

.

.

.

"Richel, kau itu anak suci! Kenapa kau berteman dengan monster sepertinya, hah!? Jangan membuat orang tua malu!"

Richel sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak bangkit berdiri dan menampar wajah ayahnya yang sungguh menyebalkan baginya. Kebohongan yang ia sembunyikan selama ini akhirnya ketahuan juga, kebohongannya akan persahabatan rahasia yang terjalin antara dia dan Eva. Mereka tertangkap basah sedang bermain di taman labirin oleh Paman Gerald, dan hal itu sungguh membuat sang Kepala Istana murkah pada anaknya.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang tidak tahu diuntung! Kau pikir seberapa repot Ayah dan seisi istana untuk mengurusi anak nakal sepertimu yang terus-terus kabur dari Istana hanya untuk hal-hal tidak berguna! Contohilah kakakmu!"

"_Kakak lagi, kakak lagi... Persetan kalian semua! Aku... Aloise Richel, tidak pernah meminta kalian untuk mengurusiku, brengsek! Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian semua untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini__―__"_

Richel meremat kain celananya sendiri dengan kuat, sampai celana itu menjadi kusut. Di umurnya yang kesekian, sudah jelas Richel mulai menginjak masa emosi kelabilan. Sayangnya, pemuda berambut pirang ini sama sekali tidak menyadarinya...

"Mulai sekarang, kau dilarang keras keluar istana! Ayah akan memperketat penjagaan terhadapmu dan akan mencari siluman brengsek yang mencuci otakmu itu!"

"_...Aku akan melenyapkanmu, Orang Tua!"_

.

.

.

Kau tahu,

Sejak saat itu hari-hariku bagaikan neraka. Aku dihadiahi segunung tulisan-tulisan sejarah yang harus dilekatkan pada otakku demi nama Istana katanya...

Aku harus belajar segalanya yang entah akan muat pada otakku atau tidak...

Aku tidak bisa menemui dirinya...

Cahayaku, penopang hidupku, orang yang akan meraih impian bersamaku...

Aku tidak bisa menemuinya...

.

.

.

Eva dari atas pohon besar nan rindang pun menatap ke bawah dengan takut-takut, berharap kalau tentara istana tidak menemukannya disana. Sudah sebulan ia dan Richel tidak berkontak lagi karena pertemuan mereka ketahuan. Dan sejak saat itu, ia sudah bagaikan pelaku kejahatan kelas kakap yang terus dikejar-kejar tentara istana.

Dan Richel tidak datang menemuinya lagi.

Ada apa ini? Eva tanpa sadar menanamkan rasa cemas di hati dinginnya. Sebetulnya ia sangat takut dengan semua ini, dikejar-kejar seperti buronan dan nyawa sebagai taruhannya kalau tertangkap. Dan yang terparah adalah dia sendiri sekarang.

Apa Richel mulai tidak peduli dan meninggalkannya? Tapi ia rasa si pirang bukan orang jahat seperti itu. Ia tetap percaya. Tapi disisi lain, ia tetap takut... "A-Aku harus bagaimana, Richel... Ku-Kumohon datanglah..."

.

.

.

Tuhan, jikalau Engkau benar-benar nyata...

Tolong selamatkan Eva, kabulkan impian kami...

Kami ingin membahagiakan seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini...

Membuka mata hati mereka dari harta dan kedudukan...

Tuhan, Kau... Benar-benar nyata, 'kan?

.

.

.

"_Gooo Shooooot!"_

Richel yang sedang termenung dari tadi pun dikejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari cermin ajaib kamarnya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada sejak semalaman bergadang karena tugas, ia pun berjalan mendekati cermin itu. Cermin kamar Richel bisa memantulkan rekah kejadian yang ada di dunia satunya lagi, yaitu dunia di bawah awan, dunia yang bertentangan dengan dirinya.

Dan dari cermin itu, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang mungkin seumuran dengannya, sedang bertarung hidup semati dengan gasing.

"_Majuu, Pegasis! Shooting Star Attack!"_ Pemuda beriris emas dari cermin itu berseru dengan suara lantang. Richel tadinya sama sekali tidak menangkap apa asyiknya dari kejadian itu. Namun, pandangannya berubah begitu melihat sesosok roh Pegasis yang betul-betul keluar dari sang gasing dan meloncat untuk menghabisi lawannya.

"Pe... Pegasis?" Kedua iris _emerald_ Richel berbinar tanda ia kagum. Ia tidak percaya kalau benda mainan macam gasing memiliki kekuatan dan eksistensitas akan makhluk seperti Pegasis, yang menurut legenda adalah kuda bersayap indah yang dulunya sering dijadikan tunggangan dewa-dewi. "He-hebatnya..."

Richel pun jadi tertarik pada sosok pemuda berbandana biru dan bersyal putih yang sedang melambai gembira dari cermin. Rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan Richel menjadi satu. "Andai saja aku juga memiliki gasing seperti itu, mungkin saja aku bisa menghajar ayah dan menolong Eva..." guman si pirang pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang telinga mendengar gumanannya dan meneguk ludah.

.

.

.

Ah, andai saja aku tahu sejak dulu...

Bahwa aku telah ditelan oleh buah iblis sejak diriku lahir dalam sangkar emas memuakkan ini...

Aku tenggelam dalam lautan dendam dan kepedihan yang begitu dalam...

Dan...

Aku rasa _Cermin_ itu telah membuat buah iblis semakin berkembang biak dalam hatiku...

.

.

.

"Hup!" Richel mengaca untuk kesekian kalinya, memastikan bahwa dengan penampilannya ini tidak akan ada yang mencurigainya. Yup, kaos dan celana jeans membuatnya betul-betul berpenampilan seperti manusia di bumi, dunia yang bertentangan dengan dunianya yang berada di atas awan dan kasat mata. Dengan kemampuan yang diwariskan keluarganya turun temurun, si pirang ini dengan mudahnya pergi ke dunia manusia...

Yah, walau tanpa ijin... Seperti biasa, ia mengendap-ngendap dari istana dan kabur. Lalu baru pergi ke bumi ini...

Dengan langkah riang, ia pun berkelakuan seperti anak manusia biasa lalu berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah stadium bertulis WBBA.

Ini tujuannya turun ke bumi. Karena rasa penasaran yang terus menguat sejak ia melihat sesosok bladers dari cermin ajaib rumahnya. Sosok yang memiliki spirit bladers kuat dan mutlak, sosok yang bisa mengimbangi kekuatan dewa dan dewi...

"_Goo Shooot!_"

Dengan cekatan, Richel pun menonton salah satu pertandingan beyblade yang diadakan di stadium itu. Demi melihat diri_nya_. Dan akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya keluar. Sosok yang memiliki jiwa seorang bladers kuat, jiwa dan semangat yang berbeda daripada bladers lainnya. Ya, Hagane Ginga berbeda dari lainnya... Richel tahu itu,

Hagane Ginga begitu istimewa, ia bagaikan dewa diatas dewa begitu spiritnya bersatu dengan _beyblade Pegasis_ yang merupakan patner hidupnya. Dengan pantang menyerah, ia selalu maju untuk menundukan semua musuhnya penuh sportifitas. Sosoknya yang begitu berkilauan dalam dunia _beyblade_ ini... Sungguh membuat si _emerald_ diam-diam iri padanya...

"Horeeee, Ginga menaaaang!"

"Kau memang hebat, Ginga!"

"Hah, apanya yang hebat. Masamune si _number one_ ini masih lebih hebat darinya!"

Dan dalam waktu singkat, sahabat-sahabat bagaikan pelangi yang indah pun mengerubuninya. Setiap senyum sang teman terukir hanya demi untuk merayakan kemenangan sang dewa, Hagane Ginga.

.

.

.

_Kenapa...?_

Aku, Aloise Richel, dilahirkan sebagai anak kerajaan diatas awan, mewarisi kekuatan dewa yang hebat...

Dibandingkan dengan Ginga yang hanya manusia biasa...

Tapi, _kenapa_...!?

Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan semua itu! Aku tidak memiliki patner macam Pegasis, aku tidak dikelilingi teman-teman setia dan baik, aku tidak... Aku berbeda dari Ginga!

Dibandingkan denganku yang selalu tersiksa, dipaksa untuk belajar, dipaksa untuk melepaskan semua hakku, aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa!

Dia... Dia terlihat jauh lebih istimewa dariku! Derajatnya seakan mengatakan bahwa aku hanya lumpur yang menjelmah menjadi anak dari Kerajaan Dewa...

_Kenapa_!?

_KENAPA_!?

.

.

.

_PRAANGG!_

Richel membanting segala perabotan kamarnya. Vas bunga pecah, lemari bajunya berantakan, juga buku-buku belajarnya berserakan dimana-dimana. Ia kesal, sangat kesal. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa _berkilauan_ seperti Ginga. Ia murkah karena manusia biasa seperti Ginga justru bisa mendapatkan segalanya...

"Richel..." suara itu membuat si pemuda yang siap membanting ranjang kamarnya pun berhenti di tempat. Suara ini... Suara yang begitu dirinduhkannya. Dengan cepat Richel membalikan wajahnya ke asal suara...

"E-Eva!" senyum ceria mengembang di wajah si pemuda. Bagaimana bisa teman yang begitu dicintainya ini ternyata berani untuk menyusup ke kamarnya lewat jendela kamar? Tanpa basa-basi, Richel langsung berlari dan memeluk sosok yang begitu dirinduhkannya itu. "A-Aku merinduhkanmu, Eva... Ku-Kupikir kau sudah―"

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Richel. Aku akan selalu bersamamu," balas si siluman dengan cepat lalu mengelus punggung Richel. Ah, betapa rinduhnya pemuda berambut pirang ini pada sosok Eva. Segala kemurkahan dan dendam hatinya tadi hilang sudah.

"Richel, kau marah pada Hagane Ginga, hm?" tanya Eva kemudian sembari melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kecil pada Richel. Jarang sekali siluman bersuara lembut itu tersenyum, sampai-sampai Richel sedikit tertegun melihatnya.

Richel tertunduk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Si siluman berambut merah muda panjang pun menghela nafas, lalu tangannya yang bersisik membelai wajah Richel dengan lembut. "Aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun, karena itu segalanya tentangmu pasti aku tahu. Aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu, Richel..."

"...Iya, aku kesal pada Hagane Ginga. Sejujurnya, aku iri padanya. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya, Eva! Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya! Aku tidak punya _beyblade _atau sejenisnya, aku... tidak mengerti..." kemudian Richel terduduk di ranjangnya dengan lesuh. Eva pun terdiam juga. Di dalam dirinya, Eva begitu pedih melihat sahabatnya ini terpuruk.

Ia tahu sifat buruk Richel yang tercipta seiring didikan ayahnya yang tak kenal kasih sayang dan memprioritas kedudukan Raja. Sifat yang selalu mendendam dan tidak bisa melupakan kebencian. Dulu setiap hari mereka bertemu, Eva selalu jadi tempat dimana Richel menceritakan kekesalannya. Dan sejak itu Eva tahu bahwa Richel sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Sekalipun ia anak yang manis dan baik, tapi kalau dibelakang... Sosoknya yang penuh dendam dan kebencian sungguh mengerihkan di mata si siluman ini. Dan ia tak punya kuasa untuk menasehatinya atau apa...

"Richel, kau tahu... Hagane Ginga menjadi istimewa seperti itu... karena dia adalah reinkarnasi malaikat," guman Eva kemudian yang membuat si pirang membulatkan kedua matanya. Richel menatap Eva dengan cepat.

"A-Apa maksudmu―?"

"Richel, kau sendiri tahu bahwa aku bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu. Termasuk pada Hagane Ginga. Aku telah meneliti tentang dirinya sejak dia menjadi objek kebencianmu. Dan asal kau tahu, di belakang punggungnya ada sepasang sayap malaikat yang kasat mata..." jelas Eva sembari menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Richel terhenyak. Ia tahu Eva tidak mungkin berbohong padanya. Dan sejak dulu ramalam si siluman selalu akurat. Namun... Richel sama sekali tidak mau mempercayai mengenai hal ini...

"Ma-Malaikat...?"

Malaikat. Sosok pengikut Yang Maha Kuasa yang begitu agung dan tinggi eksistensitasnya. Sekalipun sejak lama Richel tinggal di negeri atas awan, ia tidak pernah menemukan yang namanya malaikat. Setahunya dari buku, sosok malaikat jauh lebih kuat daripada mereka yang masih sebatas makhluk agung. Jadi...

"Ya, tidak heran kalau Hagane Ginga jauh lebih baik dari dirimu, Richel. Dan semua itu juga takdir, Ginga ditakdirkan menjadi reinkarnasi malaikat, sedangkan kau adalah anak makhluk agung. Jadi, kurasa kau tidak perlu―"

"Tu-Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa Ginga menjadi reinkarnasi malaikat!?" tanya Richel dengan tatapan tak percaya dan menyirat amarah.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan seluruhnya padamu, dari kelakuannya saja, kau sudah bisa melihatnya. Ia baik pada siapa saja, ia sungguh anak yang bersosialis sehingga banyak orang yang mudah menjadi temannya. Dan juga ia memiliki rasa kebaikan hati dan sportifitas tinggi yang membuat Pegasis pun rela menjadi patnernya,"

Richel tertunduk dengan pandangan kosong mendengar itu. Ia juga mudah bersosialisasi, tapi teman yang benar-benar bisa dipercayanya hanya satu, dan rasa sportifitas... sepertinya semua itu lenyap karena ayahnya...

"Tapi aku tidak terima ini..." keluh Richel dengan suara piluh.

"Kalau kau tidak terima, kau mau bagaimana, Richel? Ini semua sudah takdir, bukan?" tanya Eva lalu duduk di samping Richel dan membelai punggungnya berupaya membuatnya tenang.

"Aku..." Eva menautkan alisnya begitu suara si pirang berubah menjadi berat.

"...Harus mengalahkannya..."

Eva menghela nafas, sudah ia duga akan begini jadinya. Richel betul-betul tidak mau kalah dan keras kepala. Namun, disisi lain Eva tidak ingin melihat sahabat kesayangannya terus dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dan akhirnya kata itu terlepas dari bibir pucatnya... Kata yang seakan memulai segalanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mendapatkan kekuatan yang bisa menyaingi malaikat, tak lain adalah kekuatan iblis..."

.

.

.

Iblis, ya...

Ah, kau benar juga, Eva... Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku sejak dulu...

Bagiku yang sudah teracuni dendam dan tenggelam dalam lautan kebencian tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan...

Aku ingin mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, namun semua itu tidak pernah tercapai...

Maka dengan setetes darah iblis mengalir dalam hatiku yang gelap dan dingin ini...

A...

Aku...

Aku akan...

Aku akan...

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, aku akan berkuasa penuh… Tidak aka nada yang bisa mengalahkanku dan mengaturku. Sekalipun itu orang tuaku, mereka semua akan tunduk padaku, hahahahaha!"

Gelak tawa Richel terus membahana di gua yang gelap dan penuh goresan darah itu. Dan Eva yang melihatnya dari kejauhan hanya terdiam.

Mendengar tekat Richel yang sudah membulat, akhirnya Eva pun mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang didapatnya dari surat wasiat peninggalan ibunya. Rahasia terlarang dimana kau akan mempertaruhkan nyawamu dan jiwamu ke dalam kegelapan. Tempat dimana kau bisa bertemu sekaligus bernegoisasi dengan iblis...

"Eva... Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini," ujar si pirang sembari tersenyum ke arah sahabat silumannya, dan Eva pun juga membalas senyuman sahabatnya. Si gadis lega begitu bisa melihat senyum sahabatnya kian mengembang. "Ternyata ada juga tempat seperti ini, dimana aku bisa menumbalkan jiwaku demi dara iblis."

Dan sekarang Richel pun menatap sebuah _bey_ di tangannya. Dapat dirasakannya darah iblis berkembang biak dan semakin menguat dalam dirinya. Merasakan itu, ia tersenyum iblis. Buah dendam dan kebencian di hatinya kini menjadi mutlak dan tidak bisa dicabut kembali.

"_**Heei... pemuda yang bernasib malang..."**_ Richel pun menengok ke arah sumber suara, dimana sosok iblis yang buruk rupa dan mengerihkan menatapnya dengan senyum menyeramkan. Namun Richel tidak takut sama sekali akan semua itu, karena sekarang dirinya sama seperti mereka. _**"Katakan padaku sekali lagi... apa yang kau inginkan dengan darah iblis itu..."**_

Richel berbalik tersenyum iblis, yang mungkin jauh lebih mengerihkan daripada si iblis itu. "Simpel saja..."

"Aku ingin membangun negeri baru bersama Eva, demi mewujudkan impian kami..."

.

.

.

"_**Oh, sungguh pemuda yang berhati busuk dan penuh dendam..."**_

"_**Jiwamu yang tenggelam dalam dosa bahkan mengalahkan raja iblis sekalipun..."**_

"_**...Kaulah, reinkarnasi iblis, Aloise Richel, yang akan membawa bangsa iblis kembali berjaya akan eksistensitasnya, hahahahahahaha!"**_

.

.

.

"RICHEL! A-APA-APAAN KAMU!? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA SILUMAN ITU KEDALAM PESTA AGUNG INI, HAH!?" marah sang ayah begitu dilihatnya sang putra bungsu memasuki ruang pesta dengan membawa Eva besertanya. Sejujurnya Eva takut, sangat takut. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia akan disekap dan dibunuh? Tapi Richel justru memohon padanya untuk ikut, dengan persahabatan mereka sebagai alasan.

"Hah, kau berisik sekali, Pak Tua. Ini 'kan urusanku," balas Richel sembari tersenyum tajam ke arah ayahnya sendiri. Melihat itu, sang Ayah pun bertanya-tanya... sejak kapan putra bungsunya itu berani melawan? Beberapa tamu disana pun saling berbisik-bisik dan menatap heran ke arah si pirang.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, HAH!? DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! PENJAGAA, CEPAT TANGKAP SILUMAN ITUUUU!"

Senyuman di wajah Richel semakin mengembang seiring para penjaga yang kian mendekati dirinya. Eva yang sudah takut pun segera memeluk Richel erat-erat. Dengan cepat, si pemuda pirang pun mengeluarkan sebuah _launcher _beserta _bey_-nya yang sudah terpasang dari sakunya, yang sukses membuat seisi istana terkejut.

"A-Apa itu!?"

Kini Richel mengarahkan launcher-nya ke atas, seiring senyum iblisnya yang semakin lebar. "Aku akan... melenyapkan kalian semua... _**GO SHOOT**_!" seru Richel lantang lalu bey miliknya tadi sukses melayang ke atas membuat seisi ruangan pesta pun melihatnya.

Kini _bey_ itu melayang diatas tanpa menghentikan putarannya sukses membuat seisi ruangan terkejut. Belum lagi dari bey bewarna hitam pekat itu kini keluar gelombang-gelombang hitam yang sangat kuat.

_**BLAAAARRRR!**_

_**BRAAAKKK!**_

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Richel, apa-apaan kamu!?" seru kakaknya yang syok begitu Richel dengan bey itu membanting para tamu undangan. Tamu-tamu itu dengan tidak berdosanya terhempas sampai menabrak dinding dan memuntahkan darah segar. Para penjaga beberapa ketakutan untuk maju pun terlanjut dilempar dan ditusuk gelombang-gelombang hitam yang terus menyeruak dari atas sana.

Sang ayahanda sungguh sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan putranya itu. "Ri-Richel, hentikan! Ke-Kekuatan apa itu, hah!?"

Dan kini Richel memeluk Eva dengan lembut dan memandang rendah sang ayah. "Kekuatan iblis, Pak Tua. Hebat, bukan? Dengan ini kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusiku karena mulai sekarang, aku adalah reinkarnasi iblis..."

_**Craaatt! Bhuaaghh!**_

Darah-darah segar terus bermuncratan tanpa ampun. Seisi ruangan seakan tidak dibiarkan kabur seorang pun dan terus diserang oleh gelombang hitam yang terus mencari nyawa hidup dan menghabisinya. Dilempar, banting, terus seperti itu sampai-sampai sang ayah yang melihatnya secara langsung pun bergetar ketakutan.

Pesta yang tadi diagung-agungkannya kini berganti menjadi ruang penuh bau anyir darah dan mayat-mayat tak berdosa. "Richel, kau... I-Ini pasti gara-gara siluman iu menghasutmu! Cepat berpisah darinya, Richeel!"

Mendengar itu membuat Eva yang masih dalam pelukan Richel pun tertusuk hatinya. Si siluman tertunduk sedih. Yah, memang dia yang menyarankan agar Richel menjadi iblis demi tujuan sang pemuda yang selama ini tidak tercapai. Tapi, semua ini salah. Eva sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bahwa Richel akan sekejam ini...

_**Lupakah dirimu bahwa tidak ada iblis yang baik hati?**_

"Brengsek, teserah kalian mau mengataiku anak durhaka atau apa, tapi aku tidak akan berpisah dengan Eva!" dengan itu Richel pun mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi memerintah _bey _hitam miliknya untuk menghabisi ayahnya juga. Satu-satunya orang yang dibencinya dari dulu, dan sekarang orang itu―

_**BHUAAAGHHH! **_

"AAAAAARGHHH!" sang ayah berteriak kesakitan begitu gelombang itu menghantam tubuhnya keras-keras sampai tubuhnya terbelah dua. Usus-usus dan isi perutnya terburai kemana-kemana juga mulutnya yang memuntahkan banyak darah. Dan kini sang ayah senasib dengan orang-orang seisi ruangan terkecuali Richel dan Eva sendiri. Si siluman menatap pemandangan berdarah ini dengan syok berat. Dan setitik di hatinya pun menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menjadikan sang sahabat seorang iblis...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN KALIAN SEMUA! SILAHKAN BERMIMPI SEPUASNYA DI NERAKA! AKU, ALOISE RICHEL, AKAN BERKUASA PENUH ATAS DUNIA ATAS AWAN JUGA DUNIA IBLIS!"

.

.

.

Dan sekarang untuk impian kami...

Aku bersumpah akan membangun negeri baru untuk kita berdua, Eva...

Dimana semua makhluk hidup tak lagi memandang status sosial dan kedudukan...

Dimana sungai madu dan langit indah akan terus abadi disana...

Ya, aku pasti akan membangun negeri baru ini...

Tapi untuk itu... Ada yang menghalangiku,

Si reinarnasi malaikat itu... Aku harus melenyapkannya agar eksistensitasku jauh lebih kuat dari segalanya dan tidak ada saingan lagi...

Ya! Tinggal Hagane Ginga yang harus kuhabiskan!

.

.

.

Semuanya berubah sejak kekuatan iblis Richel semakin berkembang biak dan semakin kuat. Di negeri atas awan, tidak ada kerajaan yang berani melawannya, karena Richel dengan mudahnya bisa menghabisi satu kerajaan cukup sekali sentil saja. Ia pun berkuasa penuh atas segalanya disana, segala orang-orang yang dianggapnya mengganggu selalu dibunuhnya dengan hati ringan.

Semakin ia membunuh, semakin ia menjadi kuat.

Dan sekarang Richel sedang dalam proses untuk membangun negeri barunya. Dengan bantuan dari dewa dan dewi yang terkubur eksistensitasnya di bumi, ia rasa membangun negeri baru tidaklah mustahil. Dewa dan dewi yang bodoh itu dengan cepat termakan negoisasi Richel yang terbilang hanya menguntungkan sepihak.

Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu sekarang cukup duduk manis di kursi kebesaran raja menunggu pembuatan negeri barunya selesai... Babylonia Baru... Ia tinggal menunggu proses, dimana _bladers-bladers _dari bumi dipilih dewa dan dewi pimpinannya untuk menjadi boneka atas terbangunnya negeri ini.

"Haah, bosannya..." keluh Richel begitu ia menganggur si ruang tengah kerajaannya. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, "Oh, iya! Dimana Eva?"

"Tu-Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda! Nona Eva pergi ke bumi sejak tiga hari yang lalu!" seru salah seorang pelayan wanita datang memberi laporan. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Richel terkejut.

"Apa!? Kenapa kalian tidak menghentikannya, brengsek!? Bagaimana kalau Eva sampai kenapa-kenapa, hah!?" marah Richel sembari menginjak pelayan itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Di matanya, yang terkasih hanya Eva saja... hanya Eva seorang...

"Ma-Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda! Tapi sepertinya Nona Eva pergi menemui seseorang..."

"Seseorang?" tanya Richel kemudian. Ia menghentikan injakannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit rasa cemburu tumbuh di hatinya. Siapa yang Eva temui?

"I-Iya, untuk lebih jelasnya... Ini..." lalu pelayan itu buru-buru menunjukan sebuah foto pada atasannya itu. Foto dimana sesosok berjubah hitam yang diyakininya adalah Eva yang menyamar dengan sosok berambut jabrik merah dan...

"Jadi Hagane Ginga yang itu…" guman Richel sedikit tenang, ia mengira kalau Eva mungkin sedang diam-diam menyelidiki musuh besarnya itu. Tapi disisi lain, hatinya berkata― "…Musuhku?"

"Tidak, Eva tidak mungkin menjadi musuhku, dia... tidak akan mengkhianatiku..."

_._

_._

_._

_No Edit. So, sorry for typo(s)_

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

A/N(Cer): Halo, minna-san! Ah, chapter yang panjang memang. 6,1k words belum termasuk author note, wkwkwk. Maaf, ya, kalau chapter ini super duper membosankan atau bikin kalian semuah jenuh. Maaf banget! Tangan kiri author (Cer) sampai keok gara-gara ngetik chapter ini~ T , T). Tujuan adanya chapter ini bukan untuk menggantikan keeksisan Ginga sebagai tokoh utama, tapi sebagai penjelas asal mula kenapa Ginga jadi ada musuh baru, hehehe. :"") Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian, dan maaf sekali lagi kalau memang mengecewakan terutama sama yang alergi dengan OC :"D

Review dari kalian semua akan selalu kutunggu dan kubaca, lho! Tapi kalau enggak mau review untuk chapter jelek ini juga nggak apa-apa :""

Final showdown sebentar lagiii~ XDD Jadi tetap stay tune di fanfic Inverted Cross! :D

**TRAILER**

_**Inverted Cross Chapter 13**_:

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hagane Ginga... Di tempat agung inilah kau akan dibinasakan!"

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau pakai temanku untuk semua ini, hah!?"

"Ini... Gerbang Poseidon barat atau timur, ya?"

"Ingat, Kenta, jangan sampai salah... Kalau tidak kita akan mati sebelum mencapai titik puncaknya!"

"Eva, kenapa kau tidak bangun juga? Dunia kita hampir jadi, Eva..."

.

.

.

.

Karena sesungguhnya_ kekuatan_ terbesar dalam manusia bisa berubah menjadi _sumber kelemahan_nya di mata iblis...

Sedangkan_ sesuatu _yang akan menghancurkan manusia justru menjadi _sumber kekuatan_ bagi iblis...

Jadi, _bersiapkah_ dirimu? Tenggelam dalam dunia yang _tak pandang_ logika ini?

** S**


	13. Promise Part 2

Ia memang berkuasa, tapi ia tidak bisa membantumu langsung melalui kebenaran-Nya...

Dan yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah, mewujudkan kuasa-Nya menjadi sebuah keajaiban...

Jadi...

Bersiapkah dirimu?

Terjun ke dalam dunia yang tak pernah memandang logika ini?

_Lord Never See Your Majesty_

_Now You On Inverted Cross_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

INVERTED CROSS

.

Chapter 13: Promise II

.

Made By © Hyucchi

.

MFBeyblade © Takafumi Adachi

.

Rate: M (for bits gore in this chapter)

.

WARNING(s): OOC, OC, Cerita seakan-akan season baru dari 4D, Misstypo, trick yang sulit dimengerti, a bits bloody, dll.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Seseorang?" tanya Richel kemudian. Ia menghentikan injakannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit rasa cemburu tumbuh di hatinya. Siapa yang Eva temui?<p>

"I-Iya, untuk lebih jelasnya... Ini..." lalu pelayan itu buru-buru menunjukan sebuah foto pada atasannya itu. Foto dimana sesosok berjubah hitam yang diyakininya adalah Eva yang menyamar dengan sosok berambut jabrik merah dan...

"Jadi Hagane Ginga yang itu…" guman Richel sedikit tenang, ia mengira kalau Eva mungkin sedang diam-diam menyelidiki musuh besarnya itu. Tapi disisi lain, hatinya berkata― "…Musuhku?"

"Tidak, Eva tidak mungkin menjadi musuhku, dia... tidak akan mengkhianatiku..."

.

.

Pada awalnya,

Kupikir juga begitu. Eva tak mungkin mengkhianatiku,

Dia satu-satunya yang bisa kupercayai, dan aku sangat menyayanginya melebihi siapapun...

Bagiku, ialah permata hidupku yang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih bewarna...

Tapi,

Seharusnya aku berpikir dua kali untuk itu...

.

.

Sesosok pemuda berambut kepirangan duduk di kursi kebesarannya dalam diam. Pandangannya menyirat kebosanan. Ya, ia bosan. Padahal semuanya sudah ia dapat. Ia bisa membunuh keluarganya yang laknat itu, terutama ayahnya yang sudah dibencinya sejak lama. Ia sudah bisa menundukan semua orang, dan tiada satupun dari mereka yang berani menentangnya.

Berani berkata kasar sedikit saja padanya, maka orang itu akan diantar ke neraka. Ya, neraka. Siapapun yang mati di tangan Richel akan jatuh ke dalam api neraka. Semua itu sebab darah iblis yang telah mengalir sempurna dan membasahi buah dosa dalam hatinya.

Yang membuat segala sifat buruk di dalam dirinya sudah bersifat mutlak. Ialah reinkarnasi iblis, Aloise Richel.

"Eva... Kemana dia? Kenapa ia tak kunjung kembali?" pikirnya sembari memijat keningnya sebentar. Baru saja ia mendengar kabar dari pelayannya kalau Eva pergi ke bumi sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dan yang ia tahu, Eva sedang memata-matai musuhnya, musuh besarnya, Hagane Ginga.

Dan kemudian akhirnya ia membuka cermin besar dengan kemampuan gaibnya. Sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan, ia ingin melihat-lihat keadaan bumi.

Disitulah emosinya yang terbilang tidak wajar kembali meluap-luap.

"_Hei, kau tahu Babylonia?"_

"_Tahu, tahu! Itu 'kan negara kuno pada zaman abad ke dua puluh tiga sebelum masehi? Aku ada baca sedikit dari pelajaran di sekolahku. Memangnya ada apa dengan Babylonia?"_

Begitulah suara obrolan makhluk awam dari pantulan cermin ajaibnya. Ternyata di zaman sekarang pun, negara bernama Babylonia itu masih dibicarakan oleh manusia-manusia bumi.

Dan itu juga negara yang akan Richel bangkitkan nantinya, demi negeri yang ia janjikan bersama Eva. Ia telah bernegoisasi dengan para dewa dan dewi yang terkubur eksistensitasnya di dalam tanah, menjanjikan akan membangun negeri itu lagi, negeri yang paling dimakmuri pada zaman keeksisan makhluk bernama dewa dan dewi itu ada.

"_Tadi aku bertemu dengan peramal aneh, dia bilang Babylonia yang sesungguhnya akan bangkit di zaman sekarang, kau percaya, tidak?"_

"HAH!?"

Richel langsung membulatkan mata. _'Peramal? Barangsiapa yang tahu dengan rencana makhluk agung sepertiku ini? Tidak mungkin, pasti ada yang salah. Apa ada pengkhianat yang membocorkan―'_

Sebelum selesai berspekulasi, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Eva yang dikabarkan pergi ke bumi sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tunggu, di foto yang diberikan pelayannya, Eva memang berpenampilan serba hitam, terutama menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan sosok aslinya―siluman. Dan sejak pertama kali bertemu, si siluman wanita memanglah seorang peramal. _'Apa jangan-jangan Eva? Tapi untuk apa Eva memberitahukan mereka―ah, jangan bilang kalau anak itu ingin mengabarkan hal ini pada makhluk bumi...'_

"_Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Sejak Hammurabi tiada, Babylonia itu sudah mati. Lagipula di zaman modern seperti ini masih saja membahas hal seperti itu, hahaha!"_

"_Benar juga, ya, bodoh sekali aku mempercayai peramal tadi, sekarang sih zamannya pop, ya!"_

"_Iya, tentu saja. Ahahahahaha―"_

PRAK.

Belum selesai menonton, cermin itu sudah langsung ditonjoknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Sampai beberapa dayang istana yang sedari tadi mengipas-ngipasi dirinya hanya mampu menatap horror ke arah pecahan beling yang berserakan di lantai istana.

Tentu saja pelakunya Richel, siapa lagi. Pandangannya kosong, juga penuh dengan aura yang mematikan. Emosinya kembali tidak stabil begitu mendengar perbincangan ringan dari makhluk-makhluk awam tadi. "Bajingan, apa maksudnya mereka tidak percaya, Hah!? Akulah Hammurabi baru..." ujarnya dingin sembari menatap jari-jari pucatnya.

"_Dasar manusia zaman sekarang memang munafik, sungguh memuakkan! Yang mereka lihat hanya kebahagiaan di dunia saja! Hanya melihat dan menikmati saja, hanya bisa berkomentar dan mengkritik saja!"_

Dapat Richel dengar raungan kemarahan dewa dan dewi yang berada di dalam tanah. Ya, tentu saja ia bisa mendengarkan mereka, karena bagi Richel, dewa dan dewi tak lbih adalah rongsokan yang akan mengantarkannya menuju dunia barunya. Dan tak seorang pun bisa menghalaunya, sekalipun itu Tuhan...

"_Aku... Aku tidak bisa memaafkan manusia untuk sekarang! Tidak akan kumaafkan, lihat saja! Tinggal beberapa saat lagi sampai Babylonia yang sesungguhnya bangkit, maka kalian semua akan tahu rasa! Kalian akan tahu... SIAPA SESUNGGUHNYA YANG BERKUASA DI DUNIA INI!"_

"_Yang Mulia Richel!"_

"_Tuan Richel!"_

Dewa dan dewi itu terus meraung-raung, menantikan Richel sang reinkarnasi iblis menepati janjinya. Mendengar itu, si raja iblis baru hanya tersenyum mengerikan. "Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan..." ucapnya dengan nada kelam penuh makna. Makna negatif yang tak akan dimengerti oleh orang awam pada dasarnya.

Kemudian si pemuda berambut pirang berjalan tenang dari tempatnya duduk menuju balkon istana yang terbuka lebar. Ya, istana miliknya. Kerajaannya. Dimana tak seorang pun bisa melawan kehendaknya. Melihat raja iblis itu menjauh, para pelayan disana mulai memberanikan diri untuk membersihkan serpihan kaca pecah tadi.

Richel menengada kepalanya ke atas langit. Tersenyum iblis, ia mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan membaca mantra dalam bahasa Yunani. Mantra terkutuk yang sudah dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Ia sudah tidak sabar, apa yang akan terjadi jika―"Wahai dewa dan dewi yang suci dan berkuasa. Aku, Aloise Richel, reinkarnasi iblis, dengan ini menodahi kesucian kalian dengan darah iblisku! Lepaslah rantai Tuhan yang membelengu kalian dalam ketenangan dan naiklah ke atas bumi!" serunya lantang.

CTAAR.

Langsung saja begitu ia mengucapkan mantra itu, langit di atas awan yang tadinya cerah mulai berubah menjadi mendung. Hanya awan-awan hitam yang terlihat, disertai petir besar yang menggelegar, sanggup membelah awan hanya dengan satu sentakan. Ya, mantra itu telah ia ucapkan, mantra yang telah memulai segalanya.

CTAAR.

CTAAR.

"Hahahahahaha!" Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, dengan begitu bahagianya. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan yang ia sukai tidak berlaku pada siapapun selain dirinya―juga kaum iblis. "PILIHLAH PARA BLADER-BLADER YANG INGIN KALIAN JADIKAN BONEKA! MANFAATKAN KEKUATAN MEREKA!"

Kau sebentar lagi akan melihatnya, Hagane Ginga...

Dunia dimana semua orang memujamu akan hancur!

Dunia dimana kau berkilauan akan kukuasahi!

Dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku!

Sekalipun kau reinkarnasi malaikat, tapi kau tak tahu-menahu rahasia ini...

Oh, bahkan Tuhan juga tak akan memberitahumu apapun...

KAU AKAN KUHANCURKAN!

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

"Hah!" sesosok pemuda bertubuh pendek tersentak dari tidurnya. Buru-buru ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Hening. Sama saja seperti ia berjalan tadi. Hanya sebuah tempat yang luas sampai langit-langitnya tak terlihat, juga kabut bewarna merah muda yang rendah. Tapi, yang ia herani adalah― "...Mi-Mimpi apa tadi!?"

Kenta menyekah keringat yang membasahi dahinya. Mimpi itu begitu menyeramkan sampai-sampai nafasnya terengah-engah. "A-Apa maksudnya tadi? A-Alo... Aloise Richel... Reinkarnasi iblis... Y-Ya! Tadi semua sepertinya menjadi informasi yang bagus! Sekarang aku tahu semuanya―" belum sempat Kenta berteriak gembira, tapi sesaat kemudian ia terdiam.

"Tapi... Alasannya membenci Ginga itu..." Kenta termenung sesaat. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bermimpi akan semua itu, mimpi yang bagaikan kaset tape lama yang diputar ulang. Dan hebatnya, semua itu terasa nyata. Bahkan raungan kekesalan Richel pun dapat ia rasakan. Walau ia tak pernah bertemu langsung dengan orang itu, tapi kini ia mulai mengerti pokok masalahnya...

'_Ginga, sepertinya dunia belum bisa dikatakan damai. Seseorang yang bahkan tak dipercaya wujudnya sampai menyimpan dendam karena kekuatanmu...'_ pikir Kenta dalam hatinya. Sedikitnya ia sedih, siapa yang sekarang harus disalahkan? Siapakah yang bersalah dalam masalah ini? Apa Ginga, karena saking hebatnya ia dalam dunia _bladers_ sampai mengundang pandangan iri dan kebencian dari orang lain? Ataukah Richel, yang sampai bersekongkol dengan iblis karena menaru perasaan dendam pada Ginga?

Ah, dunia ini memang patut ia benci. Dunia ini tak berlogika.

"Ta-tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa musuh Ginga, aku harus cepat menemukannya dan memberitahukannya! Dan... Dan... musuhnya itu... teman Eva..." dan kemudian Kenta kembali terhenyak. Oh, cobaan apa lagi ini? Belum ia tahu mana yang harus disalahkan, sekarang ia dihadapi pilihan kedua. Eva.

Kenta dapat mengingatnya. Selama ini yang memberi petunjuk dan membantunya juga Ginga sampai kesini adalah Eva, gadis aneh dan misterius itu. Ia bingung harus membenarkan atau menyalahkannya. Ia tahu, di lubuk paling dalam hati gadis itu, pasti ia menyesal telah membuat Richel mengambil jalan ini. Tapi...

"_Walau aku ingin Richel bahagia, tapi sepertinya aku gagal karena... ingin menepati janjiku dengannya,"_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang. Kata sang gadis berambut hitam kelam sebelum ia dan Kenta mengakhiri pertemuan mereka, sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kenta tak terlalu ingat apa-apa saja mimpi tadi, tapi ia tahu kalau dari kecil Eva dan Richel sudah menjalin ikatan pertemanan yang kuat. Dan ia sampai tak percaya kalau Eva nekad berkhianat demi membantu Ginga. "Janji yang mana? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat―"

"Kau kalau tidak salah teman Hagane Ginga, 'kan?"

"HAH!?" Kenta terkejut, ternyata ada orang lain yang berada di 'otak Babylonia' ini selain dirinya. Spontan ia menengok ke sumber suara, takut-takut itu musuh. Tapi dari suaranya, ia seperti familiar...

Kedua mata kecoklatan Kenta refleks membulat melihat siapa itu. "K-Kau, 'kan..."

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

SYUUUNG.

"Waaaaaah!" teriak sesosok pemuda berambut merah jabrik mempertahankan pegangannya pada _Gravitation Air Gear_ yang terus melesat naik ke atas langit, menuju ke asal sumber spiral hitam yang terus mengelilingi bumi.

'_Sial, kapan sampainya, sih? Tanganku rasanya mau patah terus berpegangan seperti ini selama bermenit-menit!'_ umpat Ginga dalam hati. Posisinya saat ini, jangankan sedang duduk manis di kursi yang tersedia, melainkan hanya berpegangan pada pegangan di belakang alat itu. Sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri melayang ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus semakin kencang.

Di jarak 200 km dari tanah bumi, tentu saja frekuensi gelombang angin semakin dahsyat dan sulit untuk ditahan hanya dengan berpegangan. Tapi entah dengan kekuatan apa, Ginga berhasil mempertahankan posisinya hampir selama lima belas menit, dalam perjalanan menuju Babylonia.

Sampai akhirnya, pemuda pemilik Pegasis itu bisa melihat jelas mulut gelombang hitam besar, asal dari lingkaran-lingkaran spiral tadi. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gelombang hitam sebegini besarnya. Sampai-sampai tanpa sadar pandangan Ginga menyirat ketakutan. _'Apa yang akan terjadi ka-kalau aku masuk kesana? Apa berikutnya aku ditelan hidup-hidup disana atau__―__'_

WHOOSH.

Ginga memejamkan matanya dan berpegangan semakin erat begitu merasakan dirinya beserta _Gravitation Air Gear_-nya tersedot hebat mulut gelombang itu. Pemuda itu panik tentunya, tapi tidak ada pilihan aman lainnya selain bertahan dan membiarkan gelombang itu memakannya hidup-hidup. "Waaaaahhh!"

SHIIIING.

"Eh?" Ginga membuka matanya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Lho, _Gravitation Air Gear_-nya menghilang.

'_Kemana gelombang tadi? Apa aku sudah berada di dalamnya?_' pikir Ginga sembari melihat-lihat ke tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Sepi. Sunyi. Hening. Tidak ada suara-suara tanda kehidupan atau bahkan suara gesekan benda mati saja tak terdengar. Benar-benar sepi. Kedua mata keemasan Ginga melihat keatas, langit-langitnya begitu tinggi, sampai ia tidak yakin kalau ia bisa menggapainya. Lalu, tempat itu juga luas. Sangat luas, sampai Ginga tak bisa melihat sudut ruangan itu. Juga kabut bewarna merah muda serendah pinggangnya.

'_Dimana ini? Babylonia? Tapi kenapa kosong melompong begini?'_ batin Ginga dongkol.

"HEI!" seru Ginga, berharap ada respon. Tapi tidak ada. Hanya ada pantulan gema suaranya yang menyahut.

"Ukh, harus bagaimana sekarang―"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hagane Ginga," ujar sesosok dari kejauhan lima meter dari tempat Ginga berdiri. Akhirnya ada yang menyahut. Dan yang membuat Ginga lega adalah, ia mengenal suara itu. Si jabrik merah pun tersenyum senang dan menengok ke arah sumber suara. Tapi entah mengapa, begitu ia melihat siluet orang itu, hatinya menjadi takut.

Ya, baru siluet. Karena sosoknya tak kelihatan karena kabut di daerah tempatnya berdiri tampak lebih tinggi. Entah kenapa sekarang si pemilik Pegasis menjadi cemas. Jangan senang dulu. Ini bukan lagi dunianya, ini bukan bumi. Siapa tahu musuh mengecohnya dengan suara-suara orang yang dekat dengannya, 'kan?

"Kau..." Ginga berujar pelan, menunggu sosok itu berjalan menghampirinya. Dan kemudian Ginga menghela nafas lega begitu figur itu mulai terlihat wajahnya. Ya, ia tak salah lagi. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah...

"Kyoya! Kau ternyata selamat!" seru Ginga senang langsung menghampiri Kyoya yang berjalan menghampirinya, sosok siluet tadi. Pemuda berambut jabrik kehijauan itu hanya memasang tampang datar dan menghela nafas. "Kau membuatku cemas tahu! Kupikir kau sudah mati tadinya,"

"Huh, kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu?" balas Kyoya dengan tatapan sok jual mahal khasnya. Sedangkan Ginga hanya cengar-cengir nggak jelas. Ia senang, tentu saja. Ternyata temannya satu itu belum lenyap seperti apa yang tadi ia lihat di bumi.

"E-Ehehehe, aku tak bermaksud begitu―" ucapan Ginga terhenti begitu ia menyadari sebuah kejanggalan. Ia langsung berkeringat dingin dan menatap Kyoya dengan takut. Si pemilik_ Leone_ itu menautkan alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Ginga yang aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus. Baru ingin menjawab, tapi tenggorokan Ginga terasa tercekat dan tak sanggup bersuara. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, ia melangkah mundur, menjauhi Kyoya.

"K-Kau... siapa kau..." tanya Ginga dengan sedikit takut. Tangan kanannya sudah siap mengambil _launcher_ untuk menyerang. Kemudian giliran Kyoya yang mengkerutkan dahinya tak suka.

"Aku Kyoya,"

"Kau bukan Kyoya! Kalau kau memang dia, kemana luka-lukamu tadi saat dilawan oleh Damian!?" seru Ginga tanpa ragu mempersiapkan_ launcher_ dan _bey Pegasis_-nya. Berjaga-jaga kalau sosok yang dicurigainya ini melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kemudian Kyoya melirik ke arah tubuhnya. Ah, benar juga. Tak ada lecet sedikit pun yang menempel pada tubuhnya―

Kemudian Kyoya kembali melirik ke arah Ginga, dimana pemuda yang dianggapnya rival itu bersiap menyerangnya kalau ia bergerak sedikit saja. "Kenapa..." kini sosok yang dicurigai Ginga itu kembali bersuara, membuat Ginga mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa aku harus mati, Ginga? Kenapa... Kenapa aku harus kehilangan nyawaku hanya untuk masalah tidak masuk akal ini, Ginga? KENAPA, HAH!?" bentak Kyoya penuh amarah membuat Ginga tersentak. Tidak sampai disitu, kini tubuh itu mulai keluar kepulan asap, sehingga tubuh Kyoya terlihat hangus. Ginga bergidik memandang itu.

"A―" Ia ingin membalas ucapan Kyoya, tapi tidak bisa. Ginga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bibirnya terasa ngilu hanya untuk menjawab.

"Kau tahu, Ginga, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku merasa sangat sengsara. Tubuhku seperti dilempar ke dalam lautan magma panas, kuku-kuku jariku terasa dicongkel-congkel paksa, mataku perih seperti diguyur cuka..." setelah berkata seperti itu, kini terjadi perubahan pada tubuhnya. Tubuh itu tak lagi mulus dan atletis seperti tadi pertama Ginga melihatnya. Sekarang tubuh itu penuh dengan goresan luka cakar, luka bakar, juga daging-daging tubuhnya yang menciut.

"H-Hah... K-Kyoya..." Ginga tak mampu berkomentar. Kedua matanya membulat dan menatap takut ke arah tubuh Kyoya yang terlihat baru keluar dari lautan api neraka. Ia ingin mendekatinya, tapi kedua kaki Ginga terlalu kaku untuk bergerak.

"I-Ini semua... Penderitaanku semua ini... Semua ini karenamu Ginga. Ini semua karenamu. Kau dengar? INI SEMUA KARENAMU! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI INI SEMUA, PADAHAL INI MASALAHMU, GINGA! KENAPAA!?" Hati Ginga terasa ditusuk belati begitu mendengar itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalah masalahnya ini akan membuat temannya menderita.

"Tidak! Kyoya, aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi! Aku tidak ingin kau menderita seperti ini!" seru Ginga cepat menepis tuduhan Kyoya padanya. Ia bisa melihat jelas kalau kondisi tubuh Kyoya semakin memburuk. Sampai-sampai Ginga lemas begitu melihat darah segar bermuncratan dari kelopak mata dan mulutnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau harus membayar atas semua ini! Di tempat agung inilah kau akan dibinasakan!" seru sosok itu lagi, sebelum akhirnya figur bertubuh hancur tadi menghilang. Tinggalah Ginga seorang diri, yang mulai jatuh berlutut dengan kedua matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tidak,

Ia tidak cengeng. Tapi melihat penderitaan temannya tadi, Ginga tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Buliran air matanya perlahan meleleh dari kelopak matanya. Ia terdiam, menangis tanpa suara. Ia sungguh menyesali kematian Kyoya. Andai saja saat itu ia tak terlambat datang kesana, mungkin ia masih bisa melihat temannya itu berada di sampingnya.

'_Permainan macam apa ini!? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang__―__' _

Ah, Ginga baru teringat akan perkataan _Blessed_ saat sosoknya masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Perkataan yang sampai sekarang selalu tercetak jelas di memori otaknya dan ia renungkan baik-baik. Dirinya sedang bermain pada permainan sang _Creator_. Ia berdiri di papan catur-Nya sebagai patung Raja. Dan bersama patung-patung lainnyalah, ia akan bermain dalam kuasa-Nya.

'_Mungkinkah Kyoya adalah patung catur pertama yang gugur dalam permainan Creator?'_ pikir Ginga dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Ah, bodohnya ia lupa, mana ada permainan catur tanpa ada yang gugur di dalamnya. Dan ia tak berhak meminta _Creator_ untuk tidak membunuh patung-patung penting baginya. Entah itu temannya, saudaranya, keluarganya, Ginga tak tahu siapa saja yang berdiri di papan catur-Nya untuk sekarang.

Yang ia tahu, lawannya, si patung catur Raja bewarna hitam, adalah Aloise Richel. Dan ia harus bisa menaklukan makhluk iblis itu agar semua ini segera berakhir. "Kyoya..." ucap Ginga pelan. "Maafkan aku, ya..."

Kemudian Ginga bangkit berdiri, menyeka air matanya. Ditatapnya _Pegasis_ yang tadi sempat dipakainya untuk menyerang Kyoya. "Pegasis, kau masih berpihak padaku, 'kan? Bantu aku untuk mengalahkannya, ya..." ucap Ginga penuh arti, menatap _bey _kesayangan yang selama ini sudah menjadi _patner_-nya.

"_Semoga saja Yumiya Kenta bisa menemukan 'Crafethaur Ring' dan memberikannya padamu, Ginga. Dengan itu, kau akan secara resmi mewarisi darah malaikat dan bisa mengimbangi Richel,"_

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus bisa mencari Kenta. Menemukan apa yang harus ditemukannya untukku. Lalu mengalahkan dia!" seru Ginga penuh semangat. Memang tak meragukan kenapa ia menjadi reinkarnasi malaikat, karena ia memiliki _spirit_ yang kuat dan bersemangat. Ia memiliki kekuatan hati yang seterang cahaya. Dan dengan cahaya itulah, ia mulai berlari mencari Kenta.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hening. Hanya ada dua insan yang berjalan searah tanpa suara. Tapi karena tak betah pada kondisi itu, juga karena ia penasaran, akhirnya salah satu dari mereka―Kenta―menengok ke arah sosok yang menemani jalannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" tanya Kenta dengan nada tegas. Karena bagaimana pun ia masih belum bisa mempercayai sosok yang berjalan di sampingnya ini. Jangankan pernah bertanding _bey _dengannya, pernah berkontak langsung padanya saja tidak pernah. Kenta hanya melihatnya bertanding dengan Ginga di stadium, cukup itu saja.

Dan yang ia kenali saat itu, sosok itu adalah musuh Ginga. "Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau membantumu,"

"Dan aku tak percaya kau mau membantuku, atau kau ingin mengelabuiku. Jangan membodohiku," sahut Kenta dengan tenang lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Memang tidak etis, orang yang dulu dipandangnya sebagai musuh tiba-tiba muncul di tempat tidak familiar seperti ini lalu menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari gerbang Poseidon.

Figur itu ikut-ikutan menghentikan langkahnya begitu dilihatnya Kenta berhenti. "Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk membantumu. Jangan banyak bertingkah, atau kau hanya membuang-buang waktu saja," sahutnya dengan nada yang tidak mengenakan. Sama seperti tampangnya.

Kenta menghela nafas. "Aku butuh alasan spesifik kenapa kau ada disini dan membantuku, Damian Hart..." sahut Kenta pelan. Ya, memang itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Sebuah alasan yang masuk akal. Ia tak bisa semudah itu percaya pada orang yang bahkan bertemu langsung dengannya saja tak pernah.

"Hah, mudah saja," ujar figur bernama Damian itu nampak tenang. "Tadi kau melihatnya, 'kan? Maksudku... masa lalu-Nya. Aku tak berani menyebut namanya terang-terangan karena Dia adalah atasanku. Tapi kuharap kau tahu siapa yang kau maksud,"

"Eh?" Kenta membulatkan matanya. Masa lalu? Ya, sebelumnya ia memang mendadak terlempar ke masa lalu seseorang, yang tak lain adalah musuh besar Ginga dalam peperangan ini. "Maksudmu Aloise?"

Damian mengangguk, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya angkuh dan mulai berjalan. Kenta tanpa sadar mengikutinya berjalan. "Atasanmu?" tanya Kenta mengernyutkan dahinya. Tadi Eva bilang kalau Aloise atasannya, lalu Damian juga? Sepertinya pemuda berambut _aquamarine_ itu punya sangkutan kuat dalam masalah ini. Dan mungkin saja Kenta bisa mendapat beberapa informasi darinya.

"Ya, aku salah satu dari 'orang yang dipilih dewa'. Sama seperti beberapa _bladers _lainnya yang aku tak peduli siapa namanya," tambah Damian, berniat bercerita sambil berjalan mencari gerbang Poseidon upaya mempersingkat waktu. Kenta langsung menganga mulutnya syok. Oh, tidak! Orang di sampingnya ini berbahaya! Jangankan Damian, temannya sendiri saja yang 'terpilih dewa' tak berani Kenta dekati. Lalu apalagi ini―

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan bertarung denganmu walau aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Dan aku punya alasan untuk itu," tambah Damian cepat, karena ia merasa perkataannya sebelumnya akan membuat Kenta mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembaknya dengan _bey_. Kenta tampak mengelus dadanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Lalu apa ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Aloise?" tanya si _deep-brown_ dengan cepat, sedikitnya penasaran juga. Dapat dilihatnya tiba-tiba Damian memasang tampang serius.

"Kau lihat, siluman bernama Carbyncle Eva? Dia adalah satu-satunya yang disayangi oleh-Nya semasa hidup-Nya," Damian mulai bercerita. Dan anak yang lebih pendek darinya itu mendengar dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena dia juga yang membantuku dan Ginga sampai disini," sahut Kenta termenung membayangkan bagaimana nasib gadis itu setelah ini. Setelah melihat bagaimana Aloise, ia tak dapat membayangkan bila reinkarnasi iblis itu marah. Dan pastinya ia akan marah pada Eva yang berkhianat padanya.

"Setelah kalah dari kalian waktu itu, aku hanyalah gelandangan jelek di kota Amerika. Hidupku sudah hancur dan harga diriku tak ada nilainya lagi. Di keputus-asaanku, terjadi tornado hebat di Amerika. Dan bencana alam itu bukannya tak beralasan, tapi karena datangnya dewa ke tanah itu. Dan itu adalah dewa yang memilihku," tambah si _aquamarine_ lagi. Kenta pun membelalak mendengar itu. Setahunya tornado hebat waktu itu adalah petanda datangnya dewa yang memilih Masamune. Tapi, Kenta tak ingin banyak berbicara dan memilih fokus mendengarkan penjelasan mantan tim _Star Breaker _itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu begitu melihat cahaya aneh yang mendadak merasuki tubuhku. Dan setelah itu, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dan _spirit blader_ yang berlipat ganda dalam tubuhku. Lalu pada saat itu, tiba-tiba seekor siluman datang padaku,"

"Ja-jangan-jangan!?" Kenta refleks melirik ke arah Damian begitu mendengar kata 'siluman'. Ya, makhluk mistis yang keberadaannya karena pengaruh mitos. Tadinya ia tak percaya pada hal seperti itu, tapi pada kenyataannya makhluk mistis seperti siluman itu ada. Dan bahkan salah satunya pun sudah memihak padanya.

Damian mengangguk pelan dan menghela nafas berat. "Ya, dia Eva..."

"Ke-Kenapa dia mendatangimu? Setahuku, ia tidak mendatangi _bladers _terpilih dewa lainnya..." keluh Kenta sedikit kebingungan. Sepertinya memang Damian punya posisi kuat dalam masalah ini, dalam papan catur ini.

"Memang tidak. Saat itu, ia mendatangiku masih dengan sosok silumannya―ya, walau aku akui itu cukup mengejutkanku, tapi kemudian ia menjadi orang yang bermakna dalam hidupku..." dapat Kenta lihat seulas senyum tenang yang dikeluarkan oleh Damian begitu ia mengucapkan itu, berbeda dengannya yang tadi. "...Lalu ia menceritakan semuanya. Rencana Dia untuk membangun Babylonia baru, masa lalu mereka, semuanya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan―menawarkanku untuk membantu-Nya mengacaukan daerah tempat kalian tinggal, _Metal Bey City_..."

"Eh? Berani-beraninya kau!" omel Kenta sedikitnya emosi. Walau sebetulnya hatinya bertanya-tanya, kenapa si gadis yang membantunya itu malah membantu pihak musuh juga? Sungguh sulit dimengerti.

Damian melirik Kenta dengan tatapan cuek. "Masa bodo', lagipula aku senang kalau aku bisa menghancurkan dunia yang sudah tak bearti bagiku ini. Aku sangat senang waktu itu, ternyata aku salah satu orang yang tidak akan mati dan nantinya akan ikut tinggal di Babylonia baru bersama-Nya dan dewa dewi lainnya..." ujarnya dengan nada meledek, yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras Kenta di lengan kanannya. Tapi, berhenti di suasana itu, mendadak raut wajah Damian kembali menjadi serius.

"Tapi, aku sedikitnya terkejut begitu tahu kedudukan Eva di depan-Nya hanyalah budak. Dia sama sekali tidak memberikan kedudukan nyaman untuk orang yang selama ini menjadi topangan hatinya. Kemudian, aku dibawah Eva menghadapi-Nya di kerajaan di dunia awan dengan sihirnya, dan saat itulah pertama kali aku bertemu dengan-Nya..." lanjut si _aquamarine_ sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, yang dapat dirasakan Kenta bahwa itu sekedar melampiaskan emosinya.

"La-Lalu?"

"Tadinya aku berniat untuk melawan-Nya, tapi... jangankan menodongkan _launcher_ di depan-Nya, mengeluarkan _bey_ di hadapan-Nya saja aku tidak sanggup, aura iblisnya sungguh kuat dan mengerikan. Mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang kutakuti di dunia ini. Dan karena aku sedikit kasihan pada Eva yang waktu itu ketahuan wujudnya oleh makhluk awam selain kami, akhirnya aku mengusulkan-Nya untuk mencarikan tubuh manusia untuk Eva," sambungnya lagi sembari terkekeh geli begitu teringat wajah protes siluman itu saat dipaksanya masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia.

Kenta menautkan alisnya, kemudian ia jadi teringat pada― _'Ah, maksudnya kelompotan Watarigani yang abnormal itu...'_ pikirnya _speechless_. Ya, kalau tidak salah, yang waktu itu heboh-heboh karena melihat wajah 'mengerikan' siluman itu si Watarigani, 'kan?

"Kemudian aku dan Eva yang sudah berganti wujud pun kembali diturunkan ke Jepang dengan maksud awal, yaitu membuat kericuhan di _Metal Bey City_. Tapi kemudian kami berpisah, karena Eva mendadak ikut dengan-Nya yang juga turun ke bumi untuk menemui Hagane Ginga―ah, itu setahuku," ujar Damian sembari menggaruk-garuk ujung keningnya memasang pose berpikir.

'_Ah, jangan-jangan...! Saat di rumah sakit waktu itu...'_ seru Kenta dalam hatinya. Ia yakin itu pasti saat di rumah sakit, dimana ia kembali berhadapan dengan gadis siluman itu. Dan juga Ginga yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di ujung lorong rumah sakit menuju balkon, kelihatannya akan menemui seseorang―yang diyakini adalah Aloise Richel. '_Oh, ya, setelah itu aku tak menemui Ginga lagi...'_

Damian menghela nafas berat, dan kemudian wajahnya menampakan wujud penyesalan. "Dan saat itu, Eva ketahuan berkhianat oleh Dia..."

DEG.

Jantung Kenta serasa berhenti berdetak. Apa yang ia takutkan justru menjadi kenyataan. Ia takut kalau gadis itu ketahuan berkhianat di depan iblis paling nyata mengerikan itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu lagi nantinya. Kenta bahkan tak berani berkata apapun saat Damian berkata begitu. Sepertinya ia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Damian saat ini.

"Bahkan, Eva masih sempat-sempatnya membantu Ginga untuk bisa pergi kesini, dan mungkin Dia melihat itu semua. Dia yang cemburu pada Ginga, pasti tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Lalu di depanku, Eva diserang oleh Dia dalam pertarungan _bey_..." lanjut Damian dengan nada suaranya yang serak. Sepertinya menyesali bagian yang ini. Karena tadinya, ia sudah cukup senang dengan adanya perempuan itu di kehidupannya.

"A-Apa!? I-Ia membantu Ginga kesini dan... ketahuan Aloise!? Ja-Jangan bercanda, hal itu 'kan―"

"Kau pikir cuma kau yang menyesal akan semua itu, hah!?" bentak Damian kemudian, menatap Kenta dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti seiring langkah mereka yang juga terdiam. Kenta berbalik menatap pemuda yang dulunya adalah pihak musuh itu. Tatapan pemuda itu seakan-akan mengatakan kalau dia...

Damian mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal! Aku kesal pada diriku yang tak bisa menolong Eva! Aku tak punya kekuatan sebesar itu untuk menolongnya! Padahal aku adalah orang yang dipilih dewa, tapi aku tak sanggup melakukan apapun begitu Dia menyerang Eva!"

Ah, kini Kenta mulai paham. Pandangan Damian menyirat penyesalan yang amat dalam. "Jadi itu, alasanmu untuk... membantuku sekarang...?" tanya Kenta pelan.

Damian tampak memejamkan matanya―alih-alih menghilangkan emosinya. "Ya, kalau Eva berani berkhianat, kenapa aku tidak?" mendengar itu, Kenta tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau berubah, eh, Damian Hart..." komentar Kenta tak bermaksud menyindir. Kemudian mengikuti Damian yang kembali berjalan mendahuluinya. Tak ada balasan dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi lima puluh senti dari Kenta itu. Sampai akhirnya sosok itu menunjuk ke depan.

"Tuh, gerbang Poseidon..." Kenta memandangi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Damian dan kemudian menganga mulutnya. A-Akhirnya ia menemukan gerbang Poseidon berikutnya. Gerbang dimana ia bisa menemukan petunjuk yang kuat entah apa itu.

Buru-buru Kenta membuka gulungan kertas tua yang tadi dibawanya. Kemudian iris kecoklatan Kenta kembali memandang pintu besar itu. Sama seperti gerbang Poseidon sebelumnya, gerbang yang ini memiliki ukuran besar yang besar, ukiran mencolok yang sama. Kedua mata Kenta mengernyit. "Kok... sama persis dengan gerbang sebelumnya? Ini... Gerbang Poseidon barat atau timur, ya?"

Kini giliran Damian yang hampir jatuh terjungkal dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau gerbang sebelumnya yang pernah kau datangi sama dengan gerbang yang ini?" tanya Damian dengan nada sebal. Kenta hanya _speechless_ mendengar itu.

"Ku-Kurasa tidak... Sebentar, ya," kemudian Kenta berjalan mundur menjauhi pintu itu. Damian hanya mengamatinya dengan seksama. Si kecil _Sagitario_ ini bermaksud untuk menggunakan cara yang sama untuk membedakan gerbang mana ini. Yaitu melihat ukirannya dari kejauhan.

"Ingat, Kenta, jangan sampai salah... Kalau tidak kita akan mati sebelum mencapai titik puncaknya!" seru Damian lagi, sekedar memperingatkan. Kenta mengangguk mantap mendengar itu.

'_Se-Semoga saja caraku berhasil! Lalu dengan ini, aku akan membantu Ginga untuk mengalahkan Aloise, lihat saja!'_

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat di bagian 'otak Babylonia' ini, sesosok figur berambut pirang tampak tidak tenang. Sedari tadi ia duduk di kursi kerajaannya dengan tatapan cemas. Di ruangan gelap yang hanya ada penerangan dari beberapa cermin terbang itu, seorang reinkarnasi iblis justru termenung. Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah tabung raksasa yang diisi penuh oleh cairan dari berbagai buah suci dalam negerinya.

Dan di dalam tabung itu, terdapat sebuah tubuh yang terlilit oleh kabel-kabel bewarna kehijauan yang tersambung dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Richel terus memandang figur di dalam tabung yang sedang memasuki proses penyembuhan itu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Eva, kenapa kau tidak bangun juga? Dunia kita hampir jadi, Eva..." ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Ia menghela nafas begitu tidak ada jawaban. Tubuh manusia berjiwa Eva itu tetap tidak bergeming di dalam sana. Tapi kemudian Richel kembali tersenyum mengerikan begitu melihat kehancuran bumi melalui pantulan cermin.

Ia senang, tentu saja. Dunia yang ia benci itu sebentar lagi hancur dan hanya akan menjadi lautan darah. Membayangkannya saja, ia sudah tidak sabar. Sayangnya dalam segala hal itu membutuhkan proses, termasuk sekarang. Bumi tidak langsung hancur dan kiamat seketika. Tapi, Richel cukup senang melihat proses yang mengundang raungan kepanikan dari berbagai kaum manusia itu.

Semua gunung meletus di bumi menjadi aktif dan terus memuntahkan lahar mereka tanpa henti. Semua bongkahan es di kutub bumi pun meleleh dengan cepat sampai kadar air di bumi meningkat derastis. Di daerah Amerika dan Jepang, gravitasi telah sepenuhnya menghilang, sedangkan di daerah lainnya terjadi gempa yang hebat dan menelan banyak jiwa.

"Hihihi..." Richel tertawa geli melihat manusia menangis di pantulan cermin di ruangan itu. Satu nyawa yang terbunuh, maka itu akan berpengaruh pada kekuatannya. Ya, semakin banyak nyawa yang mati dalam sesi pembangunan Babylonia ini, maka kekuatan Richel akan semakin kuat. Dan ia bisa merasakannya dari tadi. Banyak energi yang terus merasuki tubuhnya perlahan seiring terbunuhnya manusia-manusia di permukaan bumi.

"Teruslah begitu, relakan nyawa kalian untukku, untuk Aloise Richel, hahahahahaha!"

Tawa Richel menggemah di ruangan itu, saking asyiknya ia memandangi penderitaan bumi, sampai Richel tak menyadari kalau tubuh dalam tabung itu sedikit melakukan pergerakan.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

"Huwaa, dimana ini? Gingaa! Kentaa! Semuanyaa!" disisi lain, seorang gadis berwajah manis tampak celingak-celinguk bingung dimana ia berada. Tadinya ia berada di rumah sakit untuk mengawasi kedua temannya yang sedang sekarat. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara ledakan dahsyat dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Amano Madoka, nama gadis itu. "Huwaaaa! Seseorang jawab akuuu!" serunya sedikit merengek. Karena ia sudah berada di ruangan kosong melompong berjam-jam tanpa ada siapapun disana. Disisi lain Madoka panik, disisi lain ia bosan juga. Ruangan hitam yang hanya mendapat penerangan dari lantainya yang bewarna putih dan bercahaya seperti lampu.

Laptop miliknya juga tidak ada. Dan sepertinya memang tidak ada seorang pun disana―mengingat Madoka sudah mengitari ruangan tanpa sudut itu dari tadi dan tidak menemukan siapapun. "Huuh, apa yang harus kulakukan..." keluhnya sedikit sedih.

Ditengah-tengah keputus-asaannya, tiba-tiba Madoka melihat setitik cahaya dari kejauhan. Cahaya itu bergerak-gerak membuat Madoka terkejut. "Mungkinkah itu penerangan dan ada seseorang disana?" pikirnya. Tapi kemudian Madoka membuang pikirannya itu jauh-jauh begitu cahaya itu terbang meninggi, dan tidak mungkin ada manusia yang tingginya tiga meter dan memegang cahaya itu sebagai penerangan.

"W-Wah, cahaya itu kesini!" jeritnya kaget begitu tiba-tiba cahaya itu menghampirinya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Madoka sedikitnya terkesima, cahaya itu cantik dimatanya, walau ukurannya hanya sebesar cincin untuk manusia. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Madoka pun menangkup cahaya itu.

"Apa ini?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**A/N:** Halo, minna! Kita berjumpa lagi dengan kedua author jelek ini dalam fanfict Inverted Cross, hehehe. Maaf, ya, update-nya kelewatan lama banget, tapi author sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Tugas author super sibuk banget di dunia nyata, sampai-sampai buat fanfict saja tidak sempat, gomenasai minna-san. Terus, harusnya fanfict ini update minggu kemarin, tapi karena Mswords baka, tiba-tiba nih fanfic kehapus 4/5-nya, bikin author sakit hati X"DD Jadi ini dia hasilnya setelah author ketik ulang. :")) /pluk.

Sedikit pemberitahuan, fanfict ini tamatnya akan 'sedikit' lebih lama dari yang sudah direncanakan, hehehe. Habisnya mendadak author dapat ide cerita lain, jadi di re-make alurnya dan jadi lebih lama. Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Dan nggak ada yang bosen nih? XD /plak. Maaf, lho, kalau peran OC menganggu dan membuat risih kalian, sekali lagi tidak bermaksud membuat 'OC lebih hebat dari chara asli'. Dan kemungkinan besar bakal tambahan beberapa half-OC yang tak lain adalah dewa-dewa yang dipakai nantinya, wkwkwk. /digebuk-panci-sama-semua-pembaca/

Bagi yang bingung Madoka kemana, itu Madoka-nya keluar lagi, hahaha. Jadi jangan cekek author lagi, oke? *kedip-kedip* /dicekek-Madoka/

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS<strong>_: Yuuyuuyuu, Concoduck, Aoihoshi Blitz-Chocolicious, Aster-Bunny-Bee, Hopushu, Sosogu Yoru (FB), Snowy Coyote, MatrialArtMaster20, Clover 4 Leaves, Kiriyu Natsume, Ice, Penyuka Ina11, Yun Mei Ho (PM), and you all! :)

1. **Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Richel sadis, ya.**  
>Ehehehe, sadis, yo? Tadinya author yang ngebuat adegan itu (Illusha lebih tepatnya) nggak <em>'ngeh'<em> kalau itu tergolong sadis, tapi setelah Cerbeast baca ulang, itu termasuk adegan _gore_ eksplisit, oh―gomenasai! Salahkan Illusha yang kelewatan psikopat dan semangat bikin adegan darah itu D: /elu-berdua-salah-oneng!/ Jadi untuk chapter kemarin (dan chapter ini mungkin juga termasuk) dikategorikan rate M. Terima kasih pemberitahuannya! XDD

2. **Chapter 12 kurang panjang dibanding chapter lainnya.**  
>Eh, honto? Padahal author sudah takut setengah mati karena tuh chapter kepanjangan, berhubung author sangat suka bagian deskripsi dan otomatis itu buang banyak words. Lain kali author banyakin lagi, deh, biar pembacanya tambah bosen GAK.

Oke, author sudah ada banyak stok chapter berikutnya, nyahahaha. Kalau kalian rajin review, update-nya nggak bakal sampai seminggu, kok. Jadi pilihan ditangan kalian, kalau mau update siput kayak kemarin-kemarin, ya diem aja. *kedip-kedip* /pluk. Arigatou gozaimashita atas dukungannya untuk fanfict ini, ya! X33

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER Chapter 14:<strong>

"Bola ini, adalah jiwaku. Tapi kurasa aku tak berhak lagi untuk memakainya, jadi kuberikan kekuatanku untukmu,"

"Ayah! Kau dengar aku, 'kan, Ayah!? Kumohon, kalau kau bisa mendengarku, jawab aku satu kata saja! Ayah!"

"Pergilah, _Crafethaur Ring_ diantara kedua gerbang yang masih tersisa. Serahkan bagian ini padaku,"

"Padahal aku tahu akan bahaya jika aku menggunakan kekuatan ini, tapi aku tidak sanggup mengendalikannya... Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

_Lord Never See Your Majesty..._

_Now You On Inverted Cross..._


	14. Friends Destiny

"_Lord Never See your Majesty..."_

**Now You On Inverted Cross**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

INVERTED CROSS

.

Chapter 14: Reflection.

.

Made By © Hyucchi

.

MFBeyblade © Takafumi Adachi

.

Rate: T

.

WARNING(s): OOC, OC, Cerita seakan-akan season baru dari 4D, Chara death, Semi-AU, Misstypo, trick yang sulit dimengerti, a bits bloody, dll.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>Ditengah-tengah keputus-asaannya, tiba-tiba Madoka melihat setitik cahaya dari kejauhan. Cahaya itu bergerak-gerak membuat Madoka terkejut. "Mungkinkah itu penerangan dan ada seseorang disana?" pikirnya. Tapi kemudian Madoka membuang pikirannya itu jauh-jauh begitu cahaya itu terbang meninggi, dan tidak mungkin ada manusia yang tingginya tiga meter dan memegang cahaya itu sebagai penerangan.<p>

"W-Wah, cahaya itu kesini!" jeritnya kaget begitu tiba-tiba cahaya itu menghampirinya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Madoka sedikitnya terkesima, cahaya itu cantik dimatanya, walau ukurannya hanya sebesar cincin untuk manusia. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan Madoka pun menangkup cahaya itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Disisi lain Madoka merasa takut dengan situasinya yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata aman ini. Tapi, disisi lain Madoka merasa takjub dengan cahaya bewarna keunguan yang berada di kedua tangannya. Mungkinkah ini ilusi? Pikir gadis itu demikian. Cahaya itu dengan tenang masih berada di kedua tangkupan tangan gadis berambut pendek itu.

Sampai akhirnya, cahaya itu bersinar terang membuat Madoka refleks memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kyaaa!" jerit gadis itu merasakan sesuatu berlipat ganda di dalam tubuhnya. Susah untuk ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Seperti energi spiritual dalam tubuhnya berkembang besar dalam waktu singkat.

'_A__―__Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?'_ pikir gadis itu takut-takut. Merasa cahaya itu tidak bersinar lagi, gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan. Sampai akhirnya kedua iris mata kebiruan Madoka menangkap sesuatu di indera penglihatannya.

"Si-Siapa?" tanya Madoka bingung, menunjuk pelan sesosok makhluk yang berdiri sekitar tiga meter dari posisi Madoka. Sosok itu tidak bisa dikatakan manusia, Madoka tahu. Kedua matanya berbentuk tajam, bewarna kemerahan kelam, dan tidak berpupil. Figur itu memiliki rambut bewarna kebiruan pucat yang cantik di mata Madoka. Lalu mungkin dari lehernya, tubuhnya bersisik. Hanya gaun putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dari leher sampai kedua kakinya.

"Hyiii―jangan-jangan alien!?" jerit Madoka mulai ketakutan begitu tahu sosok itu jauh dari kata manusia. Hanya rambutnya saja yang Madoka sukai, tapi tidak dengan lainnya. Figur berambut sepanjang pinggang itu tetap tenang di tempatnya berdiri.

"Jangan takut padaku, Amano Madoka. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," figur itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang bisa Madoka mengerti, membuat gadis ber-_googles_ itu terkejut. Entah kenapa, mendengar suara itu membuat ketakutan Madoka surut seketika. Suara itu tidak menyirat ancaman atau nada dingin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Si-Siapa kau?" balas Madoka memberanikan diri. Sepertinya sosok di hadapannya itu bisa menolongnya dari situasi sulit ini.

Figur siluman itu membungkuk sedikit di depan Madoka. "Aku Carbyncle Eva, siluman yang terlahir dari helaian rambut Dewi Aprhodite. Kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya, Nona. Tapi saat itu kau hanya mengenalku sebagai sesosok peramal berjubah hitam yang misterius,"

Madoka terperanjat kaget. Otaknya mulai berpikir-pikir sejenak. _'A-aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Ehm, sosok peramal berjubah hitam... peramal berjubah hitam... Ah__―__!'_

"Ma-Maksudmu, kau adalah peramal yang waktu itu kutemui di pusat pembelanjaan, yang meramalkan akan terjadi gempa? Lalu kau menolongku dan temanku keluar dari sana dengan _bey_...?" tanya Madoka tampak memastikan. Siluman di depannya mengangguk singkat, membuat gadis berambut pendek itu terkejut. Ah, pantas saja Watarigani tampak histeris begitu melihat wajahnya, pikir Madoka.

"Ke-Kenapa kau disini? Lalu, apa kau tahu dimana aku berada?" tanya Madoka lagi dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah sekitarnya yang kosong melompong, membuatnya takut sendirian.

Siluman itu kembali menjawab. "Kau terlempar ke dimensi lain karena sihirku, Nona. Maaf atas kelancanganku, tapi aku melakukan semua ini demi Yumiya Kenta, Tendou Yuu, juga Titi, teman anda..."

Madoka membulatkan matanya. Siapa sebetulnya siluman ini? Ia bahkan tahu nama-nama temannya. "A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Madoka tampak butuh penjelasan. Siluman itu mengerti.

"Kedua teman Anda yang sekarat sudah kusembuhkan dengan sihirku atas permintaan Yumiya Kenta, tapi saat itu Anda bersama keduanya di rumah sakit, Nona. Jadi karena pengaruh sihirku, Anda terlempar kemari," jelas siluman itu masih dengan posisinya berdiri. Madoka mengangguk mengerti. Walau sebetulnya ada ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan untuk siluman di hadapannya.

"Nona," siluman itu kembali membuka suara. "Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Eh?" Madoka kebingungan, terlebih lagi siluman itu melayang menghampirinya. Si gadis berambut pendek memang tidak takut, ia rasa siluman di hadapannya ini tidaklah jahat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Anda pasti tahu masalah belakangan ini yang menimpa teman-temanmu, terutama Hagane Ginga. Sebetulnya, di bumi sekarang sedang terjadi hal yang gawat," lalu sang siluman menengada kedua tangannya yang bersisik, menciptakan ilusi sihir yang membuat Madoka terkejut bukan kepalang.

"K-Kau bisa menggunakan sihir?!" seru Madoka sedikitnya takjub. Siluman itu mengangguk kecil. Kilauan-kilauan cahaya yang muncul dari tangan Eva kini menciptakan sebuah cermin, yang memantulkan apa yang terjadi di bumi.

Kedua iris biru Madoka membulat. Keadaan di bumi, tanah tempatnya tinggal, sama sekali jauh dari kondisi yang ia harapkan. Kondisi tanah kelahirannya itu sungguh mengenaskan. Manusia-manusia menjerit piluh memohon pertolongan, tanah-tanah retak dan terbelah menjadi ratusan bagian, hujan badai terus menghantui sebagian besar bumi...

"A... Apa... apa itu? K-Kenapa bisa..." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, sepertinya ia ketakutan setelah melihat pantulan nyata dari ilmu sihir Eva. Kemudian sang siluman menghentikan aktifitasnya sehingga hilanglah cermin tadi.

"Anda melihatnya sendiri, bumi sedang diambang hidup dan mati. Dan semua itu karena adanya reinkarnasi iblis yang ingin membangun tanah suci, menggantikan ras manusia dengan para dewa dan dewi. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan reinkarnasi iblis hanyalah reinkarnasi malaikat, yaitu Hagane Ginga," jelas Eva lagi, dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Madoka mengernyitkan dahinya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dunia tempatnya tinggal akan kiamat?

"A-Apa maksudmu!? Ginga hanya bisa bertarung dengan _bey_―"

"Mereka memang akan bertarung dengan _bey_, Nona," sahut Eva dengan cepat, melirik ke langit ruang dimensi itu alih-alih melanjutkan pembicaraan. Madoka terdiam, setahunya yang mampu menguasahi dan menghancurkan dunia itu hanya Ryuga, Faust, dan Rago. Tapi ternyata, semua itu tidak sebanding dengan musuh kali ini. Proses hancurnya bumilah yang menjadi bukti nyata atas kesimpulan itu.

"Re-Reinkarnasi iblis juga menggunakan _bey_ untuk bertarung?" gadis itu kembali bertanya, walau dari pandangan matanya menyirat ketakutan.

"Ya, karena Anda tahu sendiri. Benda yang dipandang tak lebih dari mainan itu bisa menyimpan eksistensitas makhluk agung. Seperti Pegasis misalnya," ujar Eva dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi khasnya. Kedua matanya yang tak berpupil memandang gadis di depannya dengan tenang.

"La-Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tadi kau memintaku tolong, 'kan? Kumohon katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Demi membantu Ginga, aku akan melakukan apa saja!" Madoka kemudian mendekati siluman itu dan mencengkram kedua bahunya yang mirip dengan bahu manusia. Bedanya hanya satu, bahu Eva bersisik.

Siluman itu, tersenyum penuh arti. "Memang tidak salah aku memilihmu," katanya lembut. Kemudian Eva mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk melepas cengkramannya dari bahu si siluman.

"Ini," kemudian Eva mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang besarnya pas dalam genggaman kedua tangan Madoka. Si gadis beriris biru memandang bola itu dengan serius, sejujurnya Madoka merasa familiar. Kilauan cahaya yang berganti-ganti warna di setiap saat pada bola itu sepertinya pernah ia lihat, entah dimana. Eva menyerahkan bola itu pada si gadis remaja.

Pyash.

"U-Uwaa...!" seru Madoka terkejut, karena begitu bola itu jatuh ke permukaan tangannya, bola itu langsung bersinar terang. Sinaran yang sangat indah, tapi disisi lain Madoka merasakan kekuatan yang masuk dari bola itu, melalui kedua tangannya. "Ehm, Eva, sebenarnya bola apa ini? Dan... apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bola ini?"

Dilihatnya siluman wanita itu tampak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan sedikit bergetar. Madoka sontak terkejut melihatnya. "Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kau ada sakit?" seru gadis berambut sependek leher itu serius. Eva tampak memejamkan kedua mata tak berpupilnya sekilas, lalu ia menggeleng lemah. Dan Madoka tahu kalau siluman di hadapannya ini berbohong.

Eva memandang bola kristal yang kini berada di genggaman Madoka. "Bola ini, adalah jiwaku. Tapi kurasa aku tak berhak lagi untuk memakainya, jadi kuberikan kekuatanku untukmu," ujarnya terdengar lemah. Madoka semakin panik melihatnya, ia refleks membantu siluman itu untuk duduk sebentar.

"A-Apa maksudmu menyerahkan jiwamu untukku? Wa-Walau aku tidak paham apa itu jiwa siluman, tapi sepertinya itu berbahaya untukmu! Lihat, bahkan kau tidak sekuat yang tadi," nasehat Madoka sedikitnya prihatin. Tapi kemudian Eva tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Nona. Aku bahagia sekali atas kebaikanmu, aku tak salah memilihmu sebagai inangku," sahut Eva penuh dengan kelembutan terpancar di wajahnya. Madoka sama sekali tak mengerti, walau wajah siluman, tapi siluman ini tampak cantik.

"I-Inang?"

"Ya, inang. Setiap dewa maupun dewi, memiliki kekuatan untuk memilih inang yang tak lain adalah manusia untuk mewarisi keeksistensitas kekuatan mereka. Dan hal itu berlaku bagi beberapa temanmu, juga kau sendiri, Nona," Eva mulai menjelaskan. Walau tubuhnya semakin bergetar cukup hebat. Sepertinya siluman itu melemah.

"E-Eh? K-Kau dewi? Dan kau memilihku? Tapi, tapi tadi kau bilang kau itu siluman..." tanya Madoka penasaran, lalu ia memandangi bola yang sudah berpindah majikan padanya dengan serius.

Eva menghela nafas. "Aku memang siluman. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku terlahir dari helaian rambut Dewi Aprhodite, dan dengan itu aku mewarisi kekuatan dewi darinya, tapi... tidak sempurna. Aku tidak sesempurna dewa dan dewi lainnya, aku hanya sisi hitam dari Aprhodite, kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari penampilan burukku ini―ukh!" belum selesai berbicara, Eva langsung memijat keningnya dengan keras, pusing hebat menghantam kepalanya. Dan siluman itu bisa merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tubuhnya.

"E-Eva, kau tidak apa-apa?" Madoka kebingungan apa yang harus dilakukannya pada siluman dihadapannya ini. Nafas makhluk itu semakin lemah, juga wajahnya yang memucat.

"Nona... Hh, tidak ada waktu. S-Sekarang kekuatanku sudah berpindah padamu. D-Dengan bola itu, kau bisa memanggil teman _bladers_-mu dari bumi bila kau butuh bantuan... Ukh, hhh... dengan itu, bantulah Ginga, selamatkan dunia, aku mohon padamu..." kata Eva dengan suara pelan, karena tubuhnya sudah tidak bertenaga. Ia mengambil resiko untuk memisahkan jiwanya dari raganya sendiri dan itu semua berakibat fatal bagi tubuhnya.

"E-Eva―"

Cling.

"―kyaaa!"

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

"HAH!?"

Richel membuka kedua matanya begitu merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan. Baru saja ia tertidur di kursi kebesarannya karena terus menunggu sahabatnya tersadar. Lelaki berambut kepirangan itu menyekah keringat dari keningnya_. 'Apa tadi? Mimpi buruk? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya, aku merasakan firasat tidak mengenakan disini,'_ pikir pemuda itu sembari menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

Tapi,

Tak ada suara disana. Ia hanya berada di ruangan berdiameter sepuluh meter, dengan tinggi menjulang hingga tiga puluh meter. Hanya ada sebuah tabung besar berisi temannya juga kabel-kabel yang dibutuhkan, juga kursi kebesarannya, tidak ada yang lain. Penerangan pun, hanya berasal dari lampu di dalam tabung yang berisi sahabatnya itu. Cermin-cermin sihirnya sedang dinon-aktifkan.

Hening.

"Apa mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?" gumannya dengan suara kecil. Tapi Richel tidak selengah itu. iris_ emerald_-nya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, memastikan kalau tidak ada penyusup. Tapi sepertinya hanya ada dia―dan Eva―di ruangan itu.

'_Firasat apa tadi? Apa Hagane sudah menemukan Crafethaur Ring, bukti pewarisan darah malaikat, yang sudah kusegel di salah satu gerbang Poseidon?'_ pemuda itu mulai tidak tenang. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Disisi lain ia harus mencari Ginga yang sekarang dengan leluasa berjalan di tempat terpenting dalam pembangunan negeri barunya, Babylonia. Tapi, disisi lain juga...

Richel memandang ke arah tabung yang berada tepat di depan kursi kebesarannya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya, begitu melihat kedua mata sahabat baiknya masih senantiasa terpejam. _'Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Eva, aku harus menunggunya sampai ia sadar, lalu aku akan memusnahkan Hagane Ginga di hadapannya, menunjukan negeri kami berdua padanya! Ya, ya! Aku harus menunggu sampai Eva tersadar dari pingsannya, dengan itu semua yang kuinginkan akan menjadi kenyataan! Negeri kami berdua, dan semuanya pasti bisa bahagia! Tak akan ada yang bisa menyaingi kehebatanku lagi!'_

Pemuda itu terus berspekulasi pada dirinya sendiri, sembari berjalan ringan mendekati tabung berisi cairan bewarna ungu di hadapannya. Ia pandangi wajah gadis yang masih terlelap di tabung itu dengan wajah lembut dan tenang, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia mengelus permukaan tabung itu, membayangkan kalau ia sedang mengelus rambut siluman yang begitu disayanginya sejak dulu ini.

'_Eva, kau tahu, sebentar lagi negeri kita berdua akan terwujudkan, mimpi kita berdua akan tersampaikan, kau pasti senang, 'kan? Aku melakukan semua ini, semua ini untukmu...'_ bisik Richel dalam hatinya lalu tersenyum senang. Tak peduli pada nasib bumi. Tak peduli pada jeritan piluh manusia yang meminta tolong. Tak peduli pada Yang Maha Kuasa sesungguhnya.

Richel memandangi tabung di depannya―ah, lebih tepatnya memandangi raga yang sedang mengalami proses penyembuhan di dalam tabung itu. Memang bukan wujud asli Eva yang ia kenal selama ini, tapi Richel cukup menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda seumuran Ginga itu menyadari kejanggalan...

"Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

Ginga berjalan sendirian di tengah hamparan tanah yang luas dan berkabut rendah. Dapat dirasakan kedua kakinya sudah mengeluh pegal, sedari tadi ia berjalan tanpa hasil. Semuanya terlihat sama, sebenarnya seluas apa, sih, tempat ini? Sesekali pemuda ber-_beyblade_ Pegasis itu menengada kepalanya ke atas, siapa tahu ada perubahan langit disana. Tapi nyatanya sama saja, bahkan Ginga tak bisa melihat bagaimana atap ruangan aneh ini.

Ckrik.

Ginga kemudian meraih _bey_ dari sakunya. Ia tatap benda yang begitu berharga baginya itu, patner yang telah menemani perjuangannya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Dan walau hanya beberapa minggu tidak memainkannya, Ginga sudah merasa bertahun-tahun tidak berpetualang dengan Pegasis. Sungguh ia rindu masa-masa dimana ia masih bisa bermain dengan Pegasis dengan leluasa. Dimana ia bisa berbagi tawa dan sedih bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dimana semua emosi hati terkumpul begitu ia meluncurkan Pegasis pada arena _bey_.

"Pegasis, kapan aku bisa melihat masa-masa itu lagi, mengingat kalau bumi hampir tidak berbentuk..." ujar Ginga dengan suara lemah. Padahal anak yang penuh semangat dan selalu menjadi motivator bagi teman-temannya itu sudah berusaha untuk membuang rasa takutnya. Tapi tetap saja, bayangan-bayangan pertempuran hidup-matinya melawan musuh sebelumnya malah menghantuinya. Ryuga, Faust, Ragos, dulu pun Ginga bertempur dengan mereka habis-habisan.

Walau begitu, apa lawannya kali ini berbeda derajat dari mereka?

"Hah?" Ginga yang tadi termenung langsung terkejut begitu ia menemukan bayangan dari kejauhan sana. Akhirnya ia bisa menemukan sesuatu, daripada Ginga berjalan tanpa arah seperti keledai sarap, 'kan?

"Apa itu? Batu? Tapi tinggi sekali, apa aku coba kesana saja?" pikir Ginga lalu menyimpan kembali Pegasis-nya. Tanpa buang waktu, Ginga langsung berlari menuju bayangan yang Ginga sendiri pun tidak tahu apa. Ia hanya melihat batu yang kira-kira setinggi dua meter dari kejauhan. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat petunjuk disana.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!? Balok es?!" pekik Ginga terkejut begitu ia sudah mendekat. Nyatanya bayangan tadi adalah balok yang menyerupai es dan tinggi menjulang. Parahnya lagi, di dalam balok-balok es itu ada manusia-manusia yang membeku di dalam.

"H-Hah... Anak itu sudah gila, sudah berani menghancurkan bumi dengan seenak hatinya, lalu sekarang ia menyandera manusia disini!?" maki Ginga lalu mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah. Bagaimana tidak, wajah-wajah orang dari balok-balok itu hampir semuanya Ginga kenali. Balok itu terlihat banyak, bahkan lebih daripada ratusan.

Si _headband_ merah menggertakkan giginya kesal. Walaupun tadinya tidak ingin, tapi rasanya ia begitu menaruh rasa dendam pada pemuda yang menjadi refleksi kegelapannya itu. Aloise Richel. Ya, dialah sosok refleksi hitam dari Ginga.

Ginga hidup di dunia yang berkilauan dan berwarna-warni, sedangkan sosok bernama Richel itu hidup dengan tuntutan-tuntutan kewajiban dan kegelapan. Mereka kontras dan bertolak belakang.

Tangan Ginga sedikit gemetaran begitu menyentuh balok es yang cukup dingin itu. "Benkei... Lalu Wales juga, bagaimana bisa mereka terperangkap disini..." gumannya sembari memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan mereka. Tapi begitu melihat Benkei, Ginga pun jadi teringat pada Kyoya. Pemuda yang ketus dan ambisiusnya begitu tinggi itu.

'_Sekarang kami jadi terpecah belah, dunia tempat kami tinggal pun diambang kehancuran, semua itu gara-gara dia! Gara-gara Richel, awas saja... Aku pasti akan mengalahkan dia! Lalu aku akan mengembalikan semuanya, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan kalian!' _seru pemuda itu sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian Ginga kembali menelusuri balok-balok lainnya, siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan petunjuk disana.

Ginga terus melangkah dan melihat balok-balok yang mengunci satu manusia di satu baloknya dengan seksama. Ia hanya bisa berharap mereka masih hidup dan bisa ditolong kalau nanti ia berhasil mengalahkan pemuda iblis itu. Tapi kemudian iris keemasan Ginga menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

Kedua mata Ginga membulat sempurna, juga degup jantungnya yang mengencang. "I-Itu, 'kan... Ayah!" serunya, menyadari kalau orang tua satu-satunya juga terperangkap di balok-balok misterius ini.

Duk.

"A-Ayah..." seru Ginga dengan mata sedikit berair. Ia meremat balok yang menangkap raga orang tuanya itu. "Ayah! Kau dengar aku, 'kan, Ayah!? Kumohon, kalau kau bisa mendengarku, jawab aku satu kata saja! Ayah!"

Duk.

Duk.

Ginga terus memukul balok itu tanpa hasil, bahkan tanpa sadar kalau air matanya sudah tumpah. Ia takut kalau sampai harus kehilangan ayahnya, ia sangat takut.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

Di lain tempat, justru Damian sedang menunggu Kenta untuk mengetahui gerbang Poseidon mana kali ini. Pemuda berambut _aquamarine_ itu duduk santai sembari menunggu tanpa niatan membantu. Sementara Kenta sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mengamati ukiran gerbang itu dari kejauhan, cara sama yang Kenta lakukan untuk tahu gerbang dengan arah mata angin apa sebelumnya.

"Aha!" seruan Kenta membuat pemuda yang tengah bermalas-malasan tadi langsung menautkan alisnya dan melirik ke arah Kenta. Pandangan Damian seakan-akan meminta penjelasan pada Kenta, dan pemuda berambut hijau itu mengerti.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, ini gerbang Poseidon Barat! Tidak salah lagi!" sorak Kenta terlihat senang, yang hanya direspon oleh helaan nafas Damian. Pemuda berjubah putih itu bangkit berdiri.

"Lantas cepat katakan sandinya, kalau salah, cukup kau yang lenyap, 'kan?" tanya Damian dengan nada santai tanpa dosa, yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan keras Kenta di lengannya.

Plak.

"Jangan seenaknya saja, kau sebenarnya ingin membantuku atau tidak, sih?" maki si rambut hijau kesal dengan kelakuan pemuda yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya dua tiga tahun.

Damian mendengus malas. "Bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Cepat buka pintunya!" serunya balik membuat Kenta_ speechless_ di tempat. Oke, sepertinya hanya membuang waktu berdebat dengan Damian. Karena itu Kenta pun kembali membuka gulungan kertas yang sudah lapuk tadi.

"Ehm..." Kenta berdehem sebentar. "Intelept!" serunya lantang, menyebutkan kata sandi untuk membuka gerbang besar di hadapannya dengan percaya diri.

Deg.

Shing.

Tapi kemudian Kenta kebingungan, tidak ada reaksi dari gerbang itu. Tidak seperti gerbang sebelumnya yang langsung terbuka sampai menimbulkan suara bising, tapi gerbang ini tidak bergeming sama sekali.

'_L-Lho... Kok tidak bereaksi!? Ke-Kenapa? Jangan-jangan aku salah!? Aku salah mengucap kata sandinya? Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati disini__―__'_

Di tengah-tengah ketakutannya, tanpa sadar kalau Damian sudah berjalan di belakangnya. "Kenapa diam, Bocah? Ayo masuk," katanya pada Kenta membuat anak itu terperanjat kaget.

Kenta menengok ke belakang dengan tatapan takut dan tidak paham. "Ta-Tapi tidak bereaksi apa-apa, gerbangnya juga tidak terbuka, 'kan?" tanya Kenta lalu melirik gerbang yang diam itu dengan takut-takut. Ia panik dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Terbuka, kok, hanya saja harus kita geser sendiri. Kalau memang salah ucap pun, paling-paling kau sudah ditelan lautan hitam dari tadi," jawab Damian enteng lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kenta menghampiri gerbang itu. Sementara dibelakangnya, Kenta masih terlihat kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? Gerbangnya sudah terbuka? Tapi bagaimana Damian tahu?

Tep.

Tangan kanan Damian mulai menyentuh daun pintu sebelah kanan, lalu perlahan mendorongnya sehingga menimbulkan sedikit suara.

Kreeeeet.

"Te-Terbuka?! Kok bisa!? Padahal gerbang sebelumnya tidak seperti ini..." pekik Kenta dengan pandangan terkejut begitu pintu besar itu dengan mudahnya terbuka hanya sekali dorong. Disisi lain, Kenta memang masih ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi disisi lainnya ia tak punya banyak waktu. _Crafethaur Ring_ harus segera ditemukan secepatnya.

Kenta gelagapan melihat si _aqua-marine_ yang sudah masuk duluan ke dalam sana tanpa niatan untuk mengajak Kenta. "H-Hei, tunggu!" seru si rambut hijau lalu berlari menghampiri gerbang yang sudah terbuka itu dan masuk.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Iris Kenta dengan cepat menangkap cahaya-cahaya keunguan yang jumlahnya cukup banyak dan berterbangan di sekitar ruangan itu. Gelap, sama seperti ruangan sebelumnya. Tapi bedanya, disini penerangan hanya bergantung pada cahaya yang menyerupai kunang-kunang bewarna keunguan. "Apa mungkin ada disini?" tanya Kenta dengan tatapan serius.

Ia mengedar pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan hanya mendapati Damian yang sedang berjalan lurus menelusuri sebuah lorong yang cukup besar. Setiap melangkah sekali, maka lantai itu akan mengeluarkan cahaya bewarna keunguan, entah apa artinya. Dengan begitu Kenta bisa melihat jelas kemana arah jalannya pemuda mantan anggota _Star Breaker_ itu.

Tidak mempedulikan Kenta, Damian memandang ke depannya dengan tatapan serius. Sekedar berjaga-jaga saja kalau nyatanya isi gerbang ini hanyalah musuh. Dulu, semasa ia masih berdiri di pihak Richel, Damian sedikit mendapat informasi selain _Crafethaur Ring_ yang berada di salah satu gerbang Poseidon.

Setahunya, gerbang ini sengaja diciptakan dengan mengikuti arah mata angin untuk membentuk keseimbangan otak Babylonia. Gerbang yang katanya dibuat dengan mengorbankan seratus liter darah untuk satu gerbangnya, oleh sebab itu gerbang-gerbang Poseidon memiliki keistimewaan sendiri. Salah satunya memang sengaja dibuat untuk menyegel _Crafethaur Ring_, dan mungkin saja gerbang lainnya diciptakan untuk mengecoh agar cincin suci itu tidak bisa didapat dengan mudah. Tapi, pada nyatanya kesimpulan itu salah.

Damian mendengarnya sendiri dari menguping ruangan-Nya waktu itu, gerbang lainnya mempunyai cita rasa dan keistimewaan sendiri. Jadi, andai kata bukan ini gerbang Poseidon yang dicarinya, ia tidak boleh sembarang melangkah dan lengah. Bisa saja di gerbang dimana ia berhasil masuk bisa mendapat petunjuk yang kuat mengenai diri-Nya, atau sebaliknya... yaitu menyimpan musuh besar yang sengaja disembunyikan untuk gencatan senjata.

Tep.

Damian refleks membentangkan tangan kirinya begitu tahu Kenta sudah berhasil menyusulnya di belakang. Kenta menautkan alisnya bingung, pasalnya Damian seakan-akan menghalangnya untuk lewat. "Ada apa, hei?" tanyanya.

Damian memicingkan matanya tajam ke depan, karena ia merasakan firasat buruk yang kuat. Firasat yang sampai masuk ke seluk beluk hatinya. "Aku merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan, sebaiknya jangan gegabah," ujarnya terdengar serius, yang Kenta tahu nada itu tidak terdengar main-main. Kenta pun mengangguk, walau Damian sepertinya tidak melihat anggukan itu.

Tep. Tep.

Telinga Kenta pun menangkap suara sepatu, dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Ternyata Damian memang tidak salah, ada sesuatu di depan sana, walau mereka tidak bisa melihatnya sebab faktor penerangan yang minim. Detak jantung kedua lelaki itu tanpa sadar berdegup kencang seiring suara langkah sepatu itu semakin mendekat, ke arah mereka.

"Fufufufu, orang-orang yang kurindukan..."

Dan kini keduanya mendengar suara, dengan intonasi yang khas dan sangat mereka kenal. Pandangan Damian memicing tajam ke arah sana, yang baru terlihat siluet manusia yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Suara itu, Damian kenal betul suara siapa itu, intonasi pengucapannya pun tidak salah lagi.

Lalu sekarang, kedua iris _aquamarine _milik Damian bertubrukan dengan iris kehijauan pemuda di hadapannya. Entah mau terkejut atau marah, tapi Damian sangat mengenali sosok itu, atau bahkan dulu pernah cukup dekat dengannya.

"K-Kau, 'kan..." belum sempat Kenta menyelesaikan katanya, sosok berjubah ungu dihadapannya langsung memotong.

"Ufufufufu, senangnya kalian masih mengingatku dengan baik, hem? Terutama kau, Damian. Oh, lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa, ya? Aku sungguh merindukan dirimu, lho..." ucapnya dengan anggun, meletakan punggung tangannya di kening dan menghela nafas lesuh. Damian sendiri hanya memasang wajah tenang di tempatnya berdiri.

Ya, walau ia mengenalnya. Walau ia dulu pernah akrab dengannya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa berspekulasi kalau orang di hadapannya ini masih sama seperti dulu. "Ya, lama tak bertemu," sahut Damian seadanya, memasang seringai khasnya.

Sedangkan Kenta yang seakan menjadi figuran dalam situasi ini hanya meneguk ludah dan menatap keduanya bergantian dengan perlahan. Walau tidak tahu banyak, tapi seingatnya mereka berdua dulunya cukup akrab. Ya, wajar saja. Dalam pertandingan pun, mereka ditempatkan di satu tim, _Star Breaker._

"Heeh, aku tidak menyangka tempat suci dan indah seperti ini yang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan kita. Oh, aku sungguh tersanjung pada Yang Mulia Richel," sosok itu kembali bersuara dan memasang pose yang baginya indah. Pandangan biru Damian memicing tajam begitu mendengar nama yang begitu ditakutinya itu. Sepertinya figur di depannya pun punya sangkut paut yang kuat dengan-Nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Yang Mulia, Jack?" tanya Damian lalu meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di pinggang. Mendengar pertanyaan Damian, pemuda bersurai ungu bergelombang itu mulai membuka kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup sekilas. Menampilkan iris kehijauannya yang lentik dan indah.

"Mudah saja, ehm... aku mulai bercerita dari mana, ya?" kemudian Jack memasang pose berpikir. Kenta sedikitnya setuju dengan pertanyaan Damian. Bagaimana mantan anggota tim _Star Breaker_ itu bisa berada disini? Juga dengan pakaian―jubah ungu kelam yang berkilauan―yang mencurigakan. Bahkan Damian yang tadinya berada di pihak Richel pun tidak tahu kalau ada sahabatnya sendiri berada di kubuh musuh.

Kemudian Jack membulatkan kedua matanya dengan ceria. "Aha! Aku tahu! Waktu itu aku terbangun di sebuah tempat yang asing, dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah cahaya kecil indah menghampiriku..."

'_A-Apa? Ter-Terbangun di tempat asing? Melihat cahaya?'_ Kenta sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Apa ceritanya benar? Kalau iya, bearti...

'_Jack juga... Jack juga orang yang terpilih...?'_

"...Dan, cahaya itu berubah menjadi sesosok dewi yang begitu cantik bak lukisan berseni tinggi! Aku sangat terpukau dengan keindahan rambutnya, bibirnya, semuanya! Oh, begitu mengagumkan!" lanjut Jack dengan tatapan kagum. Bibirnya yang berpoles pewarna ungu menyunggingkan senyuman.

Damian mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dewi?"

"Yup!" Jack mengangguk senang. "Ia bertanya padaku, apa yang aku inginkan," lanjutnya lalu sedikit menyeringai. Membuat Damian sedikit membulatkan matanya. Apa yang dialami Jack dalam ceritanya, sama persis dengan apa yang dialaminya saat Damian didatangi dewa.

'_Ditanya apa yang diinginkan? Kenapa bisa sama persis denganku? Ta-Tapi, setahuku aku bisa mengenal semua orang yang akan terpilih oleh-Nya, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu soal ini? Aku tidak tahu kalau Jack juga terkena cahaya itu dan dipilih...'_ pikir Damian berusaha menyimpulkan sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Melihat kedua insan di hadapannya yang tidak berkata sama sekali, Jack kembali menyeringai seram. "Lalu... apa kalian tahu, apa yang kujawab? Apa kalian bisa menebak apa yang kuinginkan, hm?"

Kenta hanya berkeringat dingin begitu tahu nada bicara Jack semakin tidak mengenakan. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu..." jawabnya pada Jack. Sedangkan Damian, sepertinya masih terus berpikir dan tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hihihihi..." Jack tertawa kecil. Kedua mata lentiknya tertutup helaian poninya, dan hanya tertinggal seringai aneh Jack yang membuat Damian maupun Kenta merasakan firasat tidak mengenakan. "Aku menjawab, kalau aku ingin membasmi orang terpilih yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaan dewa padanya maupun Tuan Richel," lanjutnya.

Kenta langsung membelalak mata dan memandang ke arah Damian. Benar juga, Damian orang yang terpilih dewa, dan keputusannya yang ingin memihak pada Kenta bearti pengkhianatan pada Aloise Richel, bukan? Ta-Tapi bagaimana sosok di hadapannya itu tahu?

"I-Itu..." Kenta bingung ingin berkata apa.

Damian memejamkan matanya tenang, diam sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia membukanya, memberi tatapan tajam ke arah Jack yang mampu membuatnya terdiam. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya si _aquamarine_ tanpa menyirat ketakutan sedikit pun. Ternyata konsekuensi atas pengkhianatannya secepat ini ia dapatkan. Tapi, toh, Damian tidak peduli, ia tidak pernah menyesali apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya.

"Oh, sayang, padahal aku sudah mengucapkannya dengan nada anggun dan sejelas mungkin tadi, 'kan? Apa begitu, kau masih tidak bisa paham juga?" tanya balik Jack sembari memasang raut wajah sedih dan memainkan rambutnya yang berombak indah.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bertarung denganmu," lanjut Jack sembari mengeluarkan sebuah _bey_ dari saku jubahnya. _Bey_ itu mengkilap menantang begitu kedua figur di hadapannya menatap ke arah benda itu. "Perkenalkan, ini _Befall de Hera_, _bey_ baruku yang diberikan langsung oleh sang dewi yang kutemui waktu itu," katanya terlihat percaya diri.

"B-_Befall de Hera_? _Bey_ macam apa itu?" pikir Kenta sedikit takjub dengan bentuknya yang begitu cantik. Tapi, kalau dilihat baik-baik, sepertinya bey itu memiliki atribut yang misterius dan bahkan belum pernah Kenta lihat di _bey-bey_ lainnya sepanjang hidupnya.

Damian mendecih. "Ceh, rupanya Dewi Hera yang telah memilihmu menjadi inang-mu, tidak buruk..." katanya sedikit menyeringai dan memasang pose sesantai mungkin. Dapat Kenta rasakan adanya aura panas di sekitar keduanya.

"Hehehe, dengan ini aku akan membasmi pengkhianat sepertimu yang hanya menyampah di lukisan-Nya yang agung, Damian... Aku tak perlu memakai masa lalu kita untuk pertarungan ini, bukan? Kita bertarung hidup dan mati, karena aku adalah karya seni terindah yang diwariskan untuk menghancurkan pengganggu-pengganggu seperti..." Jack menjedah ucapannya. Ia merogoh saku jubah sebelah kirinya, mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata _launcher_ untuk _bey_. Ia memasang _bey_-nya itu ke alat tersebut dan menodongnya tepat di hadapan― "KALIAN BERDUA!"

Syuung.

"Brengsek!" Damian dengan gerakan cepat mengeluarkan_ launcher_-nya dan segera meluncurkan_ bey_ miliknya, tepat sebelum _bey_ musuh yang diselimuti aura keunguan pekat menghantam kepalanya. "_Go shoot_!"

CTAAAAKKK.

BLEDHAAR.

"U-Uwaaaaaaa!" seru Kenta sembari memejamkan kedua matanya saat benturan _Befall de Hera_ dan _Hell Kerbecs_ menimbulkan gelombang magnet yang begitu dahsyat, sampai-sampai cahaya keunguan yang tadi mengitari mereka langsung terbentur dinding dan pecah.

PRAANG.

Pecahan-pecahan kaca dari benda bercahaya tadi langsung berhamburan mengikuti angin kencang yang berhembus entah dari mana. Sedikitnya Kenta merasa perih begitu pecahan kaca itu tanpa sengaja menggores lengan atau pipinya sedikit. Tapi kemudian pemuda bertubuh pendek itu memberanikan untuk membuka kedua matanya kembali guna melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Uwaa!? Apa itu? B-Bagaimana bisa!?" seru Kenta terkejut. Pasalnya kedua _bey_ yang seharusnya bertanding itu tidak berpijak pada tanah. Melainkan melayang di udara. Dan keduanya sama-sama memancarkan gelombang-gelombang yang sedari tadi saling berbenturan untuk tahu mana yang lebih unggul.

"Aih? Baru tahu, ya, kalau _bey_ yang sudah dilukiskan kemampuan dewa dan dewi akan memiliki kemampuan istimewa seperti mengendalikan gelombang radiasi?" tanya Jack dengan nada meledek ke arah Kenta, memandangnya seakan ia adalah tikus yang lemah dan mudah untuk ia hancurkan.

Damian menengok sekilas ke arah Kenta yang berdiri dua langkah di belakangnya. "Pergilah,"

"Eh?" Kenta memandang Damian dengan tatapan heran.

"_Crafethaur Ring_ diantara kedua gerbang yang masih tersisa. Serahkan bagian ini padaku," katanya lalu kembali mengfokuskan pandangannya pada pertarungan diantara kedua orang yang terpilih ini. Diantara yang masih berpihak dengan yang telah berkhianat, manakah yang akan menang?

Kenta terkejut. Damian mau membiarkannya pergi agar tidak membuang waktu, begitu? Atau ia ingin melindungi Kenta? Ah, pemuda di depannya ini memang sulit Kenta mengerti. Tapi melihat posisinya sekarang, ia ragu meninggalkan Damian. Bagaimana pun ia sudah dibantu olehnya―sedikit―sampai disini, bukan? Dan tidak ada kata 'meninggalkan teman' dalam kamus Kenta seumur-umur.

"Ta-Tapi..." Kenta berniat menolak, sebelum Damian yang kembali melancarkan serangan pada musuh mulai berkata padanya.

"Apa maksudmu aku selembek itu? Aku tidak akan kalah, jadi jangan menghinaku dengan menungguku disini. Cepat pergi, nanti aku akan menyusul, atau kau ingin dunia ini hancur karena keleletanmu itu?" ucapnya dengan nada sinis lalu memerintahkan _bey_-nya untuk menangkit serangan musuh.

BLAAARR.

DHAAAAR.

"Ayo, _Befall_, tunjukan keindahanmu yang begitu berkilauan dan memukau ituu~," seru Jack dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, walau tak sebanding dengan serangan _bey_-nya yang ternyata begitu kuat. Damian bahkan butuh kekuatan penuh untuk menangkisnya.

JDHAAAR.

Kenta terdiam sesaat, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi dan memandang punggung Damian yang terlihat gagah berani dan membuatnya kagum. Si rambut hijau mengulas senyum lembut. "Baik, aku akan pergi, karena temanku, Ginga, sedang menungguku," ujarnya lalu membalikan badan. Dan sepertinya tak ada balasan dari Damian yang berkonsektrasi pada pertarungannya sendiri.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lalu Kenta berlari kencang dan menengok ke belakang sekilas. "Tapi ingat! Kau juga sudah kuanggap temanku, Damian! Jadi aku juga akan menunggumu datang! Aku percaya padamu!"

Dan kata itu sukses membuat Damian mendelik. Teman? Ia dianggap teman oleh anak yang dipandangnya tak lebih dari anak pendek yang emosian itu? Hina sekali, pikirnya. Tapi entah kenapa, dari hatinya yang terdalam, ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Hihihihi, indahnya pertemanan kalian, ya? Apa pertemanan kita dulu juga seindah itu, huh?" ucap Jack dengan senyum licik yang entah kenapa bisa menyaingi seringai iblis milik Damian. Si _aquamarine_ tak mempedulikannya, bahkan tak terlalu peduli.

"Tapi akan kuhancurkan dirimu, yang telah berkhianat pada dewa dan dewi yang mempercayaimu, pada Dewa Hades yang telah memilihmu menjadi inang, dan terutama pada Yang Mulia Richel. Kau pasti akan kuubah menjadi serbuk berlian untuk menyambut negeri indah yang dibuat oleh yang Mulia nanti, ahahahahahahaha!" seru Jack sekeras-kerasnya, bahkan sampai terdengar Kenta yang sudah keluar dari pintu Poseidon Timur dan berlari mencari pintu Poseidon lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>:InvrtdCrss:<strong>

PRAAANG.

"Tidak, Eva!" seru Richel lantang begitu dengan nekat memecahkan kata tabung di hadapannya dan langsung menarik tubuh Eva ke dalam dekapannya. Pandangannya menyirat ketakutan, sangat jauh dari sosok biasanya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri dan arogan. Bagaimana tidak, ia bisa merasakan kalau tidak sehembus nafas pun melewati paru-paru sosok di dekapannya.

"Tidak, Eva, jangan tinggalkan aku, Eva! Jangan mati! Jangan biarkan aku sendiri! Negeri baru yang kau impikan, akan segera kuwujudkan! Aku akan segera membuat negeri baru kita, kumohon jangan pergi!" teriaknya seperti orang kesetanan dan terus mengguncang-guncangkan raga kaku yang ada di dekapannya. Namun tubuh itu tak bergeming, terlihat jelas dari kulitnya yang membiru seperti mayat.

Dan sekarang sebulir air mata mulai menetes dari mata kehijauan milik Richel. Sudah sejak lama sekali, akhirnya ia bisa merasakan sebuah kesedihan. Kepedihan yang dalam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjadi apa kalau sosok di hadapannya ini tiada dan akan meninggalkannya. "Eva, kumohon, jangan pergi... Kumohon, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, selama ini aku hidup hanya demi dirimu! Ke-Kenapa!?"

BWOSH.

Richel yang masih menitikkan air mata pun melirik tak minat ke arah belakang, dimana asal suara yang cukup ia kenal. Dan sekarang, sesosok iblis yang buruk rupa berada di dekatnya.

"_**Apa-apaan ini?"**_ kata iblis berwajah buruk itu mengejek. _**"Kau adalah reinkarnasi iblis yang amat kami dambakan, tapi mana ada iblis menangis? Jangan membuat iblis yang berada di bawah pimpinanmu tertawa,"**_

Richel hanya memasang tatapan kosong ke arah iblis itu. "Bukan urusanmu, Ereson. Biarkan aku bersedih sekali saja, karena sudah lama aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu,"

Iblis itu menyeringai. _**"Kau memang tidak butuh perasaan itu. Iblis tak perlu bersedih,"**_

Gyut.

"Hah?!" Richel membulatkan matanya terkejut begitu merasakan sentuhan di tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan figur di dalam dekapannya. Tidak peduli pada iblis yang mendadak mendatanginya itu, ia kembali melirik ke arah raga wanita di pelukannya penuh harap. Berharap kalau sosok yang amat dicintainya itu masih bernafas, masih bisa berbagi kehangatan dengannya.

"U... Uh..." Iris _emerald_ Richel menampilkan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan yang begitu tulus dan jauh dari kata iblis. Ternyata sosok yang begitu disayanginya masih hidup, ia membalas genggaman tangan Richel, dan itu saja sudah membuat pemuda berambut pirang ini gembira bukan main.

"E-Eva? Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah, syukurlah! Kuatkan dirimu!" seru Richel dengan wajah senang, membuat iblis yang berdiri di belakangnya menatapnya dengan tatapan hina. Apa-apaan ini? Mana ada iblis yang merasakan kebahagiaan atas rasa syukur? Tidak, iblis tak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu!

"Ri... chel..." sosok wanita berambut hitam itu mengguman lemah. Walau tatapannya kabur, ia masih berusaha menatap wajah orang yang begitu dicintainya itu, sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Richel bagaikan pantulan jiwanya yang tak bisa hilang, seburuk-buruknya dia. Seharusnya Eva sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini―maksudnya kembali ke raga manusianya. Tapi begitu mendengar pemuda itu meraung-raung menyebutkan namanya, Eva pun menjadi iba.

"Ku... kumohon, ja-jangan menangis..." katanya lagi, membuat Richel terdiam. Setahunya ia hanya menangis sebentar dan itu tak membekas di wajahnya, bagaimana gadis itu tahu ia habis menangis? "A-Aku―uh..."

Richel mengernyitkan dahinya, bagaimana bisa Eva menjadi lemah seperti ini? "Eva, se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu!? Kenapa kondisimu menjadi seburuk ini? Katakan padaku!" seru Richel takut, ia takut kalau serangannya waktu itu telah menyakiti gadis di hadapannya, gadis yang selalu berbagi suka dan duka dengannya selama ini.

Eva tersenyum miris, sejujurnya ia sedih untuk mengatakannya. Tapi ia tak kuasa terus berbohong pada sosok yang selama ini selalu menopangnya, sekalipun dunia tempat mereka tinggal bagaikan bumi dan langit. Karena Richel dulunya makhluk agung dan ia hanyalah siluman jelek biasa.

"A-Aku tak bisa... t-tak bisa b-bertahan la-lama..." ucap gadis itu dengan suara gemetaran. "...Ka-Karena aku... aku telah me-memberikan jiwaku pada inangku, karena itu... aku tak bisa hidup lebih lama,"

Richel membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Bagaimana dan kenapa Eva melakukannya? Dan kenapa gadis itu tak berkata apapun padanya tentang ini? Apa sejauh itukah pengkhianatan yang Eva lakukan padanya? Tapi, walau pengkhianatan itu menyisahkan goresan piluh di hatinya, Richel tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Ia amat sangat menyayanginya. "Ke-Kenapa... Kenapa..." Richel sendiri pun bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Padahal aku tahu akan bahaya jika aku menggunakan kekuatan ini, tapi aku tidak sanggup mengendalikannya..." kata Eva, tetapi kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih jelas, juga terdengar pasrah. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung ingin melakukan ini atau tidak, tapi kalau ia diam saja, ia tak akan bisa menghentikan aksi gila sahabatnya itu.

"...Ta-Tapi, bagaimana denganku!? Pokonya kau tidak boleh pergi, Eva! Aku tak akan membiarkannya! Akan kurebut kembali jiwamu dari orang yang kau pilih menjadi inang itu!" seru pemuda itu dengan nada ambisius, yang hanya memancing wajah sedih Eva.

"Ja-Jangan... kau tak akan bisa... melakukannya," sahut Eva dengan senyum hambar, yang Richel tahu itu pasti senyum yang dipaksakan. Ajal gadis itu semakin mendekat dan hal itu sama sekali tak bisa Richel terima. Ia yang merasa bisa menandingi Tuhan, seharusnya bisa mengendalikan hidup matinya orang lain seperti apa yang Ia lakukan, bukan?

Dan seharusnya, Richel juga punya kekuatan seperti itu. "A-Apa..." ujarnya pelan. Sangat pelan dan terdengar berat. Sampai akhirnya wajah itu kembali menampilkan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Apa yang harus kulakukan!?"

Eva menggeleng lemah. "Tak ada yang bisa... kau lakukan untuk itu. I-Inilah takdirku, aku senang bisa... bisa berteman de-denganmu selama ini, Yang Mulia Richel..." katanya lembut seraya memejamkan matanya. Richel membulatkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya menyirat ketakutan. Sebelum tangan Eva yang tadi membalas genggamannya kembali terasa kaku.

"Selamat tinggal..."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Inverted Cross**

"_Lord Never See Your Majesty,"_

.

.

.

**A/N:** Hiyaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai jugaaa! Padahal author sudah memasuki masa liburan, tapi malah sibuk liburan, jadi pusing mikirin waktu untuk menulis. Untungnya bawa laptop ke villa dan sudah dibantu author satu lagi, hahahahaha *tawa-nista*. By the way, ini dia chapter 14 IC. Apa ada yang sudah mulai jenuh dan bosan? (Jelas semuanya bosen.)

Chapter ini memasuki masa-masa galau? Mumpung author Saki lagi pintar menulis bagian galau-galau(?), jadi begini, deh. Pasti pada nyetel lagu mellow(?) sambil baca fict ini *plak*. Dan bagi yang benci sama kedua OC buatan author, berbahagialah kalian melihat ending chapter ini, fuahahahahaha. Tenang, satu OC lagi, nih, yang belum tewas(?). Dan soal iblis maupun dewa dan dewi, dijadiin half-OC nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Habisnya masa tulis 'iblis' doang, kalau iblisnya ada banyak gimana membedakannya, ya, nggak? XDD

And finally, yang sudah lama menunggu adegan _battle bey_, kami kembali memunculkannya! X33 *sorak-gembira* Ada yang kangen sama Jack? Tuh, kami munculin lagi dia, biar fict ini semakin eksotis dengan gerak gemulainya *BUKAN*. And then, sekali lagi author memperingatkan, bukannya ingin membuat _garry-sue_ karakter, semua sifat dan kemampuan karakter OC dibuat dengan kebutuhan seadanya. Semoga readers-tachi sekalian mengerti (_._ *membungkuk*.

Untuk semua **reviewers** (include: Rocket, Kiriyuu Natsume, Domba, Tsumeyika Queen, Yuuyuuyuu, Snowy Coyote, Girabushi, Aoihoshi Blitz-Chocolicious, MartialArtMaster20) and **readers** (you all :*) terima kasih banyak sudah membaca cerita ini! :DD

**All important from reviewers**:

1. Keep update, pokonya harus update!  
>= Yoi, pasti update, Dear~ :D<p>

2. Madoka juga bisa melihat cahaya/orang terpilih?  
>= Jawabannya ada di chapter ini, nih :D<p>

3. Apa Kyoya mati?  
>= Masih secret, kalau dikasih tahu, 'kan, nggak asyik. Tapi di warning sudah ditulis kok, wkwkwk.<p>

4. Konflik-nya semakin memusingkan.  
>= Waduh, bikin pusing pembaca, nih? Gomene, gomene, author sebelumnya juga belum pernah buat fanfict dengan konflik seribet fict ini, tapi author akan berusaha membuat alurnya teratur dengan jalannya konflik. :)<p>

5. Gambar/wallpaper fict-nya diganti?  
>= Iya, karena kalau gambar 'Inverted Cross' biasa 'kan nggak asyik, dan mumpung author ada kerjaan, jadi author menyempatkan diri mencari referensi dan mengedit. Tapi inget, gambar MFB copyright-nya tetap belong ke Takafumi Adachi :DD<p>

6. Yuu nggak dapat peran penting?  
>= Eh, dapat, kok. Memangnya perannya chapter kemarin-kemarin enggak penting? XD<p>

7. Apa dewa yang memilih Damian nggak marah atas pengkhianatannya?  
>= Jawabannya ada di chapter ini dan chapter depan, tunggu, ya! :D<p>

8. Apa Madoka menjadi jahat?  
>= Enggak, karena dewi yang memilihnya adalah Eva :D<p>

Sekian, terima kasih atas masukan dan pertanyaannya, kami jawab dengan suka cita, hehehe. Review again, onegai? Tunggu chappie berikutnya, okey? X33

* * *

><p><strong>TRAILER Chapter 15<strong>:

"Aku benci padamu! Aku sangat benci! Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu disini!"

"Apa yang telah menimpa siluman itu disebabkan oleh Hagane Ginga, kau tahu itu, Yang Mulia?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukan Gerbang Poseidon berikutnya!"

"Siapa yang harus kupanggil? Eva bilang kalau aku bisa memanggil bladers dengan bola ini, 'kan?"


End file.
